El sistema POTTER a prueba de tontos
by Yonofuii
Summary: Sirius quiere a Remus, y es lo suficientemente idiota como para pedirle ayuda a James. Remus no se da cuenta de nada, y Peter se ahoga con cosas. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. el comienzo

**hola!**

**bueno gente, para empezar esta es una TRADUCCION del fic "the foolproof POTTER system" de Lovelyapper, y no, no me lo robe. Pedi permiso xD bueno, ahi esta:**

Después de un Lunes directamente ridículo, Sirius Black había tenido suficiente. Se tironeó el pelo y gruñó- Tú siéntate ahí en la cama.

El chico al que le hablaba obedeció cansadamente, y tan pronto como había descendido en la manta, Black abrió la boca otra vez.-

-Bueno, tú eres... -Sirius caminaba sobre la alfombra de la habitación y señalaba con gestos al otro chico, quien estaba sentado en silencio sobre la cama.- Lo que quiero decir es... te conozco muy bien, y demonios, podrías encontrar esto muy gracioso o totalmente asqueroso, pero ten paciencia, por favor.

Miró rápidamente a los ojos del otro chico, juntó una gran cantidad de coraje y casi chilló- Verás, la cosa es que, Remus, ¡TE AMO!

El chico en la cama se empezó a reír inmediatamente después de eso, y casi cayéndose, habló- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-¡Deja de reírte de mí, Potter! -Gritó Black indignado.

Potter ahora gritaba- ¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza? ¡No puedes decirlo así! ¡Se asustará tanto que perderá sus pantalones!

-Ese es el plan, tonto.

James ajustó sus lentes sudorosos y suspiró.- No, no lo es. ¿Recuerdas? Es anticuado. Perdón... quiero decir conservador. Prehistórico.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

Si alguien le preguntara, James diría que interpretar a Remus Lupin no era para nada divertido, no cuando cierto maniático trataba de encontrar una buena forma de declarar su amor incondicional por el tipo. Sabiendo que Sirius tenía serios problemas bajando el tono cuando trataba de expresar sus sentimientos positivos hacia algo, como el otro día cuando le había dicho a McGonagall que la amaba, James había decidido ser un buen amigo y ayudar al pobre desgraciado. Claro que ahora se arrepentía terriblemente.

Durante todo el día Lunes habían hecho exactamente la misma cosa en su tiempo libre, Sirius tratando diferentes enfoques y James sacudiendo su cabeza cada vez como para decirle que era un total idiota, y para las seis de la tarde, los dos estaban terriblemente cansados. Ambos cansados de tratar de inventar buenas excusas para hacer que los otros no subieran con ellos, porque ya se sabe cómo es Remus, y James estaba bastante cansado de Sirius siendo un tonto.

También debería ser mencionado que a veces Black olvidaba que en realidad era James en frente de él, no Remus.

Afortunadamente Potter tenía reflejos brillantemente rápidos, así que había sido capaz de huír de la zona de peligro cada vez que parecía que Black estaba por saltarle encima. Ugh, el horror.

Sirius le resopló a algo y se tiró a la cama de James.- ¿Entonces qué sugieres, oh gran maestro de las confesiones de amor?

El maestro le sonrió tristemente.- Mi buen hombre, hoy me doy cuenta de que no tienes idea de qué hacer. Por eso voy a presentarte algo... algo que vas a apreciar mucho, de hecho. Debes darte cuenta de que no podría haber hecho esto antes porque su brillantez, pero como eres terrible con esto, me temo que no tengo otra opción.

Black hizo un gesto.- ¿Hablamos de esas fotos de tí desnudo? ¿Las que usaste para persuadir a Evans para salir contigo en Pociones el otro día? Porque no quiero verlas de nuevo... nunca.

-En realidad no, -Dijo Potter y caminó hacia su baúl. Lo abrió y empezó a revolver las cosas.-

-¿Qué pasó al final? -Black sonrió malvadamente y fingió pensar.- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Te golpeó con un zapato, ¿Verdad?

Potter sintió un ligero sonrojo de rabia aparecer en sus mejillas, pero lo escondió en su baúl.- Sí, de hecho lo hizo, y creo que sólo fue porque su instinto maternal le dijo que le diera algún tipo de ropa a un hombre desnudo.

-Sólo estabas desnudo en la foto, y no te dio el zapato, te golpeó en la frente con él.

James asintió mientras abría un grueso libro.- Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Entonces?

Buscando entre las hojas sin encontrar nada, Potter dijo- Ella me presta atención.

Sirius se rió.- Bueno, he notado que también les presta atención a los flobberworms, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera salir con uno.

James hizo una mueca de dolor mirando otro libro.- Eres un bastardo, ¿Lo sabías, Black?

-Sí, mi madre nunca olvidó mencionarlo.

Cerrando el libro y poniéndolo de nuevo en el baúl, James levantó su cuello para ver a su mejor amigo- Entonces... eres un bastardo, asustado de mis sexys fotos donde salgo desnudo y no tienes idea de cómo vas a hacer que Lunático te haga caso, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, -Asintió Black desde la cama.- Excepto lo de las fotos, no eres sexy en ellas.

-Nada que ver, -Murmuró James y se dio vuelta para ver el baúl.- Pero no temas, Canuto, sé exactamente cómo rueda todo esto.

Sirius murmuró- Sí, yo no ruedo a ningún lado, ese es trabajo de Peter. Él es el gordo.

-Lo que quise decir fue, -se quejó Potter- primero tenemos que hacer que Lunático te note, y entonces que se enamore de tí.

-Suena bastante estúpido, si me preguntas.

Finalmente James había encontrado lo que buscaba. Metió todo lo que había tirado al piso de vuelta al baúl, lo cerró y caminó hacia su amigo.- Bueno yo no te pregunto, te _digo_ que sigas unas reglas básicas y pronto él será cera líquida entre tus dedos, o lo que sea.

Al oír eso Sirius lo miró de reojo interesado.- Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Potter se sentó al lado de su amigo y le dió un pedazo de pergamino.- Sé que te gusta, porque eres un pervertido.

Sirius miró al arrugado y doblado papel en su mano.- ¿Voy a escribirle una carta de amor?

-Idiota, ábrelo, -se quejó James.- En ese papel he escrito el sistema P.O.T.T.E.R. y estoy listo para compartirlo contigo.

-¿El qué? -Sirius abrió el pergamino y trató de leer la horrible letra de James.- ¿Qué... qué es esto exactamente?

-Esto, mi querido amigo, -habló Potter y tocó el papel con un dedo,- es mi propio sistema; en otras palabras es una lista de direcciones a prueba de tontos para hacer a cualquiera dentro de tu nivel enamorarse profundamente de tí.

Black resopló y le dio el papel de vuelta a su amigo.- Genial. ¿Entonces no funcionará con Remus?

James estaba desconcertado.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Él no está "en mi nivel", James, -Citó Sirius y se burló.- Ese es el problema. Nunca me tomará en serio si de _alguna forma_ logro contarle mis sentimientos, porque... si no lo has notado, he sido medio mujeriego. ¿No? En tus palabras... no va a _hacerme caso_ como nada más que su... buen amigo o algo así. Entonces... no es que me guste arruinar tu plan ni nada, pero nunca funcionará.

Potter anotó algo rápidamente.- Bien. Primero que nada, Sirius, no eres un buen amigo, eres un tonto. Segundo, debemos deshacernos de esa ridícula inseguridad tuya. Es una desgracia para los de tu clase.

-¿En serio me estás llamando inseguro? -Se burló Sirius.- ¿A mí?

James miró el pergamino.- Sí, a tí. Aunque trates de actuar de otra manera, tienes tanta confianza en tí mismo como la bolsa de papas bajo la cama de Peter.

-Tú eres la bolsa bajo la cama de Peter, -Contestó Black.-

-Qué inteligente respuesta.

Sirius le hizo una cara- Entonces dime qué hacer, oh señor confianza.

-Bueno como sabes, el primer paso a la recuperación es aceptar que tienes un problema, -habló James mientras se sacaba los lentes. Los limpió con la manga de su túnica y los puso de nuevo sobre su naríz.- Y ya lo hiciste, más o menos. ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora, lee el primer punto del papel.

Le puso en frente el pergamino a Sirius, que parpadeó.

-Sí, lo haría... si pudiera entender algo de esta horrible letra tuya, -Gruñó Sirius, pero trató de todos modos.- dice.. purc... ¿Purgatorio? ¿Qué?

James se le acercó a ayudarlo- Sí, no. La palabra es...panegírico. Probablemente.

Sirius sólo miró al papel mientras Potter explicaba.- Como puedes ver, cada letra del nombre Potter es un paso. ¿No? Una vez que sigas esos pasos, Canuto, ganarás el corazón que quieres. Eso es el sistema P.O.T.T.E.R. ¿No es genial? La "P" es por "Panegírico"

Sirius levantó una ceja.- Se honesto. ¿Inventaste esa palabra?

-Es una palabra que se refiere a buenas cualidades y cosas así, -Le dijo mientras leía el papel en manos de Sirius.- Creo.

-¿Dónde demonios encontraste esa palabra?

-Soy brillante, ¿No lo sabías?

Sirius asintió.- Claro. Entonces... ¿tomaste prestado uno de los libros de Remus? -Potter asintió tristemente como si hubiera sido derrotado en una gran batalla, y Sirius continuó examinando el papel.- Entonces, ¿me dices que tengo que decirle cuan adorable, guapo y comprensivo soy? Porque... creo que ya sabe eso.

James levantó los hombros mientras volvía a ver el pergamino.- Sí bueno... es efectivo sólo si esas cosas son ciertas.

-Idiota, -murmuró Sirius y estudió el papel. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Entonces es este programa o lo que sea la razón por la que sigues diciéndole a Evans cuan genial crees ser?

-Sí -Dijo Potter solemnemente y cayó en la cama.- Pero por alguna razón no puedo llegar a la segunda letra. Estoy atrapado en la primera.

Black trató de suprimir una sonrisa.- ¿Este es tu sistema y estás fallando? Qué bien, Potter.

-Como dije, -murmuró James mientras se refregaba la cara,- por alguna razón no puedo pasar el primer paso. Siempre se aleja de mi.

-Me pregunto por qué. -Se rió Sirius mirando el papel.

Mientras Sirius trataba de leer el papel, James se ahogaba en sus pensamientos sobre Lily. Obviamente.

Cuando notó que James había comenzado a babear sobre su propia cama, Sirius gruñó y le pinchó la pierna con un dedo huesudo.- ¿Tierra llamando a Potter? No puedo leer esto solo. Tu letra se pone peor y peor... ¿Escapabas de un ogro cuando lo escribiste? Horrible, simplemente horrible. Dime, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Potter volvió de la tierra de Lily sentándose lentamente. Parpadeó pesadamente, le sacó el papel a Sirius y lo miró.- Ah sí, la "O" es... ¿por "halagos ocasionales"? Sí, eso es, creo. Y no entiendo de qué te quejas. No es tan mala, puedo leerla bien.

-¿"halagos ocasionales"? -Repitió Sirius como si no hubiera oído correctamente.- Grandes palabras para un hombre tan pequeño... pero hey, quiere decir que puedo halagarlo y decirle cuan...

El cabeza de anteojos interrumpió.- Sólo un par de veces.

Ahora Black se veía como si realmente no había escuchado lo que James había dicho.- _¿Qué?_ ¿Por hora?

James sacudió su cabeza energéticamente mientras trataba de entender su propia letra.- No, sólo un par de veces en total.

-No puede ser, -Black no podía creer lo que oían sus sucias orejas.- ¿Por qué no puedo halagarlo más a menudo que eso?

-Las reglas lo prohíben, tonto, -Se burló James y leyó el pergamino sobre el hombro de Sirius.- No quieres exagerar.

-¡Estupidas reglas! -Resopló Sirius y se paró. Marchó hacia su cama que estaba justo al lado de la de James y se sentó.- ¿Quién fue el gran idiota que las inventó de todas formas?

-¿Fui yo?

-Debí haberlo sabido. Bien, sigue, -Murmuró Black, sacudiendo sus brazos- ¿El siguiente paso?

James reajustó sus lentes en su naríz puntiaguda y entrecerró los ojos mirando a las horribles letras. Eran bastante malas.- Dice...

-¡Oh vamos hombre, no puedes leer tu propia letra! Admítelo, -Se burló Sirius mientras se acostaba en la frazada.- ¿Escribiste esa cosa con tu pie?

Potter acercó el papel más a sus ojos.- Nah, traté pero no pude.

Sirius se rascó la panza.- Es sólo que no puedo entender cómo no recuerdas tu propio "sistema" sin leerlo de un papel.

-Tengo muchas otras cosas en mi cabeza, muchas gracias.

-En serio, -Se rió Black.-

-Cállate. Bien, la primera "T" es por "Tienes que decir algo único". Sí, eso suena bien. -James miró a su amigo.- Entonces básicamente tienes que decirle a Lunático algo que sólo tú puedas decirle.

Sirius se lo pensó como el hombre serio que era.- ¿Qué cosa? Como... ¿Cuán increíblemente sexy es? Todos saben eso.

-Eh, -James dudó educadamente- Lo más importante es que no le deberías decir a nadie más lo que le vas a decir a él.

-Naturalmente, -El perro murmuró y siguió mirando al techo.-

Un momento pasó durante el cual James estaba en silencio tratando de decifrar la cuarta palabra, y Sirius, estando tan interesado en la actividad actual, pretendía estar muerto.

-¡Ajá! La segunda "T" es por "declararse Tácitamente", -habló James finalmente.- Lo sé, lo sé, suena estúpido pero si recuerdo correctamente, significa que debes dejar que sepa lo que sientes sin decirle nada. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Canuto?

Nada.

-¿Sirius?

Un murmullo respondió,- Aburrido.

-Sabes, estoy volviéndome bueno en leer esta cosa, -Señaló Potter.-

-Felicitaciones por entender tu propia letra, -Murmuró Sirius perezosamente. Sus dedos se dedicaron a jugar con su pelo mientras pensaba en la segunda "T".- Entonces... ¿El cuarto paso significa que puedo tocarlo y acariciarlo y abrazarlo y besarlo? Si lo hace, es el primer paso que tiene sentido.

-Lo que sea que quieras hacer, sabes, sólo por favor... manténme fuera de ello.

Sirius miró a su cabello.- Genial, continúa.

Potter resopló por un momento, y entonces dijo- Esta "E" aquí significa "Exiliarse temporalmente" -Miró a Sirius.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Gracias pero no soy un completo idiota, James. Quiere decir que cuando me esté acostando con él lo deje ir al baño de vez en cuando. Eso no tienes que decírmelo.

-Sí...no, -James sacudió su cabeza. Rascando su naríz, explicó.- Quiere decir que tienes que dejar de actuar como has estado actuando durando los pasos anteriores. Completamente. Esto... lo confundirá y lo hará creer que hay algo malo en él, y como está enamorándose de tí hará lo que sea para estar contigo.

Sirius ahora se sentó horrorizado.

-¡No hay nada malo con mi Remus! Y estoy malditamente seguro de que no voy a hacer eso.

-Podrías no querer hacerlo, pero es esencial, -Potter lo miró.- Desciende a ser un sólo un amigo otra vez.

-Y de nuevo con las palabras grandes, -Notó Black. Se paró y caminó al baño. James lo escuchó gritar desde el allá,- Dime, ¿Cómo demonios seré capaz de dejarlo solo después de todos los abrazos y los toques?

-Sí, sabía que sería el más difícil para tí, -James puso el papel en la cama y se pasó la mano por el puente de la naríz. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y miró a la puerta, que estaba abierta.- Espera... ¿Qué paso creíste que era sobre abrazos y toques?

La cabeza de Sirius apareció por la puerta.- ¿El cuarto? Ya sabes, el tic... ¿tac?

-¿La declaración tácita? No, estás equivocado, amigo. Quiere decir que tendrás que ser sutíl.

-¿Sutíl? ¿Estás hablando en serio? -Sirius se rió y se metió de nuevo al baño. Su voz hizo eco,- ¿Cómo sabes esa palabra?

-Tienes que ser sutíl, Canuto, -Intentó Potter.- No tocar, y ninguna declaración de amor, que es probablemente lo que harás.

Sirius volvió del baño y miró a James.- ¿Cómo se va a enterar de que me gusta, entonces?

-¡No lo sé! Míralo como el loco que eres, has estado haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora, -James sonrió burlonamente, entonces se puso serio.- Sólo... olvida los toques, ¿Bien? Podría ponerse feo.

-Tú eres feo.

-Sí, -Murmuró James y sacudió su cabeza. Dió vuelta el papel y le mostró el último paso al chico.- Ahora. Por último, la letra "R". Es por "Restricción y distancia"

Sirius hizo una mueca y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- ¿Que quiere decir...?

-Quiere decir que debes restringirte de él por un tiempo, deja de hacer esa cara idiota, vas a gustarle tanto que se volverá loco como una banana sólo al verte. Lo que significa que podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Sirius lo miró- No me gustan las bananas.

Potter lo ignoró.- Cuando se dé cuenta cuanto le gustas y te confronte, puedes volverlo un montón de budín babeando toda su cara, y entonces por supuesto vivirán felices para siempre como las princesas que son.

-Si Remus de verdad se enamora de mí por esto, no es el tipo más inteligente que conozco.

Resoplando, James preguntó,- ¿Quién dijo que lo fuera?

Sirius se paró y se acercó a su amigo. Bajando su mano al hombro de James, habló- Potter... tu sistema es la cosa más estúpida que he visto, pero estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para tratarlo.

James sonrió.- Sabes, hay una gran diferencia entre lo que crees que es estúpido y tú siendo estúpido. Creo que acabas de mezclarlas.

-Sí, pero no hay diferencia entre tú siendo un idiota y tú escribiendo tus idioteces en papel.


	2. posiblemente el mejor hombre existente

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en su rincón favorito de la antigua biblioteca cuando Sirius decidió molestarlo. El hombre lobo consideraba la biblioteca el único lugar en toda la escuela donde era capaz de estudiar sin tres cabezas atrás de su espalda todo el tiempo.

Pero por supuesto Remus no tenía suerte ese día.-

-Remmie, ¿Podemos hablar?

Sirius obviamente no necesitaba una respuesta a su pregunta, porque ya estaba sentado al lado del chico estudioso. Seguro, Remus adoraba a este tipo pero a veces, sólo a veces, deseaba que Sirius lo dejara solo, al menos por un minuto o dos. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era.

Se rindió, suspiró y miró cuestionadoramente a su amigo- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sirius?

Black puso sus manos sobre la mesa y le sonrió encantadoramente.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Viniste a preguntarme cómo estoy? -Remus frunció y tuvo que morder su fino labio inferior para evitar hacer una escena de loco hombre lobo en medio de la biblioteca. Madame Pince seguramente no lo apreciaría. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Ahora Remus de verdad quería que se fuera. Tenía mucho que estudiar.

Tratando de ser tan educado como fuera posible, dijo- Tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Guau, suenas tenso.

-¿_En serio_? -Lupin hizo una mueca. Cuando el animago sólo lo miró, siguió- Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo, ya sabes... ocupado.

-Podría ayudar, -Ofreció Sirius felizmente- Soy muy bueno haciendo... cosas y eso.

-No creo que sea necesario, -Intentó Remus. Todo lo que quería hacer era terminar el estúpido ensayo de Runas Antiguas, pero evidentemente eso no iba a pasar en ningún momento pronto. Cerró los ojos y maldijo al profesor Babbling y sus largos deberes a Merlín-sabe-dónde.-

-Déjame ayudar, -Remus escuchó decir a Siriur.- Soy bueno ayudando.

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente y los dirigió al animago.- ¿Lo eres? ¿Recuerdas cuando trataste de ayudar a James a salir de detención con McGonagall la semana pasada? Terminaste ahí también, y todavía estabas mojado cuando volviste. Inundaste todo el suelo del dormitorio.

-La evidencia que Minnie tenía contra mí era meramente circunstancial. -Bufó Sirius mientras se recostaba en su silla, cruzando los brazos.- Yo sólo estaba allí.

Lupin peleó por esconder una sonrisa.- ¿En el medio de la inundación? ¿En serio?

Sirius cerró los ojos.- Pueden acusarme, pero no hice nada malo.

Remus soltó la pluma, ya que esta conversación necesitaba su completa atención. Trató de no sonreír mientras le preguntaba cuidadosamente.- ¿Ni siquiera cuando coqueteabas con McGonagall? Por supuesto que eso no estaba mal en lo absoluto. Coquetear con tu profesora de transfiguración.

-No pude evitarlo, Remmie. Sabes lo que me hacen las mujeres mayores.

-¿Qué te hacen? -Preguntó sonriendo el hombre lobo.- ¿Te dan detención cuando tratas de sacar a tu amigo de una?

Levantando sus manos en el aire, Black hizo un puchero.- ¡Bien! ¡No soy bueno ayudando! Pero... soy bueno en otras cosas.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? -Remus no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su ensayo completamente. No era un ensayo tan importante de todas formas.-

-Bueno, como... -Sirius pensó mientras miraba al otro chico, entonces chasqueó los dedos.- ¡Dormir! ¡Soy brillante durmiendo! No puedes discutir conmigo en eso.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo estúpidamente.- No puedo, pero, ¿Por qué querrías dormir en la biblioteca?

Black observó el lugar.- Sí, eso es estúpido. Mucha tierra.

-¿Alguna otra habilidad?

Después de otro momento de obvio pensamiento profundo, Sirius sonrió enormemente y se acercó- Puedo hacer una terrible bomba apestosa.

-Sí que puedes -Remus contestó, muy divertido. Su mano derecha subió hasta su cuello para refregarlo. Los músculos allí le habían dolido por un buen rato.- Aunque no creo que Madame Pince apreciaría tus locas habilidades con las bombas apestosas en su biblioteca.

-¡Lo sé, es una aguafiestas! Qué vieja más horrible. Una vez cuando yo y James...

-Es "James y yo", Sirius. -Sonrió Remus mientras le daba una mirada a su pergamino. Se había refregado el cuello con una mano y una vez que la retiró la piel se había quedado roja. Remus no lo notó pero los ojos de Sirius estaban clavados en ese punto rojo.

El animago lamió sus labios.- Claro, sí... tratamos de tomar prestado este... eh, libro prohibido... que podría haber... -Sirius dejó de hablar.-

Remus lo miró- ¿Sí? Continúa.

-Sabes qué, no importa, -Sonrió Sirius tímidamente.- Fue estúpido. El punto es que Pince es como un grinch.

Remus frunció. Su amigo estaba actuando más raro que lo usual. Recogiendo su pluma otra vez, dijo- Estás actuando raro.

-No soy raro, -Murmuró Sirius en sus manos donde se estaba apoyando.- Tú eres raro.

Lupin se rió mientras mojaba con tinta la pluma.- No dije que fueras raro, dije que estabas actuando raro. Hay una diferencia.

-Prongs dijo algo así también, pero no creo que supiera de qué estaba hablando, -murmuró Sirius mientras miraba a su amigo.- Siempre usa palabras grandes como "declaración", "descender" o "ruptura". ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Nadie usa palabras así. Son estúpidas.

-Son palabras normales.

-Tal vez para tí, pero tú duermes con tu diccionario. Cornamenta tiene problemas incluso para atar sus zapatos.

-En eso tienes razón, -suspiró Remus y comenzó a escribir su ensayo otra vez, pero no era posible, cuando una distracción llamada Sirius Black estaba al lado suyo. Eso no quiere decir que no trató- ¿Entonces tienes otras habilidades que debería conocer? Cómo... ¿Irte?

Sirius lo miró con atención.- Bueno, ya sabes que soy bonito, ¿No?

Remus se rió en el gran libro que había abierto en la mesa mientras lamía su dedo. Dio vuelta la página y estudió el texto- Esa no es una habilidad, pero sí, lo eres.

Lupin no vio en brillo detras de los ojos de Sirius.

-No quiero ser maleducado ni nada, pero debería volver a trabajar, -murmuró Remus, y a pesar de la apariencia de Black, ya sabes, pálido y colorado al mismo tiempo, Remus le mandó una sonrisa de disculpas- Sirius, tengo que entregar este ensayo el Lunes y debería tratar de terminarlo o mi profesor me reprobará.

Sirius no estaba escuchado. Parecía que lo hacía porque miraba a Remus con ojos grandes. ¿Por qué? Por que la mano libre del chico había viajado a refregar su cuello otra vez.

-Sí, bien, -Respiró Black.- eso suena bien.

Remus metió la punta de la pluma en la botella de tinta mientras suspiraba ruidosamente.- Sirius, sabes que no me gusta pedirte esto, pero ¿Podrías ir a hacerle una broma a alguien? Tal vez deberías ir a buscar a James. Ve a molestar a Peter si tienes que hacerlo.

-No... no quiero, y no puedes obligarme.

-¿No quieres molestar a nadie? -Remus levantó su cabeza, completamente sorprendido. Estudió la cara de Sirius.- ¿Estás bien?

Lamiendo sus labios, Sirius alejó su mirada del cuello rojo de Lupin y contestó,- Sí, sólo me preguntaba... eh, si podía sentarme aquí y verte hacer esa... cosa... que hacías temprano.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres verme hacer mi tarea? -Preguntó Lupin y sonrió un poco. Puso la pluma en la mesa y miró al otro chico.- ¿Tienes fiebre? No suenas bien.

Sin advertencia, Remus movió la mano delgada que había estado hace unos segundos en su cuello a la frente de Sirius. No era capaz de respirar mientras la mano de Remus sólo se quedaba ahí en su cara, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para no temblar. Claro que Lupin notó algo.

-No tienes fiebre, -diagnosticó.- Pero algo te pasa. Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?

-Me siento bien, -suspiró Sirius cuando la mano dejó su frente. Tratando de parpadear para alejar el sudor de sus ojos, murmuró.- Estoy perfecto.

Remus estaba desconcertado.- Bien... pero ¿Por qué exactamente quieres verme hacer tarea? Sólo me sentaré aquí escribiendo. No seré buena compañía.

-Está bien, -murmuró Sirius contento. Su cara tenía la sonrisa más idiota del mundo.- Estoy aquí por si necesitas que te ayude en algo.

-¿Cómo un asistente? -Sonrió un poco Remus. Sacudiendo su cabeza agarró la pluma que había dejado demasiadas veces y se volvió para ver sus libros y papel.- ¿En serio crees que necesito ayuda?

-Probablemente no, -dijo Sirius levantando los hombros- pero soy muy bueno con... -se acercó al otro chico para ver lo que sea que estaba escribiendo,- la escritura rú...nica de encan...tamien.. lo que sea. Soy brillante en eso.

Como no movió un músculo para alejarse de Remus, Lupin lo miró sospechosamente.- ¿Eres brillante en la escritura rúnica de encantamientos antiguos?

-Sí, mi eh...mamá me enseñó todo sobre esas cosas.

-Creí que lo único que te había enseñado era que eras un bastardo.

Sirius cerró sus ojos- Además de eso.

-Bueno, supongo que puedes quedarte mientras estudio, -dijo Lupin, derrotado.- Sólo.. promete que estarás quieto así puedo concentrarme.

-No diré una palabra.

* * *

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

-¡Maldición, estoy tan aburrido!

Remus refregó su adolorido cuello otra vez y abrió sus ojos, sólo para ver a su infantil amigo tirado sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo no vio esto venir? Suspirando cansado, murmuró- Sirius, prometiste estar en silencio. No he podido hacer nada desde que llegaste.

Black le sonrió ridículamente.- Eso es porque soy tan bonito.

-No, es porque sigues quejándote y molestándome, -Remus frunció y refregó su cuello, que estaba empezando a doler enserio. Eso es lo que pasa por llevar esos libros como si los necesitas para vivir. Lupin hizo una mueca de dolor.

De verdad necesitaba ponerse a trabajar.

Así que, cerró sus ojos por un momento para juntar la fuerza para echar a Sirius, y no notó la sonrisa traviesa que se formaba en la cara de su amigo perezoso.-

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cuello? -Escuchó preguntar a Sirius.- No dejas de refregarlo.

El licántropo suspiró mientras abría sus ojos. Por un momento se enfocó en el chico que ahora estaba bien sentado en vez de desparramado por la mesa, y tratando de entender qué demonios pasaba detrás de esa sontisa, dijo- Yo...no sé. Creo que voy a tener migrania o algo. No es nada, no te preocupes.

Una pausa.

La sonrisa en la cara de Sirius no desapareció cuando murmuró casualmente,- Podría darte un rápido masaje si quieres.

-No tienes que hacer eso, -Dijo Remus rápidamente, pero no se opuso a la idea.

¿Un masaje? Por qué no.

Black ya se había parado y estaba caminando hasta la silla de Remus. Descansó su palma en el hombro del chico mientras se acercaba.- No es problema.

Remus lo miró sospechosamente, y con un par de movimientos más Black estaba sentado habilidosamente en el respaldo de la silla, con sus piernas presionándolo por detrás, y largos dedos huesudos apretando los músculos de los hombros. Entonces empezó a moverse cuidadosamente el cuello en frente suyo.

Claro que Lupin tenía que gruñir levemente por la sensación.-

-¿Ves? Soy genial como una masajeadora. -Respiró Sirius en su oreja mientras Remus aparentemente se relajaba bajo su toque. Lupin exhaló pesadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Un masaje no era algo que recibiera cada día, así que quería aprovecharlo. Incluso si era Sirius quien lo daba.-

-En realidad, -Murmuró Remus mientras bajaba su pera hasta su pecho. Trató de estirar su cuello tanto como fuera posible para garantizarle a Sirius más acceso.- Eres un masajeador.

-¿Hay una diferencia?

-¿Pechos? -Se rió Lupin. Qué gran broma.

Sirius frunció.- Yo no tengo tetas.

-Ya lo sé.

Por un segundo los dedos dejaron de moverse. Remus estaba por preguntarle, pero entonces escuchó que sirius hablaba- ¿Te molesta?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Repentinamente Black metió sus dedos más profundo en la piel cubierta de ropa. Remus tenía que ahogar un gemido. No estaba exactamente listo como para atraer atención no deseada gimiento mientras su amigo le daba un masaje, _por Merlín_, aunque su mesa estuviera en uno de los rincones más oscuros y distantes de la biblioteca, así que nadie notó nada. Era difícil para Remus concentrarse en las palabras de Sirius.- Sólo... ¿Te molesta que no sea una chica?

Enfocándose seriamente Lupin murmuró,- Las chicas no me masajean todos los días si eso es lo que me preguntas.

Se sentía bien que alguien masajeara todas esas largas noches sin dormir de sus hombros, de verdad que sí. Y el chico no había estado mintiendo, de verdad era bueno masajeando.

-Deberías poner un masaje diario en tu calendario, -Sirius presionó un nudo excepcionalmente apretado con su palma e hizo que Remus lloriqueara. De nuevo se acercó para susurrar,- Preferentemente de alguien que sabe sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Remus empezó a sentirse incómodamente cálido bajo el toque de Sirius. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sentía todos sus problemas y frustraciones derretirse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpido, porque un simple masaje lo hacía tan feliz.

Hizo una rápida nota mental para contentarse más en su vida.

Los dedos mágicos se movieron más cerca del cuallo de la túnica de Remus pero por alguna razón no le importaba... Pero repentinamente un dedo se metió debajo del cuello de su camisa, y rápidamente se moció para mirarlo. Sirius lo miró en silencio, y aunque Remus se había movido y Sirius no podía masajearlo más, el chico no había sacado las manos de su cuello.

De repente Remus se dio cuenta de que las ridículamente largas piernas de Sirius alrededor suyo estaban...muy cerca.

Y el calor que irradiaba era abrumador.

Remus se sintió como un pervertido. Un estúpido sonrojo apareció en su cara, y él tosió,- Eh... ya está bien, Sirius.

Sirius perezosamente alejó sus manos. Enderezó su españda y miró al hombre lobo calmadamente.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Remus tragó saliva y alejó sus ojos del chico para dirigirlos a su intrigante ensayo. No quería preguntarle a Sirius qué pasaba. No. Así que le murmuró a la mesa,- No exactamente... pero gracias de todos modos.

Black saltó de la mesa y le sonrió a su amigo que estaba extrañamente colorado y tembloroso. Dio un golpecito al hombro de Lupin y sonrió.- Sí, ¿Sabes qué? Debería dejarte solo con tu ensayo, ¿No? Obviamente tienes mucho que hacer.

Una vez que Sirius se había despedido con un guiño y abandonado la biblioteca, la mano de Remus se movió instintivamente a la cálida piel que los dedos de Sirius acababan de acariciar hace un momento.

Miró al lugar de donde Sirius había desaparecido y murmuró para si mismo,- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

**Gracias a los que siguen el fic! Si pueden dejen su opinion! chau! **


	3. obviamente no tiene idea

James casi se ahogó en sus papas cuando Sirius le dijo que le había dado un masaje a Remus en la biblioteca el día anterior. Ellos dos y Peter Pettigrew, animago rata extraordinario, estaban sentados en sus sillas usuales en la mesa del Gran Comedor, metiendo tocino, huevos y las antes mencionadas papas en sus bocas como si nunca antes hubieran visto comida.

Lupin, por el otro lado, estaba haciendo algo que a Peter le gustaba llamar su "tiempo de hombre lobo a solas", pero en realidad estaba hablando con su profesora de estudios muggle en el pasillo porque aparentemente no tenía nada más que hacer a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Estás bromeando? -Tosió Potter y trató de sacar la comida de sus pulmones.- ¿Un masaje? ¿En la espalda?

-¿Le diste un masaje a Lunático? -Le preguntó Peter a Sirius, quien asintió como un idiota en respuesta.-

-Sí, -les sonrió contento.- Fue mágico.

James tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó,- Seguro lo fue. Toda la escuela lo es, Canuto. Dime, ¿Cuál paso era ese?

-¿Paso? -Preguntó Sirius, entonces recordó. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo antes de hablar.- Ah, sí. Era el primero, creo. ¿Purgatorio?

-¿De qué pasos están hablando?

El cabeza de anteojos miró a Sirius.- No, panegírico. ¿Hiciste un discurso? ¿Hablaste sobre tus buenas cualidades?

Sirius agarró un montón de tocino y lo puso ordenadamente en su tostada. Entonces sonrió de lado.- Sabes, traté. Pero resulta que.. no tengo tantas buenas cualidades. Nunca lo habría adivinado.

-Pudiste haber inventado algo, -se quejó Potter.- Como... que eres bueno con los ancianos o le das dinero a la caridad.

-O les das dinero a los ancianos, -Dijo Peter. Seleccionó la pata de pollo más grande del plato frente a él y la puso en el suyo.- Los ancianos deberían tener más dinero.

James miró a su mejor amigo.- ¿Al menos dijiste algo que él podría tomar como una buena cualidad? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Sirius lo pensó.- ¿Le dije que soy bonito?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Ah, también mencioné el hecho de que hago terribles bombas de apestosas.

-Eso es, todo está arruinado, -Gruño Potter y refregó su cara con sus manos grasosas de tocino.- Tendría que haberte empujado por las escaleras.

Peter masticó la pata de pollo.

Black frunció.- No pude evitarlo, ¿Bien? Él me miraba con esos preciosos ojos...no fui capaz de concentrarme en nada más que él. Y... además... me distraje mucho cuando empezó a tocarse.

Peter respiró la pata de pollo que estaba masticando, y Potter chilló algo incoherente mientras golpeaba a Sirius en la cabeza con un cucharón lleno de sopa que acababa de recoger.- ¡No quiero oír eso!

-¡Ah, no es lo que crees! -Gritó Black, tratando de cubrir su cabeza.- ¡Deja de golpearme con eso, bastardo!

-¡Tú eres el bastardo! ¡Y te dije que no quería oír nada sobre sus cruzadas sexuales con el bibliófilo!

-¡No hay cruzadas! ¡Y deja de usar esas palabras pomposas, Potter!

-¡Pomposas mi trasero! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Aparentemente la situación no difería de un desayuno normal de los merodeadores, porque ninguno de los profesores se molestó en silenciarlos. Un par de estudiantes se habían alejado de ellos cuando los insultos y la comida empezaron a volar, pero a parte de eso, la paz en el comedor no fue interrumpida.-

-¡Deja de ensuciarme el pelo con la sopa, tarado!

-¡No, no tires el tocino! ¡NO TIRES EL TOCINO! ¡Puedo comerlo, pero no lo tires! ¡No, Canuto, espera! ¡Tíralo en mi boca! ¡Apunta a mi boca, idiota!

Mientras esto pasaba, Peter hacía un esfuerzo para respirar. Por supuesto, él había estado atragantándose con cosas desde que era un niño así que conocía sus enemigos, pero esa maldita pata de pollo era una difícil.

Peter escaneó el lugar para encontrar ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo drástico para salvar su propia vida vio algo el otro lado de la habitación. También quiso mencionarles ese algo a sus amigos pero falló por obvias razones.

Así que la única cosa que pudo hacer fue mover sus brazos hacia las puertas y desear que los idiotas al lado suyo se dieran vuelta y miraran.

Afortunadamente los idiotas lo hicieron, y una vez que se dieron cuenta de que Remus caminaba hacia ellos, pararon de pelear. No querían que Lupin causara una escena de hombre lobo enojado en el medio del desayuno.

Porque, ya saben...eso sería loco.

Sirius trató de limpiar la sopa de calabaza de su cara y pelo, pero fue en vano. Miró a Lupin y pareció tener una epifanía. Rápidamente se volvió a mirar a Peter quien se ponía más y más azul al lado suyo, y gruñó.- ¡Mantén tu boca cerrada sobre el masaje o te comeré de postre!

Peter no dijo nada.

El cabeza de anteojos del otro lado de la mesa trató de quitar los pedazos de tocino y porotos de su pelo para parecer menos alocado.

Su intento falló.

Lupin ya había caminado hasta la mesa, y bajó una pila de libros polvorientos con una planta que lucía patética encima. Bostezó y comenzó a revolver su mochila.- Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Potter murmuró algo que sonó como "estamos perfectamente".

Remus levantó la vista y frunció a sus amigos.

Un muy pálido y sopero Black lo miró de vuelta como si nunca hubiera visto otro ser humano antes; el pelo lleno de tocino y los anteojos caidos de Potter lo hacían ver como esa loca lechuza que veían cada Martes y Peter...

-¡Peter, por Dios! ¿Estás bien?

Pettigrew sacudió su cabeza y señaló a su garganta hinchada. Remus miró a Potter que ahora comía los porotos que había encontrado en su pelo, pero se rehusó a mirar a Sirius quien todavía lo veía como un loco, por alguna razón. Remus bufó cansadamente y sacó su varita de la mochila.

La rata ahora podría haberse hecho pasar por mora.

Lupin se acercó a Peter, y apuntó la varita a su garganta.

-_Anapneo_.

La pata de pollo voló de la boca de Peter para aterrizar en el plato de algún desafortunado Hufflepuff, y Peter inhaló aire con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a desmayar. Remus le dio palmaditas en la espalda y se volvió a mirar a los otros chicos.-

-¿En serio no podían haberlo ayudado? Se ahogaba.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó James con la boca llena de porotos y estudió la roja cara de Peter.- No me dijo nada.

-Ni a mí, -Se metió Sirius, y despegó sus ojos del hombre lobo sólo para mirar a su, muy interesante, regazo.- Pero supongo que podríamos haber hecho algo.

-Gracias, Lunático. -Respiró Peter.-

-Ni lo menciones, Peter.

En momentos como este era cuando Peter tenía mucha suerte de tener por lo menos un amigo cuyo cerebro estaba funcionando.-

-Sólo me asombra que ustedes sigan vivos, -Dijo Remus, metió la varita de nuevo en su mochila y se sentó en el banco al lado de James.- Son imposibles. Es como si no pudiera dejarlos solos cinco minutos sin que creen caos.

-Lo siento, Remmie, -Dijo Sirius haciendo puchero.- Fue culpa de Cornamenta.

-¡Eh!

Entonces Peter pensó algo.- Lunático... ¿Estás diciendo que ya no vas a tener tu tiempo de hombre lobo a solas?

Remus bostezó,- ¿Qué?

Sirius pateó a Peter en la rodilla.-

-Eh... nada.

Lupin suspiró y empezó a poner huevos revueltos en su plato.- Saben... ustedes hacen esto todos los días, y básicamente yo tengo que detenerlos porque los profesores se han rendido. Incluso _McGonagall_ se rindió. ¿Saben cómo me hace sentir eso? ¿Siempre tener que ser el que los pare? -Miró a sus amigos.- Como una maldita mamá gallina, así me siento.

Sirius tenía un tic en el ojo; trataba con esfuerzo no imaginar a Remus en tacos y un delantal con plumas.

-Es cierto que pareces una mamá gallina, llevando ese patético palito, -Potter señaló la maceta.-

-Tú eres un patético palito, -señaló Sirius.-

Remus resopló- Bueno, ese palito me conseguirá al menos una A en herbología. Ahora...

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¡La profesora no me asigno uno! -Continuó el patético palito.- ¿Por qué es eso? ¡Puedo cuidar una estúpida planta por una nota!

-¡Ni siquiera podrías mantener tu cabeza viva si se cayera de tus hombros! -Se rió Sirius.-

-Buena, -dijo Peter-

Lupin sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y suspiró,- Todo lo que digo es que debería ser capaz de dejarlos solos sin constantemente tener que preocuparme de si se mataron o no mientras planeaban una broma. Pero... no puedo estar con ustedes cada segundo tampoco, porque no puedo hacer nada cuando estan alrededor. -Sus ojos cansados se dirigieron rápidamente a Sirius.-

-Una gallina que necesita tiempo de hombre lobo a solas, -murmuró Peter para sí mismo y le dio una mordida al pan.- ¿En qué se ha convertido este mundo?

Sirius empezó a balbucear,- Pero Remus, ayer...

El hombre lobo le dio una mirada y se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

Black no notó nada.- Ayer me dijiste que buscara a Cornamenta y le hiciera una broma a alguien. Me lo dijiste. ¿No lo recuerdas?

James dejó de mirar a la maceta y se volvió hacia Remus,- ¡Qué astuto eres! ¡Obviamente quieres que hagamos esas cosas!

-No, yo trataba de estudiar, -Explicó Lupin y refregó su cuello otra vez. Sirius lo miró fervientemente y sin darse cuenta se lamió los labios. Remus siguió lentamente,- Y no quiero sonar malo, pero Sirius... me distraía.

Peter sonrió.- ¡Escuché eso!

Sirius le pegó en la mandíbula, y se dio vuelta para mirar a Remus.- Remmie, ¿todavía te duele el cuello?

Remus frunció.- Está un poco contracturado, pero no te preocupes, Sirius.

-Sabes qué, -interrumpió Potter, y aunque hablaba con Remus siguió mirando a Sirius.- Creo... creo que tú, Lunático, haces un gran trabajo estudiando aunque te distraiga, -bajó su voz- un cachorro amoroso.

Black inclinó su cabeza al costado cuestionando a James. Ahora Remus se metía comida en la boca,- Bueno, hago el intento.

James le hizo gestos a Sirius y formó palabras con la boca,- Halágalo.

Una lamparita media gastada se prendió sobre la cabeza de Sirius.

-Oh, sí, -siguió el ejemplo y se puso a mirar a Remus.- Remus creo que... haces un gran trabajo con todo lo que haces. Eres brillante, y nunca puedes hacer nada mal, incluso si lo intentas. -Le dio una mirada nerviosa a Potter que ahora sacudía su cabeza con incredulidad.

-No... quiero decir, -siguió Sirius mientras los tres merodeadores lo miraban,- es que... ¡No hay nada malo contigo!

Remus estaba desconcertado,- ¿Alguien dijo que lo había? -Miró alrededor y trató de encontrar al culpable.- ¿Quién?

-No, lo que quise decir fue que... que eres perfecto como eres, y... no me importa lo que nadie más piense, no deberías cambiar, incluso si alguien dice que tendrías porque no deberías-

-Canuto, -dijo Potter.- Cierra la boca.

Sirius se sentó muy callado rápidamente y volvió a mirar su regazo. Peter estaba riéndose en un montón de tocino.

Lupin estaba confundido.- ¿Alguien ha estado hablando de mí? No entiendo.

-No te preocupes, Lunático. -Sonrió James y puso su brazo alrededor del hombre lobo.- Nos gustas como eres, aunque eres un poco molesto.

Peter y el montón de tocino asintieron al mismo tiempo. Remus sonrió cansadamente.

Sirius se sacudió y se levantó de su asiento,- Lo que quise decir, Remus, no fue que eras molesto, pero si lo fueras, no me importaría en lo absoluto...

-Sirius.

Black se sentó.

Remus miró como Sirius cerró la boca otra vez y alejó la mirada. Entonces miró a James, que siguió sonriendo maniáticamente al lado suyo, y entonces a Peter quien había finalmente terminado de comer. Remus levantó los hombros, sorbió lo último de su jugo de naranja y se levantó de la mesa.- Bueno... obviamente se han vuelto locos. Genial.

-Tú eres genial, -murmuró Sirius. James le hizo una cara.

Lupin no escuchó nada.

Mientras Peter ponía magdalenas extra en su manga, Sirius le hizo señas a James de que quería hablarle.

Potter habló,- Ustedes vayan, ahora los seguimos.

-Bueno, -bostezó Remus y puso su mochila en su hombro. Esperó a que Peter estuviera listo para irse y levantó la gran pila de libros de la mesa, sin olvidar su preciosa maceta.- Sólo no lleguen tarde. La clase empieza en cinco.

Sirius murmuró, -no te preocupes por nosotros, Remmie. Eres tan lindo que no deberías preocuparte por nada...

James hizo como si vomitara y revoleó los ojos. Peter rodó hacia adelante.

Black miró contentamente como Remus desaparecía en la multitud. Peter también desapareció en el montón pero Sirius no lo miraba.

Entonces se puso a mirar a James.- ¡No tengo esperanza, Cornamenta!

-Es cierto. Es bueno saber que te das cuenta.

Black se tironeó el pelo,- No tengo ni idea de qué se supone que haga. Probablemente ahora cree que soy un idiota y nunca me tomará en serio.

Se habían parado de la mesa y caminaban por el pasillo. James se refregó la naríz,- Le hablaste a Lunático ayer, ¿No?

Sirius asintió.

-¿Y te ha conocido por seis años, verdad?

-Sí.

-Así que probablemente ya creía que eras un idiota... ya sabes, desde antes. No te preocupes.

-No ayudas.

James lo ignoró y empezó a sacar el pergamino de su bolsillo.- ¿No sabes qué hacer? Refresquemos tu memoria.

-Ya sé lo que dice en el papel, Potter. A lo que me refiero es a que no sé cómo proceder con Remus, -Murmuró Sirius.- Y no sé cómo halagarlo. Yo.. creí que hacer cumplidos era fácil, pero es malditamente difícil. Las chicas nunca necesitaban halagos, porque estaban dispuestas a salir conmigo aunque no dijera nada. Y... la mayoría de esas chicas no eran siquiera la mitad de listas que él es, entonces estoy perdido. Sé que probablemente eres la peor persona para guiarme dado que sigues atrapado en el primer paso de tu propio programa, y enfrentémoslo, eres un poco tonto, pero además eres el único que puede ayudarme, Cornamenta.

-Amables palabras, -se burló Potter.- Ahora, comencemos diciendo que lo que hiciste en el desayuno fue un maravilloso ejemplo de lo que no deberías hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sirius miró a su amigo- Mira, traté. Ultimamente su presencia me hace actuar estúpido.

-Tú siempre actúas estúpido. Pero... cuando dices cosas como "_eres genial, Remmie_", -lo imitó Potter- o "_eres perfecto, Remmie. Podría escuchar tus quejas todo el día, Remmie_" no es halagador, es vergonzoso. Para todos.

-No podrías hacerlo mejor, tonto, -Sirius trató de golpear a su amigo pero James tenía reflejos rápidos.- Te lo dije, no soy bueno con esas cosas.

Potter hizo una mueca.- Hablando de eso ¿Qué pasa con ese apodo? ¿Lo inventaste tú solito? Apuesto a que lo hiciste, porque es estúpido.

-Tu cara es estúpida, -murmuró Sirius, mirando al otro chico.- A Remus le gusta ese apodo.

-Seguro que sí, -suspiró James. Pasó una mano por su cara.- Bien, veamos. Recuerdas que la meta era halagarlo ocasionalmente, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Quiere decir que deberías hacerlo a veces, sabes, y de algún modo en el que no sospeche. Sé sutíl. ¿Recuerdas esa palabra, sutíl? Y... no quiero asustarte ni nada, pero probablemente le dio un poco de miedo cuando empezaste a "halagarlo" en la mesa del desayuno.

Sirius frunció.- ¿Tan malo fue?

-Tienes suerte de que no tiene idea, -dijo James. Asintiendo satisfecho, continuó.- Además, agradece a Merlín que me tienes, ahora te otorgaré algunos brillantes consejos sobre cómo halagar a alguien sin parecer un loco.

-Deberías usarlos con Evans en algun punto de tu vida.

* * *

Remus estaba sentado en el fondo del aula, mirando el pizarrón y escribiendo perezosamente las notas del profesor Slughorn sobre vegetales venenosos.

Generalmente él encontraba la monótona voz del profesor calmante, pero ahora tenía problemas para quedarse despierto. Remus razonó inteligentemente que probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando consideró tomar una siesta.-

-Remus.

Remus bajó la pluma inconscientemente, y cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras la cansada voz y el pesado aire de la mazmorra lo adormilaba más. Alguna parte de su cerebro sabía que tenía que tomar notas, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos.

Descansó la cabeza en el respaldo de la incómoda silla, mientras cada voz en su cabeza le gritaba que abriera los ojos y estudiara. Pero por alguna razón era bizarramente difícil para él mover sus músculos.

De repente sintió un ligero pinchazo en su hombro derecho y se movió en su asiento. Miró a lo que él pensó era su asesino, pero lo único que encontró fue un par de ojos grises brillando al lado suyo.-

-¿Remus? -susurró Sirius.- ¿Estás dormido?

El hombre lobo volvió a cerrar sus ojos.- No, Sirius. No estoy dormido.

Slughorn mencionó que habían varios tipos de calabazas perniciosas en el mundo y que uno no debería comerlas.

Un hombre sabio, pensó Remus cansadamente.-

-Tus ojos están cerrados.

-Solamente estoy pensando profundamente.

Remus se relajó más mientras escuchaba el sonido distante de la voz del profesor Slughorn.-

-Lo haces mucho, ¿no? -Respiró Sirius. Su voz parecía venir de mucho más cerca que antes, pero Remus racionalizó que era sólo porque su somnolienta mente le jugaba un truco.

-¿Hago qué? ¿Dormir? -Le preguntó Lupin a su amigo, sin abrir los ojos. Ah, qué cálido se sentía, pero no se molestó en investigarlo, porque ese sentimiento de total relajación... iba a disfrutarlo. Ya era la segunda vez en dos días, y no podía evitar sentirse adicto a él. Su confundido cerebro trató de encontrar una razón por la cual repentinamente había empezado a relajarse en esas raras situaciones... pero el pensamiento murió rápidamente.

Algo se movió a su lado, y Remus sintió cómo la voz de Sirius hacía el aire vibrar ligeramente al lado de su sensible oreja.- No. Usas mucho tu cerebro, Remus.

Eso hizo reír a Remus, y contestó medio dormido.- Supongo que tienes razón.

-Eso es gracioso. Generalmente tú eres el que tiene razón.

-Hmm.

-Tú nunca dudas de tí mismo o de lo que quieres, y te admiro por eso, -susurró Sirius, y Remus podía escuchar una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Esos labios...

Espera, ¿Qué?

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿O estaba pensando? ¿Estaba esto siquiera pasando?-

-Tengo dudas, -murmuró Remus- Muchas dudas.

-Tal vez las tienes, pero nunca las dices, y eso te hace más fuerte que cualquier persona que conozca.

Algo además de la total falta de control sobre sus propios músculos hacía a Remus sentirse extremadamente cálido y contento. Había una rara sensación en su estómago, algo que él nunca había sentido, pero no era mala- quería seguir ese sentimiento y acurrucarse a él como un niñito. Y... de alguna forma el calor que sentía emanando de su lado derecho hacía al sentimiento incluso más fuerte.

Se movió más cerca al calor.

-¿Estás dormido?

-Es cálido.

-Remus, esto puede sonar raro viniendo de mí, pero... no deberías dormir en clase.

-Hmm, -fue lo único que murmuró Remus.-

-Eres lindo cuando duermes.

El hombre lobo durmió hasta que tocó el timbre.


	4. diez cosas que me gustan de tí

Una rata, un perro y un ciervo entran a un bar. Bueno, en realidad estaban caminando por un pasillo pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que Lupin no estaba con ellos.

El ciervo se limpió los lentes con su manga, como siempre, y se quejó patéticamente.- ¿Lo manoseaste?

-No niego nada, -Murmuró Sirius mientras trataba de encontrar su varita en su mochila.

Potter miró a su mejor amigo que caminaba al lado suyo y suspiró.- Se suponía que sólo ibas a hacerle un complido en clase.

Black asintió mirando a su mochila.- Ah, eso fue lo que hice.

-Pero también lo manoseaste, lo cual no era parte del plan.

Sirius lo pensó. Encontró su varita y la observó.- Bueno, no exactamente. Medio como que él.. me manoseó a mí, creo. Mientras dormía.

Potter siguió mirándolo con tanto vigor que sus lentes se empañaron y no podía ver nada.-

-...En mi regazo. -Terminó Black, sonriéndoles. Peter sacudió la cabeza.

-Brillante, -James se refregó la cara cansadamente y se sacó los lentes. Los limpió otra vez con su manga, lo cual ya era un hábito suyo. Esto no siempre ayudaba, considerando sus actividades regulares y las oportunidades que tenía de ensuciarse la ropa. Sirius le había dado un un set para limpiarlos hace unos años como regalo de navidad, pero obviamente Potter nunca lo usaba. Puso los lentes en su naríz otra vez y preguntó.- ¿Le hablaste después? ¿Adónde está ahora?

Sirius frunció, -Se fue inmediatamente después de que sonara el timbre. Ni siquiera me miró.

Potter levantó los hombros.- No es una sorpresa. Probablemente te odia.

-Gracias por decirme, cabeza de huevo.

Peter, tratando de caminar al mismo ritmo que sus piernas largas, habló de repente.- Una vez me dormí en Thomas Dickinson.

Sin dejar de caminar, ambos, Potter y Black se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. Sirius preguntó.- ¿Qué?

-Por favor, no sigas con la historia, Pete, -James se quejó a su izquierda.- Ya suena horrible.

-¿Quién demonios es Thomas Dickinson?

Peter sacó una magdalena de su bolsillo y antes de metérsela en la boca, dijo.- Es un Hufflepuff, va un año antes que nosotros.

-Colagusano, -Sirius empezó mientras miraba a Peter con una grave expresión de preocupación en su cara,- Somos tus amigos y no se supone que te juzguemos, pero ¿Por qué demonios estabas durmiendo en alguien?

-Y lo que es más importante, -Habló James desde el medio.- ¿Por qué dormías en un Hufflepuff?

-Lo que trato de decir es, -Pettigrew los ignoró y masticó su magdalena,- que después de que me desperté en él, no me quedé a conversar. Corrí.

Sirius bufó.- Tú no corres.

-Lo hacía en ese tiempo, -recordó la rata. Miró al horizonte mientras seguía,- Ah, yo sí que corría.

-Pete, -Sirius le dio palmadas en la espalda.- Concéntrate. ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Oh, él trató de hablarme sobre eso, -Explicó Peter y metió el ahora vacío envoltorio en su bolsillo.- Constantemente. ¡Era perturbador!

-Probablemente no era un mal tipo, -Le dijo Potter a Sirius, quien asintió.- El pequeñito seguramente exagera.

-Pero él no es pequeño.

Peter movió sus brazos.- ¡Me siguió al baño!

Sirius mordió sus labios mientras lo pensaba. Entonces miró a Peter.- ¿Entonces me dices que no debería hablarle?

-No, él no dice eso, -Dijo James y miró a Peter.- Creo. ¿Es eso lo que dices?

Peter frunció.- Sólo digo que no lo sigas al baño. Te hace quedar como un loco.

-Entonces qué se supone que haga? -Le preguntó Sirius a sus amigos. Se puso a jugar con su varita.- El estúpido plan sólo hace daño a mi relación con Remmie.

-Sí, sí, culpa al plan, -Bufó Potter.- Sabes, ¡Todo saldría bien si siguieras los pasos!

Sirius lo miró venenosamente.- Bueno, tú diseñaste el sistema para conseguir una chica. Remus no es exactamente lo que llamarías una chica.

-Sí, -corroboró Peter mientras bajaba su voz.- Porque es un hombre lobo.

Potter giró los ojos.- Sólo... actúa como si nada ha cambiado, ¿bien? Ya sabes, la misma manera idiota en que actúas siempre. Así no se asustará... más de lo que lo ya ha hecho. Y sigue los malditos pasos, ¿Bien?

-Bien, -murmuró Sirius.- ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

-Tienes que decirle algo único.

-¿Qué significa? -Preguntó Peter ansiosamente.- Único... ¿Como él? ¿Como un _Tú-sabes-qué_?

-Sí, entendemos Peter, ¡Ahora cállate!

Potter se detuvo y agarró a Sirius por los hombros.- Dile algo que vaya a apreciar porque fuiste tú quien se lo dijo. Eh... haz una lista de diez cosas que te gusten sobre él, ¿Sí?

-Eso será difícil, -Black se rascó la oreja. James lo soltó y empezaron a moverse de nuevo.- Hay como cientos de cosas que me gustan de él.

-Como sea. Sólo anota las diez cosas que aparezcan en tu cabeza, y memoriza la lista, porque obviamente tienes problemas hablando cuando se acerca.

-Sí... pero hey, ¡no tuve problemas en clase de Pociones! -Le recordó Sirius.-

-Eso fue porque estaba dormido, -Dijo Potter y le sonrió a una pintura solitaria.-

Inmediatamente la pintura le gritó.- ¡Qué miras, bandido! ¿Quieres pelear?

James le hizo un gesto a la pintura.- ¡Sólo trataba de ser amable, viejo podrido!

Sirius lo miró por un momento, y una vez que estaba seguro de que Potter no iba a explotar, continuó con la conversación.- Bien, ¿Pero cómo sabré si las cosas que escribo son lo suficientemente únicas para él? ¿Y cómo sé que las apreciará?

-Bueno, -Levantó los hombros James mientras alejaba sus ojos de la pintura y los ponía en Sirius.- Todo lo que puedo decirte ahora es que probablemente no lo son, y seguramente él no lo hará, pero en realidad no importa porque no creo que las haya oído antes.

* * *

Remus se quejó sonoramente mientras ponía los libros y el patético palito que había estado llevando en la mesa de la biblioteca. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y pidió,- Ayúdame.

Lily Evans había levantado la vista inmediatamente cuando escuchó a Remus entrar en la biblioteca, y ahora miraba su pálida cara. El chico lucía absolutamente horrible, notó para sí misma. En realidad, a veces se había preguntado si Remus tenía algún tipo de problema médico recurrente, ya que se veía mal al menos una vez al mes; pero Lily sabía que no era buena idea cuestionarlo. Aunque, había ya decidido hace tiempo que tan pronto como Lupin empezara a parecer más enfermo de lo normal, ella iba a hacer algo.

Afortunadamente para Remus, Lily pensaba que su horrible apariencia de ese día no era nada inusual.

-Cariño, te vez horrible, -le dijo calmadamente y bajó su pluma.- ¿Estás bien?

-Me siento terrible.

Lily le sonrió alentadoramente,- Me lo imaginaba. ¿Estás enfermo?

-Estoy cansado.

Riéndose, Lily tomó nuevamente su pluma y siguió escribiendo su ensayo.- También lo estoy yo. Pero tengo que estudiar así que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-Quiero morir.

-Seguro, -Le contestó lentamente, y levantó una ceja.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Me dormí en clase de Pociones.

-Puedo no ser una experta, pero estoy bastante segura de que esa no es una buena razón para morir. Puedes tomar prestadas mis notas.

Evans pensó que esto era lo que Remus hacía cada vez que tenían una conversación de algún tipo; claramente quería decir algo, pero de algún modo ella sentía que él no sabía cómo proceder. Era como si se hubiera comprado una hermosa torta de chocolate y tuviera todos los utensilios que necesitaba para comerla, pero no sabía cómo masticar. Pobre chico. Decidió esperar hasta que estuviera listo para hablar.

Porque si Lily sabía una cosa, era que forzar a alguien a hablar sobre sus problemas cuando no querían hacerlo _no era_ algo sabio. Lo había atestiguado muchas veces con su hermana mayor.

Y no era como si Remus tuviera problemas que no fueran escolares... ¿no?

-No es eso, Lily, -Remus se movió en su asiento y descansó su cara contra la mesa.- Es sólo que... no sé. Tengo este sentimiento raro.

-¿Sobre pociones? O... ¿Algo más? -Preguntó Lily, ahora muy intrigada. Remus y ella eran cercanos, seguro, pero generalmente sólo hablaban de la escuela o su odio hacia Potter.

Odio es una palabra tan fuerte, notó el cerebro de Lily. Bien, tal vez hablaban acerca de cuanto le disgustaba Potter.

Lily bufó - Potter se habría hecho encima si la hubiera oído pensar sobre... bueno, cualquier cosa que no fueran notas.

Repentinamente Lupin murmuró algo incoherente contra la mesa e interrumpió el pensamiento de Lily; pero cuando la mesa no le contestó, ella tuvo que preguntar.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que creo que están planeando una broma contra mí.

Lily ya sabía la respuesta, pero preguntó de todas formas,- ¿Estás hablando sobre Pettigrew y los gemelos matones?

Remus asintió aunque la mesa todavía estaba frente suyo.- Han estado actuando raro últimamente.

-Hay que serlo para saberlo.

-¿Me estás llamando raro? -Remus dirigió sus ojos cansados a ella, pero no se veía enojado. Ella le sonrió.-

-Te juntas con ellos, ¿No?

El chico volvió a mirar un punto lejano otra vez.- Touché.

Lily tomó un grueso libro de la mesa y comenzó a revisarlo.- Entonces qué, ¿Van a tirarte globos llenos de moco o algo así?

-Ya quisiera, -Suspiró Lupin, con una expresión de dolor en su cara.- Pero creo que están haciendo algún tipo de juego mental contra mí.

-¿Juego mental? ¿Esos tontos? ¿Estás bromeando?

Lupin la miró seriamente.- No.

-¿Desde cuándo crees que empezó todo esto?

-Bueno... estaba sentado aquí ayer, cuando Sirius vino a verme...

Paró de hablar pero no siguió, así que Lily preguntó.- ¿Y?

-Le dije que fuera a molestar a alguien.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Bueno, no, -Dijo Remus y escondió sus ojos. Entonces murmuró,- Pero él... como que... eh... me dio un masaje.

-¿Un masaje? -Repitió Lily.- ¿Y qué tiene?

Él murmuró una respuesta, pero como el padre de Lily era un gran espécimen de la especie murmuradora, pudo entenderlo perfectamente.- Me sentí... como... raro. Inusual, para ser exacto.

-¿Inusual cómo? No estoy segura de entender, Remus.

-Como un cosquilleo.

_Oh_. Lily sonrió.

-Y creo que él también lo notó, y les dijo a Peter y James, porque estaban actuando ra... eh, _más_ raro que lo normal en el desayuno.

-¿Te refieres a la pelea de comida? -Lily levantó una ceja.- Creí que eso era normal para ellos.

Remus se veía desconcertado.- ¿Una pelea de comida? ¿Qué? No...yo eh... ellos murmuraban y se reían alrededor mío, y no entiendo nada. Y Sirius actúa especialmente peculiar.

-Cariño, estaría más preocupada si Black dejara de actuar como un bastardo.

-No lo llames bastardo, Lily. Ese es trabajo de su madre, -murmuró Remus.- Y es mucho más bueno una vez que lo conoces.

-Interesante teoría, -Le sonrió Lily con escepticismo.- Pero honestamente, no me preocuparía si fuera tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos pueden ser estúpidos, pero tendrían que ser completamente idiotas para meterse contigo. Eres mucho más inteligente que ellos tres juntos.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres, Lily? -Remus se sentó lentamente.- ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Remus, sólo sé tu mismo. No actúes diferente; sólo empeoraría las cosas. Y... estoy muy segura de qué no están haciéndote nada, -le sonrió.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lily sonrió enormemente.- Yo lo sé todo.

* * *

7PM

-Me aburro.

Sirius se tiró en el sillón de la sala común donde Remus ya estaba cruzado de piernas, usando su tiempo libre para hacer un crucigrama viejo de El Profeta. La sala común ya se había empezado a vaciar, y los dos chicos estaban casi solos, dado que Potter estaba en alguna práctica de Quidditch con Peter. Había un pequaño grupo en la mesa de estudio, pero los de primer año no los molestaban.

Sirius y Remus habían seguido sus respectivas órdenes de actuar naturalmente entre sí; y cosquilleos o no, durante ese día ambos se dieron cuanta cuando les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos.

Remus no habló sobre sus pensamientos y dudas, porque quería ser capaz de juntarse con su amigo. Sirius, por el otro lado, mantuvo la boca cerrada porque James había mencionado algo bastante feo sobre castración.

Así que, cuando Sirius se acercó al hombre lobo y miró el diario que tenía en su mano, Remus sólo le sonrió amigablemente.-

-Ah, me sé esa, -Black señaló con su dedo a una foto.- Es un gato.

Remus se rió y escribió algo,- No, es un dragón. ¿Ves? Ya escribí _dragón_ ahí.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque estoy muy seguro de que es un gato. Se sienta como gato, mira.

-En realidad hay dragones que son bastante felinos, Sirius. Pero no conozco ningún gato que respire fuego.

-Los gatos son malvados, así que podrían, -dijo Sirius solemnemente.- Como sea, me gusta cómo se mueven.

Remus lo miró,- Creí que odiabas a los gatos completamente.

-Lo hago, pero se mueven bien. Me recuerdan a... un pudín con piernas cortas y flexibles.

-¿En serio? -Se rió Remus y volvió a mirar el periódico.-

-Me gusta el pudín, y las piernas flexibles, -Contempló Sirius.- Las piernas flexibles son geniales.

-¿Qué consideras flexible, Sirius? -Preguntó el hombre lobo mientras escribía.-

Sirius no parecía necesitar mucho tiempo para pensar.- Como las tuyas, creo, puedes poner tus piernas así, -dijo y señaló a las piernas de Remus.- Yo no puedo. Mis piernas son muy largas para eso. Mira, no puedo hacerlo.

Lupin lo miró y se rió,- Te verías gracioso si tus piernas fueran tan cortas como las mías.

-Tus piernas no son tan cortas. Y no importaría si lo fueran. No necesitas piernas largas si tienes unas que son flexibles.

-Así que soy bajito y tengo piernas flexibles, -asintió Remus.- Ajá. ¿Entonces crees que me muevo como un gato?

Sirius sonrió, -Sabes, ¡Lo haces en los Domingos! Pasas todo el día estirándote en tu cama. Pero aunque no me gustan los gatos, puedes tener tus Domingos gatunos de piernas flexibles. Los mereces, Remmie.

-Gracias, -Se rió Remus en su periódico y llenó otra sección del crucigrama. Sirius lo miró atentamente.-

-¿Qué escribes ahora?

-Escribí _competente_.

Sirius asintió.- Claro, yo... obviamente sabía esa palabra.

Lupin ahogó una risa y dijo.- Significa hábil.

-¿Por qué hay palabras difíciles de todos modos? Apuesto a que nadie además de tí las sabe.

-Ese es el punto de un crucigrama, Sirius. Son para usar el cerebro, y están llenos de ese tipo de palabras.

-Nunca se los muestres a Cornamenta, porque se volverá loco. No que él tenga cerebro pero vive para usar palabras pomposas como esa.

Lupin sonrió.- Prometo mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Es bueno que seas amigo nuestro, Remmie, -dijo Black repentinamente,- porque tienes cerebro para todos nosotros. Tienes un gran cerebro. Y lo usas.

Remus lo miró,- ¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque siempre haces ese sonido cuando piensas.

-¿Qué sonido? -Preguntó sorprendido.- ¡Te lo estás inventando!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es tan real como la bolsa de papas bajo la cama de Peter! Es un sonidito como un zumbido... eh... como que tu cerebro canta dentro de tu cabeza.

-¿Mi cerebro canta?

-Es difícil de explicar, -dijo Sirius.- Pero el sonido que haces es muy gracioso. Así que...de algún modo.. tu cerebro también es gracioso, creo. Sí, dice chistes en tu cabeza, seguramente sucios, pero nadie puede escuchar nada, por eso el zumbido.

-¿Todo eso pasa en mi cabeza mientras pienso? -Preguntó Remus, divertido.- Parece que lo has pensado mucho.

-Tengo tiempo libre. -Sonrió Sirius.-

Remus se rió otra vez y escribió algo,- ¿Y supongo que no es una opción que hagas tu tarea de vez en cuando?

-No, -contestó Sirius.- ¿Para qué molestarme? Los profesores no me van a aprobar de todos modos.

-Pero no eres estúpido, Sirius.

-Claro que no lo soy -Dijo Black sorprendido.- ¡Soy brillante!

-¿Entonces por qué crees que te desaprobarían? -Cuestionó el licántropo.- No puede ser por falta de intentos, porque tratas mucho, en todo sentido de la palabra.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con cómo escribo. Verás, mi cerebro funciona bien porque enfrentémoslo, soy maravilloso; pero mi mano... está muy lejos de mi cerebro. Cuando trato de enfocarme y escribir algo, mi cerebro ya está en otra cosa. Es muy difícil. Debería estar escribiendo sobre _esto_ pero mi cerebro ya está pensando en _aquello_.

-¿Quieres decir que tu letra es tan ilegible que los profesores no pueden leerla?

-Eh no, ese es Cornamenta. Los profesores parecen creer que mi escritura no tiene sentido. Dicen que es mala- no la letra, pero de alguna forma todos los profesores ahora creen que estoy loco. O al menos eso es lo que dijo Minnie... como sea, yo sí puedo entender mi letra, lo que quiere decir que los profesores sólo son estúpidos.

Remus sacudió su cabeza, -Deberíamos hacer algo sobre eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Bueno, no suena muy difícil, -le sonrió Lupin,- especialmente si tu letra no ha retrocedido, como la de James. Puedo leer muchas letras feas, pero incluso yo tengo problemas leyendo la suya.

-¡Lo sé! -se rió Sirius,- ¡Apenas puede levantar una pluma con esas pezuñas que tiene! Deberías enseñarle algunos trucos. Tu letra es prolija.

-¿Tú crees? -Preguntó Remus y estudió su escritura.- A veces creo que es demasiado redondeada. Pero soy muy perezoso para cambiarla.

-No deberías, -dijo Sirius, mientras miraba atentamente como la pluma de Remus se deslizaba sobre el papel cuando escribía algo.- Tu letra se ve bien. Creo que es porque tienes manos más pequeñas que las mías, tienes un mejor agarre de la pluma. Quiero decir ¡Mira estos dedos! -Dijo Black y mostró sus dedos huesudos en frente de Remus.- Sólo son buenos para abrir cerraduras.

-Y meterlos en la naríz. -Dijo Remus sonriendo burlonamente.-

-¡Tenía una arveja ahí! ¡Y fue sólo una vez!

Lupin se rió de nuevo y Sirius hizo un puchero,- es fácil para tí reirte, porque probablemente te verías genial incluso con dedo en la naríz.

-¿Yo? ¿Genial? -Se rió Remus.- ¡Ahora sólo quieres hacerme reír!

-No bromeo, -dijo Sirius solemntemente.- Tienes ese tipo de naríz, que permite ser genial mientras haces eso. No es larga y fea como la de Potter o, Merlín no lo permita, Quejicus.

-Sí, tengo una naríz perfectamente normal.

-Bueno.. No es completamente verdad, en adición a tu cerebro cantante tu naríz también hace sonidos graciosos.

-¿Qué sonidos hago? -Preguntó Remus, sorprendido.- ¿Ronco?

Sirius sacudió su cabeza.- No, no roncas. Pero haces sonidos como si olfatearas por las noches que me parecen graciosos. Aunque trato de no reirme porque Cornamenta se vuelve loco si no tiene su sueño de belleza. Es como un maldito ogro.

-¿Me observas dormir?

-No... es que hablas en sueños, siempre me despiertas. -le dijo Black honestamente. Y sabes que estoy en la cama de al lado. Las cortinas no son tan gruesas, Remmie.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Remus y chilló- ¡No hablo cuando duermo!

-Oh, sí que lo haces. -Ladró Sirius- Hablas sobre chocolate muy seguido. No es que sea raro en nuestra habitación... Pete ha afirmado su amor por las papas muchas veces.

Remus miró al papel en su regazo como si estuviera avergonzado, pero Sirius podía ver una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. La cálida luz de la chimenea brillaba en sus ojos mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a Sirius.-

-Al menos no hablo sobre mi vida amorosa como James, -dijo lentamente y se puso a pensar.- Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Sobre Evans? -Preguntó Sirius y bufó,- no es necesario. Cada día es una intervención sobre Evans para él. Y si no funciona cuando_ ella_ le dice que tiene un serio problema con sus tendencias narcisistas, entonces no creo que hagamos mucha diferencia.

-Pero es doloroso ver a James tratar tanto, -dijo Remus sacudiendo su cabeza. Entonces sonrió,- ¿Y qué con esas cosas que dice sobre sí mismo? Hace que se vea estúpido.

-Nos hace ver estúpidos parándose al lado nuestro.

-Sólo creo que debería calmarse un poco con Lily, está muy ocupada y estresada incluso sin él constantemente diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Más fácil dicho que hecho. Conoces a Cornamenta, tiene problemas para respetar los espacios de los demás.

-No lo tomes mal, Sirius, -se rió Lupin.- Pero la mayor parte del tiempo tú también invades las burbujas personales de la gente.

-La gente debería dejar sus burbujas debajo de sus camas cuando se levantan en la mañana. Las burbujas son estúpidas.

-Creo que son muy útiles cuando quieres estar solo por un par de minutos.

Sirius frunció. -No quiero estar solo. Me gusta estar con alguien. Como ahora.

Remus le sonrió completamente y escribió algo.- Lo sé.

-¿Invadí tu burbuja de crucigrama?

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Genial. Porque en serio no tenía intenciones de dejarte solo.

-Gracias a Merlín que mi burbuja es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, entonces.

Sirius bostezó.- Eres gracioso, Remus.

-Gracias, -Dijo Remus mientras doblaba el diario en su regazo. Se apoyó más en la suave tela del sillón.- Creo que me contagiaste.

Sirius lo miró cansadamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Inteligencia? ¿Encanto, tal vez?

-Pereza. -Le sonrió Lupin y cerró los ojos.- No tengo ganas de moverme de este sillón.

-Es un gran sillón.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un rato.

Sirius vio a Remus bostezar.- Lo siento por llamarte raro ayer. No eres raro.

-Soy un poco raro, -Remus mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero sonrió.- Es un requisito si quiero ser amigo tuyo.

* * *

MÁS TEMPRANO ESE DÍA:

10 Cosas que me gustan de Remie.

1. Habla cuando esta dormido

B. hace sonidos graciosos cuando piensa en cosas

III. su letra es bonita

4. es mas bajo que yo

5. Sus ojos y pelo y naris y sonrisa. y bonito

6. _Sexy_

8. tiene cerebro_._

8. _sus manos son más chicas que las mias  
_

9. _Se mueve como gato  
_

10. es gracioso_  
_

_+come mucho chocolate. me gusta comprar chocolate  
_

_recordar esas cosas la proxima vez que vea a remie._


	5. Esto no es lo que significa no verbal

-Hay ciertas cosas en este mundo que yo realmente nunca quiero ver, y verte babeando en el pecho de Lunático en la Sala común es definitivamente una de ellas.

La cara de James no podía ser vista porque estaba tratando de ponerse la remera, pero Sirius sabía muy bien cómo se veía su cara cuando su voz sonaba así.

Se veía como la de un boggart que todavía no había desayunado.-

-No voy a disculparme por algo que no fui capaz de controlar, -le siseó a James.- No es como si yo hubiera elegido babearle encima.

Era la mañana del Sábado y los merodeadores estaban poniéndose... no, trataban de ponerse su ropa. Remus estaba en la ducha y Peter estaba revolviendo su baúl lleno de basura para encontrar dinero e ir a Hogsmade. La cabeza de Potter estaba todavía peleando con la remera que trataba de ponerse, lo que no era noticias para nadie. El chico tenía una enorme cabeza.

James trató de seguir hablando en voz baja.- No digo que no me guste ver el progreso que haz hecho...

-Entonces estás celoso, -Sirius bufó y abrochó el botón de sus pantalones.- Debería haber sabido que se trataba de Evans de nuevo.

-Déjala fuera de esto, idiota, -murmuró Potter y finalmente pasó su cabeza por el cuello de la remera.- No tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Claro. Exactamente del mismo modo en que no tiene nada que ver con tu vida diaria, tampoco, -se rió Black desde su baúl. Peter también se rió.-

-Uno de estos días, Padfoot, -dijo Potter.- Uno de estos días..

-¿Uno de estos días, qué? -Preguntó Sirius divertido mientras se sentaba frente a su ropa.- ¿Evans va a querer tener algo que ver contigo?

James asintió seriamente,- Sí.

-¿Algo como pegarte una patada en las bolas?

-Ow, -bromeó Peter.- uno a cero para Canuto.

-Silencio, los dos, -bufó James y se puso un buzo.- No quiero oír el precioso nombre de Lily usado en este tipo de situación.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza mientras se vestía.- Merlín, eres patético.

-¿Yo soy patético? ¡Tú eres patético!

Black lo miró.- ¿Cómo?

-Ah, ví la lista que escribiste, era estúpida.

-Tú eres estúpido, me dijiste que la escribiera. -Sirius levantó una ceja.- ¿Y dónde la viste, de todos modos? La dejé en mi baúl.

James levantó los hombros.- La encontré en tu baúl. Pero, ¿se mueve como gato? ¿Hablas en serio? Dime que no le dijiste esas cosas.

-Tal vez lo hice.

-¡Lo encontré! -Gritó Peter felizmente, pero a nadie le interesó.-

-Sólo recuerda que no vas a culparme a mí o a mi brillante sistema si has hecho algo que podría ser contado como daño irreversible a tu "relación con Remmie."

Sirius bufó y saltó a su cama, ahora totalmente vestido.- Irrevesible... ¿Es esa una de tus propias palabras de nuevo, Cornamenta? Porque en serio, debes dejar de inventarlas. Y hablando de eso, me dijiste que actuara como yo mismo, y eso hice.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras un maldito imbecil no te habría dicho nada, -dijo James y se sentó en su propia cama.- ¿Te dije que le babearas encima? No, no lo hice.

-Como sea, -murmuró Sirius y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su cama. Entonces se recostó sobre la cabeza de su cama y siguió.- No es como si estuviera actuando como lo hizo ayer en la mañana. Estamos bien. Creo que le gusto.

Potter suspiró.- Tú crees que le gustas a McGonagall, Sirius.

-Le gusto.

-No, no lo haces, tonto.

-Esa es tu opinión, -Black levantó los hombros.- Creo que estuve bien. Le dije casi todo lo que escribí... y no es como si me hubiera hechizado o algo después de que se despertó. Sólo me sonrió, como un amigo lo hace.

-Exacto, como un _amigo_. ¿Quieres que sólo sea un amigo para tí?

Sirius frunció.- Bueno, no...

-¿Te gusta que te sonría como amigo?

Peter se sentó en la cama de James y contó el dinero que encontró en su baúl.- Lunático sí que se toma su tiempo en el baño. ¿Creen que se ahogó? -Los miró a los dos.- ¿Los hombres lobo pueden siquiera nadar?

Ninguno lo escuchó.

Sirius había cerrado los ojos y ahora le sonría satisfecho.- Sólo estás celoso, Potter, porque tu preciosa Evans no puede soportarte. Bueno, tengo noticias, cerebro de cuernos, Remus no me odia. Es mi amigo. Y como dijiste hace un par de días, será mio dentro de unos días... o antes.

-¿Y sabes por qué? -Preguntó el cabeza de cuerno.- Porque mi sistema funciona.

-Sí, al menos funciona para mí.

-No empieces. Lily me amará un día.

-Sí, y Pete se ve genial como chica.

Peter se quejó,- ¡Hey! ¡Sólo era ropa fea! ¡No me juzguen por eso!

Sirius abrió sus ojos y le sonrió animadamente a James.- Sabes, considerando cuan estúpido es el plan, voy genial. He seguido los pasos y ya estoy en la segunda T.

-Bien por tí.

-No me odies porque soy hermoso, -se burló Sirius.-

Potter hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué?

-Eh, quiero decir... más exitoso en tu plan que tú.

-¿Quién dice que no soy más exitoso? -Murmuró Potter.- Puede que lo sea.

Sirius sonrió,- pero no lo eres.

-Sí, no lo eres, -repitió Peter.

-Sí... no lo soy. No en realidad. Tal vez debería tratar más.

-O no, -dijo Black mientras recordaba lo que Remus le había dicho de Lily.- Tal vez deberías tratar un enfoque diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que... la dejes sola, ¿Tal vez? -sugirió Sirius.- Eso podría funcionar.

-No es negociable.

-Bien, intenta el sistema desde el final. Déjala sola por un momento, entonces atácala con todo el poder Potter.

-Parece muy drástico, -dijo James y lo pensó.- Sabes, tal vez tengas razón. Pero no le digas a Lunático, porque él sólo trataría de encontrar una razón para que la deje sola.

-Estaría complacida si eso pasara, -dijo Sirius.- Sólo recuerda que no te soporta. Esa es la realidad, querido amigo, enfréntala.

-Oh, cállate.

-Lo haré por tí.

James resopló,- ¿sabes qué, Canuto? Estoy felíz de que encontraras a alguien más para molestar excepto a mi.

-¿Cuándo te he molestado en mi vida?

-¿Has hecho algo más en mi vida?

Remus salió de baño; estaba casi listo, excepto que todavía se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Miró a sus amigos.- ¿De qué hablan?

-Eh... sólo nos preguntábamos... por qué Peter siempre pierde su... ropa interior.

-¿Qué? La tengo justo.. -empezó Peter.-

Sirius lo pateó y miró a Remus.- Sí, eso es lo que hacíamos, Remmie. Porque es tan sorprendente... como estan siempre... perdidos seguramente.

-¿Por qué hablas en rimas? -Se rió James. Sirius no lo sabía.

Lupin solamente frunció y caminó hasta su cama.- Podría jurar que hablaban de algo más.

Sirius se quedó congelado y miró al hombre lobo.- Acaso... ¿Escuchaste algo?

-Estaban hablando sobre cuan molestos son todos ustedes, -contestó Remus y metió su cabeza en el baúl para encontrar su ropa. Sirius suspiró, aliviado.-

-Sí. También discutíamos cómo Potter tiene problemas con su adorada diosa.

James se enojó rápidamente.- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡No le digas, idiota! -Entonces miró a Remus quien lucía confundido.- Eso no tiene sentido. No tengo ningún problema.

-Sí, lo tienes, -ladró Black.- ¡No tienes nada además de problemas! Sólo admítelo. ¡Podría ser bueno para tí!

-¿Sabes qué te haría bien? ¡Mi puño!

-Apuesto tres galeones a Black, -murmuró Peter emocionado y empezó a contar su dinero otra vez.-

-Uy, claro. ¿Y qué me va a hacer tu patético puño?

-¡Va a tener un encuentro con tu cara que es ridículamente puntiaguda!

-¿Oh, en serio? ¡Ven entonces, palito!

Remus se paró, rápidamente se les acercó y les apuntó con su varita.- ¡Cierren la boca o se las cierro yo!

Los otros dejaron de gritar inmediatamente.

Lupi suspiró como para calmarse, pero no bajó la varita.- Acabo de tener una buena y relajante ducha, y tengo la intención de seguir relajado. Ustedes pueden dejar de molestar porque no patearé sus traseros hoy, -les sonrió amablemente.- ¿Quedó claro?

Cuando los tres sorprendidos idiotas asintieron, el licántropo sonrió y se puso a revisar su baúl.- Espléndido.

James miró a Sirius y le hizo señas.- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Black contestó de la misma forma.- _¡No lo sé!_

-¿Lunático acaba de decir trasero? -Preguntó Peter sorprendido. Entonces miró a Potter seriamente.- ¿Se les permite a los hombres lobo decir esa palabra?

Remus sonrió mientras se abrochaba los botones.- No sé, Peter. No me molesté en averiguarlo.

Los tres solamente lo miraron. Remus terminó con sus botones y los miró de vuelta.- ¿Se van a sentar ahí todo el día? ¿Quién tiene el mapa?

* * *

-_Lumos,_ -Murmuró Remus y se arrodilló en el frío suelo.

Una luz brillante apareció en la punta de su varita y él estiró su mano para iluminar el oscuro túnel en frente de ellos.- Este tunel es cada vez más y más pequeño.

-No, es Peter el que se pone más grande, -murmuró James y abrió el mapa con su varita.- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

Tinta marrón empezó a aparecer en el pergamino y lo abrió.

El mapa les mostraba exactamente donde estaban- como si no lo supieran: la ruta que estaban usando estaba situada detrás de una olvidada armadura en el primer piso cerca de la cocina. El pasillo siempre estaba vacío, excepto en las tardes cuando Peter quería buscar algo para comer, pero además de eso, nunca tenían que preocuparse por ser atrapados. La ruta estaba bajo tierra como era usual, y era bastante húmeda y polvorienta, así que debían hacer lo que podían para no ensuciar su ropa. Era difícil; no habían sido capaces de pararse derechos allí cuando eran más pequeños, mucho menos podrían ahora.

Lupin iba al frente y Peter segundo, James iba en el medio y Sirius al final de la fila.-

-Si puedo decir una cosa, -murmuró Sirius a James y caminó más adelante.- Aunque apoyo completamente todo el asunto de las travesuras y los pasajes secretos y escabullirse y el lodo y las arañas...

-¿Dónde? -Chilló Potter.-

-Oh, cállate, niñita, -resopló Sirius y continuó.- Sólo digo que es tiempo de que dejemos de usar este túnel en particular. O...todos los túneles. Y los pasajes.

James dejó de caminar y se dio vuelta.- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Nada. Sólo quería que te dieras vuelta para no tener que gritar. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? -Se quejó Potter.- ¿Ayuda con qué?

Sirius miró sobre el hombro de James y entonces de vuelta a su cara.- Es sobre Remus. Quiero seguir con el cuarto paso.

-¿Declaración tácita?

-Eso, supongo.

-¿Están atrapados allá atrás? -La voz de Remus hizo eco ligeramente desde el frente.- ¡Sigan caminando!

Sirius susurró.- Sólo me preguntaba qué apreciaría en Hogsmade.

-¿Cómo demonios debería saber, idiota? -Potter sacudió la cabeza.- Tú eres el que gusta de él; deberías ser tú quien investigue sus intereses y... -probó la palabra- deseos.

Sirius hizo una mueca,- ¿Deseos? En serio usaste esa palabra justo aquí sin dudarlo, ¿Verdad? Merlín, ten piedad...

-No lo sé. Es _tu_ aburrido y estudioso.. enamoramiento. Supongo que podrías volverte loco y comprarle un libro.

Remus habló desde adelante.- ¡Estamos esperando! ¡Y necesitamos el mapa!

-No es aburrido, y ya tiene muchos libros, -suspiró Sirius, y entonces pensó algo.- ¿Qué significa declaración tácita de todos modos?

-Ya lo hemos hablado como mil veces, Black. Significa que deberías ser sutíl. Intenta decirle tus sentimientos con los ojos... o algo.

Sirius demostró cómo lo haría.

Potter tembló.- Querido Merlín eso es horrible. Tal vez deberías pensar en algo más.

-Sí, tal vez.

-¡Peter está empezando a comerse la tierra!

Potter se dio vuelta y gritó,- ¡Ahí vamos, Lunático! ¡No te desesperes!

* * *

El túnel los llevó hasta detrás de la tienda de té de Madame Puddifoot. Qué les parece.

Ese mismo Sábado no era un día designado para que los estudiantes visitaran Hogsmade, pero eso no les interesaba. Además era bastande extraño que no estuvieran asustados de que los atraparan, sabiendo que los profesores pasaban su tiempo allí.-

-¿Cuáles son sus planes, señores? -Les preguntó Sirius a sus amigos una vez que había salido del agujero. Estaban parados detrás de la casa de té tratando no atraer atención lo que era bastante complicado ya que _sospechoso_ estaba escrito sobre ellos. Black se sacudió el polvo, haciéndose ver más presentable.- ¿Y bien?

-Lily, -contestó James, acomodándose los lentes.-

-Comida, -dijo Peter y volvió a contar su dinero.-

-Té -respondió Remus con una sonrisa contenta.-

Potter ya había comenzado a escanear el lugar buscando a cierta pelirroja, pero consideradamente preguntó- ¿Y los tuyos, Canuto?

Black se rascó la pera como si tuviera una barba, aunque por supuesto no la tenía.- No necesito a Evans o comida, así que supongo que iré con Remus.

Remus lo miró cuestionadoramente. Él levantó los hombros.- ¿Estaría bien las tres escobas? Creo que puedo manejarlo.

-O siempre podríamos ir a Puddifoot's. Está junto a nosotros.

Los tres lo miraron con ojos grandes. Sirius resopló.- ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ir a Puddifoot's, Sirius? -Preguntó James sonriendo en una forma que lo hacía ver como una amenazante lechuza.- Nunca hubiera adivinado que te gustaba le decoración rosa.

-No jodas, Potter. Por lo menos ese lugar está limpio.

Sonriéndole a Sirius el otro chico asintió.- Puddifoot's sirve el mejor té.

-¡Entonces Puddifoot's será! -Sirius sonrió y le guiñó a Remus.- Eso si me deja entrar.

Lupin frunció.- ¿Por qué no te dejaría?

-Exploté una colección de juegos de té la última vez que estuve ellí.

-Claro que lo hiciste, -asintió Remus, y entonces miró a Peter que parecía estar ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos.- ¿Adonde vas tú, Peter?

-Al lugar más cercano que sirva tocino.

-Claro, -dijo Lupin y miró a James. Lo pinchó en el pecho con su dedo, como si tratara de hacer que entendiera lo que le decía.- No molestes mucho a Lily. Está tratando de relajarse.

Potter miró en la distancia, pero entonces habló,- Yo nunca molesto a nadie.

Observando a sus amigos otra vez, Remus siguió,- ¿Están de vuelta para las una? ¿Peter?

Peter asintió.

-¿James?

Nada.-

-¿James? -Remus pasó su mano delante del cabeza de anteojos.- ¿Hola, estás ahí?

Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros de Remus.- Sí, se ha ido.

* * *

-¿A qué se refiere con _sal de aquí_? -Bramó Sirius, Remus pensaba que su amigo se veía bastante tonto gritando con todo lo que tenía en un lugar tan delicado y rosa. Miró alrededor; no le molestaba la decoración, pero de ningún modo le gustaban los cursis murales de angelitos medio desnudos. Alejó su mirada de ellos. Después de todo, Remus no vino porque quisiera una lección en horrible diseño de interiores.

Estaba allí por... el _té_.

No porque el lugar era adonde iban las parejas felices, no no. O por las mariposas que habían vivido en su estómago desde que Sirius había sugerido que fueran a Hogsmade. O porque se moría por pasar más tiempo con el matón gritón delante suyo. Estaba allí por el _té_.

Sí, razona lo que quieras. Sé exactamente por qué estás aquí.

Remus interiormente calló a su cerebro.-

-¡Quiero decir que te vayas de aquí antes de que te maldiga! -Una anciana, presumiblemente Madame Puddifoot, le gritó desde detrás del mostrador.- ¡Acabo de renovar mis juegos de té!

-¡Bueno, no vine para romper cosas! ¡Quiero té! -Gritó Sirius y levantó una mano para apuntar a Remus quien estaba parado al lado suyo.- ¿Ve? ¡Traje un amigo! ¡Un amigo bebedor de té! ¡Y es súper responsable!

El antes mencionado amigo súper responsable bebedor de té miró a la gente en el lugar; la mayoría estaban demasiado absortos en sus propias conversaciones cursis como para notar al loco gritando en la entrada. Aunque, esos que sí prestaban atención a lo que pasaba le dieron a Remus una sonrisa triste, que básicamente significaba "_Me pregunto cómo sigues vivo, si te juntas con ese loco._"

Remus les respondía con una seña de su cabeza y una sonrisa que decía "_No, no me tiene de rehén_."

-¡La última vez dijiste lo mismo, muchacho! -le recordó la señora.- ¡No soportaré ninguna locura de tu parte esta vez! ¡Te disculpas o no te sirvo!

Sirius la miró sorprendido.- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Fue un accidente!

Remus trató de bloquear el aroma del té de su naríz, pero fue en vano. Tironeó la camisa de Sirius y murmuró.- Sólo dile que lo sientes, Sirius. De verdad quiero té.

Black se dio vuelta.- ¡Me está chantajeando, Lunático! ¡Es distorsión! ¡No lo soportaré!

-Creo que quieres decir _extorsión_, -dijo Remus sin soltar a Sirius.- Y eh... no estoy seguro de que sea eso lo que está haciendo.

Remus rápidamente miró a la mujer sobre el hombro de Sirius y parpadeó porque se veía realmente enojada. Remus dudó un momento y enconces dijo en voz baja,- Sólo... discúlpate. Por favor.

Sirius ahogó un grito.- ¡Ni siquiera tú estás seguro! ¡Siempre estás seguro de todo! ¡Va a envenenar nuestro té! Yo lo sé... ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-Estás exagerando...

-¡Veneno, Remmie!

Remus se quejó.- Pero el té de limón con miel...

-¡Ahora!

Sirius había tomado la mano de Remus y ya lo estaba tironeando fuera de la tienda.

Esto realmente no iba como lo planeado, notó el cerebro del hombre lobo. Pero la mano es muy cálida.

-_Oh, cállate._

* * *

-Lo siento mucho, Remus. No pudiste tener tu té.

Como era el plan inicial de Remus, estaban sentados en las tres escobas. Remus tomó un sorbo del té que había pedido e hizo una cara de asco.- Está bien. Este té está... bien.

Sirius frunció,- Eso no se ve bien. -Estiró su mano,- Déjame probar.

Black tomó un sorbo del té que Remus le pasó y parecía que iba a tirarlo.- ¡Por Merlín! Es horrible. ¡Es como agua gris!

Remus miró al bar pero tan pronto como notó que Rosmerta no había oído nada, miró de nuevo a Sirius.- ¿Entonces qué sugieres? No bebo café, no me gusta el jugo de calabaza, y la cerveza de mantequilla solo parece apropiada en las fiestas.

-Todas esas reglas, Remmie, -Sirius sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que honestamente la pasaste bien?

-La paso bien todo el tiempo.

-No, quiero decir sin tus libros y plumas y pergaminos y polvo, -dijo Sirius.- Como... ¿dijiste que querías relajarte hoy? ¿No?

-Sí, -dijo Remus tentativamente.-

Sirius sonrió idiotamente.- ¡Bien, déjame que te ayude a relajarte!

Lupin alejó la taza de lo que se quería hacer pasar por té y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.- Algo me dice que no te pregunte, pero ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sirius sonrió, se dio vuelta y gritó hacia el bar.- ¡Una botella de whisky de fuego!

Cuando Black miró al hombre lobo, vio una expresión en la cara de Remus que luego calificó como "la cosa más rara que había visto ese día". Remus abrió su boca y trató de decir algo, pero falló.

Sirius sonrió.- No me lo agradezcas.

Lupin se quejó con los ojos grandes,- ¡No iba a hacerlo! Sirius, ¿Qué haces? ¡Es el medio del día!

-Sí, ¿y? Ya tenemos diecisiete; podemos comprar whisky si queremos.

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea...

-Sabes qué, Remus, -dijo Sirius y tomó una de las manos de Remus entre las suyas.- Sé que no es buena idea, pero, tú eres amigo nuestro, lo que tampoco es buena idea. Así que no creo que tengas elección. Eso también es un requisito si quieres ser amigo mío.

Black le guiñó, y Remus suspiró, derrotado.

Rosmerta caminó a su mesa y dejó una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos. Miró a Sirius y sonrió,- No pierdan la cabeza, ¿bien?

Black asintió seriamente,- Por supuesto.

Ella miró a Remus, quien parecía enfermo.- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Oh, es que él es un bebedor de té, -dijo Sirius.- Está bien.

* * *

-Estoy... no estoy bien.

Sirius se recostó contra su cálido, borracho amigo hombre lobo. Hace ya tiempo se había movido al otro lado de la mesa, y tomado lo último de su tercer vaso. Se volvió a mirar a Remus.-

-Amor, estás bien. Sólo bien, sí. No ha habido na malo contigo. Ni nunca- hic- lo habrá, tú perfecto tú.

-¿Qué? -Remus abrió sus ojos atontado.- No... lo que dices no tiene se...sentido, hombre.

Sirius parpadeó pesadamente.- Discúlpame, tiene- hic- perfecto sentido, pasa que no lo entiendes.

Lupin hizo un sonido y buscó por la mesa con sus manos.- Donde está mi vaso.

Black estudió borrachamente la cara de su amigo, y fue cautivado por sus pestañas largas. Sin embargo, apuntó a la mesa y pudo decir.- Ahí está, Remus.

Remus encontró su vaso y tomó un poco. Lo puso de nuevo en la mesa, y habló.- Sabes... planeaba hacer co...correcciones en mi ensayo de Runas hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Ensayo de reglas? ¿Cuando- hic- escribí eso?

-Estoy se...seguro de que no lo haré hoy.

-Hoy es una palabra rara, Remmie.

-Remmie es una palabra rara, -notó Remus. Miró a Sirius quien en algún momento se había sentado.- ¿Por qué me llamas Rem... Remmie de todos modos?

-Mereces un apodo genial, -Sirius sonrió.- Un apodo- hic- que nadie use además de mí. Ese es genial. Te- hic- ¿te molesta?

-No, -Sonrió Remus confundido y cerró sus ojos.- Es genial. Quieres un apo... ¿apodo?

Sirius recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus otra vez.- No. Me gusta cuando- hic- usas mi nombre.

-¿...Sí?

-Y lo haces todo el tiempo, también.

Lupin abrió sus ojos borrachos y trató de concentrarlos en el montón de pelo negro al lado suyo.- Me gusta decir tu nombre. Es un... es un gran nombre.

-Me agradas Remmie. Mucho.

-Ya lo... ya lo sé.

-Eso es bueno.

-Hmm.

Remus besó torpemente la frente de Sirius y se durmió.

* * *

-No de nuevo.

James entró en las tres escobas y caminó hasta la mesa donde los dos tontos estaban babeando.

Chasquó los dedos frente a ellos.- ¡Hey! Tórtolos, ¿hola?

Nada.

-Genial. -dijo y caminó hasta la puerta del frente. Miró hacia afuera y gritó.- ¡Pete! ¡Ven aquí!


	6. Sentimientos etéreos y esas cosas

-Recordemos como está funcionando el plan para tí, -Sonrió molestamente Potter mientras miraba desde arriba a su mejor amigo.

Eran las 7:30 y Black estaba acurrucado bajo sus frazadas tratando de deshacerse de la horrible resaca que tenía, pero el bastardo de su amigo lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. Peter y James habían sido lo suficientemente considerados como para traer a los tontos borrachos de vuelta al dormitorio desde Hogsmade, aunque Potter había querido dejarlos en las Tres Escobas, habiendo visto suficiente baba para durarle una vida. Madame Rosmerta, en cambio, había insistido vigorosamente en que dichos tontos debían volver a la escuela.

Peter, por su parte, había decidido que la botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía tenía que ser salvada de ese horrible lugar y la había metido en su túnica donde tuvo la suerte de disfrutar la compañía de un chupetín de cereza, un sandwich a medio comer y, extrañamente, una naranja.

Aunque el paradero de la botella actualmente es un misterio.

Sirius se dio vuelta para no ver a su amigo.- Déjame solo.

-Temprano dijiste que eras exitoso, ¿cierto?

-Por favor, vete, -se quejó Sirius y cubrió su adolorida cabeza con una almohada.-

-No. Ahora, ¿recuerdas el primer paso, panegírico o como sea? Significaba que tenías que darle un discurso sobre tus buenas cualidades, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sirius murmuró algo.-

-¿Cómo?

Una voz murmuró desde la almohada,- le dije que soy bonito.

-Eso hiciste.

Sirius levantó la almohada y miró a James con sus ojos enrojecidos.- Y es verdad. Soy bonito.

-No, ahora no lo eres. Como sea, el segundo paso era halagarlo. ¿Y tú...?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que hice, bastardo.

-Tú eres el bastardo, Sirius. Pero... ¿Podrías recordármelo, por favor?

Sirius gruñó,- Me avergoncé en el Gran comedor.

-¿Y entonces? -sonrió James.-

-Y entonces apenas me contuve de manosearlo mientras dormía sobre mí en clase de pociones, -murmuró Sirius, alejó la almohada y miró venenosamente a Potter que daba risitas en frente suyo.- Estás disfrutándolo, ¿no?

Potter sonrió,- De hecho lo estoy. Ahora, el tercer paso era decirle algo único. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Sirius se sentó cuidadosamente y se refregó la cara.- Le dije que los gatos son malvados y que probablemente respiran fuego.

-Sí, probablemente lo hacen. Estoy tan agradecido que lo hayas hecho, Canuto, porque todo lo que Lunático ha hecho estos días es juntarse con ese montón de gatos alzados que ha encontrado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahora sabe que tiene que alejarse de ellos, gracias a tí.

Black le gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de mantener su cabeza en una sola pieza.

Y, como Potter era un amigo considerado, continuó.- El cuarto paso era hacer una declaración _tácita_ de tus sentimientos, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius murmuró.- ¿No puedes dejarme solo?

-No. ¿Cómo fue entonces que declaraste tu amor?

Black suspiró.- Lo emborraché en el medio del día y lo llene de baba, como tú amablemente me dijiste.

Potter asintio seriamente.- Sí, Sirius, estás haciendo un _gran_ trabajo con el plan.

Sirius se metió bajo la frazada.- No jodas.

-Duerme bien, princesa Aurora.

* * *

Cuando Remus se despertó, estaba oscuro.

Estaba _muy_ oscuro.

Primero pensó que había muerto, pero descartó la idea rápidamente después de recordar que no era una luna llena de lo que estaba sufriendo. Entonces esto es lo que hace el wisky de fuego, su mareado cerebro notó e hizo una nota mental recordando nunca beber ese horrible líquido otra vez. Remus levantó sus dedos para sentir los ojos en su cabeza ya que obviamente estaba ciego por beber veneno. Pensó que quizá este era su castigo por emborracharse con un descendiente de los Black.

Por qué estaba siendo castigado, no lo sabía.

Remus lentamente se levantó, e inmediatamente extrañó la fría y pegajosa superficie de su almohada mojada de baba. Su cara ahora estaba caliente y sudorosa, y todavía estaba tan ciego como un murciélago. Remus tomó su adolorida y mareada cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas, como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Pensó vagamente que su cabeza se sentía como un globo lleno de sopa hervida, y entonces se rió ante la idea de lo que pasaría si fuera a estornudar. Remus tentativamente abrió los ojos y miró a la oscuridad en frente suyo.

No, no estaba ciego.

Siguió refregando su frente con su mano izquierda, pero al mismo tiempo estiró la derecha para tomar la roja cortina de su cama. La abrió lentamente.

Gruñó cuando la pálida luz del dormitorio golpeó sus ojos. La luz lo hacía sentir incluso peor. Bueno... por lo menos estaba solo.

De repente alguien gritó.- ¿Lunático?

Remus hizo una mueca y murmuró.- Oh, Peter, por favor, cállate.

Escuchó un ruidoso golpe mientras Peter se acercaba a su cama, y el cerebro mareado de Remus martilló dentro de su cráneo mientras los pasos del chico se acercaban más, sonando tan ligeros como los de una mariposa de 600 libras. Cerró los ojos otra vez y trató de calmarse. No era el momento de tener un ataque de rabia hombre lobo.-

-¿Lunático? -Preguntó Peter ruidosamente y apareció entre las cortinas. Tenía una papa en la mano, pero el hombre lobo no la vio.- ¡Estás vivo, Lunático!

La idea de tener un ataque de rabia parecía muy razonable.

-No quiero regañar, -se quejó Lupin calmadamente y sostuvo su cabeza,- Porque de verdad no quiero... pero por favor, deja de gritar.

Y entonces, cuando Remus olló a Peter reaccionar sólo con el sonido de masticar algo, preguntó sin abrir los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?

La rata contestó con la boca llena de tubérculo,- bueve y bedia.

-¿Mi varita está en la mesa?

Peter se fijó rápidamente,- Síb

-Dámela.

El chico tomó la varita y se la dio a Remus, quien cuidadosamente abrió un ojo.- ¿Dónde están todos?

Pettigrew tragó ruidosamente antes de responder.- Están en la sala común, era mi turno de vigilarte, Lunático. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres una papa? ¿Puedo irme?

Remus apretó su varita y dejó salir un sonido mareado.- Sí, por favor vete. Estaré bien. Gracias, Peter.

El chico por fin dejó a Remus solo y presumiblemente corrió hacia abajo para decirles a los otros que los hombre lobo no eran tan alérgicos al alcohol como habían asumido.

Remus miró la puerta del baño y contempló si estaba o no lo suficientemente vivo como para pararse. No llegó a decidir, porque en el siguiente segundo pudo escuchar el horrible ruido viniendo de las escaleras, y supo que ya era muy tarde para levantarse. Cerró su ojo abierto nuevamente, y también trató de cerrar sus orejas para no oír las ruidosas voces que venían desde atrás de la puerta cerrada.

Falló, como siempre.-

-¡Quítame tus manos de encima, Potter!

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Se ahoga con una papa!

Remus deseó haberse ido a dormir. Ya era muy tarde. Los locos estaban en camino.-

-¡Fue tu culpa!

-¡Quiero entrar!

-¡No! ¡Déjenlo solos, idiotas! ¡Yo iré! ¡Muévanse!

Luego de treinta segundos de gritos, chillidos y un sonido que sonaba sospechosamente como si dos idiotas acabaran de rodar por las escaleras, alguien entró a la habitación y marchó determinadamente hacia la cama de Remus, o al menos así se oía.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Remus estaba listo para hechizar a cualquiera que se acercara.-

-¿Dolor de cabeza? -Se rió Lily sin siquiera tratar de bajar la voz y miró entre las cortinas. Tomó la varita de la mano de Remus. Agradeciendo a los grandes poderes de Merlín que su visitante era la persona más cuerda que conocía, Remus abrió el mismo ojo para mirarla, y asintió seriamente.-

-Por favor no grites. Mi cabeza podría explotar.

-Eso es lo que consigues por salir a tomar con Black, cariño.

Remus se movió cautelosamente hacia atrás, se sentó contra las almohadas e hizo más espacio para que Lily se sentara en su cama. Abrió los dos ojos y murmuró.- Sí, estuvo mal lo que hice.

-Bueno, yo creo que te merecías una noche libre.

-Pero no fue una noche libre, -dijo Remus con la voz ronca.- Fue en el medio del día.

-Oh, lo sé. Lo _ví_.

Lily se paró y se alejó de la cama de Remus. El chico estaba demasiado mareado para pensarlo mucho, y afortunadamente Lily era rápida. Casi tan pronto como se había ido Lily estaba de vuelta en la cama de Remus, con una papa al azar que supuestamente había encontrado en la mesa de noche de Peter, y su varita. Y con un rápido movimiento de su varita convirtió la papa en un vaso, se lo dio a Remus y murmuró.- Aguamenti.

El vaso se llenó con agua y Remus lo tomó agradecido, dado que con su cerebro roto no se había dado cuenta de cuan seca estaba su boca.-

-Gracias, -dijo Lupin y le devolvió el vaso vacío.- Podría haberlo hecho yo mismo, sabes. Tengo una resaca, no soy estúpido.

Lily sonrió y puso el vaso otra vez en la mesa de noche.- Hablo por experiencia cuando digo que conjurar cuando tienes una resaca no es la mejor opción.

Era bueno saberlo.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Lily?

-Bueno, soy yo o esos idiotas molestándote cuando tienes la resaca del siglo. Y soy la persona más lista que conoces.

Remus sonrió.- Touché.

-Entonces habla.

-Uh, me siendo horrible, -dijo Remus y descansó su cabeza contra el duro respaldo de la cama. Quería que el mareo parara, pero se sentía como si no pudiera hacer nada.- De todos modos, creo que el nivel de idiotez que siento ahora es mucho más grande que cualquier resaca podría ser.

Lily puso sus pies sobre la cama. Entonces sonrió,- ¿Por qué te sientes tonto? Sólo te divertías con tu..._ amigo_.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Sirius _es_ mi amigo.

-Sí, bueno... sólo pensé que tal vez te gustaría que fuera... no sé... ¿Algo más?

Remus cerró los ojos y levantó su mano temblorosa para refregar su adolorida frente.- ¿Has estado leyendo esas novelas otra vez?

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, -murmuró Lily y entonces inclinó su cabeza.- No hay razón para que no me digas, Remus. He visto cómo actúas.

-He actuado perfectamente natural, muchas gracias.

-Claro, -sonrió Evans astutamente, pero Lupin no lo vio.- ¿Y qué pasa con esos cosquilleos? ¿Me dices que desaparecieron?

-Oh.

Remus quería preguntarle a su amiga si sabía por qué los extraños cosquilleos estaban siempre presentes cuando pensaba sobre Sirius, y por qué Sirius siempre estaba en sus pensamientos... Pero no dijo nada; sólo bajó su mano de su cabeza a su regazo y la miró. No quería ver a Lily o esos ojos esmeraldas porque temía que de algún modo ella pudiera leer su mente. No es que hubiera algo para leer, pero... por las dudas. Remus comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad era así de fácil de leer, como un libro abierto. Se rió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que ciertos ojos grises tenían problemas para leer cualquier tipo de libros. ¿Podrían los grises leerlo tan facilmente como los verdes?

Tal vez debería averiguarlo.

Remus miró a su regazo y balbuceó,- Podría haber... malinterpretado lo que sentía. Sólo estaba... cansado. Sí.

-¡Malinterpretado mi trasero! -sonrió Lily burlonamente.- ¡Admítelo, cariño, te gusta!

-No grites, -Remus hizo una mueca y puso sus manos en su cabeza. El globo estaba a punto de explotar. Entonces murmuró.- Claro que me gusta como es, es mi amigo.

-Remus. Hazme un favor, y más importante _hazte_ un favor. -dijo la chica.- sacando esa cabeza tuya de tu trasero.

Lupin la miró sorprendido. Claro, su cabeza se sentía rara pero no estaba... -¿Perdón?

-No tengo esos sentimientos por ninguno de mis amigos, -explicó Lily.- Sin ofender, claro.

-Está bien, supongo.

-En serio. Si sientes algo diferente cuando te mira, o te toca...

Por alguna razón desconocida Remus repentinamente se sintió incómodo, y sacudió su cabeza más rápido de lo que había planeado, lo que hizo que el dolor de cabeza fuera, de ser posible, peor.- No lo hago. Y no me toca tanto como a los otros.

-Mentira, -murmuró Lily.- Cariño, te toca todo el tiempo. Las únicas veces que lo he visto tocar a Pettigrew es cuando lo patea o lo golpea.

-Sí bueno, él patea a Peter muy frecuentemente.

-Y cuando toca a Potter, está tratando de matarlo. Aunque no lo culpo.

Lupin frunció,- Así que no me golpea. Impresionante.

-Cariño, abre los ojos. ¿Le da masajes a Potter? ¿Toma la mano de Pettigrew en Hogsmade?

Remus levantó los hombros y lo pensó.- Peter tiene manos muy sudorosas, así que Sirius no querría tocarlas. Nadie quiere.

Lily giró los ojos.- Bien entonces... ¿Ha inventado apodos para los otros?

-¿Por qué es eso relevante?

-Sólo responde la pregunta, Remus.

Lupin se rascó la cabeza. Tal vez podía rasguñar hasta que el dolor se fuera.- Muy a menudo le dice a James bastardo.

-Eso no es un apodo, -notó Lily.- Potter _es_ un bastardo.

El chico se acomodó contra las almohadas.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió irritantemente.- Así que siempre te toca, ¿no? Y no como "quiero asesinarte". Además te da apodos idiotas, felicitaciones por eso. No, los apodos no son relevantes, pero ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando te toca?

-No lo sé, -frunció Remus. Pero sí lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Se sentía más cálido y relajado cuando Sirius lo tocaba... pero por el otro lado nadie lo había tocado mucho de todos modos. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que normalmente sentía con todos, pero no lo sabía ya que no había tratado de hacerlo más seguido? Tenía que admitir que siempre se alejaba cuando las personas trataban de tocarlo... Habían algunas excepciones, claro. Tal vez debía empezar a tocar otras personas para averiguarlo, y preferentemente hacerlo cuando no estuviera dormido o en una clase. Remus tembló. Solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir como un pervertido. Genial.- Me siento normal, supongo.

Evans suspiró. Entonces puso su mano delgada en el hombro de Remus y lo agarró con fuerza.-

-¿Qué haces?

-Demostrando, -contestó Lily.- ¿Ves mi mano?

Cuando Remus asintió ella continuó.- ¿Qué sientes ahora?

-¿Debería sentir algo? Me duele la cabeza. Y tu mano está tibia.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.- No, me refiero a que si sientes algo particular dentro de tí.

-Tengo hambre, si a eso te refieres.

-¡Querido Merlín! ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? -Se quejó Lily.- Bien, tratemos algo diferente. Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en la presión de mi mano.

-Mmm.

-Ahora, imagina alguien con largo pelo negro y una mandíbula ridículamente femenina.

Remus frunció otra vez y hizo lo que le ordenó. Sintió algo... en algún lado, seguro, pero no era nada que pudiera notar. Entonces Lily susurró con una voz grave en su oído.-_ Remmie..._

En un milisegundo la cara blanca de Remus se había puesto roja.

-¿Ves? -sonrió Lily.- Te dije.

Cuando Lupin abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa malvada de Lily, se ruborizó más. Alejó la mano de Lily.- No sé qué intentas probar, pero hacer eso no... prueba nada. Me siendo como si tuviera una resaca... de varicela, o algo.

-¿Una resaca de varicela? ¿Es una cosa ahora?

-Debería serlo, -murmuró Lupin y tosió falsamente. Se estaba empezando a sentir muy cálido.- Porque eso es lo que siento ahora. Me siento abrumado y tengo calor. Seguro voy a tener fiebre.

-Creo que no puedes separar emociones de como se siente tu cuerpo. Te gusta, y por eso es que te sientes tonto y tienes calor, cariño. El amor es para los tontos.

-¿Qué? -Murmuró Remus, refregó su cuello y desvió su vista a cualquier lado menos a Lily. No podía tener razón, porque eso sería idiota. ¿Pero por qué se sentía así de repente? Bueno, podía culpar a la resaca por eso. Su cerebro notó algo muy absurdo que lo hizo ruborizarse de repente, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Sí... seguramente su cerebro seguía roto.- Puede ser que tenga calor, pero no me gusta, Lily. Y me siento tonto porque... bueno, me avergoncé hoy. Se supone que soy inteligente, pero... como que arruiné esa imagen hoy. Sirius seguramente cree que soy un idiota. Todo el mundo seguramente, así que sí, genial.

Evans se rió.- ¿Tienes miedo de que Black crea que eres un idiota? Eso es nuevo.

-Estoy confundido, Lily.

-Sí lo estás, cariño. Y el hecho de que tengas una horrible resaca pero todavía te preocupe si él te odia o no... Remus, si no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos entonces voy a tener que prácticamente meterte un poco de sentido con mis puños. Y sabes cuan buena soy con ellos. Potter seguramente te ha dicho.

-Sí, lo hizo. -Dijo Remus, temblando.-

-Entonces sólo... acéptalos, deja de negarlos. ¡Relájate! Deja que el amor fluya.

-Sí has estado leyendo esos libros otra vez, -Remus sacudió su camisa.- Porque esas son unas de las cosas más cursis que he oído.

-Oh, tú no sabes nada sobre cursi. Yo tengo que lidiar con el Rey de las cosas cursis todos los días.

-¿James? -Preguntó Remus aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Ella asintió.-

-Aunque hoy fue raro -dijo ella y se recostó en su estómago.- Estuve en Honeydukes, y él vino...pero no me habló. Ni siquiera me miró.

-¿Cómo sabrías si te miró? -Preguntó Lupin y trató de reprimir una sonrisa. Tal vez el esfuerzo de James finalmente servía para algo.- ¿Lo estabas viendo? Lily, creo que lo estabas viendo.

-Siempre viene a decir algo, porque le gusta molestar. Pero hoy no lo hizo. Te digo, hay algo raro.

-Me parece que te molestó el hecho de que no te acosara. Creí que lo odiabas.

Lily frunció en ceño.- Yo no... Odio es una palabra tan fuerte. A mí... me desagrada el chico. Es molesto.

-¿Molesto? -Preguntó Remus y dejó de tironear su remera. Puso su cabeza contra las almohadas otra vez.- ¿Es por eso que cuando se acerca te paras más derecha?

Mientras ella se ruborizaba ligeramente junto a él, Remus decidió dejar las cosas así. Su dolor de cabeza empeoraba y la posible rabia de Lily no ayudaría en nada, así que solamente murmuró algo incoherente y cerró sus ojos. Otra vez. Se relajó... la resaca sí le quería decir todo a Lily, aunque Remus no estaba seguro de qué había para decir. Sin pensarlo un poco más y con una sonrisa dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.- Soñé con él anoche.

Lily obviamente olvidó su propia incomodidad. Se veía completamente desconcertada.- ¿Con Potter?

-No, con Sirius. Era un perro, y... yo era su pelota.

Ella hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué?

-Lo más extraño fue que me sentí muy relajado cuando desperté.

Remus recordaba esa mañana; luego de despertarse ya se sentía felíz, lo que era raro porque generalmente cuando se despertaba inmediatamente se estresaba por algo. Había tomado una ducha excepcionalmente larga para pensarlo, pero incluso entonces no se le había ocurrido una explicación razonable, todavía se sentía relajado. Por qué, él no lo sabía. No estaba seguro si los otros lo habían notado actuar diferente, pero él sí que se había sentido diferente.

-¿Te... mordió fuerte?

-Sólo me lamió, -dijo Lupin y se refregó los ojos. Había querido aprovechar el sentimiento de relajación y hablarle a Sirius sobre los pasados días, pero el viaje a Hogsmade no había ido como lo planeado. La resaca servía como recuerdo de ello. Remus no había tenido su oportunidad para hablarle apropiadamente, pero habían pasado un poco de tiempo juntos.- Oh Merlín. Creo que lo besé.

-¿Lo besaste en el sueño?

-No, lo besé en las Tres Escobas.

Lily le sonrió y dijo,- Bueno Remus, no creo que le importe mucho, ya sabes como es... besando a cada chica en la escuela.

Ella observó atentamente como la cara de Remus cambiaba. Él sintió algo raro en el estómago. No supo lo que era. Hizo una mueca.-

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

-No.

-Claro, -dijo Evans y giró los ojos.

-O no sé. Creo... creo que estaba pensando en Sirius. No lo he visto hacer eso en un buen rato. Besar chicas, quiero decir.

Lily sólo sonrió.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más estaba seguro de que no había visto a Sirius con una chica... en dos semanas, por lo menos. Sí claro, no era mucho tiempo para un tipo común, pero para Sirius era como una década. Remus abrió sus ojos y miró a Lily.- ¿No crees que es un poco peculiar?

Lily se sentó.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Sirius...

-Oh sí, es bastante peculiar.

-No, me refiero a que... piénsalo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste con una chica?

Lily intentó reprimir una sonrisa.- No lo sé, Remus, un par de semanas, ¿tal vez? ¿Por qué te importaría? Sólo tienes... una _resaca de varicela_.

-Debería investigar, -dijo Remus repentinamente y se levantó de la cama. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se movió muy rápido y sus manos salieron disparadas hacia su cabeza. Ah, sí, y el dolor. Casi lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué investigas?

Lupin lentamente caminó hacia el baño, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza.- No estoy seguro todavía. Pero tengo este presentimiento.

Ella sonrió y dijo.- Sabes qué, creo que deberías hablarle. Y tocarlo mientras lo haces... intenta tocarlo mucho. Ve como reacciona.

Remus se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca ante lo que vio- era una sorpresa que Lily no había salido corriendo. Se dio vuelta para ver a la chica en su cama.- ¿Qué? Sí, debería hablarle, pero ¿por qué tocarlo? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Es tan tonto que seguramente lo entienda mejor si lo tocas un poco mientras hablas. Ya sabes, porque eso es lo que la gente normal hace. Y no es como si él tuviera un problema con tocar.

-Podría parecer bizarro si empezara a manosearlo de la nada.

-No, confía en mí. ¿Y quién dijo algo de manosear?

-Bien, -Remus ignoró su última pregunta y volvió a ver al espejo.- Este día no podría ponerse más raro.

* * *

-Sólo aléjate, -dijo James como si fuera obvio.

Él y Sirius estaban tirados en la Sala común y aunque parecía que solo se relajaban como siempre, en realidad esperaban a que el hombre lobo se despertara de su sueño inducido por el alcohol. Peter estaba en el dormitorio, ya que era su turno mantener un ojo en el paciente.

Black levantó su cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada.- No.

-Entonces eres un idiota, porque ese es el siguiente paso.

-No puedo hacerlo, no ahora -Sirius sacudió su cabeza.- Suena horrible.

James se burló.- No tan horrible como las cosas que dijiste que querías hacerle. Te dije, no quiero oír eso.

-Pero no hablarle como dijiste... después de nuestra cita en Hogsmade...

-No fue una cita, idiota, -le recordó Potter.- Sólo lo emborrachaste.

-Eso sólo prueba cuanto nos divertimos.

-Obviamente. Los dos estaban borrachos.

Black se quejó,- No me gusta la idea de alejarme de él. Necesito estar a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dio un beso. Fue en la frente, pero fue hermoso, -Sirius respiró.- Es hermoso. Quiero más.

-¿Sabes qué? -Se burló James.- Sólo te besó porque estaba borracho.

-No, eso no es cierto.

-Probablemente ni lo recuerda.

Sirius lo miró enojado.- Sí, lo hace. Deja de decir esas cosas.

-Y seguramente ni era un beso de verdad.

-Cállate. Lo fue.

Potter miró sus uñas.- ¿Estás seguro de que no fue solamente baba?

-Sí. Casi... bastante seguro.

-Como sea, -dijo James y miró a su amigo.- Sólo haz lo que te digo. Por favor.

-No hablarle a Remus, -Sirius hizo una mueca.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Un día, dos días, no sé. Pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Sirius bufó.- Claro. ¿Y cómo va eso?

-Gracias por preguntar, -gruñó Potter.- Me siento un poco deprimido, apático y vacío, así que... creo que estuve bien. Sí. Mañana podría estar peor, pero Pete me medio prometió mantenerme vigilado. No quiero saber como, pero... sí, gracias por preguntar. Voy bien.

-Obviamente. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Me fui. Horrible, sí. Sé que no quieres hacer eso, pero por tu cordura... o lo que queda de ella, hazlo.

-Lo intentaré.

De repente Peter corrió hacia ellos y una vez que había impedido ahogarse con la papa en su boca, dijo solemnemente.- ¡Se ha despertado!

Lily, quien había estado sentada cerca escribiendo su ensayo, ya estaba corriendo hacia las escaleras con una expresión ilegible en su cara, y Sirius se quedó en el sillón mirando como los dos tontos la seguían.

* * *

Sirius todavía estaba tirado en el sillón cuando sus dos amigos idiotas cayeron por las escaleras medio minuto después.

Interiormente le agradeció a la mojigata por salvar a Remus del ataque de los idiotas, porque enfrentémoslo; Colagusano era el peor tipo de vista para encontrarse después de despertar, y aunque Potter no tenía la cara más fea del mundo, podía ser despiadado con la gente con resaca. Y esa naríz... el tipo era como un maldito Pinocho.

Sirius no necesitaba saber qué o quién era Pinocho, pero había escuchado a Remus llamarlo así un par de veces, así que no podía estar mal. Remmie tenía tanta razón como Potter era mala compañía para despertarse. Sí.

Ahora, Sirius hablaba por experiencia; bueno, no hablaba, exactamente, pero su cerebro estaba martillando el pensamiento contra su cráneo con tanta fuerza que la gente en la otra punta de la habitación seguro lo escuchaban, tal vez debería pensar menos, Potter diría que era imposible. Estúpido Potter.

Como sea, Sirius estaba agradecido de que los dos no habían tenido oportunidad de correr a la habitación para molestar a su adorable hombre lobo. Sirius realmente no quería que Remus tuviera que pasar por esas cosas.

Remmie sólo debía ver cosas lindas, como Sirius... y su propio reflejo en el espejo. Remus seguramente se miraba en el espejo todo el día, y entonces les decía a sus amigos que no lo hacía y que había estado en la biblioteca o haciendo alguna otra cosa relacionada con los libros polvorientos que tanto le gustaban, pero Sirius sabía que nadie podía estar así de ridículamente tranquilo sobre su apariencia a menos que pasaran cada minuto libre en el baño viéndose en el espejo.

Sirius sabía esto porque se miraba en el espejo todo el tiempo. No podía evitarlo. No, no era vanidoso, sólo que... los espejos eran sus amigos. Le gustaba mirar a sus amigos.

Esa era la razón por la que quería mirar a Remus, porque era amigo de Sirius, bueno eso y tal vez otras razones, pero Potter había dicho que ni siquiera podía hacer eso. ¿A quién iba a mirar sino a sus amigos? Ese idiota... siempre diciéndole a Sirius qué hacer.

¿En qué pensaba? Ah sí, aunque Evans no era la persona favorita de Sirius - y Sirius podía apostar a que él tampoco era la suya- estaba preparado para soportar a la chica, incluso ser bueno con ella si lo forzaban, porque obviamente significaba mucho para Remmie, y cualquier cosa que él creyera era buena debía ser genial. Excepto por los libros, pero eso no era necesario decirlo, a nadie le gustaban los libros, tenían feo olor. Especialmente esos en la biblioteca, y Remmie olía bien y tenía un gusto genial en amigos, obviamente, porque era amigo de Sirius.

Ah sí, y de los otros también...

Estaba tirado ahí pensando sobre cosas similarmente importantes cuando los otros decidieron ir a buscar algo para comer de la cocina.

Remus ni siquiera estaba en la Sala común y a Sirius ya se le hacía difícil no hablarle. _Aléjate por un tiempo_... ¿Qué tipo de gran idiota había inventado esas estúpidas reglas? Oh esperen, ese idiota. Claro. Obviamente Potter había pensado sólo en él mismo cuando había escrito esos pasos y no en Sirius. Maldición. Pero Sirius lo había hecho bien, por ahora al menos. Y ahora Potter lo estaba obligando a seguir las reglas, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Que Sirius tenía que dejar de jugar y hacer lo que se le había dicho o todo se iba al carajo? Sí claro, como si eso hubiera pasado.

Excepto por esa vez.

Y obviamente Potter no tenía idea de cuan difícil había sido para Sirius mantener sus manos lejos del hombre lobo antes, pero era algo completamente diferente ahora que habían pasado tiempo extra juntos...

Sólo digamos que si Sirius no estuviera tan malditamente desesperado, se habría olvidado completamente del plan.

Se quedó nadando en sus pensamients, sin mover un músculo, hasta que olló a alguien llamarlo.-

-¿Sirius?

Black levantó su pesada cabeza del brazo del sillón y vio dos hermosos ojos marrones, y sintió esos ojos mirar en su alma... o algo. Sirius en realidad no sabía si cuando te miraban el alma se debía sentir como que tus pantalones estaban por derretirse, pero nadie le había dicho nada sobre almas antes, así que el sentimiento podía ser ese.

Tomó tiempo, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que era Remus quien estaba parado en frente suyo en vez de algún tipo de criatura, y que miraba a Sirius esperando a que dijera algo, Black casi se ahogó con su lengua y alejó sus ojos rápidamente.

Remus, por supuesto, se sentó en el sillón a su lado.- ¿Sirius, podemos hablar?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre era Sirius el que quería hablar, bueno.. no _hablar_ y definitivamente no _siempre_, obviamente, porque tenía otras cosas que hacer también... mejores, sí, pero cuando no quería meter su lengua en la garganta del hombre lobo -lo que no era tan a menudo- de verdad quería oírlo hablar. Remus tenía la más asombrosa voz, y cada vez que Sirius quería hablar, como algunos lo llamarían, podía decir algo estúpido y esperar a que él contestara, y lo que sea que le dijera a Sirius no importaba mientras lo dijera con esa voz que sonaba como una fuente líquida hecha de chocolate y frutas prohibidas.

Anque no bananas. Sirius odiaba las bananas.

Su cabeza estaba girando; ¿ahora Remus quería hablar? Eso significaba que Sirius tendría que decir algo y entonces Remus diría algo de nuevo, y para mantener esa voz saliendo de su boca Sirius tendría que seguir hablandole... y eso no era exactamente lo que Potter le había dicho que hiciera.

Mierda, maldito... hombre.

Cuando Sirius no dijo nada y sólo trató de no desmayarse, Lupin se acercó más.- ¿Sirius, estás bien?

Black cerró los ojos como si algo le doliera y mordió su labio. No iba a mirar. Nope, definitivamente no, porque si miraba y si veía esos ojos de nuevo, no sería capaz de mantener su boca cerrada. No, no. Así que Sirius hizo lo que creyó era mejor; sacudió su cabeza sin siquiera mirar y deseó que el hombre lobo dejara de decir su nombre.

Como si desear lo hubiera ayudado antes.

De repente sintió la ligera mano de Remus en su hombro.- Sirius, por favor, háblame.

Sus ojos se abrieron al contacto y oh Merlín, ahora miraba al hombre lobo que lo estaba tocando, no al revés, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Remus nunca tocaba a nadie por voluntad propia. Sirius hizo un sonido patético y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para sacudir su cabeza otra vez. Con el más grande de los esfuerzos alejó sus ojos del otro chico, quien todavía estaba sentado en el sillón, la meno que había estado en el hombro de Sirius ahora en su regazo, y una expresión completamente desconcertada en su linda cara.

Y entonces Black lo escuchó otra vez.-

-¿Sirius?

El maldito Potter había dicho que las cosas se complicarían -oh y esto sí que era complicado- Sirius debería dejar la situación. Pero no quería irse, no realmente, porque todo lo que quería hacer era quedarse y tal vez sentarse de nuevo en el sillón y mirar esos ojos, pero no se suponía que lo hiciera porque el maldito plan decía que no, o por alguna estúpida razón que el cabeza de anteojos le había dado.

Siris murmuró con una voz extrañamente temblorosa que definitivamente no era suya.- Debería irme.

Y entonces se fue de la Sala común para encontrar a Pete y Potter y golpear al segundo en su ridícula naríz, Sirius se dijo a sí mismo- Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creí.

**hola, bueno primero gracias a los que leen, este capitulo me tomo mas tiempo porque por alguna razon los profesores parecen creer que me gustan los examenes, pero bueno. Calculo que el siguiente no tardara tanto, por favor, si les da el tiempo dejen reviews. chau y gracias por leer!**


	7. La dosis diaria recomendada de Black

Sirius respiraba agitadamente mientras pasaba su mano por una cicatriz en la espalda de Remus con sus dedos. Esa en particular era la más larga que tenía... y obviamente la más sensible.

El licántropo estaba acostado en su estómago, con sus manos bajo la cabeza y una expresión extrañamente relajada en su rostro. Una vela flotaba sobre ellos, y la cálida luz de su llama hacía la piel de Remus brillar casi dorada en la oscuridad de la cama. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y sonrió contento mientras los confiados dedos de Sirius bailaban por su espalda.

Black levantó lentamente esos dedos y ahogó el sonido que se formaba en su garganta mientras veía la espalda de Remus arquearse con ellos, como si su piel rogara que la tocaran más. Se acercó instintivamente y puso un beso entre los omóplatos de Remus, justo donde la cicatríz comenzaba, y pasó su lengua por ella bajando hasta que se encontró con el borde de la ropa interior marrón. Remus se mordió el labio inferior y determinadamente empujó sus caderas de vuelta contra la frazada.

-Sirius... -murmuró-

Sirius casi se ahogó al escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios. Cambió su posición rápidamente; se colocó al lado de Remus y presionó la espalda del chico contra su pecho. Su brazo derecho se quedó bajo Remus y la palma se apoyó en su pecho; Remus levantó su mano temblorosa para entrelazar sus dedos.

Sirius lamió la piel salada bajo la mandíbula de Remus y lo hizo gemir, ese pequeño sonido hizo al corazón de Sirius latir diez veces más rápido contra su espalda, de ser posible. Sirius temió que su corazón explotaría antes de que algo pasara.

Respiró profundamente.

Al mismo tiempo su mano libre se deslizó a acariciar el estómago de Remus, Sirius presionó la boca en su oído y susurró roncamente.- Te mostraré lo que significa ser mío.

Remus gimió ligeramente por la cálida vibración al lado de su oreja y en ese momento Sirius no quería nada más que oír esa voz de nuevo. Más fuerte. Haría cualquier cosa para oírla de nuevo.

Mientras que su mano derecha lo acercaba más a su pecho, la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo, metiéndose bajo la suave tela. Lupin jadeó ruidosamente y tembló contra él cuando los largos dedos de Sirius lo rodearon. Las manos de Remus volaron para agarrar a Sirius de donde fuera posible.- Sirius...

-Dilo de nuevo, -dijo Sirius en su oreja y sonrió cuando escuchó el rápido latir del corazón contra su palma en el pecho sudoroso de Lupin. Siguió ronroneando en la oreja de Remus mientras su mano acariciaba y apretaba lentamente, haciendo que gimiera patéticamente.- Sir...ius...

-De nuevo.

Mientras la mano de Sirius seguía haciendo lo suyo, Remus tragó ruidosamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atras para descansar en su hombro. Sirius presionó sus labios calientes en la garganta expuesta, y como respuesta Remus tragó y presionó sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Sirius. Sirius siseó, pero sonrió cuando Remus de alguna forma metió aire en sus pulmones y pudo gruñir.- Sirius..

-Una vez más.

-¡Sirius!

¿Potter?

Sirius se despertó.

* * *

Sirius no podía decidir si estar felíz o no acerca del hecho de que siempre había podido recordar sus sueños.

Antes seguramente hubiera contestado que sí, estaba felíz, pero ahora... Ahora sólo estaba nervioso.

Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus desnudo, hermoso Remus. ¿Ya es hora? Tengámoslo.

_No_, Sirius sacudió su cabeza. Piensa en algo más. Cualquier cosa. No pienses sobre cuan completamente pasmado y hermoso se veía en tu sueño. No, idiota ¿no entiendes la palabra no? Y mientras haces eso, tampoco recuerdes la forma en que dijo tu nombre y nada más cuando estaba...

Oh Dios.

Sirius podía asegurar que esa no era la primera vez que se despertaba con el nombre de Remus en sus labios.

Y mientras todas las otras veces había querido encontrarlo y hablarle... no es que fuera a decirle a Remus sobre el sueño esta vez, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de hablarle, pero todavía quería hacerlo. Sirius no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona nerviosa, pero ahora incluso pensar sobre Remus hacía que su corazón saltara como una rana.

Respiró profundamente. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Remus, mucho menos hablarle, cuando su mente estaba ocupada... no, error, totalmente monopolizada por un montón de excitantes y distrayentes imágenes suyas?

Sí, Sirirus se sentía bastante nervioso.

Algo le pasaba a su estómago, también, pero de alguna forma su estómago era su corazón, y su corazón intentaba escapar de sus costillas... Qué sensación tan rara.

Sí, evidentemente se estaba volviendo loco. Incluso sus pantalones no se sentían como deberían. ¿Por qué tenía que usarlos, de todas formas? Es obligatorio usar pantalones, había dicho Potter... estúpidos pantalones. No se sentían como si fueran suyos, tal vez eran los pantalones de prisión de alguien más. ¿De Peter, quizá? Y su ropa interior, también se sentía rara. ¿No podía sacarse todo? No quería ni pantalones ni ropa interior, no ese día. Todo lo que quería era quedarse en su cama sin sus amigos metiches, acompañado sólo por esos sueños con olor a chocolate, y estar sin ropa interior. ¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Por qué no podía quedarse en su cama? Un hermoso día sin pantalones. Un día sin nada.

Era Domingo después de todo.

Remus también podría venir al dormitorio y pasar el día estirándose en la cama de Sirius como un gato... Eso estaría, mmm, bien. No, cállate. Piensa en algo más.

Potter.

Ah sí, Potter había dicho... ¿dos días sin hablarle a Remus? Ni siquiera se suponía que hablara con él. Genial. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya... tres semanas?

Sí, tal vez no.

Domingo... maldito Sábado. Y los esúpidos gemelos que caminaban al lado suyo querían comer. ¿No podían comer sin él? Sirius se dio vuelta y vio a Potter mirándolo. ¿Querían comerlo? Pete sí se veía hambriento, pero Potter sólo tenía su cara normal de desayuno de Domingo, así que Sirius no podía saber. Pero entonces, todas sus caras se veían iguales. ¿Por qué miraba a Sirius? ¿Acaso Potter había dicho algo? ¿Había _él_ dicho algo en voz alta?

-Cállate, -murmuró Sirius.-

James se rió,- No dije nada.

-Bien. Asegúrate de mantenerlo así.

-Estás más gruñón de lo normal. ¿Qué te pasa? -Peter le preguntó a Sirius, pero no consiguió una respuesta, ya que Sirius sólo murmuró algo que no se entendía para hacer que se callara. Pete tenía una gran boca, y si no tenía una papa en ella, siempre estaba hablando. El chico no hablaba pársel, él sólo _balbuceaba_- lo peor en el mundo y mucho peor que culquier persona que le siseara insultos a las serpientes podría ser. Sirius no le diría nada. Nope.

Maldición no.

Pero el cerebro de cuernos decidió hablar.- Sólo digamos que Canuto tuvo una horrible pesadilla anoche, o al menos así sonaba. Está algo tenso.

Brillante. Sirius gruñó.- Guárdatelo, Potter.

-¿Qué tipo de pesadilla? -Preguntó Peter. Sirius respiró profundamente. Genial, ahora le interesaba, gracias James.- ¿Payasos o enanos?

Sirius lo miró.- ¿Qué? No, sólo... olvídalo, Pete.

-¿Cómo entonces? ¿Era una pesadilla relacionada con comida?

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -Preguntó James. Sirius realmente no quería saber.-

-Tú sabes, papas y pastelillos persiguiéndote con tenedores, lo normal.

Potter negó con su cabeza.- Eso no es sano, Pete. Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Poppy.

Peter sólo asintió y Sirius giró los ojos. Poppy seguramente le daría algunas drogas temporales, pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba de acuerdo con eso. No quería pensarlo, pero ella también podría querer drogar a Sirius, ya que de acuerdo con sus observaciones él no le caía muy bien. Pero, eso nunca lo mantuvo alejado de la enfermería después de la luna llena.

Aunque ella no se rendía.-

-Como sea, -continuó James, y miró a Black.- Tú... estoy orgulloso de tí por lo de anoche. Te alejaste, justo como te dije. Bien hecho.

Oh, no ahora.

-¿Se alejó de qué? -Preuntó Peter.

Sirius no quería hablar sobre eso, por obvias razones, pero temía no tener elección. Entonces murmuró,- Bueno no estoy orgulloso, me sentí terrible, y ahora después de... como sea, me siento peor. Se veía tan triste, y en realidad no quería dejarlo ahí, Cornamenta. Creo que ni siquiera quiere verme, lo que es entendible pero me hace sentir... nah, olvídalo. Tu estúpido plan...

Potter interrumpió,- Woah, no culpes al plan. Y sabes qué, ese es el punto, no querías dejarlo, pero lo hiciste. Y entonces te alejaste y casi me arrancaste la cabeza, gracias, por fin me dí cuenta de que de verdad lo quieres.

Sirius dejó de caminar. Su mente comenzó a correr.

-Qué.

-Oh, ahora verá, -dijo Peter-

James se puso pálido al ver la expresión de Black.- No es que cuestionara tus sentimientos, pero enfrentémoslo Canuto, nunca has tenido una relación seria en tu vida. ¿No estuvo mal pensarlo, verdad?

-oh vaya, -dijo Peter y falló en esconder una gran sonrisa.

Sirius intentó quedarse tranquilo porque tener una rabieta en el medio del pasillo no era exactamente lo que había planeado para ese día, pero como la mañana ya había sido bastante estresante para él, fue casi imposible. Así que, cuando evitó golpear esa gran naríz y sólo susurró la siguiente oración, podría decir que se sentía muy exitoso.- Y tú me hablas de relaciones serias, Potter.

-La verdad es fea, mi amigo.

-No, tú eres feo, -corrigió Sirius.-

-¡Diez puntos para Canuto!

-Entonces, déjame entender esto, -murmuró Sirius.- ¿Me dices que inicialmente no creías que me gustaba?

-Bueno, sabía que te gustaba, claro que sí, pero creí que sólo querías meterte en sus pantalones. -Como Potter vio que Sirius se ponía colorado, resumió- Pero has cambiado completamente mi opinión, Sirius. Sí, obviamente te gusta... perdón, quiero decir, lo amas. Inmensamente. Estás loco por su amor.

Eso era cursi, por llamarle así, pero verdad de todas formas. Sirius murmuró,- Suficiente.

-Tu corazón ha triplicado tu tamaño por el amor que experimentas a diario.

-Déjame golpearte, Cornamenta.

-¡Apuesto todo a Black!

-¡Cállate, Pete! -gritaron los dos.-

Sirius miró a James.

-Sabes qué, Cornamenta, ni siquiera me importa lo que pensaste. En serio me vuelvo loco, no por tu culpa, sino porque... -Sirius dejó de hablar. Tembló de frío y sudó al mismo tiempo; se sentía mareado pero estaba totalmente consciente de su alrededor, quería correr pero no podía. Sus piernas no eran piernas. ¿Eran tentáculos? Algo se estaba creando dentro suyo, y estaba empezando a pensar que no podría manejar ver a Remmie, no cuando se sentía así. Probablemente le saltaría encima a inmediatamente. No, no probablemente. Estaba seguro de que pasaría.- No puedo soportarlo. Podría explotar.

-¿Literal o figurativamente? -Preguntó Potter.-

-Lo que sea que haga que te calles.

-Canuto, sólo ha sido un día, -notó James.- No, ha sido menos que un día. Estás exagerando.

Sirius tenía un tic en el ojo. Sí, ya lo sabía; sabía que sólo habían sido como doce horas, pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera menos real. Había querido que Remus fuera suyo desde hace tanto, y ahora que estaba cerca... O al menos esperaba estarlo. Ugh.- No estoy exagerando, porque a diferencia de algunas personas yo no hago eso. Es sólo que lo quiero. Ves Potter, si quiero algo, y alguien dice que no puedo tenerlo, se pudre todo. Me volveré loco para conseguir lo que quiero, porque debo tenerlo. Y... para que quede claro, Remus es la cosa que quiero en este caso.-

Peter asintió.- ¿_Cosa_ es otra forma de decir hombre lobo, no?

* * *

Cuando el merodeador de tres cabezas finalmente llegó al gran comedor, Sirius vio a Evans sentada al lado de su hombre lobo; y obviamente hablaban de algo. Genial, pensó. Ahora estaban juntos, odiándolo, por supuesto, diciéndose cosas y chusmeando. Mierda. Aunque Remus no chusmeaba, él era perfecto, pero Evans... Oh, sí, eso es verdad. Se suponía que Sirius sería bueno con ella... ¿Pero él no sabía lo que pensaba? ¿No? Remmie no podía leer su mente.

Al menos esperaba que no.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, la chis... _Evans_ se acercó a sus otras amigas, y dejó a Remus solo con los suyos. Gracias a Dios. Sirius estaba tan tenso que podría haberse partido como un palito, especialmente si habían más cajas gruñonas con cerebros alrededor suyo... Esperen. Remus no era gruñón, notó. Nunca. Esa era probablemente una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto. Claro, ocasionalmente tenía sus enojos, pero si comparaba las rabietas de Remus con las de Potter, por ejemplo... Lupin era un cordero. Un cordero con ropa de lobo.

Aunque los lobos no usan ropa.

No por las noches... eso seguro. Sirius tembló, Dios, las imágenes volvían... no lo habían dejado, Sirius sacudió la cabeza, como sea, eso no es bueno. Mordió su labio inferior y tal y como había creído, no se atrevió a mirar a Remus, no ahora, no cuando su mente estaba lejos... con un hombre lobo desnudo.

_Cállate._

Sí... debería haberse quedado en cama.

-Hola Lunático, -le dijo Peter al chico a su lado mientras se sentaba. Dentro de segundos comenzó a apilar todo tipo de comida grasosa en su plato.

Potter se sentó al lado de Sirius y ya estaba metiendo tocino en su boca.

Entonces estaba Sirius, quien miraba fervientemente a la mesa, y no levantó la vista sin importar cuanto quería hacerlo- no es que quisiera.. o tuviera problemas para mantener sus ojos lejos del licántropo si lo hacía, de hecho eso no era para nada difícil, sí, porque, ya se sabe... la mesa era _mucho_ más interesante.

-Buenos días, Peter, -saludó Remus cálidamente mientras bajaba su taza de té y la ponía en la mesa. Se dio vuelta para mirar a los otros dos.- James. _Sirius_.

Bien, quizás Sirius estaba mintiendo.

Su ojo se contrajo aún más cuando escuchó su nombre- enunciado a la perfección por la pura dicha que era la simple, y todavía intoxicante voz humana- y sus pantalones comenzaron a sentirse extrañamente apretados. Querido Dios, no _ahora_. Sirius no contestó nada, y Remus alejó su perpleja mirada de él. Black tragó, ¿qué le pasaba? Generalmente él no era así, esperen... mejor dicho nunca, siempre estaba tranquilo y calmado, pero ahora.. Sí. Sólo había una explicación posible.

El sueño demasiado sexy de Remus había roto su cerebro. Eso era.

No era que el sueño había sido el primero eh... _sensual_ sobre Remus, no señor. La noche pasada sólo había traído sus sueños a un nivel completamente nuevo... para decirlo con delicadeza. Y sin importar lo que tuviera para decir del tema tenía que admitir que era el más genial, brillante y bello nivel, y por eso se sentía totalmente frustrado.

El Rey de la Frustración deseaba sólo una cosa, pero la deseaba tanto. Deseaba que el sueño de Remus hubiera sido real.

James le sonrió a Remus casualmente, como si no hubiera notado cuanto sufría Sirius a su lado.- Hola, Lunático. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, James. Dormí muy bien.

_No_, basta. Sirius se ordenó a sí mismo olvidar el sueño, pero su cara ahora se estaba poniendo un poco rosa y como que empezó a ahogarse en su propia saliva, genial. Una sensación tan excepcional... No estaba seguro si el ahogo era accidental o deseado, pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no mirar, pero era bastante difícil dado que estaba seguro de que podía _sentir_ la intensa mirada de Remus, Merlín ayúdame... esos ojos de topacio quemaban como fuego líquido en su idiota cara. Quería ahogarse en ellos, en serio. ¿Podía mirar? No, no podía, o podría explotar.

En cada sentido de la palabra.

James se rió al lado suyo y Sirius estaba lo suficientemente consciente para querer golpearlo.

Y claro que Remus tenía que preguntar,- ¿Sirius, estás bien?

Sirius mantuvo sus hambrientos ojos en la mesa. La mesa era...fascinante. No, no lo era, pero no miraría, porque... ya saben, tenía sus razones. Sus cejas estaban juntas y su boca se veía como una delgada línea, y Sirius sabía que seguramente se veía muy enojado. Y como Remus esperaba algún tipo de respuesta pero Sirius era básicamente incapaz de hablar, trató de asentir pero terminó temblando como Snape enfrentado a una ducha obligatoria.

El ceño fruncido de Remus sólo se profundizó. Eso no era bueno.

Potter decidió hablar.- Sólo está cansado, es todo.

-Sí, -ayudó Peter con la boca llena de comida.- De acuerdo a mi entendimiento no durmió bien.

Sirius le mandó una mirada venenosa a Peter, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que gracias a ella Remus lo estaba mirando, volvió a verse como un tomate secado al sol.

Lupin se acercó sobre la mesa y trató de hacer contacto visual con Sirius.- Sirius, ¿pordemos hablar? En serio me gustaría hablar contigo.

No iba a mirar. ¿Quizás debería correr? Era mejor correr que no hablar con Remmie. Quizás debería combinar los dos- en serio no era como si Remus fuera a perseguirlo, ¿cierto? Probablemente sólo quería regañar a Sirius por algo, o tal vez incluso decirle que ya no le agradaba más. En lo absoluto. El corazón de Sirius se hundió. Era todo su culpa.

Se dio cuenta de que Remus todavía estaba esperando, oh sí, le había preguntado alfgo. ¿Qué era? Remus había dicho su nombre de nuevo con esa voz, oh Dios esa voz seductora. Sirius quería decirle que le encantaba escucharlo decir su nombre de esa forma, constantemente, sí por favor, pero después de anoche... Sirius sólo podía verlo recostado en su cama cuando lo decía. Maravilloso... ahora cada vez que Remus decía su nombre se sentía sudoroso, intranquilo y extremadamente vulnerable, y quería quitar toda su ropa y la de Remus también. Una situación para nada difícil.

Enfócate.

Razonó que si no contestaba, quizás el hombre lobo dejaría de decir...

-¿Sirius?

...su nombre.

Bueno, siempre hay esperanza. James miró a su mejor amigo quien se veía positivamente agitado. Sirius no estaba seguro si un dolor en el corazón era posible, pero definitivamente era lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero en serio... ¿porqué tenía que venir al desayuno cuando sabía que Remus estaría allí? Oh sí, Sirius había querido hablar con él.

La cosa iba bien.

Se sentía mareado. Quería mirarlo tanto, mirarlo hasta quedarse ciego, hablarle y tocarlo como si no hubiera mañana, pero Potter había dicho dos días. Así que no, Merlín sabía qué haría Potter si Sirius no lo obedecía. Potter también le había señalado que Sirius había dañado todo considerablemente (lo que sea que eso significara) y que debería ejecutar este paso correctamente para arreglar las cosas. Sirius gruñó. Hacer esto no se sentía bien, parecía que hacía más daño escuchando al cabeza de anteojos.

Si no creyera que estaba por encima de esas cosas, Sirius juraría que quería llorar. Sólo un poco.

-Sirius, por favor, mírame.

Oh Dios. ¿Ahora estaba rogando? Sirius tenía que alejarse.

Remus estaba estirando su mano para tocarlo cuando Black se levantó de su asiento y dijo roncamente.- No tengo hambre.

Después de eso prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Apretó los puños y respiró agitadamente. Una persona que pasara por allí podría haber dicho que estaba temblando tremendamente, pero Sirius la corregiría diciéndole que no, sólo se sentía un poco tenso. Pero entonces tendría que meterse las manos en los bolsillos, ya que comenzarían a temblar y sacudirse- genial, pensó Sirius, ¿ahora ni siquiera se podía mentir a sí mismo? Esperen, no, eso ya lo sabía.

Mierda.

Lo que estaba viendo no era algo que quería ver porque era algo que parecía que le iba a romper el corazón, pero no podía alejar sus ojos. Algo le martillaba detras de los ojos, como para decirle que los cerrara por un minuto, pero no podía, ni siquiera por un segundo. Sabía que seguramente se veía como un loco.

Ni siquiera notó cuando sus amigos llegaron.

-¿Viste eso, Canuto? -Se burló Potter y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Sirius. Peter todavía masticando algo.- ¡Quiso tocarte de nuevo! El plan va genial. Pronto estará tirándose encima tuyo.

-¿Eso crees? -Sirius ahogó un grito y señaló con un dedo tembloroso a Remus, quien estaba parado muy cerca de una chica al otro lado del pasillo. Terriblemente cerca, Sirius se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez. Remus no debía pararse así de cerca de nadie... que no fuera Sirius, claro está.

¿Tal vez Remmie se había equivocado? La chica tenía pelo largo y negro, no... eso no podía ser, Sirius era más lindo, Oh Merlín, qué demonios estaba pensando. Sirius juntó sus secos labios, concéntrate.- Porque no parece que le atraiga.

James observó la situación, demasiado calmado, notó Sirius.- ¿No conozco a esa chica? ¿No está un año antes que nosotros?

Qué idiota.- No me importa quién es, -bufó Black desesperadamente.- Sólo la quiero lejos de mi Remus. Está demasiado cerca de mi Remus. Está siendo indecente con _mi Remus_.

-Sí, todavía no es tuyo. ¿Y de qué hablas? Sólo están hablando.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan ciego y tonto? Justo como Lupin se había preguntado hace unos días, Sirius estuvo de acuerdo en que era un milagro que Potter siguiera vivo. Bueno... eso no era exactamente lo que Remus había dicho, pero lo suficientemente cerca.

-Nunca es _sólo hablando_, -dijo Sirius y miró intensamente a Remus y a la chica.- ¿Quién habla en estos días? ¡Mira! Se ríen, ¿ves? Oh, no ¿Qué? ¡Ahora la está tocando! ¡Él nunca toca a nadie! Ay Dios, esto no está pasando...

Parecía que Sirius iba a ponerse a llorar.

James intentó calmarlo,- Bien, ahora estás exagerando. Relájate. Piensa en algo que te calme, como cachorritos.

-¡No exagero! -siseó Sirius indignado e intentó respirar, pero de alguna forma el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Seguramente también estaban rotos, gracias sexy Remus.- Lo que pasa es que eres estúpido y no reaccionas en lo absoluto! ¡Aunque deberías! ¡Dijiste que el plan funcionaba pero está arruinando todo! ¿Ves lo que pasa ahí? ¿Ves eso? Lo evité como dijiste que hiciera, salí corriendo otra vez, y ahora Remus probablemente cree que lo odio pero de verdad, _de verdad_ que no y sé que no me va a hablar después de esto, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no tendrá TIEMPO para mí ya que obviamente se está consiguiendo una NOVIA, Cornamenta, ¿estás feliz ahora? Oh Dios, ¿Se están abrazando? ¡No deberían abrazarse!

-Casi puedo ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas, -notó Peter lentamente.-

-Sí, no Pete. Eso requeriría pensar, y Sirius no es conocido por hacer eso. Oh, ¿ves canuto? Ahora se fue. Cálmate. Recuerda respirar.

Sirius por fin podía inhalar, bien, por lo menos ese problema se había terminado. Miró como Remus se quedó parado en el otro lado del pasillo, y su rabia anterior fue rápidamente reemplazada por una rara sensación de duda mezclada con cansancio. Sus manos comenzaron a sacudirse de nuevo.- Sé lo que me pasa. Me estoy muriendo.

James sacudió la cabeza.- No, lo que sientes son celos.

-Eso es una locura, -balbuceó Black.- ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Quién está celoso?

Él no estaba celoso. Eso era algo ridículo. Sirius, celoso...pfft. Potter lo estaba. Sirius sólo quería que Remus lo notara a él, y que no abrazara chicas que no significaban nada en el medio de una multitud... ni que las mirara, si no era mucho pedir. Su sangre casi comenzó a hervir de nuevo, ¿por qué había estado Remmie con esa chica, de qué podían haber estado hablando? ¿Planeando una cita, tal vez? Ay mierda. No, absolutamente no, eso sonaba horrible, sí, seguro que no era cierto. Sirius parpadeó para alejar unas lágrimas cuando escuchó que Potter se reía. Mandarle miradas venenosas era una buena forma de proceder.- ¿Qué?

-Dije que eres la persona más celosa que he conocido.

Black bufó.- La gente se aleja de tí... tal vez es por eso.

James repentinamente lo empujó.- Silencio, ahí viene.

Sirius se dio vuelta rápidamente y ya esperaba ver dos ojos dorados en frente suyo, pero no, Remus todavía estaba muy lejos de él. El chico miraba para abajo así que sus hermosos ojos eran invisibles para Sirius, lo que lo alarmó inmensamente. ¿Estaba triste o enojado? ¿Qué le había dicho esa chica? Nadie más tenía derecho a hacer enojar o molestar a Remus, solamente Sirius. Casi lo consideraba su trabajo, además de observarlo...

Pero era raro, porque aunque quería estar allí, quería escuchar lo que remus tenía para decir y tal vez, sólo tal vez, verlo agitarse y sudar mientras le gritaba a Sirius con esos ojos brillando por cualquier razón, ay Dios que montón de basura... Sirius sabía que no podía. Casi no había sido capaz de contenerse a la mañana cuando había una maldita mesa entre ellos, mucho menos ahora cuando el chico supuestamente iba a pararse en frente suyo, sin nada para taparlo, repitiendo su nombre y mirándolo y haciéndolo querer algo que sólo conocía de sus sueños. Sirius tembló.- Nope, no puedo estar aquí. Me vuelve loco.

-Estoy seguro de que quieres decir _más loco._

Sirius alejó sus ojos de Remus. Entonces agarró la camisa de James.- Ayúdame.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No sé, -dijo Sirius bruscamente. Miró a Potter con pánico en los ojos..- ¿Viene hacia aquí? ¿Está mirando?

-No en este momento, no.

Oh Dios. Esos ojos.. ¿Qué debería hacer?- Tendría que correr.

-Hazlo.

Y así fue exactamente como Sirius se alejó de Remus por la segunda vez en quince minutos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta Sirius sabía que esto era un poco loco.

Estaban perdiendo el tiempo frente a la biblioteca lo que ya era extraño, porque Sirius no perdía el tiempo, nunca... Potter por el otro lado, nunca hacía nada más. Sirius bufó, resopló y miró por el marco de la puerta buscando a cierto alguien. Bueno... quizás había perdido el tiempo una o dos veces antes en su vida, pero ¿frente a la biblioteca? Eso era loco. Ninguna persona sana hacía eso.-

James habló..- ¿Ahora lo estás siguiendo?

Sirius se dio vuelta a la izquierda y vio a Potter parado ahí, con los brazos cruzados. ¿Estaba tratando de verse intimidante? Porque sí, _claro_ que lo lograba. Sirius se rió un poco ante la visión del horrible y aterrador hombre delante suyo, pero contestó gravemente,- No, no lo estoy _siguiendo_. No soy un acosador.

-¿Sí? Porque lo seguiste hasta aquí.

Qué idiota.- Sólo quería saber adónde iba y qué hacía y por qué.

-Esa es la definición de acosador, Canuto.

Sirius miró dentro de la boblioteca de nuevo, y de repente agitó su brazo frente a Potter.- ¡Eh! ¡Está sentándose con otra chica! ¿Qué demonios pasa? No debería estar ahí, no con ese... ¡buitre! -Sirius miró a James.- Haz algo. Ayúdame. ¡Mi cabeza está dando vueltas!

-Oh, callate, -dijo James mientras se arrodillaba y miraba adentro.- Vamos, seguramente están estudiando... intercambiando consejos para mantener viva una estúpida planta, o algo. Para eso es la boblioteca.

Sirius suspiró y sintió algo helado en el estómago mientras miraba como Remus le sonreía a esa chica. Potter seguramente tenía razón- Remus prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca con sus libros... Pero de repente un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza.

Por una vez.

-No... -Sirius frunció el ceño,- ¡No tiene sus libros o su mochila _o_ su planta! ¡Mira! ¡También necesita sus plumas especiales para estudiar y no las tiene, así que no está estudiendo! Oh Dios... Sé lo que hace, está acercándose demasiado a _esa_... esa chica. Mira. ¡Demasiado cerca! ¿Qué? No, no me gusta esto, ni un poco. ¿Debería hacer algo? James, creo que debería hacer algo. Quiero intervenir-

Potter lo miró desde abajo.- Lo siento por llamarte un acosador, Sirius. No eres un acosador, eres un loco en una misión.

Sirius murmuró en la cabeza de James que estaba debajo suyo.- Cornamenta, es la segunda chica dentro de tres horas. Tres chicas, si contamos a Evans. _Tres_. O quién sabe cuantas más mientras no he estado mirando. ¿Decenas? ¿Miles tal vez?

-Primero, no contamos a Lily, -dijo Potter simplemente y entonces siguió mirando a la pareja en su mesa de estudio.- Segundo, estoy bastante seguro de que no tiene miles de chicas.

-Entonces soy el imbecil que volvió a Remus un mujeriego.

Eso lo hizo sentir mal, ya que Sirius no quería compartir a Remus con nadie. Era así de simple. Sólo el pensamiento de Lupin con alguien más... así... o de cualquier otra forma, le dolía. Tenía un nudo apretado en sus pulmones y no podía respirar. Dios, incluso el pensamiento de alguien más mirando a Remus con algo además de curiosidad por los bibliófilos lo inquietaba. Nadie, Sirius apretó los puños otra vez, nadie tenía permitido mirar a Remus así, con los ojos llenos de pasión y deseo y lujuria y...

Sirius se aclaró la garganta silenciosamente y trató de bloquear las imágenes subidas de tono que su cerebro le ofrecía. _No ahora_.

-Eso seguramente no es verdad, -conestó James, y por un momento Sirius estaba completamente perdido.- Aunque la parte del imbecil lo es.

Ah sí.- Estoy seguro de que para el final del día será el rey de los mujeriegos.

-Sí, no lo creo.

-Es mi fin. -susurró Sirius casi inaudiblemente.- James, quiero ser cremado.

-No vas a morir, idiota.

Sirius miró a Potter que todavía estaba arrodillado y siseó.- Sabes qué, cerebro de cuernos, sigue discutiendo. El hecho es que estaba bastante bien yo solo con mis horribles técnicas, pero entonces viniste e insististe en que hiciera algo del plan de verdad, ¡y mira donde estoy! Por todo lo que sé ahora Remus me odia por ser un idiota con él, pero no es como si pudiera elegir, dijiste que funcionaría. Cuando me desperrté esta mañana quería hablarle, pero no lo hice porque quería segur el plan, y ahora no puedo siguiera estar cerca suyo por que él...bueno, es... argh. Ni siquiera sé lo que pienso. Ha sido sólo un día y ya me vuelvo loco! Y además... como si eso no fuera tan terrible, estoy fuera de la biblioteca, una tarde de domingo... ¡y estoy forzado a ver como coquetea con todas esas faldas! ¡No es justo!

-¿Para tí o para las faldas?

Sirius quería golpearlo.- Para mí, idiota. ¡La faldas son malditamente suertudas!

-Entonces usa una falda, -se rió Potter pero entonces se puso serio.- Y nadie te hace perseguirlo, de todas formas. Tal vez deberías dejarlo solo. Será más fácil para tí.

Sirius lo ignoró.- Míralo. Está sonriendo y pasándose la mano por su precioso cabello... Sabe lo que le hace a la gente. Quiero ir y... no es justo que no pueda... ¡Mira, mira! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Va a besarla? ¡Le va a dar un beso, Cornamenta! Lo sé y entonces- oh.

-¿Ves? Nada. Exageras otra vez.

-No me siento muy bien, -Sirius abrazó su estómago.- Me siento enojado y enfermo y débil y cansado. Creo que me hizo mal la comida.

Potter se paró y limpió su ropa.- Cambios de humor, Canuto. No comiste nada.

-Me siento como basura.

-Tal vez deberías olvidarte de esto, lo que sea que estés haciendo, e ir a dormir.

Sirius siguió abrazando su estómago con una mano y con la otra agarró el marco de la puerta para poder descansar su cabeza en él, mientras todavía poder a ver a Remus.- No puedo dormir, no ahora, necesito ver más.

-¿Entonces te vas a torturar? Eso es... saludable.

-Tengo que proteger a Remus de todas las hienas.

James limpió sus lentes con la manga y se rió,- Oh, ¿así que esto es como lo proteges? Lo estás mirando por el marco de la puerta. Eres todo un Príncipe Valiente.

-No hay nada más que pueda hacer,- murmuró Black mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre lobo.- No es como si pudiera ir al siguiente paso mientras me odia.

-En realidad ya estás en el siguiente paso, -Potter se uso los lentes de vuelta.- Si eso tiene sentido. Ese es el último, sólo para que lo sepas. Restricción y distancia. Te mantienes alejado por un tiempo, y vendrá a tí. Aunque, no llamaría a esto del acoso resringirte a tí mmismo.

-¿Entonces qué? -Sirius movió para poder mirar a James.- ¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es esperar? ¿Esperar a qué? ¿Qué corra hacia mí?

-Sí, aunque podemos decir justo aquí que si eso llega a pasar, será un gran ejemplo de un milagro.

Black volvió a mirar a la biblioteca.- No quiero esperar.

-Qué noticia. Pero mientras esperas, podrías arrastrar tu trasero a la habitación, ir a dormir, relajarte seguir teniendo esos sueños subidos de tono que aparentemente tuviste anoche, y dejar de acosarlo antes de que esto te mate.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. Quiero decir... nunca he tenido un sueño subido de tono en mi vida.

-Claro, y Pete es una señorita.

* * *

Sirius no necesitaba irse a la cama para seguir soñando con Remus. Estaba haciéndolo bien sin una cama.

Después de lo que pasó en la biblioteca, había seguido a Remus alrededor de la escuela y se había asombrado con como un hombre lobo con gran sentido auditivo no había notado que Sirius lo seguía. No que él estuviera haciendo eso, pero... como sea. Un par de veces se había encontrado con Evans. Pero no parecía estar tan interesado en ella como en las otras chicas que había visto.

Sirius había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para evitar saltarle a Remus desde detrás de los arbustos o una armadura u otra persona, pero de alguna forma había tenido éxito. Otra cosa complicada había sido la forma en que los pensamientos constantes habían pasado de su cerebro traidor a su retina, y mientras más intentaba alejarlos, volvían con más intensidad.

Remus pegado a él, Remus sudando y temblando, Remus _gimiendo_.. Inhalando aire y entonces respirando el nombre de Sirius.

Así que para cuando los chicos, los cuatro, estaban sentados en la mesa del almuerzo, Remus tomando su sopa demasiado caliente y dejando salir un pequeño quejido cuando el líquido lo quemaba, Sirius estaba perdido. Golpeó su frente contra la mesa.

-No puedo seguir.

Potter y Remus lo miraron. Peter miraba al enorme sandwich que se había hecho.

-Te dije que necesitabas dormir.- Dijo James desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No tengo sueño.

¿Por qué había pensado que podría manejar esto? Había sido difícil en la mañana, y esta vez no era diferente. Sirius casi se odiaba. ¿Cuán estúpida puede ser una persona? Potter seguramente lo apuntaría con un dedo... Y ese mismo idiota Potter había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para sentarse al lado de Pete, y como Sirius no quería ofender a Remus no sentándose a su lado, estaba _atrapado_ sentándose junto a la misma persona que hacía su corazón correr como el maldito Expreso de Hogwarts. Porque ya saben, había decidido antes que no iba a volver a correr.

Remus tomó un sorbo de agua y frunció mirando a Sirius.- ¿Estás bien?

Siriur notó como Remus no había dicho su nombre, y aunque se sentía un poco triste por ello, el sonido de la voz de Remus diciendo su nombre en ese punto hubiera sido suficiente como para hacer que explotara. Así que, estaba agradecido de que Remus hubiera decidido salvarlo de la humillación de tener que cambiarse la ropa después de (Lo que la gente seguro pensaría) acabar en sus pantalones después de probar el mejor plato de sopa de pescado de su vida.

Sirius murmuró contra la mesa.- No.

El ceño fruncido de Remus se profundizó.- Sir...

Una mano estaba en su boca dentro de un segundo y murmuró el resto de la palabra en la palma de Sirius,- ...ius

Sirius trató de no pensar sobre el aire caliente que pasó por los labios de Remus, esos labios... que estaban descansando contra su palma. _Cállate_. Sí, gran idea, pensó Sirius, ya que definitivamente esto no hacía que sus pantalones se sintieran más sueltos. Nope. Sirius tosió y lentamente sacó su mano sudorosa.

Remus lo miró, desconcertado y un poco divertido.- Estoy comenzando a pensar que no te gusta que hable.

Aunque Potter lo estaba mirando mal, Sirius le contestó,- No es eso...

-¿Pero no quieres hablarme, es eso? Porque he querido hablarte pero sales corriendo.

-Essóloque... -Sirius se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras.

Remus lo miró.- ¿Qué es? ¿Huelo mal?

Seguramente no estaba hablando en serio. Black murmuró.- Oh Dios no...

-Bueno lo que sea que fuera me alegra que lo superaras, porque _de verdad_ que quiero hablarte.

Sirius miró a Potter que asintió minusculamente en vez de mirarlo feo. Qué te parece. Entonces miró a Remus que todavía esperaba una respuesta.- Bien.

Potter asintió,- probablemente deberían hablar en otro lado más privado...quiero decir, Pete está aquí y tiene grandes orejas.

Peter, que había estado completamente enfocado en su sandwich eterno, murmuró.- ¿Qué?

-Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar en el dormitorio, -le dijo Remus a Sirius y se levantó de su asiento. Miró como Sirius no se movió.- ¿Sirius, vienes?

Un ahora colorado Sirius intentó cubrir el frente de sus pantalones y dijo.- ...Probablemente sí.

* * *

-Estoy felíz de que me hables de nuevo, -la voz de Lupin hizo eco desde el baño mientras Sirius entraba a la habitación detras de él.- Creí que te había hecho enojar.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera Sirius? ¿Remus esperaba que lo acompañara al baño? No, sólo las chicas iban al baño juntas.

Seguramente sería mejor si dejaba de pensar sobre las actividades de baño de chicas. O tal vez si dejara de pensar totalmente.

Sirius decidió quedarse parado en el medio de la habitación como una estatua.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No iba a pasar nada. Comenzó a dar saltitos de arriba a abajo, como si se poreparara para pelear, no, Remus sólo quería hablar, claro. Nada más. No besarse, no pelearse y definitivamente no...

Basta.

Sí, seguramente Remus iba a decirle como tenía una novia súper modelo. Una Hufflepuff seguramente... Si se había vuelto el rey mujeriego detrás de la espalda de Sitius y se había conseguido una chica, entonces... el estómago de Sirius se retorció. ¿Estaba bien golpear a una chica? No- no es que fuera a hacer algo así. Remmie merecía alguien hermoso. Sirius había esperado que fuera él, pero... mierda. Su estúpido corazón dolía de nuevo.

Un corazón... que músculo más tonto; siempre haciendo las cosas en los momentos equivocados.

Instintivamente los ojos de Sirius se fueron a su propia cama y sacudió la cabeza para quitar las imágenes de su mente.

Bien, debía pensar sobre algo realmente feo, no podía enfrentar a Remus pensando cosas así. Sirius sacó la lengua y se puso a pensar.

Feo. ¿Qué podía ser? Su cabeza giraba de nuevo, feo, feo... ¡Cualquier cosa fea! ¿Como alguien desnudo? Sí... no ayuda, sólo pensamientos de Remus. Sirius sonrió pero entonces sintió algo entre sus piernas, maldición. Quizás.. ¿Pete desnudo? Que feo. Feo pero sólo ayuda un poco, no compensa los pagos de una institución mental. ¿Qué más? ¿Filch desnudo? Oh, vamos, ¿podia ser que no fuera capaz de pensar en algo más que gente desnuda? Entonces pensó en algo. ¡Bananas! Son horribles. El olor de los pies de Potter. Cosas empezaron a aparecer. Luna llena, Pince, mamá.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Remus lo miraba. ¿Había dicho algo? Sirius parpadeó.- ¿Qué?

Remus estaba parado en la puerta de la pieza. Se estaba secando las manos con una toalla roja.- ¿En qué pensabas?

Sirius inteligentemente dijo la última cosa en la que había pensado.- Mamá.

Mientras dejaba la toalla y se acercaba a él, Lupin preguntó,- ¿Estás enfermo?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Sirius otra vez, y trató de no entrar en pánico mientras Remus ponía la mano en su frente.- Yo... no... no estoy enfermo. Creo.

-Estás sudando. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Sí, bueno, no. -contestó Black y se arrepintió de abrir la boca apenas lo había hecho. Intentó, oh sí que lo hizo, pero la estúpida boca no se quedaría cerrada.- No estaba... temprano, no en serio, seguramente me calló mal la comida, pero ahora... eh... indudablemente.

-¿Indudablemente? -El licántropo quitó su mano. Le sonrió a Sirius.- Que rara elección de palabras. ¿Sí sabes que no dices nada que tenga sentido?

El ojo de Sirius volvió a tener un tic mientras miraba a Remus caminar hasta su cama y sentarse en ella. Tragó saliva.- ¿Eh... querías hablar?

-Sí, -dijo Remus inmediatamente y frunció.- Pero primero quiero saber, si estabas enojado conmigo por tocarte.

Sirius casi se ahogó con su lengua. Estúpida lengua.- ¿Quénfjsudhf?

-Normalmente no toco tanto a la gente, y ayer cuando quise tocarte... creí que tú...

¿Espera, qué? Sirius pudo gruñir.- ¿No era un accidente? ¿_Querías_ tocarme?

-Bueno me dijeron que eso es lo que hace la gente normal. No es que no me guste tocarte...

Respira. Sirius se sacudía pero si era de rabia o felicidad, no estaba seguro. Interrumpió,- ¿Quién te dijo que me tocaras?

Lupin se veía culpable.- Lo siento, pero Lily dijo que debería...

-¿Y qué sobre las chicas que manoseaste hoy? ¿También _querías_ tocarlas? No me digas que...

-Me dijeron que me haría ver más accesible si tocaba más a la gente. No quería tocarlas a _ellas_, no realmente, pero... Mira Sirius. No quiero mentirte.

Sirius tembló por el sonido de su nombre pero intentó quedarse calmado. Ahora no era el momento de emocionarse. Lentamente se sentó junto a Remus en la cama.

En serio sentía que se iba a desmayar. Remus había _querido_ tocarlo. ¿Cierto? Eso es lo que había dicho.

¿O sólo estaba imaginando cosas?

-Sirius, yo...

Sirius tragó ruidosamente y miró a Remus, que se veía positivamente avergonzado.

Claro, recordó, ahora era el momento... Remus le diría todo, sus futuros planes con una atractiva novia estudiosa que probablemente iba a odiar a Sirius, graduarse y sacarse O en todo, una pequeña boda con una torta con telleno de banana, una pequeña casa en la pradera, tulipanes y zanahorias y té a las cinco de la tarde, y un futuro bebé medio hombre lobo que también aprendería a detestar al tío Sirius que nunca visitaba... Oh Dios, eso sonaba horrible. No quería escuchar nada de eso, así que por supuesto que dijo,- continúa.

-Sabes que generalmente no soy así... pero sólo tenía que saber. Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes por qué? -El corazón de Sirius estaba latiendo rápidamente.-

-Investigué un poco y...

-¿Qué investigaste?

Remus contestó silenciosamente,- A tí.

Algo frío se metió en el estómago de Sirius. De nuevo. Genial.

-¿A mi? -Sirius no podía apartar sus ojos incluso si quería. El chico era como plasticola.- ¿Descubriste... descubriste algo?

-Sí, -dijo Remus y alejó su mirada de él. Los dedos huesudos en su regazo parecían interesarle bastante.- Sirius yo... sé lo que haces. Y no me gusta para nada.

Sirius nunca había investigado sobre eso pero estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento.

**chan chan chan, perdon no queria arruinar el suspenso, pero bueno. Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el proximo no va a tardar tanto. De todas formas gracias a ls que djan review, y dejen su opinion! nos vemos en el siguiente**


	8. Mentiras no hacen amigos, supuestamente

**Hola! bueno, aca esta el capi que sigue, queria decirles gracias a los que han dejado review, favorito, siguen la historia, y tambien a los que leen (que podrían estar leyendola solamente para quejarse de lo mala que es en cada oracion... lo cual no tiene mucho sentido) pero bueno, muchas gracias. Ahi esta el capitulo**

-¿Entonces en serio te dejó solo? -Lily miró a Lupin mientras trataba de comer su desayuno - que difícil tarea. Estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor; Remus sin sus amigos y Lily separada de las suyas.

Remus tomó un sorbo de su té, asintiendo.- No entiendo como es tan...

-¿Ridículo? -sugirió Lily- ¿idiota?

-¿hermoso? -dijo alguien y Lily le dio una mirada venenosa.-

-No... es que estaba _asqueado_ por mí, -Remus le dijo y Lily notó cuan icreíblemente triste se veía.- Lily, la expresión en su cara...

Ella le dio una sonrisa.- Estoy segura de que no estaba asqueado.

-Tú no lo viste. Era como si solamente verme lo sacaba de quisio, -murmuró Lupin y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida caliente.- Temo que lo asusté en Hogsmade.

-Eso es completamente ridículo. Cuando se trata de él y sus relaciones con otras personas, generalmente no es Black el que se asusta cuando algo sale mal.

Remus no dijo nada y sólo miró su té. Lily quería seguir hablando, así que preguntó.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Quiero saber por qué está actuando de esa forma, -murmuró y levantó la vista.- Pero no creo que debería hacer nada. Sólo tengo que dejarlo solo, ya que obviamente no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

-No, -le dijo Lily severamente.- Sólo sigue tratando.

-¿Y qué si se rehusa a hablar conmigo? -Remus la miró.- Ni siquiera me miró anoche. Estoy muy seguro de que no me va a hablar en ningún momento pronto.

Lily bajó su tenedor y entrecerró los ojos.- Si ese es el caso, me temo que deberás tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Qué significa eso? Suena horrible.

-Si no consigues respuestas de él, entonces tienes que preguntarle a alguien más, ¿entiendes?

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿James? No puedo hablar de Sirius a sus espaldas.

-Estoy segura de que puedes. _Tienes_ que.

Remus se alejó de su taza. Entonces sacudió la cabeza.- No te sigo.

Lily suspiró.- Claro que no lo haces. Déjame que te explique.

* * *

Lily todavía estaba explicándole su idea a Remus, cuando vio a los otros tres Merodeadores entrar al Gran Comedor. Sus ojos traicioneros primero miraron a Potter, pero en cuando vio cuan horrible se veía Black, en su cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa malvada, entonces le murmuró a Remus, que todavía se retorcía nerviosamente a su lado,- intenta recordar lo que dije sobre tocar a las personas, cariño. -Ella volvió a mirar a Sirius.- Y Black se ve bastante normal para mí. Deberías tratar de hablarle.

Remus miró a Sirius, que se veía como si no hubiera dormido nada.- Creo que se ve enfermo.

-Claro que sí, pero no puede ser demasiado serio si vino aquí, ¿cierto? -Trató Lily. Entonces suspiró cuando el chico no dijo nada y sólo miró a su aparentemente interesante taza de té. Ella lo pinchó con un dedo.- Sólo intenta actuar casualmente, o sabrán que planeas algo.

-Pero no planeo nada, -dijo en voz baja mientras la miraba. Estaba bastante pálido.- Odio hacer este tipo de cosas, Lily. No soy bueno mintiendo.

-No estás mintiendo, sólo investigas un poco, -murmuró ella mientras los otros se acercaban más y más.- Y eso es exactamente lo que querías hacer, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera te responde y enfrentémoslo, te mueres por saber por qué está actuando así.

Remus estaba por contestarle pero Lily se alejó de él cuando los otros tres se sentaron en la mesa.

* * *

Después de que Sirius obviamente salió corriendo del Gran comedor por la estúpida cara de Remus y su intento de tocarlo, el licántropo trataba de sentarse quieto en su silla y esconder sus manos que todavía se sacudían debajo de la mesa. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y contar lentamente hasta diez para mantener su compostura.

James sólo había levantado su ceja ante al comportamiento de Sirius, y Peter tenía una grasosa aventura con su asqueroso desayuno y obviamente no vio nada.

Remus se acercó a Lily y susurró tristemente.- Me odia, Lily.

-No, es sólo que.. lo que sea. -Terminó de tomar su café y continuó.- ¿Sabes qué debes hacer ahora?

-¿Tengo que? -Murmuró Remus.- Estoy seguro de que ella no sabe nada.

Lily alejó su plato vacío.- Eso sólo lo sabrás si preguntas. ¿La ves?

Remus suspiró y estiró su cuello para ver, pero Evans le ganó. Ella asintió hacia la chica que se iba de la mesa de Gryffindor del otro lado del comedor.- Mira, allí. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Margaret Briggs, -le recordó Lupin y miró a Lily.- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? No creo que me conozca.

-Eso no importa. Vé. Y por favor intenta recordar lo que te dije.

-Claro.

Rápidamente saludó con la cabeza a sus dos amigos, y tan pronto como la ceja de James le había dado el mismo tratamiento que le había dado a Sirius, Remus levantó su mochila y corrió detrás de la chica que se iba del comedor con sus amigas.

-¿Discúlpame, Margaret Briggs?

La chica sonrió y se dio vuelta.- ¿Sí?

-Seguramente no sabes quien soy...

-Lupin, ¿cierto? -preguntó mirándolo de reojo mientras salían por la puerta.- Estás un año delante mío.

-Sí, exacto -le sonrió Remus justo como Lily le dijo que hiciera, y lo alegró un poco notar que la chica no estaba asustada de él.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sus amigas metiche se quedaron esperando pero la dejaron sola con él cuando ella les asintió con la cabeza. Entonces miró a Remus.- Por supuesto.

-Eh, esto podría parecer que vino de ningún lado -Comenzó Lupin nerviosamente mientras se habían ido a un lugar alejado del pasillo.- Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo sobre Sirius Black.

Margaret sacudió su negro cabello por encima de su hombro y levantó una ceja.- ¿No puedes preguntarle a él?

Remus le dio una sonrisa fingida.- No en realidad.

-Bien entonces, -dijo ella levantando los hombros y ajustando su mochila.- Dime.

-Eh... cuando estabas con él, ¿Cómo actuaba?

Ella estaba desconcertada.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Remus no estaba seguro de a qué se había referido.- Eh... quiero decir, ¿actuaba sospechosamente o algo?

-¿Quieres decir como _novio_? Oh, en realidad nunca salimos, por decirlo así. Él sólo... quería besarme de vez en cuando, -ella dio una risita,- y a mí no me importaba. Era _muy_ bueno en eso.

El estómago de Remus se sentía raro pero se forzó a sonreír.- En serio.

-Sí... pero habia algo extraño que hacía constantemente. Parecía estar interesado en mí sólo antes de tener un examen, a veces venía y decía "tengo un examen en un par de días, besémosnos" quiero decir... Eso es medio sospechoso, ¿no? A mí no me gusta mucho estudiar, sabes, prepararse para los examenes y eso me aburre rápidamente, pero es como si él nunca ni siquiera trataba de estudiar, porque estaba siempre alrededor mío cuando escuchaba que iba a haber una prueba. Supongo que no necesitaba estudiar... siempre me dijo que era muy bueno en muchas cosas, y una vez incluso me mostró un truco que me dijo que podía hacer con su lengua...

Lupin trató de no poner una cara de disgusto.- Por favor no me digas.

-Sabes, y una vez antes de Navidad dijo que vendría a conocer a mis padres, pero de repente decidió que era más emocionante quedarse en la escuela durante las vacaciones, pero sé que no se divirtió mucho porque se quedó aquí prácticamente solo...

Remus pensó en algo.- ¿Asumo que era la Navidad de hace dos años? Yo me quedé ese año.

-¿Entonces no estaba solo?

El chico levantó los hombros.- Estaba conmigo, si eso cuenta.

-¿Nadie más? -Preguntó ella y Remus sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que la cica frunciera.- Bueno no entiendo por qué lo haría... lo siento, pero no pareces muy emocionante.

-Tienes razón, -dijo Remus.- Soy extremadamente aburrido.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

Remus suspiró.- ¿Entonces dirías que a veces no se comportaba como él mismo?

-Oh, supongo que no. Hubo una vez que creí que tenía a alguien más, ya sabes, otra novia, una secreta, aunque yo no era su novia, pero nunca le pedí salir porque ya sabes... no hablábamos mucho, si sabes a qué me refiero. -ella le guiñó un ojo.-

-¿Por qué creíste que tenía otra novia? -Preguntó Lupin-

-Bueno, primero empezó a pasar menos y menos de su tiempo conmigo, pero cuando lo seguí por un rato, nunca vi a nadie, lo que es raro porque estamos en la misma casa... los únicos lugares adonde no lo seguí fueron el baño de chicas y su dormitorio, pero no creo que las chicas podemos entrar en ninguno de esos...

Mientras estaba balbuceando, había empezado a retorcer la túnica de Remus y aunque él sabía que debería dejar que su mano se quedara ahí y parecer normal, no pudo. Discretamente tomó su mano y la alejó de él. La chica no notó nada y siguió hablando.- ¿No hay algún tipo de hechizo manteniendo las puertas cerradas para que las chicas no entren? Una vez yo...

El chico contuvo una risa seca.- No creo que eso sea cierto.

-Bueno, que hijo de puta, -murmuró Margaret,- seguramente tenía una novia secreta ahí en el dormitorio. Debí haber sabido...

-Nunca ví a nadie, -le dijo Remus.- Y compartimos habitación.

Ella hizo una mueca.- Quizás voló por la ventana o algo.

-Creo que habría notado una bruja volando en nuestra ventana.

-¡Debe haber habido alguien! Ahora que lo pienso, a veces se veía demasiado felíz cuando bajaba de su habitación... ¡y era como si su cara se entristeciera cuando me veía! ¡Esa rata! Una vez...

Él la interrumpió.- Mira, Margaret, gracias por todo lo que... -Remus se mordió el labio,- me pudiste decir. Estoy seguro de que servirá.

Remus le sonrió cansadamente de nuevo y como Lily le había dicho, la abrazó tensamente. Al principio ella no entendió por qué la estaba abrazando, pero rápidamente lo abrazó de vuelta.

Ella murmuró contra él.- Guau, sí que eres flaco.

-Gracias, supongo. -dijo Remus y se alejó de ella.

Margaret inclinó su cabeza a un costado.- Entonces... ¿crees que tenga una novia ahora?

Remus acomodó su mochila de nuevo y trató de verse como si tuviera otras cosas que hacer.- No me habla de sus relaciones.

Ella se alegró.- ¡Tal vez debería intentarlo de nuevo!

-Creo que está... _ocupado_, -Remus frunció.

Una vez Remus quiso que la chica se fuera.

* * *

Después de el enredo de cosas que Margaret Briggs le dejó, Lupin levantó la vista y vio a sus tres amigos parados del otro lado del pasillo. Ver a Sirius hizo que su estómago se sintiera raro. ¿Iba a salir corriendo de nuevo? No quería saber, y no quería mirar como Sirius se alejaba de nuevo, así que bajó la mirada y vio a sus pies mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera oír a Sirius alejarse, y para cuando estaba al lado de James y Peter, sus ojos vieron una figura del otro lado del pasillo, mirándolo, y otra vez su estómago se sintió como si trataba de hacer algún tipo de salto.

James levantó los hombros.- Canuto tiene... una reacción alérgica.

Remus sólo esperaba que Sirius no fuera alérgico a él.

* * *

Un nerd y una mojigata entraron a una biblioteca.

-Sabía que Black había tenido algo con ella, pero nunca hubiera adivinado que era una comelibros. Remus, debe ser una broma.

Remus sacudió su cabeza.- Sirius nunca fue exigente.

Después de buscar rápidamente, vieron a una chica rubia sentada sola en una mesa de estudio. Remus la señaló con la cabeza y Lily levantó una ceja mientras se sentaban en otra mesa.- ¿Es ella? Parece decente.

-Ella es Tracy Davis, una Ravenclaw, -dijo Lupin y se sentó a su lado.- Está en nuestra clase de estudios Muggle, ¿no la recuerdas?

Lily bufó,- generalmente estoy ocupada tomando apuntes, no he estado mirando a las chicas.

-Bueno, yo creo que es agradable -murmuró Remus-

-Claro que es agradable, es prácticamente tú con tetas, -se rió Lily.- Oh... _ahora_ sé por qué Black salió con ella.

El chico sólo frunció.

Después de un rato de pensar y cosas así, Remus dejó a Lily para que estudiara sola y caminó a la chica que ahora escribía en un pergamino. Intentó sonreírle, como Lily le había dicho que hiciera. Esperando no verse como algún tipo raro, la tocó en el hombro.- Hola.

La chica levantó la cabeza, se acomodó los lentres y le sonrió.- ¡Hola, Remus!

-Oh, ¿me conoces?

-Claro que sí, -ella bajó la pluma y chasqueó sus dedos llenos de tinta.- Eh... ¿Estudios Muggle?

-Sí. ¿Eres Tracy, cierto? -Ella asintió felízmente, y entonces Remus señaló la silla al lado suyo.- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Claro que puedes, -Tracy le sonrió sinceramente.- ¿Dónde están tus libros? Siempre tienes muchos.

-No vine a estudiar. Sólo quería hablarte.

Ella se alegró más.- ¿A mí? ¿En serio?

-Si tengo razón, saliste con Sirius Black hace un tiempo.

-Oh... no hubiera dicho que salíamos, -Tracy entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Es tu amigo, verdad?

-Sí, -admitió Remus y sonrió arrepentidamente, aunque no sabía por qué.- Mira, no tienes que contestarme si no quieres, pero significaría mucho para mí.

Ella le sonrió.- ¡Entonces haré lo que pueda!

Remus jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente.- Eh, ¿Había algo serio entre ustedes? -Entonces sonrió.- Sin bromas.

Tracy se rió un poco.- No, éramos amigos... sabes, ni siquiera sabía que él podía leer hasta que sacó un libro de mi mesa. Sé que suena estúpido, dado que él es todo genial y misterioso, y no el tipo de andar con libros en lo absoluto, pero parecía que quería estar aquí... no sé. Estaba aquí o por los libros o por mí, pero a veces no parecía prestarme atención... y nunca pidió ningún libro. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás es un nerd a escondidas.

Lupin casi se rió.- ¿Dices que sólo lo veías aquí?

-Sí. Generalmente después de mi clase de Estudios Muggle, cuando trataba de hacer mi tarea. No pensé que fuera raro, porque era la forma más simple de encontrarnos, cómo vamos en diferentes casas.

Remus asintió.- ¿Actuó extraño en algún momento?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto suena ridículo, pero ¿alguna vez se puso colorado y daba risitas sin sentido?

Tracy trató de no reírse.- Oh... eso no suena como él en lo absoluto.

-Sé que no, pero así es como ha estado actuando últimamente y sólo intento crear algún tipo de patrón, tal vez si tenía los mismos síntomas antes...

-Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas... a veces empezaba a tartamudear y actuar como si no me conociera. Creo que eso era extraño. ¿Algo como eso?

-¡Sí! -respiró Remus.- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué podría ser?

-A veces pensé que tenía otra... novia, porque podría haber jurado que... -Tracy se detuvo.

Escuchar la palabra "novia" causó que el estómago de Remus se sintiera muy raro, pero lo ignoró.- ¿Qué?

Ella se volvió a acomodar los lentes.- Bueno, no estoy segura de si esto significa algo, pero a veces accidentalmente me llamaba... con otro nombre.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh...no puedo recordar el nombre... -Tracy se mordió el labio.- Empezaba con R, pero estoy segura de que no conozco a nadie que se llame así.

Remus frunció.- Eso es raro.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero nunca le dije nada.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo la... _cosa_ entre ustedes terminó? -La mano de Remus se fue a su cabello y lo despeió un poco.

La chica levantó una ceja.- ¿No te lo dijo?

-No me habla mucho de chicas. -Remus se le acercó y fingió decirle un gran secreto.- No soy muy bueno con las damas.

Tracy se rió y Remus se sentó bien en su silla. Ella lo pensó.- Bueno, déjame ver... creo que dejó de aparecerse cuando teníamos que entregar ese ensayo de tres pies sobre las rutinas mañaneras de los Muggle. Sí. Más o menos entonces. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Oh Dios sí, -Remus hizo una cara.- Odié ese ensayo desde el fondo de mi corazón, de verdad. Estaba tan estresado. Busqué tantas cosas que me cansé de este lugar por un tiempo... tuve que dejar de venir. ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Sentí lo mismo, créelo o no... pero seguí viniendo, -ella sonrió y miró alrededor.- Me gusta este lugar.

-En realidad hice toda mi tarea en la sala común por un par de meses después del ensayo, pero volví eventualmente, como habrás notado.

Tracy bajó la vista,- Sí, lo noté...

Remus no se dio cuenta de nada.- ¿Recuerdas algo más que podría haber sido raro?

-Bueno, a veces sólo se desvanecía.

Como ella no continuó, Remus preguntó.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, de aquí, -dijo Tracy y jugó con la pluma que había recogido de la mesa.- Yo estaba leyendo o escribiendo o algo, y cuando lo miraba.. puf, no estaba.

-Siempre hace eso -dijo el chico.- Eso, o se va con la excusa más ridícula.

Tracy se quedó boquiabierta.- ¡Lo sé! A mí también me hacía eso.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No me preguntes, no tengo idea.

Remus estudió sus uñas y se sonrió.- De verdad me gustaría saber qué le pasa.

-Es muy misterioso, ¿no?

-Bueno... -Remus suspiró. Sirius no era un misterio para él, más como un rompecabezas sin armar. Remus sentía que tenía todas las piezas que necesitaba, pero no podía ordenarlas.- Sólo parece ser así para los que no lo conocen.

La chica sólo le sonrió a Remus mientras él se paró.- Lo siento si no pude ayudarte.

-No, me ayudaste mucho, más que la otra... como sea. Gracias, Tracy.

-Ni lo menciones. -le dijo y le volvió a sonreír.- ¡Quizá podríamos estudiar después!

Remus se preguntó si a Tracy alguna vez le habían dado calambres por sonreír tanto.

* * *

Era difícil para Remus no molestar a Sirius porque de verdad que quería hablar con él, pero temía que Sirius volvería a salir corriendo si trataba de hablarle, y esa era la última cosa que Remus quería. Así que antes de ir a almorzar ese día, decidió que no iba a decirle nada a Sirius a menos que él abriera su boca antes.

Afortunadamente Sirius lo hizo... o algo así.

-No puedo seguir. -se quejó Black al lado suyo y Remus sorbió un poco de agua fría para calmar la quemadura en su boca. No dijo nada, sólo bajó el vaso a la mesa y miró al chico sospechosamente. Sirius sentado al lado suyo, que había estado actuando raro después de correr tanto.

Obviamente no era alérgico a Remus. El hombre lobo se sintió aliviado por eso.

Remus miró a James, quien le murmuró a Sirius entre cucharadas de sopa.- Te dije, necesitas dormir.

Sirius murmuró algo que sonaba mucho como "Do fendo fueño". Remus sabía que Sirius no iba a hablarle mientras actuaba así, y que no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que le decían sus instintos. Tomó otro sorbo de agua y le preguntó al chico sentado al lado suyo.- ¿Estás bien?

Remus notó una mueca pasar por su cara pero quiso ignorarlo. Aunque su corazón no lo ignoró. El chico contestó.- No.

Quería preguntarle si era su culpa que actuara así, pero Sirius detuvo a Remus antes de que pudiera decir su nombre.

Una vez que Black removió su mano sudada de su boca, el hombre lobo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. No quería que se notara cuan dolido estaba.- Estoy comenzando a pensar que no te gusta que hable.

-No es eso.

Remus intentó quedarse calmado,- Pero no quieres hablarme, ¿es eso? -Rápidamente estudió la expresión de Sirius pero no pudo leerla.- Porque he querido hablarte pero sales corriendo.

Sirius dijo algo incoherente e hizo que remus se desesperara más. No podía entender qué pasaba.- ¿Qué es? ¿Huelo mal?

El chico no lo miró mientras murmuraba en voz baja.- Oh Dios, no.

El hecho de que Remus todavía se consideraba un poco vivo aunque parecía que su corazón iba a parar en cualquier segundo, lo hizo hablar.- Bueno, lo que sea que fuera, -dijo Remus, tratando de sonar calmado.- Me alegra que lo superaras, porque de verdad que quiero hablarte.

Su boca se sentía extrañamente seca mientras esperaba que Sirius le contestara. Si iba a salir corriendo...

-Bien.

James dijo algo, pero Remus no lo escuchó. Sólo podía mirar a Sirius, pero por qué... no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que Sirius le iba a volver a hablar, no cosas sin sentido si no palabras racionales, y eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Remus se levantó lentamente de su silla y se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo.- Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar en el dormitorio.

Cuando el Black sentado se veía como una estatua. Remus le preguntó.- ¿Sirius, vienes?

Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.- Probablemente sí.

Sirius no sacaba sus manos del frente de sus pantalones aunque Remus le preguntó sobre eso.

* * *

Cuando Remus terminó de decirle lo que había hecho ese día, Sirius sólo podía verlo jugar con sus adorables, delgados dedos.

El hombre lobo no levantaba la vista.- Lo siento por meterme, Sirius, sé que no me correspondía meterme en tus relaciones.

Esa voz diciendo su nombre... maldición. Como si los pantalones de Sirius no estuvieran lo suficientemente apretados. Pudo decirle algo.- Remmie, no te preocupes por eso.

-Es sólo que... -Lupin intentó encontrar las palabras.- Tenía este sentimiento, como que había algo que no me estabas diciendo. James y Peter sabían, yo lo sabía, y... no digo que debas decirme todo lo que haces...

-Remus, está bien -dijo Sirius mientras el aire en sus pulmones se quedaba ahí y no se quería mover. ¿Cómo alguien podía verse tan extrañamente lindo mientras estaba nervioso? La voz ligeramente temblorosa de Remus le hacía algo extraño a su corazón, pero intentó ignorarlo.

Pero Sirius no era tonto. Sabía que no funcionaría.

Lupin lo miró a los ojos con los tan hermosos que tenía.- Me molestaba tanto. Primero creí que estabas por hacerme una broma, pero cuando pensé...

-Remus...

Pero el come libros no dejaba de hablar.- Y entonces me di cuenta de algo, y cuando les hablé a tus... eh, _amigas_ todo parecía tener sentido. Todas esas risitas y los rubores... no quiero decir que no se te permite ponerte colorado, porque cuando lo haces te ves... eh... pero eh, -Remus levantó sus piernas de la cama mientras seguía mirando nerviosamente a Sirius,- Sirius, últimamente has estado escabuilléndote y tartamudeando y tocando gente, tocandome a_ mí_, y siendo o demasiado amigable o totalmente maleducado, no hablando y ni siquiera mirando, y entonces están las otras cosas, probablemente, pero no lo entendí todo, aunque sé lo suficiente como para decir que no me gusta para nada.

Sirius le susurró a la hermosa criatura balbuceando en frente suyo.- Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Lupin respiró.- Nunca hago eso.

-Es cierto, -estuvo de acuerdo Sirius,- Y es por eso que me estás asustando. Remus, no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.

El licántropo se puso un poco colorado y Sirius tuvo que morder su labio para dejar salir un quejido ridículamente desesperado. Remus murmuró.- Sé que tienes una novia secreta, Sirius.

-¿Una novia secreta?

-Sí,- dijo Lupin calmadamente.- Obviamente.

Sirius lo miró, desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?- ¿Obviamente? ¿Qué?

-Deja de repetir lo que digo.

-Lo siento... -murmuró. Sí, no tenía idea de qué se trataba esta conversación.- Pero.. ¿Una novia secreta? ¿Eso es lo que deduciste?

Remus volvió a mirar a sus dedos.- Les hablé a tus anteriores... _amigas_, y me dijeron algunas cosas que me he traído a la conclusión de que axiomáticamente tienes una novia secreta de la que no quieres que sepa.

-Axio... -Sirius estaba completamente desconcertado.- No he estado actuando de ninguna forma.

-Sí, lo has estado.

-Remus, -black le sonrió de lado al adorable ser,- no podrías estar más equivocado. No estoy saliendo con nadie, no ahora.

Remus sacudió su cabeza,- No hay otra explicación, y claro, podría estar equivocado sobre dos o tres cosas, pero...

Sirius lo interrumpió.- ¿Te das cuenta de que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido ahora, cierto?

El hombre lobo no dijo nada, y sólo levantó sus ojos para mirar al chico en frente suyo. Ay, sí que se veía avergonzado. Esas mejillas rojas le recordaban a Sirius sobre algo que casi había olvidado.

Sí, claro. _Casi olvidado_... como si eso fuera a pasar.

Sacudió su cabeza.- Dime, ¿por qué tocaría a otras personas, a tí, o me ruborizaría o actuaría raro alrededor tuyo, si tuviera una novia secreta? ¿Y por qué no te diría sobre ella? Nada de eso tiene sentido.

Remus parpadeó. Bruscamente empezó a hablar.- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de qué pasa en el interior de tu cabeza...

-Sí, no la tienes. -intettumpió Sirius.-

-Entonces dime, -dijo Lupin.- Porque me gustaría saber por qué actúas así. Somos amigos, Sirius. Deberías poder decirme.

Black trató de quedarse calmado. Él no quería ser amigo de Remus.

-¿Por favor?

Estaba rogando, de nuevo, así que quedarse calmado, de acuerdo al cerebro de Sirius, no era una opción.

Lo miró, y su corazón latió como loco cuando vio a Remus en ese momento. Se veía avergonzado y rogaba, y Sirius quería rodearlo con sus brazos, chocar sus labios con esos que todavía seguían haciendo un puchero y llenar a Remus de besos así no tendría que explicar nada. Sirius siempre había sido mejor en acción. Pero maldición, si Remus quería hablar, Sirius hablaría.

Respiró y reunió todo el coraje que pudo encontrar, el cual no era mucho.- Yo, por unos meses... quizás años ahora, he estado teniendo estos... eh, sentimientos y hace un par de semanas por fin decidí actuar sobre ellos.

-¿Quién es? -murmuró Remus- ¿La conozco?

Sirius tragó saliva.

-Lo siento.

Tuvo que pelear la necesidad de saltarle al adorable hombre lobo que _se disculpaba_. Tomó una respiración profunda y dijo inteligentemente,- No... es sólo que, yo eh... estoy... -lamió sus labios.- estoy en una...situación.

Remus sólo lo miró y Sirius trató de no temblar, porque eso sería algo que él nunca hacía, y no podía hacer cosas que no hacía. ¿Qué? Su ojo tenía un tic. Quería hacer que las cosas fueran perfectamente claras, así que mentalmente anotó que nunca había temblado por Remus antes. Nunca.

Nope.

Enfócate.- ¿Alguna vez... sentiste que, eh, debías decir algo y las cosas seguramente serían más fáciles, y lo sabes, pero no puedes porque eres una niñita?

-¿Podrías sólo decirme su nombre? -Murmuró Remus y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

Sirius ignoró la estúpida pregunta y se retorció bajo esa mirada increíblemente dorada.- Es como que... te compraste un hermoso... pie de chocolate, y quieres comerlo con todas tus ganas porque se ve demasiado bien y delicioso, y todo el mundo te dice que te lo comas, pero cuando el pie está delante tuyo, y aunque difícilmente puedes contenerte de comerlo, no puedes hacer nada, porque...lo _amas tanto_ que estás asustado de que te odiaría por el resto de su vida si te atrevieras a tocarlo.

Remus lo pensó por un momento y entonces frunció.- ¿Por qué un pie me odiaría? Sirius, ¿por qué estás hablando de pie?

Ay mierda.

-Quiero decir... ¿entiendes a qué me refiero? ¿más o menos? Por favor, dime que sí.

-Sí, creo.

Black asintió.- Entonces, estoy en una situación así, ahora, presentemente... en este momento, con un pie. Y aunque me mata admitirlo, porque dios sabe que estoy asustado, sé que no hay otra forma de saber que... -miró a Remus profundamente a los ojos,- probar el pie.

Lupin miró como Sirius se volvía a retorcer, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Remus? Dime algo.

-Oh... no sé qué decir. -se veía completamente perdido.- ¿Come el pie?

Sirius miró como la mano de Remus se levantó para pasar por su cabello. Su mandíbula se apretó por hacer un esfuerzo para no quejarse como un perro patético. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

Concéntrate.

-Bien... ¿Y qué si el pie es la cosa más dulce que has conocido, como el más amable y más adorable pie posible, y una vez que le des una pequeña mordida, se asustará y saldrá corriendo, y nunca lo verás de nuevo? -Sirius sintió su estómago dar un salto. También algo se estaba juntando en su garganta, ugh. ¿Cómo era posible que Remus podía hacerle esto a casi todos sus órganos vitales? Su corazón, pulmones. Sirius parpadeó para que sentimiento se fuera.- ¿Y qué si... el pie no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo después de eso? No quiero eso. No podría manejarlo.

Entonces notó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Remus y su corazón saltó, de una buena forma. Sirius ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le había hecho este chico.

El hombre lobo se rió.- No puedo creer que voy a decir esto en voz alta porque suena totalmente loco, pero el pie podría no salir corriendo. Podría quedarse, ¿y tal vez esperar a que lo muerdas de nuevo? No tengo idea. No puedo creer que esté hablando sobre pie.

El corazón de Sirius palpitó vigorosamente mientras vio a Remus sonreír. Nunca quería que se fuera esa sonrisa.- Solamente dices eso porque eres un adicto al chocolate y quieres comerte todo el pie solo, Remus.

Remus fingió estar sorprendido,- ¡No soy un adicto al chocolate!

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y por un momento, Sirius estaba en el cielo. Pero claro que Remus tenía que toser para acabar con el momento y volver a hablar de lo otro.- Creo que la situación en la que estás... con el pie...creo que tienes que tener nervios y algún tipo de valentía, porque incluso si estás asustado de algo, deberías siempre poder intentarlo, porque quizás el resultado no sea tan malo como piensas. Tal vez el pie _quiere_ que lo coman.

Como Black no dijo nada, Remus continuó.- Créeme, Sirius, el pie quiere que lo comas, por eso es que nunca dejo nada en mi plato. El pie es fantástico.

Sirius miró a los labios de Remus.- Y si dejas algo en tu plato...

Otra sonrisa.- Tú te lo comes. ¿Y sabes qué? Alguien siempre lo hace. Si no comes el pie, alguien más lo hará, y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida porque ni siquiera tuviste una mordida. Porque déjame decirte, hay algunos pies malditamente buenos en este mundo...

-Remus, -dijo Sirius repentinamente.- Tú eres el pie.

-Que necesitan que los coman...

Lupin dejó de hablar. Sus ojos se agrandaron.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-No me hagas decirlo de nuevo. Suena raro.

Un silencio terrible cayó sobre ellos por unos buenos diez segundos. Durante ese largo tiempo Sirius miró a su vida como la triste excusa de hombre que era, e intentó muy insistentemente no llorar porque Lupin se veía completamente perdido frente a él. Quería la cama para comerlo vivo así Remus no sería capaz de mirarlo más con esos ojos dorados. Y, si se iba a morir por este avergonzante episodio que sería conocido como la Confesión del Pie, Sirius casi estaba felíz de recordar que Potter ya sabía de su deseo de ser cremado.

Remus interrumpió el idiota tren de pensamiento de Sirius preguntando cuidadosamente,- ¿Acabas... acabas de decir que soy el pie?

Sirius no podía hacer más que asentir, ya que se había masticado la lengua.

-Yo, -Lupin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía como si intentara mirar más profundo en los ojos de Sirius para enterarse de todo.- No entiendo.

-Sí, lo haces, -dijo Sirius extrañamente calmado. Aunque se sentía un poco como si fuera a morir, su cerebro había decidido que esto era lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.- Siempre entiendes todo.

Su corazón paró un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus no había salido corriendo. Punto para él.

Pero tampoco dijo nada. Sirius decidió preguntar.- ¿Bueno?

-Necesito un momento.

Sirius sólo mordió su labio y asintió.

Remus se tiró en la cama, y un segundo después Sirius lo siguió. Recostado al lado suyo Sirius estudió la cara de Remus mientras él pensaba sobre todo, ya que tenía una montañita en su frente. Estaba ahí siempre que se concentraba en algo.

Sirius vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Remus, y casi estaba seguro de que no se había sentido más feliz. ¿Remus sonreía? Qué.

-Entonces no hay ninguna novia, -dijo Lupin mientras miraba a la cortina de la cama.

-No.

-Sólo el pie.

Sirius asintió y su mejilla rozó con la sábana. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Remus no lo vio.- Eh, sí. Tú.

Remus se quedó callado, pero obviamente estaba pensando en algo. Qué cosa, Sirius quería saber.

Pero primero tenía que preguntar algo más.- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Esto quiere decir que quieres morderme?

-Morderte... ¿Qué? -Algo se movió dentro de los pantalones de Sirius. Oh Dios.- No... quiero decir sí, pero... ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Remus repentinamente se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y un mechón de pelo cayó entre sus ojos. Sirius intentó de no quejarse patéticamente; si había una cosa que siempre había querido hacer con él, era quitarle el moño a su cabello y dejarlo libre. Lupin le preguntó.- ¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza de nuevo?

-No esta semana.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Diciendo nada deseó que sólo pudiera mirar a Remus, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo eventualmente.

-¿Sirius? Creo que merezco saber.

Black rápidamente se refregó la cara.- Un mes, quizás...

Remus entrecerró los ojos y Sirius bufó cuando sintió esos ojos de topacio clavarse en su cerebro. Mierda.- ¿Seis, doce? Tres años, ya no sé.

-¿Tres años? -susurró Lupin.- ¿Te estás... riendo de mí?

-No.

La cara del hombre lobo se entristeció.- No sabía.

Sirius levantó los hombros.- No estoy seguro de que yo lo supiera tampoco.

-¿Qué puede uno decir en esta situación?

-Bueno, hasta donde sé tienes un par de ppciones, -dijo Sirius y miró como se mordía los labios.- Sabes cuales son. Si me rechazas, probablemente estaré bien... con tiempo. O no, quien sabe, pero si me dices que no me quieres ver nunca más... Remus, entonces no tengo idea de qué me va a pasar.

Remus copió a Sirius y se acostó en su costado para verlo mejor. Le sonrió a Black.- No voy a decir eso.

-¿No lo harás?

-Claro que no. ¿Sabes por qué?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza como respuesta.

-Hiciste lo mismo por mí, una vez, -dijo Lupin en voz baja.- Te enteraste de mi secreto más grande, y tuve miedo de que me ibas a dejar, pero no lo hiciste.

Sirius bajó la vista, la mirada que le estaba mandando se sentía demasiado. Entonces murmuró.- Sí, bien, no dejo a la gente que es importante para mí.

-Y yo agradezco eso, -Remus levantó su mano para tocar suavemente el brazo de Sirius. Black se tensó, nope, no ahí. Sus músculos parecían volverse piedra, pero por suerte Remus no lo notó.- Pero ahora tienes que dejarme ser tan buen amigo como tú, Sirius. Debes decirme qué puedo hacer.

Miró esos ojos dorados que lo veían, y tuvo que pelear con la urgencia de hacerlo con él allí mismo. Sacudió su cabeza.- Verás, Remmie, quiero ser más que amigos. Puedo decirte diez cosas que podrías hacer justo ahora para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no puedo pedirle nada de eso a un amigo.

Lupin tragó saliva.- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Tú sabes, -dijo Sirius,- Cosas que la gente hace cuando se gustan, cuando quieren estar juntas. Por ejemplo, yo te quie... _aprecio_ y me sorprende que pueda controlarme tan bien, porque tú...

El aliento caliente de Sirius se quedó en su garganta cuando Remus de repente lo besó en los labios, rápido pero con cuidado, como si quisiera tomar todo lo que quería en un segundo mientras investigaba cuan compatibles eran y podían ser. Sirius se sintió como si se fuera a desmayar por la milésima vez ese día, y oh, _oh_, como quería besarlo. ¿Debería? No. Conscientemente batalló con cada músculo para no hacerlo, porque no quería asustarlo. No se permitió hacer nada más que acostarse mientras Remus lo besaba, en los labios.

Un beso de verdad.

De Remus.

Remus lo estaba besando. La cabeza de Sirius estaba girando como nunca antes.

Claro que su auto control no podía durar para siempre, y justo cuando estaba por responder el repentino beso, el licántropo se alejó y lamió sus labios.

Sirius se ahogó un poco cuando pudo inhalar. Comenzó una nueva charla preguntando.- ¿Remusdhfs?

Bien.

El chico sólo lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.- Porque no me...

Por fin teniendo aire en sus pulmones, Sirius respiró agitado.- ¿No te qué?

-Nada, -dijo Remus rápidamente, alejó su mirada de la de Sirius, y se sentó. Sirius mantuvo su sorprendida y todavía increíblemente hambrienta mirada en él.

Remus murmuró,- Por favor, no me mires.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y levantó una mano hasta su propia boca.- Lo siento.

-No, yo lo siento, -dijo Remus y repentinamente se levantó de la cama.- Debería irme.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Sirius casi entró en pánico e intentó agarrarlo por la manga.- No, no, no...

Remus paró, miró a Sirius por un segundo o dos y estaba por decir algo. Pero entonces sólo se dio vuelta murmurando,- Lo siento.

Sirius, sin darse cuenta qué acababa de pasar, no estaba seguro si estar o no felíz sobre el hecho de que no se despertó de un sueño esa vez.


	9. Te gusto demasiado

**hola! he decidido aprovechar que tengo tiempo antes de las fiestas para traaducir otro capitulo. Eh... por si alguien se pregunta por qué escribi aliciente, es porque no sabía que más poner (despues van a saber a qué me refieero) Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer (y por favoritos, y por seguir...) ahora si los dejo leer.**

A Peter le encantaban las aventuras. Le gustaba pensar que era el más travieso del cuarteto de problemáticos, esa era la razón por la cual estaba sentado en el mullido sillón con su comic favorito _Martin el Muggle Misterioso _y una pila de ranas de chocolate alrededor del tapíz de terciopelo. Aunque cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo habría dicho que las ranas eran mucho más aventureras de lo que Peter podría llegar a ser. Demonios, las ranas eran una revuelta comparadas con él.

Pero Peter nunca admitiría eso.

-Martin, ¿Qué estás haciendo, tontito? -Murmuró Peter para sí mismo y metió otra rana en el pozo que era su boca.

Toda su vida Peter había sido excepcionalmente bueno comiendo. Si alguien compilara una lista de todas las cosas que habían pasado en algún punto a través de sus labios, el rollo de pergamino final sería demasiado grueso como para ser llevado por sólo una lechuza. Además la única cosa que valdría la pena anotar sería que no consistiría sólo de comida.

Peter se rió ante la viñeta en la cual Martin casi se ahogaba con una manzana.- Eso es lo que te hacen las frutas, Martin. No comas frutas.

Similar a Martin, Peter también era bastante competente ahogándose con cosas, pero no le gustaría manchar su reputación como el Señor Engullidor hablando de eso.

El comic que estaba leyendo era de aventuras. Así que no, no estaba sólo tirado comiendo chocolate, leyendo su estúpido comic y engordando, sino que también absorbía ideas para lograr las bromas más geniales y la mayor cantidad de travesuras en la vida de un jóven mago.

Pero también estaba pensando que el acto de absorber información era bastante aburrido y estaba por ser absorbido por la hambrienta boca del sillón, pero entonces Peter notó a Lupin corriendo por las escaleras del dormitorio. Se veía cansado y sin color, pero de acuerdo con los grandes talentos para obvservar de Peter no se veía muy diferente de otros días. Peter se rió en voz baja. Al menos _él_ _sí_ se veía guapo.

Mientras Lupin pasó por al lado de los sillones, el chico corpulento levantó la cabeza y lo saludó, sólo para darse cuenta de que el licántropo ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Peter escuchó la puerta de la torre cerrarse un par de segundos después. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su comic y le dijo a Martin como si fuera obvio,- Tiempo a solas de hombre lobo.

Potter levantó los ojos de su revista.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.

* * *

Un par de minutos después Black suspiró dramáticamente mientras se sentaba en el frente del antes mencionado sillón de la sala común. Peter masticaba lo que era probablemente su rana de chocolate número treinta, pero los chicos no estaban contándolas porque sabían que no tenía caso. James tiró la revista que estaba hojeando y empujó a la masa de pelo negro en frente de su pie.

Desde el sillón Potter preguntó,- ¿Por qué te ves como si te hubieras comido un limón podrido?

Sirius se refregó la cara cansadamente.- Eso en realidad suena bien. Debería comer limones.

-Los limones son detestables, -dijo Potter.- ¿Por qué comerías uno?

El chico en el piso hizo una mueca detrás de sus manos.- Me comería una docena. No es como si fuera a empeorar mi vida.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó James, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-No comas frutas, -dijo Peter mientras seguía con los ojos pegados en las idiotas aventuras de Martin.- De cualquier tipo. Las frutas son malvadas.

Black se sacó las manos de la cara y miró a Peter.- ¿Entonces por qué tienes una naranja en tu túnica? No creas que no sé sobre eso.

-Podría tirarsela a Quejicus si se roba mi varita o algo.

-Brillante plan, Pete.

Potter golpeó a Sirius con la revista _Escobadicto _enrollada.- Hey, reina del drama, te estoy hablando.

Sirius se refregó la ligeramente adolorida cabeza. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Ah, sí? -James resopló.- Conozco tu cara de malhumorado y que no estás haciéndola. Algo pasó. Dime o te vuelvo a golpear.

Sirius se volvió a dar vuelta. Suspiró y entonces murmuró.- Se lo dije, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si James no lo supiera, preguntó,- ¿Le dijiste qué a quién?

-A Remus. Sobre como me siento.

Potter miró a la cabeza en frente suyo y a Peter que estaba mirándolo como si acabara de decir que había envenenado sus ranas de chocolate. Pettigrew tragó y preguntó sabiamente.- ¿Te mordió?

Sirius respiró.- Me besó.

James no entendía nada.- ¿Por qué estás amargado entonces?

-¿Estás seguro de que no sólo te escupió? -Preguntó Peter y miró alrededor para saber que nadie lo escuchara.- Leí que... _su_ _tipo_ hace eso. Así es como esparcen su veneno.

-Positivo, -murmuró Sirius y levantó la cabeza para ver si todavía podía sentir los cálidos y delgados labios de Remus en los suyos.- De verdad me besó.

Potter todavía le hablaba a la cabeza de Sirius.- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ahí arriba en el dormitorio besándolo?

-Medio que.. salió corriendo. ¿No lo viste pasar?

-Querido Merlín... -dijo Peter repentinamente.- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?

Mientras los dos sorprendidos genios no dijeron nada, la rata amablemente siguió.- No tú, Cornamenta. -Dirigió su mirada a Sirius.- Me refiero a tí.

-¿Pete, de qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber qué? -Siseó Peter irritado y cerró el cómic con fuerza.- ¡No lo sé, quizás estoy hablando sobre queso, o de que estás actuando como una niñita! ¡Sigues todos esos idiotas consejos que te dio Cornamenta para gustarle, y cuando intenta hablar contigo, y no sé, quizás _estar_ contigo por todo lo que sé, tú sales corriendo como una niñita, y entonces... cuando por fin te decides después de una tarde de seguirlo como un loco, sale corriendo como una Nimbus 1000! Es... ¡Todo es ridículo! Sólo... ¡Olvídenlo o júntense, par de tontos!

Sirius sólo lo mió. James sacudió su cabeza y le dijo a Black.- El pequeño ha pasado por tanto.

-Sí, creo que por fin se volvió loco, -estuvo de acuerdo Sirius y lamió sus labios.- Pete, no es tan fácil.

-Sí lo es, -gruñó Peter desde su silla.- O estan juntos o no lo están. Me parece bastante simple.

-Ahora depende de él. No puedo.. forzarlo a quererme. Le dije cómo me siento, y la pelota está en sus manos ahora. Y... eligió salir corriendo con ella.

Peter giró los ojos.- Una pelota... eres tan perro.

-¡Bueno, tú hablabas de queso hace un minuto, tú gordo trasero de una rata pulgosa!

-¡No soy gordo! ¡Tengo huesos grandes!

James sonrió.- Las ranas de chocolate a tu alrededor pueden no estar de acuerdo.

Peter intentó darle una mirada venenosa pero falló miserablemente. Sirius resopló desde el piso,- ¿Y por qué estás enojado _conmigo_? Yo no hice nada. Sólo he seguido el plan.

-¿Ah, en serio? -Le contesto Peter.- Has estado siguiendo el plan. Claro. ¡Así que supongo que la única cosa que el plan te dijo era rodearlo como un alce en celo!

James gritó- ¡Hey!

-No se refería a tí, tonto, -dijo Sirius sin siquiera mirar a Potter, y entonces cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho mientras Peter seguía retándolo.-

-Esto es tan estúpido, -Pettigrew respiró.- Eres estúpido. El plan es estúpido.

Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron detrás de sus anteojos y apuntó a Peter con un dedo acusador,- ¡Traidor! ¡No crees en el plan!

Peter frunció.- ¿Por qué debería? No está funcionando. A nadie le gusta nadie.

-Increíble, -el chico en el sillón suspiró.- Está claro para mí, Pete, que eres la persona más tonta que he conocido. Hemos logrado mucho, sólo que no notaste nada. -Entonces bajó la voz pero continuó.- Gracias a Dios que Canuto no está enamorado de tí o sería una pesadilla seducirte.

-Ew, -comentó Sirius.

Mientras Peter giró los ojos, James continuó.- Terminamos, así que deja de blasfemar sobre el plan.

-¿Blasfe qué? -Sirius lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Es eso un insulto?

Potter sacudió la cabeza.- No lo creo.

De repente Sirius se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Qué... no más pasos? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Nada pasará, -Peter murmuró y abrió su cómic.- Todo es como era antes. Sólo que Lunático está más nervioso.

Dos ojos grises lo miraron.- No, sólo está nervioso alrededor tuyo porque siempre te ves como si estás por comerlo.

-Cállense por cinco segundos, -Los calló Potter. Se sacó sus ojos empañados y dirigió sus ojos ciegos a Sirius.- Canuto, como dije, terminamos con el plan. No hay más pasos.

Black trepó al sillón al lado de James. Lo miró seriamente.- ¿Bromeas, verdad?

-¿No?

-Esto no puede ser, -suspiró Sirius, desesperado.- _Prometiste_ que sería mío cuando el plan acabara. Dices que terminamos pero... todavía no es mío. ¿Qué pasa?

James sonrió.- Bueno... casi lo fue, por un momento. Te besó, ¿no?

-Dos veces, apenas, -le recordó Sirius enojado.- Potter, eso no es lo que quería, lo sabes. Deja de bromear, amigo. Debe... debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

Potter sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió molestamente triste.- No hay más pasos. El plan estaba diseñado para que cuando terminara, tuvieras lo que querías.

-Obviamente no lo tengo, -se quejó Black desesperado.- Entonces... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Como dijiste, la pelota está en sus manos. Es su desición ahora.

Sirius parecía nervioso.- Podría.. ¿quitarle la pelota? Podría hacer algo... con la pelota.

Potter sacudió la cabeza.- No seas tonto.

-Harían una pareja genial, -Se rió Peter, con la boca llena de chocolate. Se acercó a ellos para que nadie más lo escuchara.- Los hombre lobo son extremadamente tontos. ¿Has visto uno, alguna vez? -Sirius lo miró con ojos grandes y James giró sus ojos mientras Peter continuaba.- Tratar de comunicarse con uno es como hablarle a una pared de ladrillos. Cuando están en celo son peor.

-¿En celo? -Preguntó Sirius bruscamente y miró a James.- ¿Mi lobo Remus está en celo? ¿Por eso se llevó la pelota?

-No, -dijo James. Los miró como si fueran completamente idiotas, lo que por supuesto eran.- Pete sólo está demasiado enfocado en la parte lobo. Además, Lunático no es una chica.

-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó Peter.- Eso explicaría muchas de sus acciones, como besar, correr y leer libros. Esas son cosas muy femeninas si me lo preguntas.

-Pete, estoy bastante seguro de que no es una hembra en celo.

Sirius gruñó.- Mi hombre no es una mujer. Deja de decir que lo es.

-Podría ser cierto, -se quejó Peter mientras abria una rana de chocolate.- Lo leí en la revista semanal de los magos.

Potter frunció.-Conseguirías más hechos leyendo una bola de papel usada.

-Es entretenida, -reportó Peter.- Y tiene pechos.

James miró a Sirius que veía a Peter sin creerlo.- No tiene pechos. Él babea sobre las recetas.

Peter nuevamente intentó mirarlo venenosamente, pero lo ignoraron mientras James dirigió su atención nuevamente a Sirius.- Entonces, Canuto. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

Sirius por fin cerró la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Pete babeando? Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos.

-No, quiero decir Lunático besándote y corriendo. ¿Dijo algo sobre cómo se podría sentir?

-Eh bueno, no exactamente, pero dijo que no iba a rechazarme. Eso es algo, ¿no?

-Absolutamente, -asintió Potter- Entonces tal vez le gustas, pero es demasiado tonto como para decirlo.

Peter murmuró,- Eso es lo que te dije. ¡Son así! ¡Tontos! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Júntalos y consigues una gran pila de tontos!

Hasta la chimenea le siseó.

-James, -se quejó Sirius.- No creo que pueda esperar más. Me duelen los pulmones.

-Entonces tal vez deberías ver a Poppy en vez de a Lunático. -dijo el cabeza de anteojos.-

Black se dijo determinado.- Voy a hablarle.

-Creo que deberías intentar no asustarlo.

-Sí, lo intentaré pero seguramente no podré mantener mi boca cerrada _o_ mis manos lejos suyo. Es tan lindo.

Potter se veía como si pensara algo profundamente, pero todos los que estaban cerca sabían que debía ser una ilusión, porque Potter no pensaba profundamente. Entonces dijo,- Mira, estoy seguro de que las cosas se van a arreglar. Espera a que él... te tire la pelota de vuelta. No trates de robarla. Tiene que dártela.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hará?

-No te preocupes por eso. Sólo concéntrate en ser infelíz por un rato.

Black hizo una cara de dolor.- Eres un bastardo, ¿Lo sabías, Potter?

-Sí, tu madre me lo dijo varias veces.

* * *

Cuando James entró a la biblioteca treinta minutos después y pudo pasar por Madame Pince sin sus ojos de halcón viéndolo, se acercó para ver la usual mesa de estudio de Lily. Claro que estaba allí. Uno creería que ella no hacía nada más que sentarse allí revisando libros terriblemente apestosos con una pluma detrás de la oreja pero James sabía que no. Estaba seguro de que Lily hacía otras cosas también. Estaba más que felíz de señalar que los años de seguir a la chica por la escuela no habían sido una pérdida de tiempo, como Black había dicho.

Mientras intentaba no pensar sobre el brillo que persistía en su cabello rojo, murmuró sobriamente,- ¿Lily?

Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista.- Oh Dios, ¿Qué pasa ahora, Potter?

James sonrió cuando vio las manchas de tinta en sus dedos, pero se quedó tranquilo cuando ella lo miró. Él tenía un pergamino en la mano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en cuanto lo vio.- No me digas que estás aquí para mostrarme esas fotos de tí desnudo de nuevo.

-No, nada de eso... -se apresuró a decir James, pero su mano fue a su bolsillo de todas formas.- Pero si quisieras verlas...

-NO.

Él tosió,- Bien, lo siento. -Entonces se sentó al lado de ella, y mientras Lily lo miraba sospechosamente, él dijo.- Sí, quería hablarte sobre Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Eh... tú eres lista, ¿verdad?

Lily cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y bufó como toda una dama.- Espero que sí.

Potter asintió y puso el pergamino arrugado sobre la mesa. Ella lo miró, todavía dudosa- Entonces has notado que hay algo entre ellos.

-Claro que lo noté, -dijo Lily, sonando casi ofendida.- ¿Qué tiene?

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero como que necesito ayuda y tú tienes que saber todo para ayudarme, -Dijo James, mientras asentía de acuerdo consigo mismo. Intentando encontrar la mejor forma para decirle a la chica sobre sus amigos (mientras intentaba no vomitar), James dijo.- Verás... Sirius está teniendo, eh, sentimientos monógamos profundos hacia Lupon, sí.

-Guau, -dijo ella y James decidió ignorar la forma en que se veía totalmente atractiva mientras estaba desconcertada.- Creí que sólo quería meterse en los pantalones de Remus.

-Yo tamién al principio, pero lo confirmé y resulta que es de verdad. Hace un tiempo Sirius me pidió ayuda para ganar su corazón.

Lily hizo una mueca. Se veía totalmente aterrorizada.- _Oh, no_.

Cuando él no dijo nada y sólo fingió sentirse herido, ella preguntó.- ¿Qué hiciste?

Pero claro, James no podía siquiera pretender estar enojado con ella. Sonrió y le acercó el papel.- Le mostré esto.

-¿Qué es?

Ahora sonriendo incluso más porque la chica parecía interesada, James intentó explicar.- Es un ingenioso plan de amor que inventé y tiene algunos pasos fáciles, y si lo sigues correctamente, te ayuda a que te vean de una forma no platónica. Ya sabes, hace que alguien se enamore.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Black siguió los pasos? ¿Para gustarle a Remus?

-Sí. -James asintió felízmente porque ella lo entendió inmediatamente. Entonces frunció.- Pero no fue exactamente como lo planeé... si tiene sentido.

-Oh, claro que lo tiene, -dijo Lily. Ella le sonrió por un momento, entonces obviamente pensó en algo.- Espera.. entonces este plan es para que alguien se enamore de tí... ¿No lo usaste conmigo, verdad?

Potter sacudió la cabeza con demasiadas ganas.- ¿Por qué pensarías eso? Claro que no.

Lily dijo planamente,- Bien, sigue así.- James mantuvo su cara sin expresión aunque su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo extrangulado. Ella continuó mientras miraba su pluima,- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

James resporó y guardó sus sentimientos.- He venido a la conclusión de que ir a través del plan una sola vez no es suficiente para ellos. ¿Eres relativamente amiga de Remus, no? Ustedes hablan de plantas y cosas.

Evans se recostó en su sislla.- Somos bastante amigos, sí.

James tomó el papel de la mesa y comenzó a abrirlo. Ella lo miró por un segundo y preguntó.- Pero también es tu amigo, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no le hablas tú? ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Creo que ya sospecha de mí, -sonrió Potter.- Sería extraño que yo le hablara. Además, no creo que me tome en serio.

Ellla jugó con un mechón de su cabello y como si James hubiera dicho algo obvio, murmuró.- Uh huh.

- Entonces, ¿Le gusta Sirius?

Evans no se veía cómoda con la pregunta.- Mira, no creo que deba...

-Por favor, Lily, -pidió, y casi tomó sus manos entre las suyas, pero se contuvo.- Estoy haciendo esto por ellos. Sirius está absolutamente loco por él y estoy bastante seguro de que Lupin siente algo, pero de alguna forma no puede mostrar sus sentimientos. Los dos están siendo miserables y pienso que se hacen... -Entonces hizo una cara.- No sé, ¿Felices?

Lily suspiró y alejó sus ojos de los marrones.- Bien.

Potter sonrtió,- Entonces, ¿crees que Remus sienta algo por él?

-Claro que sí, -dijo ella inmediatamente.- Es sólo que él es... malditamente terco. No se quiere dar cuenta de que le gusta. Pero es Black... así que lo entiendo.

-Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, -Potter siguió sonriendo mientras la escuchaba hablar.- Sirius no sabe de esto y quiero mantenerlo así, así que no le digas nada.

-¿De qué?

-De esto, -dijo y le pasó el papel a Lilu. Ella todavía no lo tocaría.- Tómalo. Es el plan.

Luly lo miró.- ¿Por qué me lo das?

Pero por supuesto que tomó el plan de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. James explicó.- Debes convencer a Remus de seguir los pasos con Sirius.

-Creó que habías dicho que él ya estaba enamorado.

-Lo está, -dijo Potter.- _Indudablemente_.

Lily lo miró.- ¿Entonces para qué sirve el plan?

James intentó no ahogarse en esos ojos esmeralda. Entonces tosió.- Volvió loco a Sirius, seguir el plan, y para el final estaba completa, locamente enamorado del chico. Como que reforzó sus sentimientos, creo. Así que creo...

-Que hará lo mismo por Remues. -Evans asintió.- Claro.

Potter sonrió ante su inteligencia.- Pero no le digas que es mío, porque estoy bastante seguro de que entonces no lo hará. Sólo introdúcelo como tu propio trabajo.

-¿Qué le digo? -Lily miró del papel a él.- Tu letra es absolutamente horrenda.

-Lo sé -dijo James haciendo un puchero. Sutilmente miró a Lily mientras ella leía el papel otra vez. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y alegró su corazón.

Ella levantó la vista.- ¿Por qué no le pides a Pettigrew que te ayude?

James la miró.- Necesito alguien con cerebro para esto, Lily.

-Claro, por supuesto, -ella le sonrió como disculpa.- Mi error. Pero eh... ¿no me digas que tengo que dárselo como un plan de amor? Estoy segura de que Remus no aceptará.

-No, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en algo brillante.

Lily puso el papel en la mesa.- ¿Hay un tiempo determinado para esta cosa?

-No exactamente, -contestó James y se paró.- Sólo recuerda que estás lidiando con Sirius. Tiene un cierto caracter.

-Sí, que no debería olvidar.

Mientras se iba, le dijo tímidamente,- Gracias Lily, significa mucho para mí.

Ella tomó el plan y le sonrió extrañamente cálida.- ¿De verdad quieres que sean felices, no?

Potter frunció un poco.- Claro que sí.

-Eres un gran amigo, James.

James sólo sonrió y salió de la biblioteca, y sólo después se dio cuenta de que Lily lo había llamado por su primer nombre.

* * *

Otra media hora después un Remus todo mojado apareció en la misma silla que Potter había ocupado antes. Sus mejillas y naríz estaban ligeramente rojas, lo que alarmó un poco a Lily.-

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, -Remus refregó sus manos temblorosas juntas.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te ves como si... hubieras estado... haciendo algo relacionado con el agua.

El chico serió.- Estaba afuera.

-Obivamente, ¿pero con este clima? -Lily bajó su pluma.- ¿Qué pensabas?

Remus sopló aire caliente en sus manos para calentarlas.- No lo hice. Eso es lo más raro. Caminé y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba afuera, y entonces llovía. Y no me importó

Lily enrolló el pergamino que había estado escribiendo y lo puso en una pila de libros. El chico la miró juntar sus plumas y botellas de tinta, y dijo,- Estaba compleamente equivocado sobre él, Lily.

-¿Sobre quién?

Remus se sonrió. Se puso a jugar con su manga.- Tú sabes quién.

-Oh él, -Lily fingió estar sorprendida.- Te dije que no te odiaba.

Lupin estuvo en silencio por un segundo cuando se dio cuenta.- ¿Cómo haces eso? No te dije nada.

La chica levantó los hombros.- Adiviné, supongo. Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

Evans puso su mochila en su regazo y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en ella. Remus pasó una mano por su pelo mojado.- Él... eh... me habló sobre pie.

-¿Qué sobre pie?

Remus sonrió estúpidamente mientras miraba a la nada.- Era cubierto con chocolate..

-No era mi punto.

-Oh, -se detuvo Lupin y se recostó en su silla. Después de un momento de silencio dijo,- Me dijo que amaba un pie y soy el pie.

Lily sonrió como si lo supiera y dejó de meter libros en su mochila. Entonces miró al chico que estaba sentado quieto.- Remus, quiso decir que te ama, ¿Te diste cuenta, cierto?

Remus la miró como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, y entonces frunció un poco.

-Actúas como si recién te dieras cuenta.

-No, es sólo que... yo, eh... todo es un poco borroso después de que me lo dijo.

La chica sonrió.- Todo debe haberse... puesto seriamente negro por un momento.

-No es gracioso, Lily.

-¿Entonces por qué sonríes?

Lupin no lo sabía, así que dijo.- No sé.

Lily se rió de su expresión desconcertada y terminó de guardar sus cosas. Se paró y Remus la siguió, murmurando.- De verdad creí que estaba enojado conmigo.

-Evidentemente no lo estaba, -notó la chica mientras puso su mochila sobre su hombro. Saludó a Madame Pince, que por supuesto no vio nada, y entonces miró a Remus que caminaba a su lado. Él solamente sonreía. Lily sacudió la cabeza y trató de no reírse de su cara.- ¿Estás bien?

-Lo besé.

-¿De nuevo? -Susurró Lily mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de la biblioteca.- Si no lo supiera diría que te gusta. Como sigues besándolo... es como si tuvieras sentimientos por él.

Remus se mordió el labio.- No me devolvió el beso.

Evans frunció.- ¿Estás seguro de que no se desmayó? Eso podría explicarlo.

-No, me habló después de eso, -dijo Remus y pasó su mano por su pelo mojado.- Sólo no... me avergoncé a mí mismo.

-No lo pienses demasiado, cariño, -Dijo Evans mientras llegaban al pasillo.- Dime, ¿Qué hiciste después de que él... eh... -ella bajó la voz- confesó su amor eterno por tí y lo besaste?

-¿Me fui? -murmuró Remus.

Lily dejó de caminar y lo miró.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Eres tonto?

-¡No sé! -se quejó Remus.- Creo que pensé... primero habló de una forma en que todo parecía real, pero cuando yo... quiero decir él no, y yo quería- quiero decir no quería... pero obviamente él tampoco quería y debería querer, eh quiero decir... _No puedo pensar_.

-No, no puedes.

Remus murmuró mientras seguían caminando.- ¿Por qué lo besé, Lily? Seguramente él sólo... Oh Dios.

-Cariño, no es tan malo, -murmuró ella.- Es tu amigo, estará bien.

-Sí... -el chico trató de estar de acuerdo, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza.- No. Creo que debe haber algo malo conmigo. Siempre creo todo lo que dicen. ¡No tengo filtro de basura!

Lily juntó sus labios y se detuvo. Tomó a Remus por los hombros.- Entonces, ¿Entendí bien? ¿Habló de besarte, y cuando lo hiciste, no lo hizo?

Lupin asintió, y ella siguió.- ¿Querías besarlo?

-¡No lo sé! -dijo Remus, y la miró con un par de ojos suplicantes.- Quise hacer que se sintiera mejor. Me dijo que habían diferentes formas de hacerlo y...

-¿Habían diferentes formas y decidiste besarlo? Huh, no Remus, -Evans sonrió y lo soltó.- No creo que quisieras besarlo en lo absoluto.

Quedándose donde estaba mientras la chica salía caminando, Remus parpadeó. Corrió hacia ella y murmuró.- Parecía tan honesto. Entonces por qué...

Evans levantó los hombros.- Mira, cariño, nunca puedes saber qué pasa dentro de esa cabeza hueca.

Llegaron a las escaleras del segundo piso, y hablando mientras caminaban, el chico intentó no tropezarse con sus propias piernas.- Crees que puede haber estado... ¿exagerando sus sentimientos?

Lily se encogió de hombros.- Eso o... jugándote una simple broma, justo como pensaste.

-¿Podría hacer eso? -respiró Remus.- No... él no puede ser tan malo.

-¿Tú también sospechabas de él antes, recuerdas?

-Eso fue cuando no sabía... ¿honestamente crees que me está tomando el pelo?

Lily sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Acaso importa lo que pcreo?

El corredor del segundo piso se abrió frente a ellos. Remus frunció.- No, no puedo creer que me haría ese tipo de broma. Quizás sólo estaba sorprendido... acababa de decirme. Básicamente esperaba que lo mandara a la mierda.

-¿Quieres estar absolutamente seguro de que te quiere?

Remus contestó,- Bueno, yo eh... probablemente debería, no, quiero decir eh... él es muy, yo eh... quiero, sí.

Lily puso una mano en su hombro como consuelo.- De veras eres un intelectual, Remus.

Él la ignoró y dijo,- ¿Debería preguntarle? No quiero hacer eso. Tengo mucha vergüenza.

-No, tienes razón, no deberías hacer eso. Se volverá loco si cree que dudas de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, -la chica se detuvo repentinamente y abrió su mochila.- En realidad... estaba leyendo un libro sobre relaciones en el mundo Muggle, y encontré esto.

Mientras Remus la miraba, ella le pasó el plan reescrito. El chico se lo sacó bruscamente de las manos.- ¿El Sistema? -Él levantó la vista.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y _por qué_ lo anotaste?

-Supongo que estaba aburrida. Es una lista de consejos que te ayudarán a conseguir lo que quieres cuando los hayas ejecutado en el orden exacto.

-¿Me ayuda a conseguir lo que quiero? -Dijo Remus mientras caminaban.- ¿Y eso es?

Lily giró los ojos hacia.- Bueno, en este caso, quieres saber si Black realmente tiene fuertes sentimientos por tí.

-Oh, sí, -Remus volvió a ver el papel.- Bien.

Un pequeño grupo de chicos de primer año se disolvió en cuando vieron a la Premio Anual llegando. Lily les dio a sus espaldas una cálida sonrisa.

Lupin murmuró,- Cuando estaba hablando, es como que sentí...

-Remus, cariño, enfócate. Lee el papel.

El chico leyó la escritura en el papel mientras intentaba caminar al lado de Lily.- Parece muy idiota.

-De acuerdo a lo que busqué fue un idiota el que inventó el sistema en primer lugar. Pero es efectivo de todas formas.

-¿Qué significan esos pasos, exactamente? ¿Podrías explicármelo?

-Se llama El Sistema, y cada letra es un paso, como puedes ver. Si haces esos pasos con Black, sabrás la verdad sobre... _sus_ sentimientos.

Remus casi se cayó por estar mirándola.

-Lee el primer paso.

-Claro, -murmuró el chico e hizo lo que le dijo.- "Hablar bien de mi mismo" ¿Qué significa eso?

Lily sonrió.- Deberías hablar bien de tí, obviamente. De esa forma sabrá que tienes una auto estima considerablemente alta y no te volverás loco si no te ama tanto como dijo antes. Después de eso sabe que tu espíritu no depende de sus halagos y acciones.

Remus suspiró, derrotado.- Bien, lo haré. ¿Cómo me ayuda eso a conocer mejor sus sentimientos?

-Oh eh, -la chica dudó,- Es sólo el comienzo.

-Entonces... ¿no hace nada?

-Nunca digas nada.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Remus levantando la ceja. Lily no estaba segura.

El chico siguió leyendo el papel.- Y dijiste que debería actuar como si tuviera un alto auto estima... ¿entonces debo mentir?

-Cariño, tienes auto estima saliendo de tu trasero. Deberías mostrarlo a veces.

Lupin se rió y volvió sus ojos al papel.- El segundo dice "Sí a halagos casuales". ¿Probablemente quiere decir que debo halagarlo?

-Correcto.

-¿Cómo me ayuda eso?

-Eh, así sabe que no eres sólo un idiota -le sonrió Lily.- No que lo seas, claro. Además le muestra que todo este asunto de salir con alguien no es algo nuevo para tí.

Remus la miró. Entonce murmuró.- ¿Entonces miento otra vez?

Ella lo ignoró.- Si lo halagas, comienza a preguntarse de dónde aprendiste eso. Si sus sentimientos son fuertes como él dice, seguramente se pondrá locamente celoso.

-¿Un Sirius Black locamente celoso? -Lupin tragó nerviosamente.- Estaría loco si quisiera que pasara eso.

-Te prometo que tendré lista a Madame Pomfrey.

Lily sonrió mientras caminaba al lado suyo.- Sí, seguramente lo hará.

Llegaron a otro pasillo en el castillo sin fin.

-¿"Algo nuevo" significa que debería tener un nuevo pasatiempo? No tengo tiempo para eso.

-No, -se rió Lily.- Eso significa que debes decirle algo que nunca le habías dicho sobre tí mismo. Mejor comienza con algo extremadamente mundano. Si está interesado, entonces... ya sabes lo que significa.

Remus bufó,- Encontrar algo aburrido para decirle de mí... eso no debería ser difícil. Seguramente cree que soy la persona más aburrida que existe.

-Eso seguramente es verdad.

Después de un momento de silencio Lupin murmuró.- Espero que el siguiente paso no signifique que debo dar vuelta una mesa, porque eso no tendría sentido.

-Nadie espera que lo hagas. No tienes músculo, -dijo Lily clínicamente mientras comenzaban a trepar por un montón de escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.- "Voltea las mesas" significa que deberías sorprenderlo diciéndole sobre tus sentimientos. Si estaba jugándote una broma, en este paso debería rendirse.

-¿Debo decirle de mis sentimientos?

-Eso es lo que dije, Remus.

-Lily, -Él casi se cayó de nuevo, pero pudo agarrarse de la baranda.- ¿Qué sentimientos? No tengo sentimientos por él.

-No te preocupes por eso. Los tendrás.

Remus frunció.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada, -ella sacudió la cabeza.- Es una forma de decir. Intenta no meter la pata.

-Estoy tratando de leer esta estúpida cosa.

Lily sonrió mientras caminaba por las escaleras. Pero tan pronto como vio como Remus estaba luchando por quedarse al lado suyo, dejó de moverse.- ¿Vienes?

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello. Ahora casi estaba seco.- ¿"Exagerar la soledad"?

-Deberías pasar más tiempo solo después de los otros pasos, -explicó la chica.- Si no completamente solo, entonces no con él. Esto lo hace creer que debería ser más abierto con sus sentimientos o seguramente te perderá. Se volverá loco para estar contigo. Eso si sus sentimientos son verdad.

-Lily, eso suena horrible. No quiero hacerlo.

-Debes, -dijo ella gravemente mientras tomaba los pasos finales hasta la sala común.- Lee el último paso.

Después de un segundo murmuró,- No entiendo esto.

-¿Vienen? -Preguntó la Dama Gorda pero los dos la ignoraron.

Lily le sonrió a Remus.- Debes mostrarle que no puede jugar con tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué sentimientos? -Preguntó Lupin desesperadamente y le devoldió el papel. A la pintura le dijo,- No tengo ningún sentimiento.

La Dama Gorda solamente asintió.

Evans sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a Lupin pasar por la puerta después de murmurar la contraseña a la pintura. Lily se sonrió a sí misma y murmuró.- Oh... yo no diría eso.

* * *

Cuando Remus entró a la sala común con Lily, inmediatamente vio a Sirius sentado en su lugar habitual en el sillón. Lily le dio un empujoncito y se fue a su habitación. Remus lamió sus labios y lentamente caminó hacia Sirius, quien no los había visto u oído entrar al estar obviamente dormido. Remus cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado en el sillón y lo pinchó con un dedo.- ¿Sirius?

El chico se despertó, murmurando algo incoherente. Remus lo vio bostezar.- ¿Por qué estás sentado solo?

Sirius pasó una mano sobre sus ojos.- Cornamenta se fue de nuevo para una estúpida práctica de Quidditch de último minuto, y Pete decidió tomar un baño.

-Que gran decisión.

Sirius se sentó bien en el sillón.- ¿Eh, Remus, estas bien? Como que saliste corriendo...

-Estoy bien, -interrumpió Remus bruscamente.- En realidad, brillante. Pero eso es lo que soy... supongo.

Black lo miró, descondertado.- ¿Eres brillante?

-Lo soy, ¿no?

-No suenas bien, -murmuró Sirius cuidadosamente.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó Lupin y se rascó el cuello.- Estoy perfectamente bien.

Black frunció. Entonces se acomodó el pelo despeinado.- No sueles decir cosas así.

Remus inclinó la cabeza a un lado, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el Animago.- Entonces ¿debería mentir.. sobre ser inteligente?

-Sabes que no quise decir eso.

-Pero soy listo, -continuó el chico.- No es como si dijera que soy guapo o algo así, porque eso sí sería una mentira.

Sirius lo miró cariñosamente. Entonces murmuró,- no lo sería.

Remus alejo sus ojos y tragó saliva.- No deberías mirarme.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Entonces deberías tratar más.

-No debería tratar de hacer nada, -murmuró Black y puso su mano en su mejilla,- Soy lindo. Debería conseguir las cosas más fácilmente; sin tratar.

El hombre lobo se rió.- ¿Entonces dices que deberías tener permiso para mirarme porque eres lindo?

Sirius lo pensó por un segundo.- Sí.

Lupin intentó no sonreír, pero claro que falló miserablemente.- Que seas aliciente no tiene nada que ver con que no me guste que me miren.

-¿Acabas de... llamarme una enfermedad?

Remus sonrió cálidamente.- Eso significa atractivo, Sirius.

Cuando Sirius sólo lo miró, Remus murmuró.- Oh sí, lo siento, olvidé que James nos prohibió inflar tu ego.

-No te preocupes por eso, -murmuró Black sin aliento, y se acercó más al chico.- Entonces.. ¿_Tú_ crees que soy atractivo?

-Eso una opinión común, Sirius. Yo sólo lo digo en frente tuyo. -Remus parpadeó. Tratando de verse como si no estuviera nervioso, por alguna razón se puso a jugar con el sillón.- ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? ¿Qué te ves tan bien como Filch en una mañana de Sábado? Sabes que no es cierto.

-Sí, tienes razón. -Sirius se mordió el labio.- ¿Por qué no te gusta que te miren? No entiendo.

Lupin le mandó una sonrisa tensa y miró a su regazo.- Cuando la gente me mira, siento que intentan quitarme cada secreto, y no me gusta. Si quiero decirle algo a la gente, entonces lo haré... en su momento.

Black miró su cara atentamente, como si quisiera entender a qué se refería. Preguntó.- ¿Sientes eso conmigo? ¿Cuando te miro?

Remus levantó la vista y estudió sus hombros.- No lo sé. Contigo... hay algo más. Casi como si...

-¿Qué?

-Como si... ¿me gustaría mirarte también? -Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron, y Remus sonrió ante su reacción.- ¿Sabes que no se supone que mires a los gatos porque podrían atacarte?

Black tenía los ojos todavía pegados a él.- No mires a los gatos, Remus. Los gatos son malos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y los gatos?

-Olvida los gatos, -susurró Sirius, y movió sus dedos.- ¿Dijiste que quieres mirarme?

-Eh, creo que... tengo el mismo sentimiento contigo que con los gatos. Es como, si te miro demasiado, podrías... atacarme.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.- Eso es cierto.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza.- No te miro porque no quiero que me rasguñes.

-Oh, piensas en un tipo de ataque diferente, -Black asintió y se acrcó más. Sus dedos pasaron por la suave tela del sillón.- Nunca te rasguñaría.

-¿Entonces cómo me atacarías?

Sirius levantó los hombros.- Seguramente... por los labios primero.

Remus tomó aire.- ¿Qué?

-Porque ya sabes, me gustaría besarte de nuevo, -dijo Sirius en voz baja así nadie lo escucharía, y se acercó de nuevo.

-Pero tú no me besaste, -murmuró Remus y se retorció bajo la mirada cariñosa de Sirius.- No... eh, no quieres hacer eso, ¿no? Eso es lo que entendí.

El chico no entendía. Nunca se había visto más serio.- No, estoy seguro de que sí.

Remus sólo lo miró frunciendo, y Sirius entendió algo.- Oh, pensaste que... ¿Qué pensaste?

-Bueno, no me besaste, asi que... -Lupin volvió a alejar la vista. Entonces murmuró.- Creí que..

Sirius intento ver a Sirius a los ojos.- ¿Podríamos... intentar de nuevo?


	10. ¿Tendría que despertarme ahora o qué?

Sirius miró a Remus pasar la mano por la tela del amohadón.

Repentinamente sus ojos estaban el él.- Mira, quiero decirte que no me molesta tanto cuando me haces eso, pero yo... Sirius, todavía estoy aceptando el hecho de que a tí... -entonces bajó la voz- de que a tí te gusto. Tienes que admitir, es información bastante nueva, y por eso no sé cómo reaccionar.

Sirius solamente lo miró. Si no respirara, hubiera parecido una estatua.

Lupin volvió a mirar a su regazo.- Creo que...

Remus volvió a ver a Sirius y no pudo seguir hablando. Cerró la boca, levantó los hombros y se estiró en el sillón.- ¿Ves? No tengo esperanza. Ni siquiera parezco entender qué quiero decir y... tendría que saber cómo actuar correctamente en esta situación.

Black respiró profundamente mientras intentaba hacer que sus manos se quedaran en su regazo, y no tocaran al otro chico.- No diré una palabra si no quieres que lo haga.

-¿De qué...? -Lupin frunció.- No, no te digo que quiero que... te detengas.

Sirius sólo lo miró mientras se refregaba la cara cansadamente.- Hombre, debería... -Lupin bajó las manos, miró nuevamente a Sirius y se rió un poco.- Bien.

Como era usual, Sirius no entendió.- ¿Qué?

-Dije bien, -repirió Remus.- Quiero decir, no la parte del beso, pero el hecho de que te guste... podría tratar de acostumbrarme, porque estoy bastante seguro de que no te rendirás. Pero por favor, no me ataques.

Nuevamente coronado Sirius el Sudoroso parpadeó fervientemente y asintió como el hombre serio que era. Y como antes, miró al chico en frente suyo, pero esta ver no le dijeron que parara- Remus solamente lo miró y le sonrió. Black intentó de ventilar su camisa sutílmente mientras preguntaba.- ¿Quiere decir que... tú eh... gustas de mí?

Remus sonrió de lado.- No saltemos a conclusiones.

-Claro, esas son... ¿malas?

-No, depende qué conclusión sea. He llegado a la conclusión de que evidentemente me golpeé la cabeza en algún punto, porque no puedo juntar mis ideas.

El chico a su lado asintió vigorosamente.- Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Remus descansó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, pero sus ojos no se alejaron de los de Sirius. Una sonrisa perezosa se quedó en sus labios.- Creo que después de que digiera todo sabré cómo me siento sobre esto.

Como respuesta Sirius solamente ventiló su camisa.

-Aunque me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿_Por qué_ te gusto?

Black se olvidó de su camisa.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"? ¿Necesito una razón para que te quie... me gustes? Esa es una pregunta tonta.

Remus frunció divertido.- Sólo me preguntaba porque a nadie nunca le caigo muy bien.

-¿De qué hablas? -Sirius lo miró incrédulo.- A todos les caes bien.

-Entonces no lo han mencionado. No hay nada excepcionalmente asombroso sobre mí.

Sirius se veía horrorizado.- Bueno, estás equivocado.

Remus no dijo nada mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste hace un momento que eras brillante e inteligente.

-Oh, sí... me olvidé de eso. -Remus parecía pensar sobre algo. Los ojos de Sirius estaban pegados a la montañita entre las cejas de Remus.- Sabes, me olvidé de eso... -el licántropo casi dejó de hablar.- Fue estúpido.

Black sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Que seas inteligente es estúpido? Has dicho muchas tonterías hoy.

Remus levantó sus piernas del sillón.- Dime, ¿en qué crees que soy bueno?

-¿Buscando cumplidos?

-No, -dijo Lupin y le dio un golpecito.- Sólo me preguntaba porque pareces tan insistente en esto.

Sirius miró a su cara expectante, y no necesitó realmente su tiempo para pensar. Entonces se acercó para susurrar.- Eres asombroso en todo.

-Eso ciertamente no es verdad.

-Eres paciente y bueno, -Sirius intentó no mostrar una gran sonrisa.- Lo que es mucho cuando te juntas con nosotros.

Remus levantó las cejas.- ¿En otras palabras soy una aburrida e inocente molestia?

-No, eres como un santo o algo. Verás, perdonas mucho y nunca te enojas de verdad, -Sirius levantó los hombros,- Bueno, quizás a veces, pero estoy bien con eso. Me gusta.

-¿Te gusto cuando estoy enojado? -Preguntó el hombre lobo, con una expresion absolutamente desconcertada en su rostro.- Eso no es posible.

-Bueno, una vez casi me hice encima, y no fue tan lindo... -cuando Remus lo miró horrorizado, Sirius cerró la boca.- Lo que quiero decir, Remmie, es que aunque nos asustas, a veces, cuando estás enojado, porque generalmente eres tan calmado y nada te molesta... y para ser claro, también eres la única persona además de Evans que puede hacer la auto estima de Potter tambalear... Un tambaleante Potter... Potter tambalea los martes.

Lupin le sonrió.- Concéntrate.

-Claro, lo siento, -Black se lamió los labios. Cerró los ojos como si fuera a pensar por un momento, pero era solamente una ilusión.- Eh, cuando te enojas y... _cosas así_, hace que... me gustes más.

-¿Enojado y cosas así? -Remus frunció divertido.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Porque cuando estás enojado, tú... eh-

Sirius murmuró algo incoherente y Remus tuvo que preguntar a pesar de poder escuchar muy bien.- ¿Yo qué?

-Tú... sudas.

Por un momento, Lupin solamente lo miró con ojos grandes, pero entonces se empezó a reír. Tuvo que abrazar su estómago, y por la risa casi se cae del sillón, pero Sirius lo tomó por su manga y lo volvió a acomodar. Las mejillas de Remus estaban rojas y habían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero de alguna forma pudo hablar.- Ay dulce madre de Merlín...

-¡Hey! -Sirius hizo un puchero mientras lo acomodaba en el sillón. Sus manos nunca dejaron la túnica de Remus.- ¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio!

Remus todavía daba risitas mientras se soltaba el estómago y se pasaba una mano por los ojos.- Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No lo estoy, -le dijo Black honestamente a Remus y lentamente soltó el agarre que tenía en su ropa aunque no quería hacerlo.

Mientras su risa se pasaba y solamente descansaba mirando a Sirius, que se veía bastante serio, Remus preguntó.- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que me duche cada vez que me enojo para que no tengas ideas?

-¿Qué?

Remus sinrió ridículamente.- Nada. Pero, ¿huelo mal o algo? Te lo he preguntado antes. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Canuto?

-Bien, olvida el sudor. Hay más en tí que sólo eso.

El licántropo se rió.- ¡Gracias!

Sirius estaba por decir algo, pero cerró la boca después de un momento y murmuró.- En realidad... no te muevas.

Se levantó, salió corriendo hasta su habitación y después de un minuto estaba sentado de nuevo ante Lupin, pasandole un pedazo de pergamino abollado.

Remus miró el papel con cautela pero lo tomó de todos modos.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo.

El chico abrió el papel cuidadosamente y después de leer el título sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Ante esto la respiración de Sirius se agitó ligeramente.

-Tú... -las palabras de Lupin quedaron ahí. Un segundo después levantó la vista y dijo,- Escribiste mal mi nombre. Ves, _Remie_. En realidad tiene dos M.

Sirius sonrió tímidamente.- Te lo dije antes, no puedo escribir. Quiero decir, puedo, pero... ya sabes.

Remus leyó la lista y se rio un poco. Miró a Sirius que estaba sentado muy cerca suyo.- Esto es absolutamente horrible.

El chico lo miró, casi totalmente perdido.- ¿Qué?

-_En serio_ que necesitas aprender gramática.

-Oh... quizás podrías ser mi tutor como dijiste antes.

-¿Te gustaría eso? -el licántropo le sonrió cálidamente.- Ha sido un rato desde que fui tutor, pero supongo que podría.

Sirius miró a sus labios y murmuró.- Sí, eso... o algo... lo que sea.

-Mañana en la noche después de clase, entonces, -Remus le sonrió brillantemente y volvió a la lista.

Por un minuto o dos no hubo otro sonido que el de las risas de Remus mientras leía la lista, y la respiración evidentemente agitada de Sirius.

Claro que los otros cinco Gryffindors en la Sala común podrían no estar de acuerdo, pero a los dos chicos no les hubieran importado menos en ese momento.

Afortunadamente, los dejaron solos.

-Eh, ¿Remus?

Lupin no levantó la vista.- ¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas de la lista?

-Bueno, creo que puedo estar de acuerdo con la mayoría de estas cosas, pero... -se rió un poco,- Difícilmente puedo ser considerado sexy.

Sirius contestó en voz baja.- No tienes idea.

Remus miró al papel contentrado.- Bueno, no entiendo por qué harías eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Encontrarme sexy, Sirius. No soy una chica, -Lupin levantó la vista y señaló su pecho.- ¿Ves? No hay pechos.

Sirius bufó, ofendido.- ¿No crees que ya sé que eres un chico?

Remus volvió a poner sus ojos en la interesante hoja.- Lo siento.

Sirius puso sus largas piernas en el sillón y pudo ponerse cómodo.- Mira, no es como si lo planeé. No me desperté una mañana hace unos años y decidí "Bueno, debería enamorarme de Remus hoy" pero pasó. No... no en un día sino con los años, porque ya sabes, no soy Potter... -Lupin ya había olvidado el papel y estaba mirando a Sirius que seguía hablando,- Lo siento por poner este peso sobre tus hombros. Y sabes cuanto odio disculparme, pero de verdad lo siento.

Remus lo miró en una forma que Sirius no había visto nunca antes. Entonces dijo,- No tienes que disculparte.

Sirius se masticó la lengua para no meterla en la garganta del hombre lobo.

El licántropo le sonrió.- Pero de alguna forma siento que yo debería decirte que lo siento por hacerte sentir mal esos años.

-No lo hagas, -dijo Sirius- Nunca me hiciste sentir mal.

Lupin le dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada, casi como si estuviera avergonzado. Sus ojos vieron los largos dedos de Sirius jugando con la pierna de su pantalón, pero no dijo nada.

Sirius casi se puso a llorar.

-Esta lista... -Remus se aclaró la garganta mientras volvía a leer el papel.- ¿Te gusto porque soy más bajo que tú?

Black continuó jugando con la tela.- Tu altura es perfecta... ideal... cuando yo eh... -Cuando Remus no dijo nada y solamente levantó la vista para mirarlo, Sirius parpadeó y murmuró.- Beso.

-¿Beso?

-Besarte, -dijo Sirius.- Eso sería bueno.

Remus miró a los dedos de Sirius, pero entonces a sus ojos.- ¿Quieres besarme?

Black no dijo nada.

-¿Planeabas hacer eso muchas veces?

-Sí por favor. ¿Ahora?

Remus sacudió la cabeza, divertido.- No.

Sirius hizo un puchero infantilmente, y se sentaron ahí por un rato, el bastardo mirando al come libros, quien tenía sus ojos concentrados en el papel que ahora estaba doblando prolijamente.

Sirius se movió para estar más cómodo en el sillón y murmuró.- Mira, entiendo si no tienes sentimientos por mí..

Lupin levantó la vista.- ¿Yo dije eso?

-¿Qué?

Remus le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.- Dices eso mucho.

Sirius susurró,- ¿Tienes sentimientos por mí?

El hombre lobo le devolvió el pergamino a Sirius. Sus manos se tocaron por un momento, pero ninguno lo mencionó.- Hablemos de algo más.

-_No_, hablemos de esto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mientras Sirius solamente lo miró, esperando por una respuesta, Remus le dijo la verdad.- Estoy confundido.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Remus sonrió.- No tienes que ayudarme. Lo resolveré solo.

-Quiero decir, tal vez si sólo...

-No voy a besarte, Sirius.

Black volvió a hacer un puchero, pero Remus lo ignoró completamente y descansó su cabeza contra el sillón. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Un momento después Sirius hizo lo mismo, solamente que con los ojos abiertos.

Lupin sonrió contento mientras murmuraba,- Sabes, debería estar revisando mi ensayo de Runas otra vez, pero me gusta sentarme aquí.

-Bueno, eso es porque soy mucho más entretenido que las Runas.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Remus habló de nuevo,- Incluso si quisiera ir y estudiar, probablemente no sería capaz de mover mi trasero de este sillón.

-Es un buen trasero.

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que su profesora de Runas llegara a la clase la mañana siguiente, la mojigata y el estudioso estaban teniendo una discusión _seria._

Lily sacudió la cabeza.- ¡Pero si no era tan difícil!

Remus revisó su mochila y murmuró.- Tiene una extraña presencia estos días. No puedo concentrarme cuando está cerca. Y como sabes, mis habilidades de concentración generalmente son inmaculadas.

-¿Así que fallaste en el primer paso? Espléndido.

-No tanto fallé, sino que directamente no lo hice. No necesité decirle de mis buenas cualidades, parecía conocerlas.

Evans cerró los ojos.- No le dijiste del sistema, ¿no? Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

-No, -Lupin peleó con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus cosas en la mesa.- Solamente hablamos. Él no está bromeando.

Evans intentó no sonreír.- ¿En serio?

-Nunca hubiera pensado que él... -Remus se quedó callado. Entonces se dio vuelta para mirarla.- No creo que necesite hacer los otros pasos. Sé que le gusto, estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Lily- ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas?

-Dice cosas sobre besarme, -Remus intentó no sonreír mientras se refregaba el cuello y murmuraba en voz baja.- Además de otras cosas. E hizo una lista..

La chica sacudió la cebza.- No tiene sentido. Por todo lo que sabemos podría haberla hecho cuando intentaba conseguirse una chica hace tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo. Sigue el sistema.

Remus sonrió,- Quisiera poder agarrarlo y...

-Enfócate, Lupin, -Lily chasqueó los dedos.- El segundo paso. ¿Lo harás hoy?

-No quiero. Cuando estaba con él ayer, podría haber jurado que...

-Cállate. Sólo sigue el plan.

El chico solamente resopló y se rindió.- Sí, seré su tutor esta noche, así que podría hacerlo entonces, supongo.

-¿Su tutor? ¿De Sirius Black?

-Sí, -dijo Lupin y se sonrió a sí mismo mientras acomodaba sus plumas en la mesa.- Espero que sea pronto.

-Claro. Pero recuerda, Remus, el paso es _sólo_ halagarlo. Nada más. Recuerda eso.

El chico solamente murmuró algo inaudible.

-Intenta resistir, cariño, -le recordó Lily.- Sé que debe ser difícil, como es tan... -ella hizo una mueca- atractivo.

Remus inclinó su cabeza a un costado mientras veía a Lily fingir que se sacudía.- Sabes, tú y James se llevarían bien. Son muy parecidos.

-Sí, con la excepción de que uno de nosotros tiene un cerebro.

* * *

Después de la clase de Runas Antiguas, mientras Remus y Lily se iban, la profesora habló.- Señor Lupin, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Remus frunció preocupado mientras la Profesora Babbling le hacía una seña. Lily levantó su pulgar y se fue.

El chico respiró, se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se acercó a ella. La mujer estaba sosteniéndose con su escritorio y tenía el ensayo de Remus en las manos.

Lupin vio el ensayo pero miró a sus ojos.- ¿Sí, profesora?

Ella le sonrió.- Señor Lupin, su ensayo fue el primero que leí, y debo decir que estaba bastante sorprendida...

Remus parpadeó.- ¿Hay algo mal?

-No, Señor Lupin, no exactamente mal. Sólo hay una cosa que me llamó la atención inmediatamente. -Ella asintió hacia el rollo en sus manos.- ¿Estoy segura de que releyó su ensayo?

-Lo hice, profesora -Contestó Lupin y pasó sus manos ligeramente sudadas por su túnica.- Dos veces.

-¿Y ya discutimos sobre notas en los ensayos, verdad, Señor Lupin?

-Solamente deben haber notas si son profundamente importantes en el asunto.

La profesora siguió sonriendole como su abuela le sonreía a su gato con crisis de sistitis, e hizo a Remus ponerse más nervioso que si un maestro le gritara y le escupiera en la cara. Ella asintió.- Sí, eso es cierto.

Aunque se sentía extrañamente nervioso, habló con voz firme.- Pero no usé notas, profesora.

Ella abrió el rollo y lo estudió.- Estoy segura de que no planeaba hacerlo, señor Lupin, pero lo hizo.

-¿Perdón?

La profesora Babbling le pasó el ensayo a Remus y después de ver el papel el chico se puso colorado inmeadiatamente.- Yo eh... lo siento muchísimo, profesora, debo haber...

-Ahora, la guía de los maestros dice que debería regañarlo por esto, por alguna razón, pero a mi parecer hay demasiados profesores rigorosos en esta escuela, -ella se rió- estoy segura de que hay una explicación perfectamente buena para que escriba el nombre de su amigo en su ensayo una y otra vez, Señor Lupin, pero quizás es mejor que sea la primera y última vez. Nos restará trabajo a ambos.

Lupin asintió mientras enrollaba el ensayo.

-Sólo quería avisarle sobre esto por si tiene algún otro ensayo, quizás debería revisarlos dos veces, -la profesora le sonrió y tomó el ensayo de sus manos.- No sé qué diría, por ejemplo, la profesora Sinistra. Por las plumas de un hipogrifo, todos sabemos como se siente sobre.. _esas cosas_, señor Lupin.

Remus se forzó a sonreír.- Sí profesora, claro. -entonces frunció.- Gracias.

Ella asintió y volvió detrás de su escritorio.

Mientras Lupin salía del aula, resopló hacia la pintura más cercana.- No es como si fuera a tener una O en Astronomía de todas formas.

* * *

Sirius resopló enojadamente a tu taza de té.- No entiendo. -Se la mostró a James.- ¿Qué se supone que sea?

-No es tan difícil de entender, tonto. Dámela, -Potter bufó y se robó la taza de Sirius.

Miró dentro de ella mientras su otra mano revisaba el grueso libro que estaba sobre la mesa.- Eh..

-¡Sí, esto me promete dulces!

La profesora habló perezosamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.- Por favor, mantenga sus predicciones para usted mismo, Señor Pettigrew.

-¡Lo siento, profesora!

Sirius se burló de Peter y se recostó en su silla peluda.- Son sólo dulces, Pete. No amor.

Peter frunció.- Nunca escuché las palabras "sólo" y "dulces" en la misma oración antes.

-Ya entendí, -murmuró repentinamente Potter y le mostró la taza a Sirius.- Ves, esa es ropa interior.

-¿Ropa interior?

-O... -Potter volvió a revisar el libro.- El símbolo de un viaje a la enfermería. Puedes elegir el que te guste más.

-Ropa interior está bien, -notó Peter.-

-Tal vez los estrangule a ustedes dos con mi ropa interior y terminen en la enfermería.

-Terminar ahí tan temprano una mañana de Lunes no suena ni siquiera remotamente plausible.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.- ¿_Remotamente plausible_? ¿Por qué usas esas palabras idiotas?

-Me gusta usar mi extenso vocabulario, -dijo Potter y entonces resopló.- No recuerdo que te quejaras de esto con Lunático, él también usa ese tipo de palabras.

-Sí, pero no en la misma forma pretenciosa y en que tú lo haces.

-Oh, no me llamaste arrogante, bastardo.

-Oh creo que sí lo hice, -Sirius bufó y entonces siseó.- Y deja de llamarme bastardo. Ese no es mi nombre.

James le devolvió el bufido.- Bueno, tu loca madre de mierda parece pensarlo.

-¿Quieres ver mierda, Potter? -Sirius se paró.- ¡Te la daré!

-¡No te quites los pantalones, idiota! -Le gritó James y lo golpeó con una almohada.-

-¡Señor Potter, deje de gritar! ¡Señor Black, este no es el momento de desnudarse!

-¡Perdón profesora! -Le dijeron los dos al unísono pero siguieron mirándose venenosamente. Mientras Black se sentó casi respiraba fuego.

Pete seguía soñando despierto al lado de ellos.- Me pregunto si compraré los dulces en el juego de Quidditch de mañana.

Sirius el Dragón Resoplón se olvidó de que estaba en guerra.- ¿El juego es mañana?

-Sí, -dijo Potter y metió su naríz en su propia taza de té.- ¿Para qué pensabas que eran las prácticas hasta tan tarde? Te lo dije anoche.

-Eh... -Sirius se rascó la cabeza y se recostó en su silla.- ¿Lo hiciste? No te estaba prestando atención.

-Obviamente, -James miró a sus hojas de té que le sonreían molestamente.- Ahora, si estoy leyendo bien esas hojas...

Black asintió.- Que seguramente no lo estás...

-Si las estoy leyendo bien, -repitió Potter y después de chequear el libro dos veces, su expresión cambió.- Oh.

-¿Qué? -Sirius preguntó e intentó mirar dentro de la pequeña taza de porcelana.- ¿Quién morirá?

-Mi vida amorosa.

Black resopló y metió su naríz en la taza.- ¿Tu vida amorosa morirá? Eso suena interesante.

-No, la predicción es sobre mi vida amorosa.

-¿Entonces será otro implacable viaje a la enfermería?

James le acercó a Sirius el libro y entonces gruñó. El chico tomó el libro y bufó.- ¿Qué estoy viendo?

-Ese símbolo, justo ahí.

Black leyó lo que decía bajo la foto.- "El amor verdadero no viene de la forma que Tú esperas que lo haga." -Miró a Potter y levantó las cejas.- ¿Y el significado es...?

-Ese es el significado.

-Oh, lo siento, no entiendo el lenguaje terriblemente idiota de esta basura pretenciosa, -Sirius dijo perezosamente y tiró el pesado libro al suelo.- Esta clase, es un montón de mierda de caba...

-Tal vez le gustaría aprender más sobre el lenguaje esta noche en detención, Señor Black.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a su extraña profesora cubierta con su bufanda mirandolos enojada.

Sirius frunció e inmediatamente señaló acusadoramente a James.- ¡Bueno, Potter llamó mierda a mi madre! ¡Castíguelo! ¡Preferiblemente con un cáctus!

James se rió.- Tu madre _es_ mierda.

-¡Ya lo sé!

La profesora suspiró cansadamente,- Quizás al señor Potter le gustaría unirse a usted en detención.

-No me gustaría. -comentó Potter.

-¡Mierda, maldita mierda, he dicho! -Gritó Peter repentinamente desde su lado. Sirius, James y la profesora lo miraron incrédulos.

La rata les gritó.- ¡MIERDA LES DIGO!

Ahora toda la clase los miraba, como era usual.

-¿Qué, eres idiota? -Sirius le tiró una almohada a Peter mientras la profesora gruñía y se apretaba el puente de la naríz.

Ella murmuró.- Merlín, dame paciencia...

-¡No me gusta estar solo con Lunático! -Se quejó Peter a sus amigos una vez que había puesto la almohada en el piso.- Es malditamente aburrido. Y quién sabe lo que _ellos_ hacen cuando se aburren.

-Oh cállate, Pete. Remmie no es aburrido.

James se sacó los lentes y sacudió la cabeza.- Por los calzones de Kreacher, Pete, si que eres estúpido.

-Eh, eso es un insulto a los idiotas, -le dijo Sirius a su mejor amigo.

Peter estuvo de acuerdo.- ¡Sí! Espera... ¿Qué?

La casi olvidada profesora habló repentinamente,- Quiero verlos a los tres esta noche en detención. Y no se quejen o duplicaré el castigo. Me estoy cansando de que ustedes tres hablen todo el tiempo en mis clases.

-¡Son las hojas de té, Madame! Por lo menos hay un poco de acción cuando... -empezó Sirius pero Potter lo calló con su almohada llena de bolados.

* * *

-¿_Todos_ ustedes tienen detención? -Les preguntó Remus cansadamente y miró a Sirius.- ¿Incluso tú?

Estaban parados frente al aula de Encantamientos, esperando que comenzara la clase. Los tres chicos miraron a sus zapatos. Entonces Sirius murmuró.- Sí.

Lily resopló detrás de Remus.- Qué noticia.

-Nadie te preguntó nada, Evans, -siseó Sirius y se ganó un golpe en la nuca de parte de James.

Potter no notó la pequeña sonrisa que Lily le dio.

-Tendremos que posponer el asunto de las clases particulares hasta mañana, entonces. -Remus levantó los hombros a Black, que lo miraba de la misma forma que un cachorro recién pateado.

Detrás de ellos Lily tenía sus ojos pegados a James y le estaba haciendo señas, pero claro que el chico no entendió nada. Se aseguró de que Sirius todavía estaba desnudando a Remus con los ojos y movió los labios.- ¡_El plan_!

James repentinamente tosió y miró a Sirius,- ¡Ah, sí! ¡No, deberían hacer la cosa esa hoy, después de detención! No importa cuan tarde sea, estudiar es más importante que dormir. Obviamente.

-Sí, -dijo Lily desde atrás de Remus.- Porque, ya saben... por, eso es, mañana...

-¡Que mañana es el juego de Quidditch! -Rasonó James importantemente. Remus y Sirius los miraron sospechosamente.-

-¿Qué tiene es que ver con...? -Intentó Lupin, pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-Ya sabes qué genial es nuestro equipo, ¿No, cariño? -Le dijo Lily.- Estoy segura de que ganarán mañana.

-Es cierto, somos absolutamente geniales, -asintió James.- Los Ravenclaw no tienen oportunidad. Y a nuestra casa sí que le gustan las fiestas cuando ganamos... y ganaremos mañana, ¿No, Canuto?

Black pinchó a su amigo en la mejilla y murmuró,- Generalmente no eres tan optimista. Sabes que tu equipo es basura.

Lily estuvo de acuerdo con James.- Ves, entonces no pueden estudiar mañana, no cuando la sala común está llena de... de...

-Tontos borrachos, -colaboró Peter. Lily lo señaló con su dedo.-

-¡Sí! Tontos borrachos, -repitió y se dio vuelta para ver a Remus que la miraba.- Cariño, estoy hablando de tontos increíble, abismalmente borrachos. Ya sabes cuales son, están en todas partes estos días.

-No puedes escapar de ellos, -James sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Entonces miró a Sirius.- No se puede hacer nada más que unírseles, pacíficamente.

Remus frunció.- ¿Entonces tenemos que estudiar hoy porque mañana estamos obligados a estar ebrios? -Entonces murmuró hacia Lily.- No creo poder manejar eso de nuevo.

Ella solamente le guiñó y asintió.

-¿Vamos a estar qué? -Preguntó Sirius, pero nadie le explicó.

James siguió asintiendo,- Sí, exactamente. Absolutamente... mareados y confundidos... por los espíritus.

Sirius gruñó, -¿Qué sucede? -Miró a James y a Lily.- ¿Por qué estan cooperando?

Ninguno contestó.

Lupin abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo al duo que seguía asintiendo molestamente, pero cambió de opinión. Entonces miró a Sirius.- ¿Supongo que podemos estudiar hoy? Seguramente será tarde, pero...

Sirius inmediatamente se olvidó de su confusión y le sonrió contento.- Estoy bien con que sea tarde.

Tan pronto como tórtolos ciegos siguieron con su concurso de miradas, Lily suspiró aliviada. Le sonrió a James otra vez y dijo inaudiblemente.- _Gracias_.

* * *

Remus había estado esperando a que Sirius volviera de su detención en la biblioteca, pero había calculado mal el tiempo y se había dormido. Su cabeza desacansaba sobre un libro llamado _Pociones para Problemas Peludos_ del cual solamente había leído hasta el capítulo dos ("Como Fabricar Tu Propia Barba Líquida") antes de dormirse. Lily se había ido a Merlín sabe donde, y extrañamente, hasta Madame Pince no lo había despertado.

Cuando Sirius lo pinchó en el hombro un tiempo después, el hombre lobo abrió sus ojos cansadamente y los dirigió lentamente al chico parado. Observó a Sirius; estaba empapado, y su cabello estaba extrañamente desordenado. La detención obviamente había sido una difícil... Remus levantó la cabeza y sonrió cansado.- Te pudiste escapar.

-Sí, esa sí que es una asesina, -murmuró Sirius y se sentó a su lado.- Estoy mojado hasta los huesos.

Lupin enfocó sus ojos en Sirius y lo miró asertivamente.- Puedo ver eso.

-Remus, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras?

El licántropo se levantó de su silla con un chirrido de la madera contra el piso de piedra, y con medio paso ya estaba parado directamente frente a Sirius. Black frunció desde abajo pero no se movió mucho. Gotas de agua caían de sus pestañas mientras parpadeaba.- Remus, ¿Qué haces?

Lupin se sentó en el regazo de Sirius, y estuvo placenteramente sorprendido cuando el chico no lo alejó. Fácilmente lo mantuvo en su lugar sobre la silla de biblioteca, pasó una mano por su fría mejilla, y finalmente clavó sus ojos en los labios ligeramente abiertos de Sirius y murmuró.- No estoy seguro.

-Estás... -comenzó Sirius pero su oración fue interrumpida por una boca. Una mano delgada tomó su cuello como para mantenerlo quieto y hacerlo más fácil para besar.

Pero claro que, para molestia de Remus, Sirius se alejó y frunció. Respiró profundamente y murmuró con voz ligeramente más grave.- Creí que no querías que te besara.

Lupin pasó su pulgar manchado con tinta por el labio inferior de Sirius. Sonrió ligeramente, se le acercó y susurró- Eso fue antes.

Las manos hambrientas de Sirius atacaron al hombre lobo, agarrándolo de donde podían, tironeando su cálida y seca ropa para acercarlo contra su cuerpo mojado. Eventualmente no tomó mucho esfuerzo quitar a Remus de su regazo y recostarlo en la mesa de madera. Esa fue la primera vez que a Remus no le importó que sus libros se cayeran al suelo.

-Remus...

El hombre lobo sonrió desde abajo de Sirius y lo tironeó de la corbata.- Sirius, quítate esa ropa mojada, por favor.

-¡Remus, despierta!

Lupin abrió los ojos rápidamente e inmediatamente vio a Lily sonriendo burlonamente. Se secó la saliva del costado de la boca con su manga.

-¿Sabías que hablas dormido?

El chico cerró los ojos nuevamente y gruñó contra la mesa de la sala común.- Oh Dios.

* * *

-Nunca creí que diría esto en voz alta, pero maldición, estudiar ahora suena bien, -murmuró Sirius con su mejilla contra la superficia de roble de esa misma mesa.

Remus sabía muchas cosas.

Se había memorizado el libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_ de Libatius Borage de tapa a tapa, y si quería podía hacer una dosis perfecta de _Félix Felicis_ para que le durara toda la vida. Podía leer en tres idiomas diferentes además del inglés, incluyendo Latín. Sabía cuanto amaba Sirius al rock Muggle y cuanto su madre lo había odiado mientras había vivido en su casa. Sabía que antes de descubrir su temor a las alturas, Peter había querido ser Golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch, y que Lily odiaba a las serpientes y James a los barberos. Sabía todas las letras de sus canciones favoritas de los Beatles.

Y a pesar de eso nunca había sido un presumido. Si alguien le hacía una pregunta, la contestaría de la mejor forma posible, pero nunca había enseñado su inteligencia o su capacidad.

Con eso en mente, Remus también sabía que casi había tenido un sueño inaceptablemente subido de tono sobre su amigo, y definitivamente no estaba listo para presumir sobre eso, tampoco.

El antes mencionado amigo estaba ahora tirado en la mesa en frente suyo, y en su interior Remus sintió que todo el asunto de las clases particulares iba a ser su fin.

Mientras intentaba no mirar demasiado a Sirius, reacomodó los seis rollos de pergamino y los diferentes tipos de plumas en la mesa por la quinta vez en cinco minutos.

Sirius lo miró sospechosamente.

Remus sabía que debía decir una palabra o dos para parecer normal.

-Seguramente no fue tan malo, -murmuró y tomó la pluma entre sus manos. Sirius levantó la cabeza, y mantuvo sus brillantes ojos grises en el ligeramente tenso hombre lobo.

-170 almohadas, -se quejó el chico. Le sopló al mechón de pelo que colgaba frente a su cara.- Esas son 169 almohadas más de las que necesita una persona.

Lupin bostezó e intentó mantener sus ojos en las plumas demasiado interesantes. Plumas, no... almohadas, almohadas.- Yo tengo dos almohadas.

-Bueno, sí, -concordó Sirius.- Hay una gran diferencia. Tú mereces la almohada extra.

-Gracias, -dijo Remus y cerró sus ojos cansados por un momento. Después de un segundo los abrió y siguió.- Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no son sólo para ella.

El hombre lobo no vio el ceño fruncido en la cara de Sirius. Escuchó como el chico golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.- No me importa de quien sean. No debería haberme hecho sacudirlas a todas. Casi estoy muerto.

Remus miró nuevamente a los intrigantes útiles en la mesa.

Ya había arreglado las plumas seis veces, en seis formas diferentes, y sabía que tenía que parar, o parecería tener un TOC. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente en la sala común para atestiguar su colapso mental. Dejó tranquilas a las plumas, entrelazó sus dedos para que no tocaran nada, y le dio una miradita a Sirius.- Por lo que entendí... parece que fue fácil para tí.

-Bueno, Pete se lo merece por ser tan idiota.

Era extraño, Sirius lo miraba costantemente, pero ahora cuando sus ojos no eran visibles, Remus quería tomar su absurdamente atractiva cara y hacer que no tuviera otra opción además de mirarlo.

Remus se sorprendió. ¿Por qué el hecho de que Sirius no lo estaba mirando lo distraía más que cuando lo miraba?

No tenía idea de como actuar, o qué pensar. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, pero lo ignoró.- ¿De verdad tuvo que ordenar todos sus libros en orden alfabético?

Sirius giró para poder ver al hombre lobo, y el aliento de Remus casi se quedó en sus pulmones- aunque sabía que esos ojos eran de un frío gris, la forma en que parecían fríos y cálidos en ese momento era demasiado. Para dejar las cosas perfectamente claras, Remus podría haber pasado horas comparando esa sombra de gris con todas las otras en existencia, solamente para darse cuenta que era demasiado única para las otras.

Bajo su mirada Black gruñó.- Sí, y ni siquiera podía pedirnos ayuda. Eso sí que era una tarea.

-Me asombra que... -Comenzó Remus y casi demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a decir no tenía nada que ver con la conversación. Rápidamente corrigió sus pensamientos- ...haya podido terminar hoy.

Sirius estiró sus largos brazos en la mesa, recostó su cabeza en ellos y bostezó. Mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre lobo que lo miraba.- Cornamenta debió haber hecho eso, cree que es tan asombroso cuando se trata de letras.

Remus sabía exactamente lo que juntarse con Lily y sus novelas le habían hecho cuando comenzó a comparar el contraste entre el pelo negro de Sirius y su extrañamente blanca, pero no pálida, piel. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi? No tenía sentido; su cabeza estaba llena de eso. Intentó contar hasta diez, pero era bastante difícil con un cerebro somnoliento.-

-_Uno, dos, Sirius, no. Cuatro... no, tres, Sirius... ¿cinco? Black. Bien, diez._

-¿Estás bien?

-Cansado, -murmuró Lupin y apenas pudo dejar de soñar despierto.- Yo... sólo pensaba que seguramente sería mejor que no dejara que Peter se acercara a los tapetes.

Sirius no dijo nada, sólo descansó la cabeza en sus brazos mientras miraba a Remus. El hombre lobo intentó mantener sus ideas juntas aunque su mente seguía recordándole el sueño de Sirius, mojado y en la mesa, _en él_.

Enfócate, Lupin.

Estúpido cerebro cansado, ¿Qué estás pensando? Extraños pensamientos, eso. Deja de pensar. Remus se mordió la lengua.

-¿Te he dicho que me gustas?

Lupin sacudió la cabeza cansadamente.- No, hoy no.

La mejilla de Sirius estaba presionada firmemente contra su túnica mientras murmuraba.- Bueno, sabes que sí.

-Sí, -Lupin volvió a bostezar, y finalmente separó sus manos sudorosas. Se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta el borde de su silla en algún momento, y tuvo que cambiar de posición para no quedar colgado en el borde de la mesa como Sirius. Se vería muy estúpido así. Sirius era elegante, de verdad que sí, incluso cuando estaba cansado y desparramado sobre la mesa. Eso hizo a Remus sonreír.- Sé que lo haces.

-¿Ya te gusto?

¿Qué podía contestarle? Que sí, claro que le gustaba Sirius, como un amigo... pero también en una manera nueva que había comenzado a aparecer cada vez que Remus estaba solo con él. ¿Podía decirle que le gustaba en una forma en la que quería tener esos especiales ojos grises en él todo el día, todos los días? Que quería respirar esa casi no existente escencia que le recordaba a azulejos, resina y el mar, llenar sus pulmones con ella y respirarla cuando...

Oh, cállate. Idiota.

Black bostezó y se movió ligeramente.

Mientras miraba a Sirius casi como si estuviera mareado, Remus se dio cuenta de que su cerebro se había dormido.

Sin pensamientos. Sin pensamientos extraños o imágenes mentales distrayentes. Era una linda sensación. Sólo dices lo que aparece en tu cabeza.

Así que Remus murmuró repentinamente.- Hueles.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Sirius y olió su túnica. Entonces tosió.- Oh, eso es polvo. Estoy cubierto en él.

Lupin levantó su mano derecha en la mesa y se recostó en ella.- No, hueles bien.

-Bueno, ahora huelo como la biblioteca, y tú adoras ese lugar. -Sirius se sentó lentamente y sacudió su túnica cuidadosamente.

Con su mejilla aplastada y sus ojos pegados a Sirius, Remus murmuró.- Tu cabello...

El chico levantó una ceja curiosa y cansadamente se pasó una mano por el pelo.- ¿Qué tiene? Oh.

-Es muy... negro. Y brilloso.

Sirius hizo una mueca.- Y polvoriento. Debería tomar una ducha.

Los ojos de Remus se cerraron.- Sí, quizás deberías, ducharse es bueno. Yo debería hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? -Preguntó Black, se sentó y se acercó a él con su silla. Se inclinó y estudió la cara de Remus.- Estás balbuceando.

Lupin abrió sus ojos y le sonrió cálidamente.- La que balbucea es mi profesora. Yo no balbuceo. Tus ojos son negros.

-Mis ojos son grises.

-Son humeantes... me gusta tu naríz.

Sirius agarró a Remus por los hombros.- Remus, te estás cayendo.

-Estoy cálido.

-Sí, lo estás, -respiró Sirius mientras intentaba hacer que no se cayera al suelo.- No te duermas. Abre los ojos. Tenemos que estudiar.

-Tú... dios mío, tengo sueño.

-¿Soy tu dios? Gracias, -se rió Sirius y entonces bostezó.- Estoy halgado.

_Halagad_o... algo pasó por la cabeza de Remus, pero lo olvidó.

Bueno, seguramente no era importante.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba sólo a centímetros de él, sosteniéndolo en la silla para que no se cayera en su regazo.- ¿Por qué estás halagado?

-Evidentemente mis ojos son humeantes. Mira, -se rió Sirius cansadamente.- Son dos luceros.

Remus parpadeó nuevamente e intentó decir algo inteligente, pero no pudo. Entonces murmuró.- Yo...

-No te preocupes, te soltaré -puso al chico medio dormido contra la mesa, lo soltó y se recostó en su propia silla.- No te quiero poner nervioso.

-No estoy nervioso, -murmuró Lupin contra la mesa.- Estoy cansado. Nunca estoy nervioso, bueno... a veces, pero no ahora, -bostezó.- y no contigo.

-Eso es bueno, -asintió Sirius y acercó su silla, para poder recostar su cabeza al lado de la de Remus en la mesa. Una vez que lo hizo su naríz estaba a centímetros de la de Lupin.- Pero incluso si lo estuvieras, no importaría. Creo que eres gracioso cuando te pones nervioso.

Remus abrió los ojos y murmuró,- ¿Dije que tus ojos eran _humeantes_?

-Sí.

El licántropo apenas pudo reprimir un bostezo.- Es como salido de alguna horrible novela.

Sirius le sonrió.- No fue tan malo.

-No tengo idea de qué me pasa.

-Hay dos explicaciones posibles. Una, tu asombrosamente brillante cerebro está desapareciendo y para cuando termine el día sólo será un fantasma de la mohosa pasa que reside dentro del gigantezco melón de Peter.

-Espero que no sea esa, -dijo Remus cansadamente y cerró sus ojos por un segundo. Podría haberse quedado dormido ahí; la relajante y cálida presencia de Sirius lo habría hecho muy fácil.- Me gusta mi cerebro.

-Bueno, yo también espero que sea la otra, porque nuestras bromas no pueden perder tu inteligencia.

Remus murmuró con los ojos medio cerrados,- ¿Y la segunda?

Black miró alrededor de la sala común, y después de notar que estaban solos, dijo,- Es mejor.

Entonces lentamente se levantó de su silla y suavemente levantó a Remus de la suya, dado que estaba demasiado cansado y desconcertado para resistir cuando Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente. Remus inmediatamente se relajó contra él cuando sintió el calor irradiando de Sirius y se quedó quieto. Casi dormido pero todavía capaz de pararse, agarró el frente de la camisa de Sirius.

-Verás... la segunda explicación posible es, -susurró Black y tembló cuando Remus presionó su media dormida y ruborizada cara contra su garganta.- Es que yo también te gusto.

Remus sabía muchas cosas.

En ese momento sabía que era parcialmente culpa de Sirius que su cerebro no funcionara; sabía- no, estaba seguro de que Sirius lo quería incluso si Lily decía otra cosa, y que si hubiera besado al animago en ese momento, le hubiera devuelto el beso.

Remus sabía que lo que sentía por Sirius era más que solamente _una cosa_.

**Bueno, la cosa sobre la mierda, en realidad se traduciría como trasero "your crazy arse mother", pero no quedaba bien, asi que la cambie a mierda xD Además sirius le dice a james que dice las cosas en una manera "peacocky", o sea, como un pavo real. Yo le mande arrogante porque quedaba mejor.  
**

**En la parte de potter que se tambalea es una rima (totter-potter) y sirius en realidad dice "¡una rima!", por eso se distrae y empieza a hablar de potter que se tambalea.**

**Además quería explicar que cuando sirius le pregunta a remus si ya le gusta, le dice "do you like me yet?" o sea "¿ya te gusto?" Pero cuando se habla de gustar "like" en ingles se puede referir a que alguien te guste o te caiga bien, es por eso que remus dice que a él le gusta como un amigo, es confuso... necesitan otra palabra para eso, creo yo xD  
**

**Aprovecho a actualizar ahora como regalo de navidad xD antes de que tenga que salir y este muy ocupada para hacerlo. Así que muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, seguir la historia y leer.. nos vemos en el siguiente capi y que pasen lindas fiestas.  
**


	11. Sentirse cómodo rodeado de repizas

En conclusión James dijo que el partido había sido un desastre total.

El bien conocido experto en Quidditch Kennilworthy Whisp podría haber estado en desacuerdo diciendo que para ser calificado como desastroso un partido de Quidditch debía consistir de por lo menos un intento de decapitación por espada, pero claro que a Potter le importaba un trasero de rata la opinión de un autor muerto.

Dicho trasero de rata no era el de Peter.

El conocimiento sobre el juego de Remus era bastante limitado, y de hecho no tenía interés en saber más. Su opinión del partido había sido bastante parecida a la de James pero, cuando había visto al antes mencionado capitán del equipo de Gryffindor volar hacia la tribuna en la que se encontraban Sirius y él, no había sido su vida la que pasó frente a sus ojos, sino la de Potter.

Si Potter se había vuelto loco o estaba solamente jugando, Remus no estaba seguro.

Sirius no había visto al idiota volador venir en su dirección hasta que chocó con la tribuna y causó un escándalo, ya que había estado demasiado ocupado babeando por el chico a su lado que estaba aburrido hasta la muerte. Lupin había hablado, _mucho_, y nada de lo que dijo era sobre Quidditch.

Pettigrew, que se había sentado con el hombre lobo y la loca persona que babeaba sobre los asientos, sabía varias cosas sobre Quidditch, pero en el momento había estado concentrado en mantener secos sus pantalones. Más tarde estaba felíz de decir que había sido exitoso.

Durante el juego Lily no estaba en ningún lugar visible, y Potter razonó después que seguramente había estado sentada con Snape y era invisible gracias a su enorme naríz.

Pero con Evans o sin ella, Potter había intentado concentrarse en la Quaffle.

Siendo el capitán del equipo casi se sentía obligado a mostrarles a todos cuan increíblemente talentoso era volando.

Había estado a punto de hacer un pase en reversa cuando el buscador de Gryffindor había volado hacia los 150 puntos voladores justo en frente suyo. Gracias a sus reflejos rápidos Potter había evitado al concentrado buscador, pero en ese mismo punto una bien dirigida Bludger voló hacia él golpeando su escoba y enviándolo en una espiral.  
Con la Quaffle todavía en su mano había sido capaz de balancear la maldita escoba lo suficiente como para chocar en uno de los estúpidos cazadores de Ravenclaw que habían estado rodeándolo como un montón de basiliscos hambrientos. Naturalmente, sus lentes se habían roto.  
Entonces, le había tirado la Quaffle a un compañero de equipo, y antes de siquiera notar qué demonios pasaba había chocado contra la tribuna de Gryffindor lo que resultó en una pierna rota y una pequeña lesión cerebral (Potter), y mínimas bajas (ninguna).

Oh, y el Buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la Snitch.

Gryffindor ganó con 290 puntos, y Potter ganó una cita especial con Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

James estaba acostado en una cama de hospital con su espalda sobre un par de almohadas y su pierna en un extraño y flojo mecanismo de soporte, cuando sus amigos fueron a visitarlo después del interesante partido.  
Los profesores habían podido revivir a todos los desmayados de primer año en el campo, así que Potter era el único paciente en la enfermería en el momento. Madame Pomfrey había estado bastante complacida con esto, ya que componer a James Potter en sí era algo que tomaba mucha energía.

Mientras sus amigos se acercaban a la cama, Potter se burló y señaló con un dedo a Sirius y Remus. Todavía estaba vestido con su ropa de Quidditch, pero sin anteojos. Tenía una toalla húmeda en la cabeza.- ¡Oh, miren, son Tweedledee y Tweedledumb! -Entonces notó a Peter detrás de ellos.- Oh, y Pete.

-Ves, tenías razón antes, Cornamenta, ¡estoy en la enfermería! -Sirius le sonrió y se sentó en la cama.- Y no es dumb, es dum. Hasta yo sé eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Remus cuando vio la enorme cabeza de Potter cubierta en vendas. Le dio a James sus lentes y se paró al lado de Sirius.

Potter les sonrió vagamente y se puso los lentes.- _Yo_ estoy genial. Pero ustedes... siento que por fin puedo decirlo. ¡Ustedes dos son tan tooontos como dos cabeza dura pueden llegar a ser!

-¿Cómo? -Murmuró Black y se cruzó de brazos.- De qué hablas.

Potter sacudió la cabeza cuidadosamente.- De qué, pregunta él... -Levantó sus brazos y en dirección de los dos chicos.- Esa cosa, ¡Justo ahí! Por favor, hagan algo. Porque si no, se voverán un par de cachorritos ciegos y sin cerebro. No, son peor que eso, son un par de... ¡Cachorritos ciebros!

Remus se mordió el labio y miró cuidadosamente a Sirius.- James, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-¿Acaba de llamarnos cachorritos?

-Sí, eso creo, Señor Lunático... Luna. Estoy muy felíz. ¡Y tú también lo estás! ¡Puedo verlo!

-Estás balbuceando, -Lupin frunció y miró alrededor para buscar a la enfermera.- Eso generalmente no es bueno. ¿Madame Pomfrey te dio remedios?

-Aparentemente me golpeé fuerte la cabeza, así que me dio... No sé, ¿todo? -James sonrió felízmente y señaló su pierna.- Mira, tres piernas. Tres... ¡Piernas marinas! ¡Ja!

Remus miró nuevamente a Sirius quien estaba viendo a su mejor amigo con la boca abierta. Black murmuró.- ¿Está drogado?

-Espero que sí.

Potter los ignoró y preguntó.- ¿Donde está Lily, Lunático? Lilylunático. ¡Seguro que es la flor que florece sólo en la luna llena! Una flor peluda.

-No sé donde está.

-Búscala, -ordenó James solemnemente y movió su mano.- Su pelo es como lava _líquida_ y necesito decirle eso. Es peligroso tener lava en la cabeza. Debo salvarla de la naríz de Quejicus.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.- Claro que es horrible, ¿pero qué más le podría hacer la naríz de quejicus, exactamente?

-Eres tan estúpido, Canuto, -James le sonrió.- Pero está bien. Todavía te quiero. Y no soy el único.

Black no vio la mirada que Remus le dio a Potter, y dijo.- Y tú estás diciendo tonterías en la enfermería, así que já. Yo gano.

-Podrás ganar la enfermería, pero estoy aquí porque volé esplen... didosamente.

El hombre lobo se acercó más a Sirius, y mientras ni siquiera miraba a James porque estaba ocupado mirando a alguien más, preguntó.- ¿No quieres decir _espléndidamente_?

Potter bajó la toalla y asintió.- Eso es lo que dije, espléndidorosamente.

Sirius se refregó la cara y miró a Lupin.- ¿Quizás si lo golpeo se le pase?

-Podrías intentar, -Remus le sonrió.- Pero quizas no funcione.

-Me haría sentir mejor, -notó Sirius.

Pettigrew se rió ante algo del otro lado de la cama e intentó no ahogarse con el montón de caramelos en su boca. No lo hizo, y era la segunda vez en ese día que era exitoso en algo.

Sirius dejó de mirar a Lupin, y se dio vulta para ver a James.- Bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo puede arreglarte Poppy? Queremos tener una fiesta. Ya sabes, como en tu predicción de ayer.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Para mí? ¿Podemos tener mastelitos de panzana? -Potter se rió y sacudió su cabeza cuidadosamente.- Quiero decir, ¿maspetitos de branzana?

Casi como si no supiera en donde estaba, Remus seguía mirando al cuello de Sirius cuando sugirió.- ¿Pastelitos de manzana?

Otra vez, Black levantó la vista y sonrió.-

-¡Sí! ¡Craspetitos de nanzajas! Y dejen de flirtear en frente mío, -les dijo Potter y de repente le habló a Peter.- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Pete?

-No hay ningún flirteo, -dijo Lupin perezosamente, pero nadie lo tomó en serio.

Peter murmuró con la boca abierta.- Cabamebos.

-¿Alguno con sabor a lava?

La rata levantó los hombros y le pasó la bolsa al paciente. Potter revisó el contenido y preguntó,- ¿De qué tipo comes ahora?

-Azul, -murmuró Pettigrew una vez que había podido vaciar su boca.

El chico recostado en la cama sonrió y dijo,- Eso es bueno, voy a comer uno de esos. Azul es mi sabor favorito.

Remus soltó la túnica de Sirius y se dio vuelta.- ¡Madame Pomfrey!

* * *

Lily caminó hacia James quien estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de la sala común y se sentó al lado suyo, resoplando.-

-No puedo creer esto.

-¿Qué?

Ella se dio vuelta para ver a James y presionó sus labios.- ¿Estás todavía drogado o sólo eres increíblemente estúpido?

-Te aseguro, no estoy drogado, -Potter pasó su mano por la cabeza.- No ahora. ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso, de todas fromas?

-Remus me dijo.

-Claro que sí, -James gruñó y limpió sus lentes.- Porque ustedes, amiguitas, se cuentan todo.

Evans lo ignoró y miró a Sirius y Remus, quienes estaban sentados muy cerca en el otro lado de la habitación. Parecían no notar a nadie más, aunque la sala común estaba llena de ruidosos Gryffindors celebrando, y todo el que tuviera edad para beber estaba posiblemente borracho.- Míralos. Sólo se sientan ahí.

El chico miró en la mirma dirección.- ¿Quiénes?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro e hizo señas hacia los dos chicos.- Idiota, tú sabes quién. ¿Ves? Absolutamente _nada_ sucede entre ellos. Nada.

-No es cierto, -dijo Potter simplemente y se puso los lentes.- Hasta donde sé han hablado todo el día. Se han puesto cariñosos también, lo que es terriblemente distrayente. -Le hizo una mueca.- Y dan _risitas_.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Pasaron prácticamente cada segundo juntos desde que se levantaron en la misma cama esta mañana. Si no lo supiera, diría que están unidos. En realidad empiezo a ver una similaridad entre ellos. Remus comienza a verse como una chica.

Analizando las noticias, Lily lo miró.- ¿La misma cama?

-Aparentemente Sirius lo llevó a la habitación, y se quedó dormido encima de él. No sé. No quiero saberlo.

Evans volvió a mirar a los otros chicos.- Me pregunto por qué no me dijo.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera sabido, pero atestigüé el episodio del amanecer lleno de saliva. Fue... un poco perturbador, -Murmuró James y comenzó a jugar con su corbata.- Ya sabes, no perturbador como Pete, pero bastante inquietante.

Vieron como los dos chicos se reían de Peter que hacía una imitación de un pollo prendido fuego frente a ellos.

-Eh. Quizás deberían continuar eso en vez de sentarse en el sillón, -pensó la chica.- Deberían estar haciendo algo más.

Potter hizo una mueca.- Por favor, no me tortures así, Lily. -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fingió quejarse.- Todavía soy muy, muy frágil.

-No, no lo eres, -notó Lily y cruzó las piernas. Se puso el pelo hacia atrás y miró a James.- Quiero decir, ni siquiera están intentando avanzar. No debería ser tan difícil, pero son como dos niñitas enamoradas, por Merlín. Creí que gracias a ese sistema ya estarían acostándose, pero no.

El ojo de James se contrajo por la forma en que Lily hablaba de sus mejores amigos. Entonces tosió,- Entonces... ¿qué?

-Deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Potter.- Ya _estamos_ haciendo algo.

-Sí, pero no va como lo planeamos. Se suponía que le diría a Black algo nuevo sobre sí mismo durante el partido de Quidditch de hoy, pero no lo hizo. Me dijo que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de que Gryffindor estaba ganando porque estaba pensando en algo más.

-¿Qué significa eso? -Interrumpió James indignado.- ¿Dices que ni siquiera prestaron atención cuando _casi morí_?

-Apenas te golpeaste la cabeza, Potter, -dijo Lily y apenas tocó su mano.- Enfócate. Remus también me dijo que no tiene que decirle nada a Black porque ya sabe todo sobre él.

-Entonces Sirius es un acosador. Creo que esas no son noticias. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Evans bufó.- ¿Ves eso? El plan ni siquiera tiene efecto. Están atrapados.

James sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Digo que empujemos a Remus al siguiente paso. Hay que forzarlo a hacer algo sobre esto, que le diga sus sentimientos a Black o algo.

-¿Quieres decir como amenazarlo con una varita y decirle, "confiesa o te convertiré en rana"?

Lily lo miró. El cabeza de anteojos vio que su mandíbula se apretaba y murmuró- Sí, mejor no... la amenaza de la rana no funciona con él. Lo intenté una vez.

-Que mal.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué?

La chica sonrió mientras volvía a mirar a los chicos.- Creo que tengo un plan.

* * *

Evans se levantó del costado de la ventana, caminó un par de pasos y se aclaró la garganta cordialmente frente a la gente que estaba en la sala común.- Gryffindors, si por favor puedieran escucharme.

Nadie la escuchó. Miró a James quien solamente levantó los hombros.

Ella volvió a intentar.- Leones, ¿podrían escucharme?

Nada.

James se paró, le apuntó su varita a su garganta y murmuró,- _Sonorus_. -Un segundo después su voz magnificada rugió.- LA LOCA DEL PREMIO QUIERE DECIR ALGO.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron y lo miraron curiosamente.

Lily también miró a Potter, pero enojada.

El chico continuó con su voz extremadamente fuerte.- ¡LO SIENTO, QUISE DECIR LA PREMIO ANUAL! SÍ, YO SOY EL LOCO DEL PREMIO, NO ELLA, ELLA ES LA PREMIO ANUAL, Y ES BRILLANTE HABLANDO DE ESO...

-Potter, cállate, -pidió Lily con los ojos cerrados.

-VERÁN MI CABEZA TODAVÍA ESTÁ UN POCO MAREADA PORQUE CASI MORÍ..

Evans tuvo suficiente, apuntó la varita a su garganta.- ¡_Quietus_!

La voz del chico bajó su volúmen pero él no dejó de hablar.- La última cosa que ví cuando me caí fue un enorme...

-Cállate, James. -Dijo Lily con los dientes apretados. Una vez que Potter se callara, preguntó.- ¿Un loco del premio?

James se sentó y sonrió tímidamente.- Sólo quería ayudar.

-Buneo, gracias.

Lily le dio una última mirada venenosa y se dio vuelta de nuevo para ver a los otros Gryffindors. Entonces exhaló determinadamente.- Bien. Como _Premio anual_ debo insistir en que cualquiera que tenga más de dieciséis me entregue sus varitas.

El grupo de gente comenzó a quejarse. Algún chico de séptimo habló borrachamente.- ¿Por... por qué?

-Me disculpo por esto, pero nadie va a hacer ningún hechizo borracho esta noche, -dijo Evans estrictamente y señaló un chico.- Como pueden ver, Stevenson _todavía_ sufre de los efectos secundarios de la última vez que pasó. Estoy segura de que nadie quiere que pase de nuevo.

Todos miraron a dicho Stevenson, que rascó sus orejas parecidas a las de un duende que ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey había sido capaz de quitarle, y estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Lily chasqueó los dedos hacia James, y mientras él comenzaba a guardar las varitas que acababa de conjurar, continuó,- Las tendrán de vuelta mañana en la mañana, claro, pero tendré que pedirles que no hagan muchos hechizos si tienen resaca.

Algunos primero dudaron cuando James les pidió las varitas, pero después de que él los persuadiera amablemente con un _Petrificus totalus_, estuvieron más que felices de entregarlas. Él recordó darles a todos y cada uno de ellos una sonrisa de lado a cambio.

La varita de Peter era bastante fácil de quitar de su bolsillo trasero, ya que el chico estaba dormido, con su cara metida profundamente debajo de un sillón.

Casi habiendo terminado con su ronda, Potter se acercó hasta el sillón más cercano al fuego.

-Sigue soñando, cerebro de cuernos, -resopló Sirius cuando James abrió la bolsa para él. Metió su varita seguramente en su bolsillo.- ¿En serio crees que te daría mi bebé? Las cosas que podrías hacer con ella...

-Clásico, -Dijo James secamente y se dio vuelta para ver a Remus.- ¿Lunático?

Remus puso la mano sobre su bolsillo y le sonrió cálidamente,- No tendrás mi varita tampoco, James. La necesito.

Dando saltitos de una pierna a la otra, Potter suspiró cansadamente.- Pero Lily dijo...

-Bueno, ella sabe que no voy a hacer nada mentras esté intoxicado, -dijo Lupin como si fuera obvio e inclinó la cabeza hacia Sirius.- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

-¡Eh, eso fue sólo una vez!

Remus le sonrió.- Sí, y la vez antes de esa.

Sirius intentó de nuevo,- Sí, pero no era...

-Y la vez _después_ de esa, -le recordó Lupin.- ¿Recuerdas? Terminaste perdiendo toda tu ropa. Fue horrible.

Sirius sacudió sus manos y lo apuntó con un dedo.- ¡Fui víctima de las circunstancias, Remmie! ¡Además estabas ahí, lo viste todo!

-Sí, todo, -murmuró Lupin astutamente y miró a James.- Sí tomamos, eso te lo aseguro. Pero solamente tomamos un par de cervezas de mantequilla, así que te prometo que no haremos nada, -miró a Sirius.- _demasiado_ estúpido.

Black lo miró con la boca abierta, pero entonces saltó como si acabara de recordar la existencia de Potter. Miró a su amigo parado, cruzó los brazos y bufó.- ¡Sí! Olvídalo.

James cerró la bolsa.- Bien, pero no dejen a nadie más verlos con ellas. Se volverán locos si saben que tienen... no sé, _privilegios_ o algo así. -Él miró a Remus.- Vigílalo, ¿lo harás?

-Ese ya era mi plan para esta tarde, -Remus le sonrió inocentemente a James, pero entonces miró al que estaba al lado suyo quien sonreía con malas intencionas.- ¿No lo era?

-Sí, todavía estoy aquí, -murmuró Potter mientras se ponía ligeramente verde. Bruscamente se alejó de los babuinos enamorados.

Lily estaba esperándolo cerca de una de las mesas por las ventanas. Una vez allí, Potter puso la bolsa llena de varitas en la mesa en la que Lily estaba sentada, y tembló ligeramente. En voz baja murmuró,- Qué par de babuinos enamorados.

-Cálmate, -dijo la chica y le dio palmaditas en el hombro mientras lo veía hacer cara de asco.- Te acostumbrarás.

James puso sus manos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.- Sabes, hay ciertas cosas en el mundo que yo no quiero ver, y mi mejor amigo poniéndole su cara pornográfica a mi otro amigo es definitivamente una de ellas.

Lily sólo se rió,- Claro. Entonces asumo que no las tienes.- ¿Dónde está?

-Eh, en el bolsillo izquierdo, -murmuró y abrió los ojos. Se dio vuelta y se subió a la mesa.- Espero que preparar la broma no me distraiga de...

-¿Sí te das cuenta de que no vas a hacer ninguna broma? Como premio anual no podría permitirlo.

Potter la miró.- Sí, claro... ya lo sabía.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, casi como si le hiciera gracia y miró alrededor de la sala común.- Una hora debería ser suficiente, ¿no crees?

-Cuando Sirius está ahí, con cinco minutos basta. Le gusta demasiado.

-En realidad esto no es sobre Black, James -notó Lily y se bajó de la mesa. Se acomodó la camisa y levantó los hombros.- Bueno, lo es parcialmente... pero como sea. Iré a preparar las cosas, quédate aquí y obsérvalos.

Potter hizo un puchero ante eso y una vez que ella se había ido, le gritó.- ¡Sí, genial, porque no puedo esperar para hacer eso!

* * *

Cuando Evans volvió a la torre de Gryffindor quince minutos después, nada había cambiado.

James todavía estaba sentado en la mesa haciendo pucheros, los chicos antes mencionados todavía fascinados el uno por el otro, y alguien todavía intentaba hacer el hechizo _tarantallegra_ sin una varita. Sin acercarse, asintió ligera pero informativamente hacia James, que inmediatamente se bajó de la mesa y camino hacia el cuerpo comatoso de Peter. Entonces pateó a Pettigrew en la pierna.- ¿Pete? ¡Despierta!

-Mmhughsl, -contestó la cabeza de Peter desde debajo del sillón. Potter resopló.-

-¡Necesito tu ayuda, amigo, levántate!

La voz de Remus comentó desde el sillón,- No creo que esté lo suficientemente consciente como para hacer eso, James.

-Adhsjf, -dijo Pettigrew, sonando bastante ofendido.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas, de todos modos? -Preguntó Sirius mientras Potter intentaba levantar a Peter. Entonces se rió.- Está completamente perdido.

James se quejó mientras levantaba a Peter.- Bueno, estoy, eh... planeando una broma, oh querido Merlín es pesado... y necesito ayuda.

-¿Una broma? -Mumuró Remus sospechosamente y levantó su cabeza del respaldo del sillón.- Oh, ahora se le caen los pantalones. ¿Una broma a quién?

Mientras Potter usaba todos sus músculos para levantar al rechoncho, medio desnudo animago, una botella vacía calló del bolsillo de Peter al piso.

Los tres chicos la miraron. Remus puso cara de asco,- ¿Whisky de fuego?

-¡Feyahfishk! -Contestó Peter felízmente contra el pecho de Potter. James quería llorar.

Sirius sonrió y le dio un empujón al hombro de Remus.- ¿Buenos tiempos, no?

-No mucho.

Potter gruñó de forma muy parecida a una bestia hacia un chico de cuarto año sentado en un sillón cercano.- ¡Muévete!

El chico, que no había explotado de temor gracias a los cielos, salió corriendo, gritando por su mami.

Con otro gruñido James tiró al babeante Pettigrew contra una silla vacía y dirigió sus ojos sudados a sus más sobrios amigos. Entonces dijo con respiración agitada.- Estoy ejecutando una broma de venganza hacia los Ravenclaws.

Sirius dejó de mirar a Lupin.- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Suena genial!

Lupin frunció y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Una broma de venganza? ¿Qué es lo que vas a vengar, exactamente? _Gryffindor_ ganó el juego. Tú perteneces a Gryffindor, James. ¿Tu cabeza todavía está dañada?

-¡Estoy bien! Y no sé, estoy vengando mi escoba rota o algo. No lo pienses tanto, Lunático.

-¡Remus, vamos a divertirnos! -Le dijo Black al hombre lobo, y entonces le dio a su mejor amigo una entusiasta pero suplicante sonrisa. Casi temblaba.- Cornamenta, ¿Puedo ir?

-No es una buena idea, -Señaló Remus el Aguafiestas al lado suyo.- Aunque llevar a Peter tampoco es muy buena idea, ya que está bastante inconsciente, y creo... Oh, ¿Se está ahogando con algo?

-Plerghghhg -Contestó Pettigrew.

James se dio vuelta para pincharlo con un dedo en la mejilla.- Claro que vienes, Canuto, -murmuró mientras estudiaba la cara cubierta de baba de Peter.- Pero también necesitaba a Pete. Es un trabajo para tres hombres, y sabía que Lunático iba a rehusarse.

-Naturalmente, -le sonrió Remus.- Pero creí que ya habrías aprendido de experiencias pasadas qué pasa cuando les haces una broma a los de Ravenclaw. Son lo suficientemente listos como para saber que fuiste tú. Siempre lo saben.

Sirius se dio vuelta y tomó la túnica de Remus.- ¿Por favor, Remus? ¡Pete está borracho, no puede ir! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, Remus, por favor!

Remus intentó soltarse, pero no pudo.- No creo que debería...

Potter se pasó la manga de la túnica por la cara, y dijo seriamente.- Lunático, si nos ayudas ahora, nunca te pediremos ayuda de nuevo. -Miró al hombre lobo con toda seriedad.- _Nunca_.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, -le dijo Lupin a James, y alejó su mirada de los ridículos ojos de cachorro a centímetros de él. Estuvo en silencio por un momento pensando todo y entonces suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y dijo.- Bien.

-¡Sí! -Sirius sonrió, finalmente soltó la túnica de Remus y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla.- ¡Hora de bromas! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Lupin frunció de nuevo.- Pero antes de que sigamos con esta ridícula idea, ¿puedo preguntar por qué vamos a hacerles una broma a los Ravenclaws un Jueves a las nueve de la noche?

James tragó saliva. Su mano voló a desordenar su cabello, y sus ojos buscaron algo en la habitación.- Bueno, eh... ¿porque esta broma hace efecto más tarde? Sí, los Ravenclaws tienen una clase de Astronomía esta noche y todo debe estar listo para entonces, así que... lo hacemos ahora.

-¿Astronomía? -Repitió Sirius mientras se paraba.- Pero Cornamenta, Sinistra... está totalmente loca. Odia las bromas.

-Y a los que las hacen, -murmuró Remus desde el sillón. Entonces se refregó la cara.- No sé James...

James bufó e hizo señas hacia la puerta de la sala común.- No es para ella, idiotas, es para los Ravenclaws. Vamos. No duden ahora, caballeros. Les explicaré la broma luego, de camino.

Sirius levantó los hombros y tironeó al licántropo para levantarlo del sillón. Cuando vio la cara de malhumorado de Remus, dijo en tono calmante.- No tomará mucho tiempo.

-Espero que tengas razón.

* * *

Los chicos casi estban en la puerta de la sala común cuando Lily los detuvo.

-¿Adónde creen que van?

-Oh Dios, -gruñó Sirius.- Déjanos en paz, Evans.

Lily le dio una mirada venenosa mientras Remus intentó calmarla.- Sólo vamos a dar un paseo.

La chica los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Ustedes nunca hacen eso. Y además, no se supone que dejen la Sala Común a esta hora. Ya lo saben.

Potter dijo desde la puerte.- ¡Vamos a planear una broma!

-Maldito idiota, -Gruñó Black e intentó golpearlo.- ¡No se lo digas!

James lo esquivó y giró los ojos.- ¡Hombre, no puedo mentirle!

-¡Por lo menos intenta, tonto! -Siseó Sirius y se dio vuelta para verla.- Y _tú_, intenta detenernos y...

Pero Lily lo ignoró completamente y arrastró a Remus lejos de ellos.

-¡Hey, te estoy hablando! ¡Evans! ¡No te atrevas a robarme... _robárnoslo_! ¡A nosotros!

-No me importan ellos, ¿Pero tú? -Le dijo Lily severamente a Lupin sin intentar bajar la voz.- Creí que eras más maduro que eso.

-No es gran cosa, Lily, -le sonrió honestamente.- Creo. Volveremos en un momento.

-Esas cosas siempre crecen, Remus, -ella lo miró intensamente y tomó su mano.- Ya lo sabes. Te darán detención.

Sirius se enfureció y refunfuñó desde el fondo.- ¡Quita tus manos de él, Evans!

Sin prestarle atención a los celos evidentes detrás de ella, Lily tironeó la túnica de Remus para acercarlo y lo abrazó.- Sé razonable, Remus.

-¿Estás viendo eso? -Le gruñó Sirius envidiosamente a James que parecía extrañamente calmado.- ¡Lo está _tocando_! ¿Por qué lo toca? Cornamenta, dile que pare. Ahora.

-Cállate.

Remus le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Lily y salió del abrazo.- ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

Ella todavía estaba colgada de su túnica cuando Remus se alejó y sonrió.- No te preocupes.

Sirius le hizo una cara de victoria y un par de muecas a Lily. Y mientras salía de la Sala común seguido de Remus, los ojos de Lily se encontraron con los de James. Ella asintió.

James le sonrió.

Una vez que los chicos estaban fuera, Evans volvió a la mesa de estudio, con la varita de Remus guardada en su bolsillo.

* * *

-No puedo expresar cuan mala es esta idea.

Los tres estaban revisando un armario de escobas en el pasillo de la torre de Astronomía. O mejor dicho, dos de ellos revisaban el armario, mientras el tercero murmuraba quejas detrás de ellos.

-Lunático, _sé_ que es una mala idea, -dijo Potter mientras encontró un balde perfecto y lo sacó del armario.- Sigues recordándomelo. Vigila el mapa.

Remus suspiró mientras miraba el Mapa.- No puedo creer que me trajeras para que mire esto.

-Como dije, -murmuró Potter mientras llenaba el balde con agua,- Es un trabajo para tres hombres. Nunca especifiqué qué iba a hacer el tercer hombre.

Lupin dejó de quejarse y mantuvo los ojos en el mapa.

Afortunadamente para el nuevo plan de Lily, Sirius se había asegurado de que Remus no necesitara su propia varita para alumbrar su intrigante experiencia leyendo el mapa, ya que desde que habían comenzado su viaje a la Torre de Astronomía, había estado rodeando a Remus como un adolescente idiota enamorado... lo que era, claro. Y antes de meterse en el armario para encontrar lo que sea que Potter había querido que encontrara, le había dado su varita a Lupin, justo como James había amablemente sugerido que hiciera.

Durante este tiempo Potter se sorprendió de notar que había podido mantener su comida adentro mientras miraba su empalagosa interacción.

-Canuto, -dijo James desde el pasillo.- Pásame otro balde.

La voz de Sirius murmuró desde el armario.- ¡No creo que quede ninguno!

-Lunático, ilumínalo.

Lupin se acercó a la puerta abierta y levantó su mano para que Sirius tuviera más luz dentro del armario. Entonces miró de nuevo.- Y pensar que Hogwarts tendría espacio para hacer armarios más grandes. Este es excepcionalmente pequeño.

-No hay más baldes allí, Cornamenta. -Mumruró Sirius.-

James los miró desde el balde medio lleno en frente suyo.- Tal vez... no sé. Revisen las repizas.

-Crees que no... -Black levantó la vista.- Oh.

Remus frunció mientras hacía lo mismo. Un balde solitario estaba en la repiza más alta.- ¿Filch lo puso ahí? ¿Por qué?

James acercó el ahora lleno balde a la puerta.- Usa la escalera, Sirius.

-_Accio_ es más rápido, -le dijo Sirius.-

Potter usó su voz seria cuando repitió.- Usa la escalera.

Black gruñó.- ¡Bien!

Mientras trepaba la pequeña escalera para tomar el balde de madera, James supo que era su única oportunidad; rápidamente le quitó a Lupin la varita de Sirius, y antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera murmurar "Luna llena cubierta de chocolate", lo habían empujado al piso del armario. Potter sonrió molestamente ante su desconcertada expresión y le tiró el balde lleno de agua encima, para después cerrar la puerta.

Remus parpadeó en la oscuridad.- ¡James!

-¿Qué pasa? -Se quejó Sirius desde la repiza más alta.- ¡Eh, no puedo ver!

Antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar en lo que haía pasado, Lupin escuchó un murmulló desde el otro lado de la puerta.- _Colloportus._

Y sin ver nada fue su turno de gruñir.- ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? ¿Y por qué estoy mojado?

-¿Qué... estás mojado? -Se quejó la voz de Sirius desde arriba.- Eh... quiero decir, ¡Potter, abre la puerta!

Remus gruñó muy educadamente mientras se paraba.- James, ¿Qué demonios haces?

-_Los estoy encerrando en el armario, tontos._

-¡CORNAMENTA!

-¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué me mojaste?

Mientras Sirius insultaba desde arriba suyo, el hombre lobo no pudo escuchar lo que Potter contestó. Calló a Sirius y pidió- ¿James, podrías repetir eso?

-_¡Dije que necesitan tiempo a solas!_

-¡Cornamenta, no hagas esto! ¡Está malditamente oscuro aquí! ¡Y te llevaste mi varita!

Lupin levantó la vista hasta el lugar de donde venía la voz de Sirius.- ¡Se llevó tu varita, pero me tiró un balde de agua! -entonces miró a la puerta- ¡James, no seas infantil! Abre la puerta, por favor.

-_Habla con la mano._

-No podemos ver tu mano porque la puerta cerrada nos tapa la vista, -notó Remus mientras revisaba sus bolsillos en la oscuridad.

-_Bien, pondré mi mano contra la puerta._

El hombre lobo respiró profundamente, contó hasta diez y le dijo a la puerta,- James... ¿También te llevaste mi varita?

-_Quizás_.

-¡Potter lo juro por Dios! -Black bajó de la escalera y cuando sus pies estuvieron seguros contra el piso, caminó hasta al lado de Remus y golpeó la puerta con sus puños.- ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Abre! ¡La! ¡Puerta! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

-_Podrías no querer hacer tanto escándalo, porque la Señora Norris podría oirte. Ya sabes lo afilado que es su oído._

Sirius gruñó contra la madera.- ¡No tanto como lo serán los dientes de Canuto en tu trasero, Potter! ¡Déjanos salir!

-¿James, podrías por favor abrir la puerta? -Pidió Remus y descansó la frente contra la madera.- Me gustaría tener mi varita para secarme. Me voy a enfermar.

-¡Genial! ¡Cornamenta, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Remus va a morir! -Sirius gruñó y sacudió sus manos en el aire, accidentalmente golpeando al hombre lobo en la cara.

Lupin siseó y el chico entró en pánico,- ¡Oh Merlín, Remmie, lo siento! -Intentó agarrar la cara de Remus pero no la encontró en la oscuridad. Naturalmente pudo clavarle a Remus un dedo en el ojo.

-¡Ah! -Remus se llevó la mano el ojo y murmuró.- Sirius... no... no te preocupes por eso.

Black bajó ambas manos, se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y gritó.- ¡Tú, pedazo de idiota, abre esta maldita puerta y mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Está tan oscuro que casi lo dejé ciego!

-_No es su culpa, Canurto, no te desquites con él. Hablando de eso, hay una caja de fósforos y una pequeña vela en la repiza de abajo, como seguramente vieron antes. ¡Disfruten!_

-¡Potter, no te atrevas a dejarnos aquí!

-Gritarle a la puerta no ayudará, -dijo Remus mientras retrocedía, se arrodillaba y comenzaba a revisar las repizas buscando la antes mencionada vela.

Sirius murmuró en la oscuridad.- Puedo intentarlo. ¡Abre la puerta, idiota! ¡No hagas esto!

-_Oh, y no quemen el mapa, los ayudará a saber si alguien viene._

-¡Eso sí que nos ayudará, bastardo, no podemos salir del maldito armario! ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Filch? ¡Abre!

-_Digan que caminaban dormidos o algo. ¡No me importa!_

-¡Potter!

-_¡Me estoy yendo!_

-¡Bastardo!

Remus prendió la vela que había encontrado con manos firmes, y una patética luz llenó el pequeño espacio. Entonces intentó abrir el ojo que había sido pinchado.- Sirius, por favor no grites, la señora Norris te escuchará.

Con un bufido Black se dio vuelta y por supuesto se veía molesto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.- ¡Pero no puede hacernos esto!

Lupin levantó una ceja mientras escuchaban a James decir felízmente desde el otro lado.- ¡_Adiós_!

-¡Maldito bastardo! -Sirius miró a la puerta con la boca abierta y murmuró.- ¿Puedes creer lo que hace?

Remus puso la vela en el medio del piso y dejó el mapa abierto en el piso al lado de ella. Se paró y contestó.- La mayoría del tiempo no.

-Esto es... -Black comenzó a quejarse patéticamente mientras se deslizaba hasta el piso con su espalda contra la puerta.- Increíble. ¿Por qué nos haría esto? No puedo creer...

-Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto para sacarnos, -dijo Remus y comenzó a quitarse la túnica mojada.- Sólo espero que no le tome mucho, de verdad que no me quiero enfermar.

Sirius tragó mientras intentaba no mirar al hombre lobo desvestirse.- Sí... pero... no puedo hacer esto ahora. Él sabe que no puedo estar aquí.

-Es sólo un armario, -Remus colgó su túnica en la escalera.- Estamos bien aquí.

Black miró como Remus pasaba una mano por su pelo mojado y hablo- No, tengo que salir.

Remus se dio vuelta para mirarlo.- Tenemos el mapa. Sabremos si alguien viene. No te pongas nervioso.

-Sí, no... -Sirius detectó una gota de agua cayendo por la mejilla de Lupin.- En serio tengo que salir. No puedo... estar aquí. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

El hombre lobo desajustó su mojada corbata mientras se sentaba contra una repiza, frente a Sirius.- Nunca me enteré de que te daban miedo los espacios cerrados.

-No me... es sólo... -Black se refregó la cara como para calmarse.- No puedo estar aquí ahora. El maldito bastardo lo sabe... no puedo estar aquí cuando la puerta está cerrada y no hay nadie del otro lado... no puedo- no ahora, no... no _contigo_, y definitivamente no cuando estás todo mojado.

La corbata de Lupin colgaba de su cuello mientras la soltaba.- ¿Por qué no puedes estar aquí conmigo?

Sirius lo miró por encima de la vela.- Eres muy tonto para ser tan inteligente, ¿lo sabías?

El licántropo sólo parpadeó.

Black sonrió nerviosamente.- Es sólo que, si no salimos de aquí... dentro de un tiempo considerable, podría hacer... algo. Pero no es nada.

-¿Hacer qué? -Lupin levantó una ceja curiosa.- No hay mucho que podrías hacer sin tu varita en un armario de escobas.

-Te lo dije, Remus.

-Oh.- Remus tragó.- ¿Qué... qué me harías?

Sirius lo miró. Remus vio su mandíbula apretarse, y bajó los ojos.- Entonces, cuando James dijo que necesitábamos tiempo a solas, se refería, -levantó la vista- ¿tiene algo que ver con que quieras besarme?

Black asintió lentamente y se lamió los labios.- Sí, algo como eso. Así que creo que querrías salir de aquí.

-Pero pasamos todo el día juntos y no hiciste nada... lascivo.

-Bueno, he sido capaz de mantenerme tranquilo ya que siempre había alguien más alrededor. Esta es... la primera vez que he estado solo contigo... en un espacio pequeño, desde mi sue... lo que sea.

Remus se mordió el labio.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a relajarte?

Sirius comenzó a acercarse.- Bueno... podrías dejar que te salte encima.

-Eh, eso no suena muy bien, -el comelibros murmuró mientras veía a Sirius acercarse.- Tenemos... tan poco espacio aqui.

-¿Esa es la única objeción?

Lupin tragó y mantuvo sus ojos en Black.- ¿Quizás podría intentar distraerte de alguna forma?

-Sabes, haces eso todo el tiempo, -murmuró Sirius mientras se tiraba en el espacio al lado del hombre lobo mojado.- Como en el partido de Quidditch de hoy. Así que no necesitas hacerlo. No es que _ayude_.

-Sí, pero _de_ mí, -especificó Remus.- ¿Quizás hay algo que podamos discutir? No lo sé, podríamos seguir conversando lo de antes.

-¿En un armario de escobas? Eso es nuevo.

Lupin frunció. Sus ojos se fueron a ver los labios de Sirius.- ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

-Probablemente sí, -admitió el animago.- ¿Chicas, cierto? Bueno, muchas.

Remus dejó salir un raro bufido mientras un ligero color aparecia en su cara.- ¿En serio?

Sirius sonrió tentadoramente.- Porque a veces... las cosas se ponían demasiado duras para que yo... eh, a veces era casi incapaz de pensar, por decirlo así. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? Quiere decir que era malditamente difícil mantener mis patas lejos de tí.

El hombre lobo no dijo nada, solamente lo miró con los ojos grandes.

-Y cada vez que casi te atacaba ciegamente, deberías agradecerme que no lo hiciera, salía caminando y tomaba la primera chica disponible, la besaba y a veces... incluso más hasta que quedara violeta, y... a veces pasaba en un armario de escobas, como este. Así que nuestra conversación aquí sería la primera.

-¿Violeta?

Black intentó no sonreír.- De alguna forma nunca les importó que fuera un poco brusco.

Remus intentó no sacudirse.- ¿En serio?

-O cuestionar por qué hacía eso.

Sieius miró al chico nervioso cuando no dijo nada.

-¿Remus?

No hubo reacción visible además del obvio color en la cara de Lupin.

-¿Estás vivo?

Lupin resopló, y Sirius tuvo que sonreír divertido.- ¿O estás... celoso?

Inmediatamente Remus miró al piso.- ¡No! Eso es ridículo. No estoy _celoso_.

El chico mojado no se resistió cuando Black cuidadosamente levantó su cara para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Entonces pasó su pulgar por la mandíbula de Remus.- Pero estás colorado.

Remus alejó la vista.- Hace calor aquí.

-No, no en realidad. Estás empapado.

Lupin suspiró cuando Sirius alejó su mano.- Bueno, quizás es... ¿fiebre? Creo.. que ya me enfermé. Tenemos que salir.

Sirius le sonrió y descansó su espalda contra la repiza.- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dije desde el principio.

Ahora estaba prácticamente pegado al lado de Remus.

El licántropo miró a sus piernas que estaban juntas. Entonces murmuró.- Podrías sentarte por allá.

-No, no podría, -contestó Black.- Es apretado de ese lado. Esto es mejor.

-Te contagiarás de mi... fiebre.

Black sonrió y presionó su cálida mano en el muslo de Remus.- Nah, mi sistema inmune es asombroso. ¿Puedes sentir lo cálido que estoy? Puedo fácilmente resistir tu enfermedad.

-¿Entonces eres bastante bueno resistiendo cosas? -Preguntó Remus mirando los dedos de Sirius. Black miró atentamente como se lamía los labios.

-No... soy terrible con eso, como sabes.

-Ah, -el hombre lobo sonrió nervioso y lentamente movió sus propios dedos para tocar la mano de Sirius. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, murmuró en voz baja,- Alguien viene.

Sirius miró al mapa y vio las huellas de la señora Norris moviendose por el pasillo hacia ellos. Murmuró en voz baja.- Oh demonios, odio a los gatos.

Entonces se movió hacia adelante, y estaba por soplar la vela cuando Remus tiró de su túnica y susurró- No, olerá el humo.

-Claro, -murmuró Black y se recostó contra la repiza.

Por un momento siguieron increíblemente quietos y mantuvieron sus ojos en el mapa encantado sin mover un sólo músculo, hombro contra hombro, pierna mojada contra una seca.

Y cuando vieron las huellas parar fuera de la puerta por un segundo, o dos, o diez, y esperaron un maullido hacer eco detrás de la gruesa madera, Remus se recostó contra Sirius, tironeando un poco su túnica y cerrando los ojos contra su hombro. Black respiró profundamente mientras mantenía sus agudos ojos en el pergamino y sus pensamientos en algo más que el cuerpo tembloroso de Remus.

Por otro momento se sentaron allí, cerca del otro, inconscientemente disfrutando la sensación.

En el otro lado de la puerta la señora Norris intentó olerlos, pero afortunadamente para ellos falló y se fue.

Cuando Sirius estuvo seguro de que la gata había dejado el pasillo, amablemente dejó que Remus se quedara ahí por un momento más, y entonces rompió el silencio preguntando.- ¿Tienes frío?

Remus abrió sus ojos y vio una mano en la suya. Lentamente soltó la túnica de Sirius y murmuró- Hace un poco de frío.

-¿Quieres mi túnica? -Preguntó Sirius y se la estaba sacando.- Estoy lo suficientemente cálido sin ella.

-No, no la necesito, ya estoy frío así que...

Sirius tiró la túnica sobre los hombros de Remus y una vez que estaba bajo ella, puso sus brazos alrededor.- Por una vez en tu vida, déjame ayudarte.

Lupin no se resistió, pero murmuró- No tienes que hacer esto. Estoy bien.

-Deja de quejarte.

-Siento que me tratas como una chica.

Sirius se rió, y el licántropo tenía que preguntar,- ¿Qué?

Todavía riéndose dijo,- Nada, es sólo que eres la primera chica que abrazo así.

Lupin murmuró contra él- Idiota.

-Pero si quieres, te puedo hacer entrar en calor de otra forma.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Lupin escépticamente-

-¡Así! -Sirius lo soltó moviendo su espalda para estar contra el piso de piedra, y con gran dificultad levantó sus largas piernas contra la repiza de la pared contraria. Su cabeza quedó en el regazo de Remus.

-¿Qué haces? -Lupin frunció divertido.- No entiendo cómo me ayudaría a entrar en calor.

Black solamente sonrió de una forma que hizo a Remus parpadear nerviosamente. Entonces tosió- Aunque, todavía me siento femenino, con tu cabeza en mi regazo.

-No eres femenino, Remmie, -dijo Sirius y le sonrió adoradoramente desde bajo.- Aunque te llevé a dormir anoche.

Lupin giró los ojos y movió la túnica para que una parte cubriera el pecho de Sirius.- Nunca dejarás que lo olvide, ¿verdad? Ya te lo dije, tenía sueño.

-Gracias a Merlín que seas tan liviano. ¡Era como cargar un saco de plumas!

-En realidad no me cargaste. Solamente me ayudaste con las escaleras, -le recordó Remus.- Y entonces te dormiste en mi cama, sobre mí.

Sirius presionó sus labios y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo- Admítelo, te gustó.

-Cuando me desperté, no pude sentir mis piernas.

-¡Bueno lo siento! Mi cama estaba demasiado lejos.

El hombre lobo se rió.- ¡Está al lado de la mía! Que horriblemente largo camino.

-Sí, exacto, -asintió solemnemente. Sus dedos jugaron con la tela de su propia túnica.- Y además, mi cama está llena de migas.

Lupin movió sus piernas bajo el peso de Sirius.- Eso es tu culpa. No deberías comer en tu cama.

-Es mi pasatiempo, no me juzgues. Tú también tienes pasatiempos raros, sabes.

-¿Pasatiempos o hábitos?

-Pasatiempos, -repitió y movió sus dedos en frente suyo.- ¡Como tocar el piano! Parece tan difícil, los pasatiempos deberían ser fáciles. Deberían ser divertidos.

-¿Como comer en tu cama?

Mientras Sirius asentía, Remus sonrió.- Bueno, me gusta tocar el piano. Tocar música clásica me relaja. Aunque no he tocado en un buen rato.

El animago repentinamente se levantó de su extraña posición. Entonces se sentó en sus rodillas frente a Remus, y lo miró con los ojos grandes como si estuviera horririzado- ¿_Clásica_?

Lupin frunció.- ¿Sí?

Sirius tomó a Remus suavemente por los hombros.- ¡Oh, Remus, eso es terrible! ¡No!

Remus se rió ante su cara aterrorizada,- actúas como si me hubiera enfermado terriblemente.

-La música clásica es una enfermedad terrible, -le informó Black gravemente.- Definitivamente deberías tocar algo más. Intenta con Rock Muggle, ¡algunas de esas bandas son geniales!

-Esa es más tu área que la mía. No sé nada sobre eso.

Sirius lo miró mientras seguía con las manos en sus hombros.- ¿Y qué sobre los Beatles? ¡Te encantan!

Lupin sonrió un poco- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque tarareas Here comes the sun todo el tiempo.

Lentamente Black lo soltó y el hombre lobo acercó más la túnica alrededor de sus hombros.- No sabía eso. Pero esa es mi favorita. Supongo que tiene sentido.

-¡Lo sé! -Sirius sonrió completamente. Toda su cara parecía iluminarse.- ¡Es una gran canción! Puedo tocarla con la guitarra.

Remus dejó de jugar con la túnica- ¿Tocas la guitarra?

-Algo así -Sirius se le acercó más.- Es que solamente puedo tocar esa canción.

-Bueno, entonces deberías practicar más. Serías un gran guitarrista, tienes dedos largos.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a estos? -Sirius movió sus dedos en frente suyo.

El chico asintió y cambió de posición. Intentando no sonreír dijo- Sí. Esa sería otra actividad que podrías hacer con ellos además de abrir cerraduras.

Black siguió moviendo sus dedos, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa casi malvada en su cara. Sus ojos estaban pegados a Remus.

-¿Qué estás..? -Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron mientras él se acercaba.- No te atrevas.

Los dedos de Sirius atacaron los lados del hombre lobo debajo de la túnica y Remus se cayó de espaldas - y claro que el otro cayó con él.

Moviéndose debajo, Remus se rió y resopló incontrolablemente mientras Sirius seguía haciéndole cosquillas. En algún momento Black esquivó la patada accidental dirigida a su entrepierna.

-¡N-no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ah, Sirius! ¡No puedo r-respirar!

-Silencio, -se rió Sirius, pero no dejó de hacerle cosquillas al chico debajo suyo que estaba colorado e intentaba respirar- Sólo intento hacer que entres en calor.

-¡Por... favor, basta! ¡Ngh, Sirius, no!

Remus intentó alejarlo inútilmente, pero Sirius no lo dejó; tan pronto como las cosquillas habían comenzado, Sirius repentinamente se detuvo y dejó sus manos a ambos lados de Remus. Esperó a que Lupin se quedara quieto y tomara aire, y entonces se acercó, hablando en voz baja.- En serio deberías hacer silencio, o alguien te oirá.

Lupin intentó no entrar en pánico mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía los dedos de Sirius subir por sus lados de nuevo.- Sirius, por favor no...

Pero los dedos no le volvieron a hacer cosquillas. Una mano lo acomodó sobre el hombre lobo; la otra subió hasta la cara sorprendida para mantenerla en su lugar cuando Sirius besó sus labios.

Remus olvidó completamente que estaba por enfermarse.

Si tomaba en cuenta que estaba frío y mojado, que el armario estaba terriblemente apretado, el piso en el que imitaban un sandwich de adolescentes era indudablemente duro, y la única luz era una vela patética, el estado mental de Remus podría haber sido mucho peor.

El cerebro de Black estuvo de acuerdo en que sí, le gustaba mucho más este armario que los otros.

Sirius se había movido para besarlo lento, casi cuidadosamente, como si esperara que Remus usara ese momento para alejarse.

Aunque el hombre lobo no lo hizo, y eventualmente fue Sirius el que se alejó. Levantó la cabeza mientras murmuraba.- Eh, yo...

-Un poco más, -dijo Remus y lo acercó de nuevo. Como si fuera la cosa más natural para hacer, llevó sus manos de la camisa de Sirius a su cuello, acercándolo más por el cuello de la camisa, la corbata, el pelo, cualquiera - y profundizó el beso como un besador profesional haría.

Aunque no es que él supiera cómo eran esos.

Pero lo que sea que hizo, Black lo siguió felízmente. Mientras su mano izquierda evitaba que cayera sobre Remus, la derecha fue hacia su cálido cuello, alejándolo del frío suelo de piedra y hacia sus labios.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus de hecho seguía debajo suyo, con el piso de piedra clavándose en su espalda, y que estaba colgando del cuello de Sirius incómodamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sirius tuvo que parar de nuevo. Aunque todo su cuerpo intentaba hacerle la contra, se alejó de la cálida boca e inhaló profundamente mientras enfocaba sus ojos en el chico que estaba todo colorado debajo suyo. Pero tan pronto como vio la expresión perpleja en la cara roja de Lupin, tuvo que preguntar.- ¿Incómodo?

-No, -sonrió el licántropo e intentó regular su respiración.- Está bien.

Todavía estaba colgando del cuello de Sirius y sus labios querían seguir, pero de reojo vio algo que causó un feo bloque de hielo alojarse en el fondo de su estómago.

Lupin lo acercó y murmuró sin aliento contra sus labios,- el mapa.

Black miró al pergamino en el suelo, y vio esas huellas infernales volviendo hacia la puerta del armario. Volvió a mirar al chico debajo suyo, parpadeó, e insultó en voz baja contra la boca de Lupin.- Maldición, tienes que estar bromeando.

Con sus labios todavía tocándose, Remus murmuró- No te muevas. Escucho que se acerca.

Para simplificar las cosas, era una situación bastante frustrante. Por fin estaban solos, juntos, literalmente uno encima del otro, y un maldito gato los interrumpía. Si sus mentes no hubieran estado ocupadas con otra cosa, seguramente estarían imaginando formas de vengar la maldita interrupción del molesto animal.

El animago hizo lo mejor que pudo para quedarse quieto. Como si le doliera, cerró los ojos y murmuró- Voy a matar a ese gato hasta que esté completamente muerto.

Remus repromió una risa mientras seguía mirando al pergamino.

Y justo cuando Sirius abrió los ojos para ver al mismo lugar, la llama de la vela decidió complicar las cosas y se apagó.

El chico encima casi gritó por la sorpresa cuando el armario se oscureció, pero afortunadamente los reflejos de hombre lobo funcionaban excepcionalmente rápido en armarios oscuros, tiró del cuello de Sirius y lo besó para que hiciera silencio.

Black nunca antes había estado tan felíz de hacer silencio.

Cuando estaba comenzando a responder, el otro paró, acercó más a Sirius y murmuró en su oreja,- Sigue ahí.

En la absoluta oscuridad no veía nada, pero era capaz de _oler_ la garganta expuesta de Remus en frente suyo, y por supuesto no tuvo otra opción que presionar sus labios en ella. La respiración de Remus se agitó cuando lo sintió, pero pudo mantener la boca cerrada y sus orejas en la pervertida gata detrás de la puerta.

Lupin tenía que enfrentar los hechos: aunque intentara convencerse de que tenía habilidades de concentración excelentes, los labios, dientes y lengua ocasional deslizándose contra su cuello complicaban mucho las cosas. Casi fue incapaz de enfocarse lo suficiente para murmurar en la oreja de Sirius- ¿Escuchas a la gata?

El chico murmuró contra su garganta entre sus actividades amorosas- Tú eres el que tiene súper oído.

Remus se movió, alejando su cuello del animago y se rió en voz baja- Deberíamos haber traido a Peter de todos modos.

Sirius tragó con gran dificultad y respiró en la oscuridad,- ¿Qué?

-La señora Norris podría haber jugado con él.

-Remus, -murmuró Black casi inaudiblemente y deslizó la mano por su espalda- Podrías por favor dejar de hablar sobre Pete.

-Lo siento.

Mientras la mano accidentalmente le hacía cosquillas a su espalda sensible, Lupin dobló su rodilla, y esta vez se encontró con la entrepierna de Sirius. La respiración de ambos se agitó, casi al unísono- Black por el repentino pero definitivamente placentero toque, Remus por el bulto en los pantalones de Sirius que se presionaba firmemente contra su pierna.

Para su sorpresa, no movió ni un músculo para bajar la rodilla.

Sirius intentó no dejar salir un gemido y enterró su cara en el cuello de Remus.

Remus murmuró contra su oreja- ¿Estás bien?

-Nghh, -gruñó en respuesta contra el cuello sudoroso- Sí...

Remus levantó la cara caliente de Sirius hacia la suya, pero no pudo decir lo que iba a decir o hacer lo que estaba por hacer, ya que alguien abrió la puerta.

**hola! je, que mala suerte que tiene esta gente.. bueno, espero que hayan pasado felíz navidad, y que tengas un próspero año nuevo! gracias a los que pusieron en favoritos, dejaron reviews y todo eso.. bueno chau!**


	12. Los idiotas enamorados se frustran fácil

-¡Oh, atrapados en el acto! ¡Sabía que algo raro pasaba!

Black dejó salir un quejido horrorizado y se levantó bruscamente de encima de Remus. Lupin se sentó rápidamente; levantó el mapa del piso y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica de Sirius.

Argus Filch los miró sospechosamente desde la puerta, con su linterna levantada para alumbrar el pequeño armario. El horrible gato caminaba entre sus piernas, y ocasionalmente les enviaba una mirada acusadora.- ¿Y qué hacen estos dos perros aquí?

-Nosotros eh, -Sirius comenzó e intentó sutílmente cubrir el frente de sus pantalones. Cerró los ojos y murmuró- ¿Somos sonámbulos?

Filch entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Aquí? No les creo.

-No, -Sirius miró a Remus que seguía sentado quieto detrás suyo.- En realidad jugábamos a las escondidas.

-¿Cuál de ustedes busca?

Black suspiró.- Bueno, es que... básicamente acabo de mentir, de nuevo. Buscábamos un balde, porque hubo un pequeño... accidente en la torre de Gryffindor...

-¿Así que Gryffindors ladrones, eh? -Filch sonrió y los hizo temblar por la horrible vista.- Estoy seguro de que a la Profesora McGonagall le gustará oír eso.

Remus arregló su despeinado cabello.- Señor, sólo íbamos a... eh, tomarlo prestado. Y entonces la...

-La puerta se cerró y, -continuó Black y miró a Remus de nuevo,- Me tropecé con mi amigo.

Filch levantó más su linterna, como para que lo ayudara a ver mejor. Miró a Sirius con ojos enloquecidos.- Tú eres _Black_.

Sirius tragó.- ¿Qué? No, no lo soy.

-¡Sí lo eres! -Gruñó Filch mientras temblaba evidentemente. La linterna que se sacudía hacía el armario verse como si fuera iluminada por una pelota de disco.- ¡Conozco esa sonrisa malvada!

-¡Ni siquiera estoy sonriendo!

Remus se acercó a Sirius y mientras veían como la cara de Filch enrojecía, murmuró,- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Sirius se veía extrañamente asustado.- ¡Cómo se supone que recuerde eso!

-Tú... -La linterna se sacudió más en la mano del celador.- ¡Tú robaste mi cuaderno personal!

-¿De qué está hablando? -Preguntó Remus mientras tomaba el brazo de Sirius.- No me digas que robaste su... _diario_.

Black no contestó, sólo miró al furioso hombre enfrente. Lentamente se levantó de su lugar y se llevó a Lupin con él.

Los pequeños ojos de Filch estaban clavados en ellos mientras se acercaba gruñendo. Indudablemente  
se parecía mucho a un sabueso sarnoso.

-Remus, -murmuró Sirius- Creo que deberíamos agacharnos.

-Tú... ¡Te mataré hasta que mueras!

Filch saltó hacia ellos, y como lo evitaron, chocó contra la repiza.

Pero eso no lo detuvo.

El celador se dio vuelta rápidamente y gritó indignado- ¡Vuelvan!

Los chicos ya estaban en el pasillo, alejándose de él.-

-Sirius, -dijo Remus agitado mientras intentaba ir a la misma velocidad que el chico en frente suyo- ¡Mi... túnica!

Él lo miró por encima del hombro y nada más lo tironeó para que fuera más rápido- ¡Nah, la buscamos después!

* * *

Respirando pesadamente, los chicos llegaron a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Claro, habían sido capaces de alejarse de Filch, lo que de verdad no tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero no quería decir que ya no estaban en problemas.

Una vez que caminaron por las escaleras hasta la Dama Gorda, Sirius finalmente soltó la mano de Remus, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para ajustarse la túnica-

-Te digo, que le dirá a la profesora McGonagall, -murmuró Remus mientras paraban frente a la pintura- Y me gustaría tener mi túnica de vuelta.

La Dama Gorda los miró sospechosamente.- Es un poco tarde para andar corriendo, ¿no creen?

Sirius le sonrió.

-¡En realidad no es asunto suyo, señora! Ahora, ¿No debería hacerme una pregunta de algún tipo?

La pintura suspiró.- Muy bien. ¿Contraseña?

-Sí, eso, -Black la apuró y juntó sus manos.- Ahora, abra, _glumbumble_ o lo que sea.

Mientras la pintura resopló pero abrió de todas formas, Black miró a Remus que seguía mirando hacia el pasillo.- Estamos bien. Minnie está dormida, y es como un huracán cuando la despiertan en el medio de sus sueños, así que... no creo que Filch la moleste.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Lupin lo empujó a la sala común.

Pero una vez que estaban allí, se quedaron quietos.

Toda la habitación era un desastre, por decirlo así. Había ropa y botellas vacías en todos lados, Remus creyó ver un zapato solitario en la chimenea. Alguien había pensado que era una brillante idea juntar cada pieza de la ropa de Quidditch encima de un Peter inconsciente, que todavía estaba acostado en el piso. Potter estaba perdido, igual que Evans. Mientras un par de chicos de Segundo, que todavía no iban a dormir, jugaban rayuela en la alfombra. ¿Era eso un elfo doméstico?

Remus miró a donde estaba Sirius, pero ya se había ido.

Mirando alrededor, vio a Lily del otro lado del desastre y fue rápidamente hacia ella. La chica comenzó a apuntar su varita a varias cosas en la habitación, murmurando hechizos como _Reparo_ y _Evanesco_ en voz baja. Lupin le tocó el hombro.

-¡Hola! -Ella le sonrió, pero cuando lo vio frunció rápidamente.- ¿Por qué estás tan colorado?

-Estábamos... -Remus intentó acomodarse el pelo con sus dedos.- Eh, estaba corriendo. Lily, ¿qué pasa?

Lily apuntó su varita hacia Peter.- _Rennervate_. Estoy limpiando. Y tú no estás usando tu propia túnica.

Lupin la miró.- ¿Podrías devolverme mi varita, por favor?

-¿De qué estás hablando? _Accio_ ananá.

-Estás planeando con James, ¿no? -El chico cruzó los brazos. Miró alrededor de la habitación, que se veía como tenía que verse. Esquivó el ananá volador que Lily entonces puso sobre la mesa al lado de una pila de otras cosas.- Me quitaste mi varita y él se llevó la de Sirius, para que no pudiéramos salir del armario, ¿cierto?

Evans se rió un poco.- En serio que no sé de qué hablas.

-¿Por qué estábamos encerrados en un armario de escobas, de verdad?

La chica metió su varita en el bolsillo. Ella pinchó a Remus ligeramente en el pecho mientras sonreía,- No me digas que no te gustó.

Remus señaló su ropa.- No soy un gran fan de quedar todo mojado.

-No estoy hablando de mojarse. Estoy hablando de algo más.

Extrañamente Lupin perdió su habilidad para hablar en ese momento, pero Lily sabía que pensaba cuando lo vió echarle una mirada a Sirius que hablaba con James cerca de las escaleras del dormitorio. Ella quitó un poco de polvo de su hombro.- Entonces cariño, ¿te gustó?

Cariño se dió vuelta y preguntó.- ¿Podrías por favor elaborar?

-No eres un tonto, Remus, -Evans se quejó femeninamente.- ya sabes de qué hablo.

Como respuesta, Lupin solamente acercó la túnica de Sirius a su pecho. La chica asintió.- Entonces _sí_ te gustó, estar ahí con él. Debí haber sabido.

-Bueno...

-¿Cómo se comportaba? -Lily intentó mantener su cara seria.- ¿Estaba... nervioso? ¿Intentó escapar como si no quisiera estar allí contigo? Si lo hizo, es una broma.

Remus miró a Sirius nuevamente, y entonces dijo simplemente- No es una broma.

Evans sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba la varita en su bolsillo.- Te preguntaré lo mismo que te he preguntado muchas veces antes, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Le dijiste algo sobre _tus_ sentimientos? ¿Entró en pánico después de que lo besaras?

-Cómo sabes que...

-Oh, por Merlín, -se quejó Lily- Agarras esa túnica como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Estás completamente loco por él. Claro que ustedes se besaron.

Remus se quedó callado, y mantuvo sus ojos lejos de los de ella.

-¿Ves? -Ella le sonrió de nuevo.- Ni siquiera intentas negar nada, como hace un par de días.

-Bueno, eso es porque... -Los ojos de Remus terminaron en Sirius otra vez.- Yo...

-¿Tú qué, cariño? Habla.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza y la miró.- Nada. Es absurdo, es... demasiado repentino, así que no importa. No puedo, debo estar...

Lily tomó su cara y lo hizo mirarla.- Deja de murmurar, Remus, y dime qué quieres.

-A Sirius, -dijo inmediatamente. Se sorprendió a sí mismo más que a Lily.

La chica le sonrió grandemente mientras lo soltaba.- No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Siéntate, parece que te vas a desmayar.

Remus se tiró en un asiento vacío, poniendo sus codos en la mesa. En un segundo estaba descansando su cabeza en las manos, murmurando algo en voz baja.

Después de mirar alrededor de la relativamente limpia habitación, como para verificar otra vez que el lugar no sr veía como una jaula, Lily se sentó al lado suyo sonriendo y dándole palmaditas en el hombro.- Mira cariño, seguramente has tenido sentimientos por él desde hace tiempo. Así que no es repentino. -Como Lupin no dijo nada, ella siguió,- Es sólo que cuando te dijo sobre los sentimientos que... eh, _supuestamente_ tiene por tí, los tuyos comenzaron a salir a la luz.

-Él no está fingiendo, Lily.

Por encima de Remus, Evans miró a la escalera del dormitorio.- La única forma de saber si habla en serio es decirle de tus sentimientos.

-Eso no tiene sentido, -dijo Remus en voz baja mientras se refregaba la cara.- ¿Cómo me ayudará si...?

Lily lo interrumpió mientras seguía con sus ojos enfocados, extrañamente, en Potter- Todo lo que digo tiene sentido, es sólo que tú no entiendes nada.

-No sé qué decirle. O cómo.

-Usa tu boca.

El chico se sentó bien e inconscientemente se lamió los labios. Lily lo golpeó en el hombro.

-¡Oh Dios, no así, idiota! Quise decir _hablando_.

-Yo... ya lo sabía.

Ella lo pinchó con un dedo.- Sólo quita todo eso de tu sistema y... estudia su reacción, o algo. Si es posible, hazlo en un lugar donde no se distraiga con otras personas. Y si está bromeando, entonces eh... bueno, de eso nos preocuparemos después, ¿bien?

Lupin se mordió el labio brillante con saliva y asintió.

* * *

Sirius caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala común, en donde había repentinamente visto a Potter. Pasó por todo tipo de cosas raras, como algo que creyó era un elfo doméstico desnudo, pero no se podía concentrar en eso. Tenía que encontrar a James, entonces podría matarlo.

Y lo hizo.

O mejor dicho, encontró a Potter, pero lo dejó vivir por un tiempo.

Tirando de la corbata de James para llevarlo hasta las escaleras del dormitorio, Black gruñó- Puedo hablarte, AHORA.

Potter fingió que temblaba. Una vez que Sirius lo soltó, se acomodó la ropa y los anteojos.- Oh, sí que suenas enojado. ¿Qué pasó?

-Me gustaría hacerte la misma pregunta, pedazo de idiota, -murmuró Sirius enojadamente una vez que estaban solos. Miró rápidamente a Remus que estaba parado cerca de la mesa de estudio con Evans, y se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo. Bajando su voz para que nadie además de Potter lo escuchara, siseó- ¿Tu cabeza sigue rota? ¿Por qué me encerraste en un maldito armario de escobas con Remus? Tú sabes cuanto me cuesta mantener mis manos alejadas de él.

-¿Entonces no te gustó?

-Idiota, claro que me gustó, -resopló Sirius y se cruzó de brazos. Cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra, murmurando- Pero ese no es el punto.

James miró hacia abajo.- Eh, ¿qué es eso?

Black volvió a moverse- ¿Qué crees? ¿Una banana?

-No, tú odias las bananas, Canuto, -dijo Potter sabiamente.- Sé lo que es, pero me gustaría no haberlo visto.

-Oh cállate, -murmuró Sirius y lo empujó para que subiera las escaleras.- Te pasa lo mismo todo el tiempo alrededor de Evans, es perturbador.

-No, -notó James y se sentó en las escaleras. Miró rápidamente para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor- Nunca me pasó en público, y hasta donde yo sé, a tí tampoco.

-¿Que me pase alrededor de Evans? -Hizo una mueca y se sentó. No cruzó las piernas, pero intentó taparse de todas formas. Para ser honesto, no tuvo mucho éxito.- El horror. Si algo pasara en mis pantalones cuando ella está por ahí, sería que el pequeño Sirius se marchitara.

Potter cuidadosamente sacó la varita de Sirius de su bolsillo.- Que pajero...

-Quizás debería ir y hablar con ella ahora, deshacerme de este problema, -Siriur sonrió malvadamente y extendió su mano- Dámela.

-Si no te callas me la quedaré.

-Bien, -murmuró Sirius y le quitó su varita a Potter.- Nena, qué fue lo que te hizo...

-Está bien, -dijo Potter mientras miraba a Evans que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación.- No deberías decirle así. Es escalofriante.

Black murmuró,- Tú eres escalofriante.

-No, no lo soy, -dijo James en voz baja, y finalmente alejando sus ojos de la chica, dijo- Sabes, deberías ir con Lunático, o a algún otro lado. Sólo déjame solo, bien.

-¿Eres idiota? No puedo ir a verlo, no con esto, -Se quejó haciendo un gesto hacia su entrepierna.- Quiero decir, me gustaría, obviamente, pero no me gusta el abuso. Podría atacarlo... de nuevo.

-Nadie te dice que abuses de él, idiota.

Black sacudió la cabeza.- Y de verdad no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando, ¿no?

-No, -dijo Potter- pero obviamente es doloroso porque no paras de quejarte. Vé y... no sé, toca un solo de flauta.

Sirius recostó su cabeza contra la pared y murmuró,- No... no me puedo concentrar. Además, ¿por qué te importa?

James hizo una mueca de asco.- No me importa. Es sólo que me sorprende que te pase ahora.

-¿Me pusiste en un armario con Remus después de tirarle un balde de agua? Claro que me pasa ahora. ¿Eres tonto?

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

Black intentó sonar desinteresado- Nos besamos.

-¿Se besaron? -Repitió James como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien. Entonces sonrió- Bien por tí.

-Qué alegría.

-Y tu estado actual es por... ¿besos? -Potter frunció.- ¿En serio? ¿Besos? ¿_Tú_?

-Lo repito, es Remus, -Sirius intentó articular claramente para el cabeza dura al lado suyo sin levantar la voz- _Re-mus_. ¿Cuánto te cuesta entender que pierdo todo mi auto control cuando estoy con él?

-Nada, -James sacudió la cabeza.- Hablando de eso, felicitaciones por separar su nombre en sílabas correctamente.

Black le hizo una mueca que le recordó a James por qué era un gran, idiota y baboso perro.

James observó las escaleras detrás suto, y lentamente se paró mientras le daba palmadas el hombro de Sirius.- Entonces.. ¿Calculo porque se besaron que ya te dijo que le gustas?

El chico levantó la vista, desconcertado- ¿Qué?

Potter se veía horrorizado.- ¡Eh, no! -Intentó buscar donde esconderse.- Eh, quiero decir... ¿Ustedes... se divirtieron?

Black se dio vuelta pra buscar a Remus con los ojos, pero antes de poder clavarlos en el licántropo, vio a la profesora McGonagall parada en la puerta de la sala común, con Filch escondido detrás de ella.

-Mierda.

* * *

El día siguiente fue difícil para ambos. Remus intentó encontrar un momento para decirle de sus sentimientos a Black, como Lily le había dicho, pero no había sido capaz. Cuando reunía el coraje para decir algo, siempre había algún obstáculo, como un plato de tocino, o Peter; pero cuando estaba solo con Sirius, se encontraba con que su voz estaba perdida. Por qué, Remus no tenía idea.

Desde el minuto en que Sirius se despertó esa mañana, estaba seguro de que Remus se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Todo el tiempo había batallado entre hablarle o no sobre lo que habían hecho, pero cada vez que llegaba a una conclusión, se arrepentía. Sirius no quería presionar a Remus, sin importar lo que Potter le dijera... obviamente pensando en Evans.

Y así, para el momento en que estaban en la detención de McGonagall, los dos estaban listos para decir lo que pesaban.

Más o menos.

Sirius miró a su profesora con la boca abierta.- ¡No puede ser!

McGonagall estaba parada frente a su escritorio, y parecía enojada. Habló seriamente- Sí, un ensayo de 1000 palabras considerando su relación con la propiedad de la escuela, y sin varitas.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Son las 6 de la tarde! ¡Estaré aquí hasta la semana que viene!

-Por favor, -murmuró Remus desde el escritorio al lado suyo. Intentando mirar a la profesora y no a Sirius, pidió- Intenta no empeorar las cosas

-No podría ser peor, -gruñó mientras miraba a la profesora. Se quejó- ¿En serio?

-Esa no es la forma correcta de dirigirse a una profesora, señor Black.

-Claro, lo siento, -murmuró Sirius e intentó de nuevo- ¿En serio, _profesora_?

-Tienen dos horas.

Ella agitó su varita y dos rollos de pergamino flotaron hacia sus mesas. Remus abrió el suyo inmediatamente, mojó con tinta la pluma y escribió su nombre.

-Esto es genial, -gruñó Sirius contra su pergamino y tomó una pluma de la mesa.- Porque escribir es tan malditamente divertido.

Remus lo miró mientras escribía algo en su hoja.- Puedes hacerlo, sólo concéntrate.

Black murmuró- Tengo problemas para concentrarme.

-Eso parece, -dijo Remus en voz baja mientras su pluma seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.- Ni siquiera escribiste tu nombre.

Sirius escribió algo en la parte de arriba, y felízmente miró su logro. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no había escrito su propio nombre.

-Mierda, -murmuró y borró el nombre. Obviamente había estado pensando en alguien más.

Lupin sonrió y susurró sin alejar sus ojos del papel- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sirius?

-Nada, es sólo que... -Black bajó su pluma y llevó sus ojos hacia el hombre lobo al lado.- Mira, Cornamenta dijo algo. Eh, quiero decir, nunca me dijiste si yo... te molesté en el armario o no.

Todavía había una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Remus, y Sirius hizo lo mejor que pudo para no mirarla, pero claro que falló terriblemente. Lupin murmuró- No me molestaste.

El animago quiso pedirle que elaborara un poco pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Quejándose, golpeó su cabeza con la mesa tan pronto como vio quién estaba ahí.

-Eh, disculpen, ¿profesora?

McGonagall contestó desde detrás del escritorio,- ¿Sí, señorita Evans?

La chica entró en el aula. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la profesora, como si no quisiera que los chicos las vieran.- Profesora, lamento interrumpir, pero no pude encontrar a nadie más. Ví a dos chicos de séptimo haciendo desastres en el corredor, al lado del aula de encantamientos, -dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza- Intenté calmarlos, pero como siempre no me hicieron caso.

-Está perfectamente bien, señorita Evans, -dijo McGonagall mientras se sacaba los lentes y se refregaba los ojos.- ¿Y eran de Gryffindor?

-Potter y Pettigrew, profesora.

Remus miró a Sirius que había levantado la cabeza de la mesa, y ahora miraba a Lily con la boca abierta. Intentando no parecer un loco, Remus alejó sus ojos de Sirius. Se mordió la lengua y puso su atención nuevamente en la hoja.

La profesora colocó los lentes otra vez en la mesa, se paró y acomodó su túnica. No era una mujer muy alta, pero toda la habitación pareció achicarse inmensamente cuando se levantó. Antes de mover un solo músculo más, sus ojos se dirigieron a los chicos, gruñendo- Su detención continuará normalmente incluso si no estoy presente. Con cualquier otra persona usaría la expresión "puedo confiar en ustedes ya que están en séptimo año", pero con ustedes dos... -sacudió la cabeza y el prolijo peinado se movió con ella,- ciertamente no puedo hacer eso. No dejen esta habitación.

Mientras Sirius y Remus asentían como los dos bien portados alumnos que eran, Lily la apuró- Profesora, Potter y Pettigrew ya tenían armaduras. Potter incluso intentaba persuadir a los de primer año para que se unieran a su torneo medieval diciendo que él es el heredero del rey.

Con eso, McGonagall se movió rápidamente hasta la puerta, murmurando en voz baja,- Esos cuatro chicos van a matarme un día.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Sirius, por su parte, golpeó su frente nuevamente en la mesa. Entonces se empezó a quejar- ¡Siempre quise ser un caballero! Ah.. qué desperdicio. Estar aquí apesta.

Por un segundo o diez Remus solamente lamió sus labios mirando al cuello expuesto de Black. Si alguien preguntaba, era porque estaba juntando coraje, y finalmente susurró- Sirius.

-Uh huh.

-Necesito decirte algo, y... -Lupin bajó la mirada tan pronto como Sirius se la devolvió.- Espero que te quedes tranquilo.

Black tenía toda su atención en él ahora. Vio atentamente a Lupin observar el papel en frente suyo, y casi temiendo la respuesta preguntó- ¿Qué pasa?

Lupin cerró los ojos como si temiera hablar. Murmuró- Me encuentro... estúpidamente, encaprichado. Creo.

-¿De quién?

Remus se quiso tragar la lengua, pero contestó de todas formas.- ¿De tí?

Abrió los ojos y buscó algún tipo de respuesta en la cara de Sirius, pero como su expresión solamente mostraba completa sorpresa, Remus temió que Lily había tenido razón todo el tiempo; Sirius solamente bromeaba y no estaba realmente enamorado de él. Aunque la chica había sido bastante persistente con el asunto y había intentado prepararlo para ese momento exacto, la misma pelotita que antes era identificada como "algo más" en vez de simplemente "algo" quería que ella estuviera completamente equivocada.

Él _quería_ que Sirius lo quisiera. Qué estupidez.

Mientras Remus lo miraba respirar pesadamente. Sirius pudo preguntar- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? ¿_Te gusto en serio_?

Lupin asintió.

Sirius miró alrededor. Entonces susurró.- ¿Es un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿_Estoy muerto_?

-No todavía, -dijo Remus en voz baja- Y hablo en serio. -Como Black solamentelo miraba con los ojos grandes, suspiró. Tenía que saber.- ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Black tenía los ojos fijos en sus labios.- No puedo hacer eso ahora, lo siento.

Remus parpadeó y volvió a su pergamino murmurando- Qué estúpido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Chilló Black y en milisegundos estaba en el piso, arrodillado al lado de la silla de Remus, presionando la frente contra su muslo, e intentando envolver sus brazos alrededor suyo- Tú idiota, no, no, _no_. No te atrevas.

Sin poder comprender completamente lo que pasaba, Remus sintió una de las manos de Sirius deslizándose arriba y abajo en su pierna, mientras la otra descansaba contra su espalda. Inconscientemente sus propios dedos fueron hacia el cuello de Sirius, pero no es que eso fuera a molestar a nadie. Un aliento caliente en su pierna murmuró- Oh Dios, estás bromeando...

Algún tipo de peso se levantó de su corazón, Lupin se rió- No.

Sirius le sonrió contento, inclinando su cabeza para verlo mejor.- ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

Y como Lupin solamente le sonrió, Sirius no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y besarlo.

Claro, le había dicho a Potter el día anterior que no iba a abusar de Remus, pero su lengua aparentemente tenía su propia mente. Con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Remus y la boca pegada en su cara, Sirius lentamente se paró y pudo trepar al escritorio de Remus. Lupin seguramente le habría preguntado qué demonios hacía, pero en ese momento tenía la boca llena.

Los dedos de Remus estaban enredados en el largo, negro cabello de forma que si Sirius repentinamente se alejara, seguramente terminaría calvo. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, porque las pausas para respirar están sobrevaloradas. Enfrentémoslo, no tenían ninguna intención de parar lo que estaban haciendo.

Con su trasero finalmente en el escritorio, y sus piernas en la silla para que Remus quedara entre ellos, Sirius lamió su labio inferior una última vez y se alejó.

-¡Ack!

-Oh, perdón, -murmuró el hombre lobo y desenredó sus dedos del pelo, bajando las manos para dejarlas en las rodillas de Sirius.

Black todavía tenía sus manos en él, pero como no tenía ni la más pálida idea de adónde ponerlas ahora que tenía permiso para tocar, las pasó por los diferentes lugares de Remus uno después del otro. Pasó por el cuello y la garganta de Remus, lentamente hacia su cara para levantarla. Sirius sonrió, con sus labios casi tocando los de Remus.

La mano derecha de Remus voló para tocar la mejilla del animago mientras inclinaba su cuello para besarlo, pero extrañamente, Black no lo dejó.- ¿Cuánto, Remus?

-Todavía no estoy seguro...

Sin advertencia Black le dio un beso, pero antes de que Remus tuviera tiempo de responderle (debiendo ser notado que sí quería) se alejó.- ¿Ahora?

Remus le dio una sorisa de lado. Sus manos estaban otra vez en las piernas de Black, agarrándolas con fuerza.- ¿Un poco más?

Sirius gruñó mientras sus manos tomaban su cara para besarlo, pero solamente murmuró- Voy a hacer esto tantas veces como tome para que te guste tanto como tú me gustas.

-Pero me dijiste que me amabas, -murmuró Lupin mientras Sirius le daba un beso en la frente.

-Exacto, así que comienza a amar.

Algo dentro de Remus no lo dejaba sentir otra cosa además de absoluta felicidad, estando ahí con Sirius. Si era su corazón o qué, no estaba seguro.

No sospechaba que fueran sus riñones.

Cuando era chico Remus se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que decir nada para expresar sus sentimientos. Su familia había aprendido a reconocer las características de sus expresiones faciales, así que cuando asistió a Hogwarts y tuvo amigos por primera vez, amigos a quienes tenía que expresarles sentimientos, estaba un poco perdido. Naturalmente sus amigos también aprendieron que aunque a veces quisiera mantener su boca cerrada, no quería decir que no tuviera opiniones o sentimientos.

Sirius, por el otro lado, se había perdido ese pedazo de información.- ¿Entonces?

Remus suspiró mientras quitaba las manos de Sirius de su cara. Por un momento miró a la puerta del aula.- ¿Sabes que las acciones dicen más que las palabras?

El chico se enderezó, y fue un milagro que no se cayera del escritorio. Miró a Remus.- ¿Me lo repites?

-¿No crees que si no estuviera seguro de esto, te habría golpeado o por lo menos te hubiera alejado?

-Pero tú nunca le pegas a nadie.

Remus se recostó en su silla.- He golpeado a mucha gente.

-¿Sí? -Sirius puso sus manos contra la mesa y levantó una ceja.- ¿Cómo a quién?

-En Mayo, le pegué a un chico.

-¿Oh, te refieres a ese de segundo? -Se rió Black y miró a Remus jugar inconscientemente con la tela de su pantalón.- Sí... no, amor, eso ni siquiera fue un golpe. Lo alejaste de la puerta.

Acariciando la pierna de Sirius, Remus habló.- Si hubiera estado teniendo un mal día, definitivamente lo habría golpeado.

Sirius sonrió. No podía evitar mirar la forma absolutamente adorable en la que los costados de la boca de Remus se levantaban. Lo tocó con su zapato- No lo creo, no tienes el músculo.

-El punto es, -murmuró el hombre lobo ignorándolo e intentando permanecer tranquilo bajo su mirada.- que un chico no deja que otro chico lo bese, a menos que el primero responda a las emociones del segundo en algún nivel.

-Yo... -comenzó Black mientras se acercaba más, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza.- Creo que ya me perdí.

-Eso pensé, -dijo Lupin simplemente y tiró de la corbata de Sirius de forma que si no hubiera estado con sus pies firmemente en la silla, definitivamente se hubiera caído al piso. Tan pronto como su cara había bajado lo suficiente como para estar donde Remus la quería, el licántropo le besó la mandíbula.

Black nunca se había visto más sorprendido en su vida. Una vez que había soltado la corbata, Remus susurró- ¿Fue lo suficientemente claro?

Nuevamente Sirius se acercaba para besarlo, pero una voz lo hizo pensar en algo más.

-Señor Black, ¿Qué hace en el escritorio del señor Lupin?

Medio sorprenido por la voz de la profesora, Sirius se alejó, se bajó del escritorio y naturalmente por hacer eso tiró toda la tinta de Remus sobre su pergamino.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Recostado en el suelo frente a la profesora, Black la miró y sonrió inocentemente. Entonces asintió- Profesora.

-Vuelva a su asiento, -le ordenó cansadamente y apuntó su varita al pergamino de Remus- Tergeo.

-Sí, claro, -Sirius se levantó y vió como la tinta desaparecía del papel. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Lupin lo imitó.-

-Le pediré que siga con su ensayo, señor Black, -le dijo la profesora y se dio vuelta para caminar hacia su escritorio.- Y les pediré que continúen con esas actividades amorosas, que son las que hicieron que terminen aquí, fuera del horario de clases.

Mostrando lo opuestas que eran sus personalidades, Remus se calló inmediatamente, pero Black le sonrió mientras se sentaba en su silla- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que haremos, profesora!

Lupin lo miró con la boca abierta.

Sirius le movio las cejas.

* * *

Decepcionantemente para Sirius, no lo hicieron.

Lily se había llevado a Remus el segundo después de que salieran de detención, llamando a Sirius un perro y diciendo algo sobre que Remus necesitaba compañía inteligente por un rato. Con una expresión sumamente idiota en su cara, Lupin le había dicho a la chica casi todo lo que había pasado en la detención, diciéndole que a) Black no bromeaba, punto. Y b) tenía que terminar con el plan debido a que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Evans simplemente lo había mirado sin parpadear, para después preguntar si sus neuronas habían sido destruidas por los besos de Black.

Lupin casi le había dicho que dejara de joder.

La conversación había tomado cerca de 30 minutos, y cuando terminó Remus se veía como si estaba por arrancarse los ojos; la chica le había hecho prometer seguir con el plan, lo que significaba que debía quedarse lejos de Black el día siguiente y juntarse con otras personas si era posible (la chica de Hufflepuff era una buena elección, dijo ella). Remus dijo que eso era un movimiento innecesario, pero de alguna forma Evans había podido convencerlo. Para que quedara claro, a él no le gustaba la idea de no hablar con Sirius.

A Black tampoco.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué es esto? -Gruñó cuando James le robó su asiento al lado de Remus en Historia de la Magia. Golpeó la mesa con el puño y miró venenosamente a su mejor amigo.- ¡Ya me quitaste mi lugar en Transfiguración, bastardo! ¡Mueve tu trasero de ahí!

James levantó los hombros y miró a algún punto distante en frente suyo.- Sólo creí que podría estudiar con Lunático hoy. Siéntate allí.

Remus suspiró y miró rápidamente a Sirius, que derrotadamente se tiró en la silla detrás de James y golpeó su frente contra la mesa. Volvió a llevar la vista hacia James y susurró- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, -dijo Potter simplemente mientras hacía garabatos en las hojas de su libro abierto. En la página aparecieron algunas "L.E" mientras murmuraba- Esta eh... envidia por los asientos no es nada nueva.

Black se quejó contra la madera,- No hablen de mí. -Entonces levantó la cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con los ojos de Remus, que lo miraba. De nuevo.- Habla _conmigo_.

El hombre lobo quería hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero Lily había dicho que si arruinaba esto y le hablaba a Sirius incluso una vez durante el día, tendría que pasar dos días sin él. Sabiendo cuan obstinada era cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, Remus no tenía otra opción más que morderse el labio y darse vuelta.

Sirius resopló nuevamente y volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Voy a morir.

-No, -dijo James sin mirarlo- deja de quejarte.

Remus intentó concentrarse en la monótona voz de Binns cuando comenzó, pero algo lo complicaba.

Ese algo era la patética voz de Sirius murmurando detrás de ellos- Remus... ¿Remmie, por qué no me hablas?

Lupin cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para calmar si idiota corazón mientras él seguía hablando en voz tan baja que cualquiera hubiera pensado que hablaba solo, pero claro que Remus lo escuchaba perfectamente.- Mira, o si hice algo que te enojara. No sé qué fue pero no fue a propósito. Soy estúpido y hago cosas, y lo siento.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Remus miró a Lily que se sentaba en el banco de al lado. Ella estaba escuchando al profesor.

Entonces se dio vuelta para ver al chico que tenía su cara aplastada contra la mesa pero los ojos fijos en el hombre lobo. Sin pensarlo, Remus estiró su brazo para tocar la mejilla de Sirius.

Naturalmente James le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.- _Nope_.

-Pero yo...

Potter soltó su mano y dirigió su atención al profesor.- Lunático, rápido, toma tu pluma. ¡Binns está hablando de algo importante!

El profesor Binns no lo hacía.

Mientras Remus suspiraba y se sentaba bien en su asiento, escuchó que Sirius murmuraba contra su mesa.- Potter, voy a morderte tan fuerte que se te caerá el trasero.

-Deja mi trasero dorado fuera de esto, por favor, -dijo James y se balanceó en su silla. Inclinó su cuello para ver a su amigo.- Mira, Canuto. ¿Por qué no vamos y les hacemos una broma a los Slytherins, eh? ¿Después de clase? ¿No te animaría?

Un murmulló,- No quiero.

El cabeza de anteojos le sonrió.- Estoy hablando de una broma realmente genial, ¿qué dices?

El perro no dijo nada, así que James lo pinchó con un dedo.- Bueno, ¿qué tal si tomamos a Pete y lo transformamos en carne asada o algo? Eso sería gracioso, ¿no?

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Esa no es la respuesta que busco, mi buen señor.

Sirius miró a la espalda de Remus.- Esa es la única respuesta que conseguirás, cabeza de huevo.

-Black, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno en el mundo, deja de actuar como una niñita, -le dijo James e hizo un estúpido gesto con la mano.- ¡Actúa como un hombre!

-No, ya no soy un hombre, y también me cambiaré el nombre, -anunció Sirius y puso la cabeza en sus manos.- Desde ahora soy Blue. Sirius Blue.

-Oh por Merlín, esto es ridículo, -gruñó Potter y dejó a Sirius Blue tranquilo.-

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando Remmie me odia públicamente. Es que no lo entiendo, -murmuró Blue contra sus manos.- Dime qué hice para que pueda arreglarlo. Aunuqe... no soy bueno con eso, así que podría empeorar todo. Quizás debería ir a dormir.

-Esa es una idea brillante, -lo animó Potter.- ¡La mejos que has tenido en todo el día! ¡Hazlo! Y después de eso podríamos ver cuantos Hufflepuffs se necesitan para hacer una gran pila de puffs que hacen huff. ¿No?

-No me importan los Hufflepuffs. Me importa algo más. Alguien más...

Lupin respiró agitadamente, se dio vuelta y estaba por decirle algo a Sirius, pero sus ojos vieron a Lily, que decía claramente "No".

Entonces, ¿qué hizo Remus? Giró 180 grados en su silla, cerró su enorme libro de historia y juntó todas las cosas en su regazo. Ante esto, Sirius frunció.-

-Remus, ¿adónde vas?

Pero Lupin ni siquiera lo miró, y ya iba hacia la puerta mientras intentaba evitar que todo se cayera al piso. Entonces comenzó a murmurar- Profesor Binns, eh, tengo que ir a la... biblio... baño... no, enfermería, ¡Sí! La cosa en mi pie es eh, mi... zapato. Quiero decir... me duele, eso.

Mientras la puerta del aula se cerraba detrás del chico que murmuraba, James cerró su libro y le dijo a nadie en particular.- Ah, espero que no me tome una semana completa.

Sirius, por su parte, volvió a golpear su cara contra la mesa.- Quiero golpear a alguien en la garganta.

El siempre útil Potter ya se acercaba a Peter que estaba sentado en el otro banco.- Eh, Pete, ¿estás ocupado?

* * *

-¿Por qué haría eso si no me odiara, Cornamenta?

Siguiendo su curiosa e indudablemente celosa naturaleza, Sirius Blue nuevamente perdía su tiempo en la puerta de la biblioteca e intentaba ver bien a _su hombre lobo_ y la perturbadoramente bonita chica de Hufflepuff que había, sin dudas, secuestrado al antes mencionado licántropo esperando ser cubierta de sus feromonas para volverse más estudiosa y bonita.

-¿Estudiar sin tí? -Potter se rió mientras se agachaba cerca de las piernas e Sirius y miraba dentro de la boblioteca. Después diría que tenía mejores cosas que hacer además de perder el tiempo frente a la biblioteca, pero nadie le creería.- Sí, por qué demonios haría eso. ¿Acaso ya estás loco, Sirius Blue?

Sirius frunció.- ¿Qué? Puedo estudiar perfectamente. Y deja de llamarme así, no es mi nombre.

-Lo era hace dos horas. En realidad, si deberas quieres cambiar tu nombre, Shirley te quedaría bien.

Black sacudió la cabeza.- Sí, no cambiaré mi nombre a Shirley.

-Y no, no puedes estudiar aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, -notó James y miró hacia arriba.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abriste un libro?

-James, no me agrada esa chica, -resopló Sirius y apretó su agarre en el marco de la puerta. Si tuviera sentimientos, seguramente habría gritado de dolor.- Se ve como una hiena.

-Eso básicamente significa que Lunático es un cadaver que tiene un olor horrible similar a las mohosas medias de Peter.

-Tus medias huelen peor. Además, él huele como tinta y chocolate. Así que cállate.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no golpearse la cabeza con el piso y olvidar todo, Potter se quejó- Oh Dios, Shirley, ¿ya te crecieron los ovarios?

-Te dije que te callaras, -gruñó Sirius.

Lo que fueron forzados a ver, sí claro, ni siquiera era tan malo; Remus simplemente estaba sentado en la misma mesa que la chica de Hufflepuff, pero naturalmente el cerebro de Sirius lo empeoraba todo.

-¿Entonces qué, crees que te hablará cuando se de cuenta de que lo acosas? ¿Haces eso mucho, sabes? No es saludable.

-Tú no eres saludable, -notó Sirius y miró como Potter se pataba.- Y sólo me aseguro de que ninguna chica intelectual toque a mi hombre.

Potter quitó el polvo de su túnica y dijo- Él no es tu hombre.

-Prácticamente lo es, -murmuró Black mientras manenía sus ojos en el hombre lobo.- Estamos saliendo.

James miró a su espalda y dijo con voz seria- Están saliendo.

-Si.

-¿Y él lo sabe? -Preguntó Potter.- Debes recordar ser claro sobre tus intenciones, porque sino no es cierto.

Tomando un momento para pensar la respuesta perfecta, Sirius murmuró- Tú no eres cierto.

-Eso no tiene sentido, -notó Potter y se acomodó los lentes. Se dio vuelta y señaló con su mano el pasillo.- ¿Podemos irnos ahora, por favor?

Sirius sacudió la mano.- Tú puedes irte, yo me quedo. La atacaré si intenta algo. Si Remus tiene acción, será conmigo, no con alguna estúpida y arrogante hueca.

-Sí, porque ¿cómo sería eso? -Se rió James, mirando a la arrogante y hueca persona al lado suyo. Entonces se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Mira, en serio creo que deberías venir conmigo. No es bueno para tu salud mental perder tu tiempo frente a la biblioteca expulsando humo de los celos sólo por un chico.

-¿Un chico? -Siseó Black una vez que se había dado vuelta. Pareciendo un dragón hambriento, preguntó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.- ¿UN CHICO?

Potter levantó las manos y retrocedió un paso. Siempre había sabido que a Sirius le gustaba morder.- Lo siento, Shirley. Estuve mal, quise decir tu compañero de babas.

Sirius levantó su puño como una seña para que James corrigiera sus palabras o mantuviera la boca cerrada y extrañamente funcionó, porque Potter hizo una mueca- Quise decir _el_ _amor de tu vida_, obviamente. Ugh, no sé por qué me sigo equivocando.

-Idiota, -murmuró Black y se dio vuelta para ver a Remus, pero sus ojos de acosador rápidamente notaron que algo estaba mal.- ¿Qué? ¡Lo está tocando! ¡Por los calzones de Evans, tocando, por qué no dijiste nada, estúpido!

-Bueno, no lo ví porque tu enorme cabeza estaba tapándome, -explicó James mientras intentaba mantener sus nervios intactos. Entonces parpadeó.- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Los calzones de Evans?

-Amigos ciegos, ¿para qué sirven? -le preguntó Black al marco de la puerta. No le contestó, así que Sirius continuó- Eso es, entraré.

Potter inmediatamente agarró su túnica.- Por supuesto que no lo harás. _Cálmate_.

Black miró venenosamente a los dedos que agarraban su túnica.- Tu larga naríz se casará con tu sucia oreja si no me sueltas.

Claro que Potter de las orejas sucias lo soltó, ya que le gustaba mucho su naríz en donde estaba desde el principio. Sirius tironeó su brazo de James y con sus piernas ridículamente largas caminó hasta la mesa. James tenía su varita levantada en un segundo, pero Lily lo detuvo. De dónde había salido... nadie sabe.

-Qué vas a hacer, ¿perificarlo?

-Eso, o convertirlo en caracol, -murmuró Potter mientras veía como Lily mantenía su mano en la suya. Su expresión persistente lo hizo dudar.- Ya tiene la personalidad de uno.

-Deberías dejarlo ir, -dijo la chica mientras Potter bajaba la varita. Miró a Sirius- Ya sé que sólo fue un día, pero hablé con Remus y se está volviend loco. Indudablemente Black también lo está.

James asintió hacia la mesa de estudio.- Oh, ¿ese es Remus volviéndose loco? Está sentado en la maldita biblioteca. ¿Eso quiere decir que ha estado loco por siete años?

Lily lo miró- No, estoy bastante seguro de que su locura comenzó cuando empezó a juntarse con ustedes.

Miraron desde las puertas como Sirius paraba en frente de la mesa y miraba a la chica que estaba eh... accidentalmente, tocando la mano de Remus.

Sirius le gruñó a la alegre Hufflepuff.- ¿No crees que deberías dejar de tocarlo de esa forma?

Al oír su voz, Remus levantó la vista para mirarlo. La ira y los obvios celos eran visibles en la cara de Black, pero el hombre lobo sabía que no debía decirle nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque quería. Sirius se tiró en la silla a su lado y le gruñó a la chica sin parpadear hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que sí, definitivamente era hora de irse.

Lo que fue en un segundo. Sirius se veía muy enojado.

La cara de la chica tenía una extraña mezcla de rubor y palidez cuando decidió hablar.- Eh, Remus, creo que tengo algo más que hacer...

-Tracy... -Intentó decir Lupin-

-No, no te preocupes por ello, -tembló y juntó todas sus cosas en su regazo. Intentó no mirar a Black estando tan asustada que esa mirada podría haberla derretido ahí mismo.- Prometí que... alguien tengo... hacer algo, en algún lado.

-Lo siento, -murmuró Remus mienras ella se levantaba y se iba. Volviendo su vista hacia la mesa cuando notó los lentes encima de ella.- Tracy, ¿tus lentes?

De alguna parte detrás de los estantes escucharon un fuerte chillido, ¡QUÉDATELOS!

Nuevamente, Lupin volvió sus ojos hacia el chico a su lado e intentó mirarlo venenosamente.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto, ni siquiera puedes mirar venenosamente. Tú lo sabes.

El hombre lobo no dijo nada, solamente tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir algo. Sirius se acercó más. Fue un milagro cómo la cara que hace segundos se veía tan enojada y evidiosa era capaz de llenarse con arrepentimiento y afecto.

Y aunque Black se veía como si se arrepintiera de ser tan infantil, realmente no sonaba así.

-Remus. Tuve que hacerlo, ella era demasiado... felíz.

Lupin siguió escribiendo en su pergamino, pero ni siquiera levantó la vista. Mirando rápidamente alrededor tocó su mano.- Por favor, _por favor_ háblame.

El hombre lobo miró alrededor pero no dijo nada. A esta altura tuvo que parar de escribir cuando Black apretó su mano en la que Remus usaba para escribir.- Ha sido un día miserable, y eso es decir mucho ado que sabes cuantos días miserables he tenido. Apesto en adivinación.

Lupin miró a la otra mesa de estudio en la que Lily había estado hace unos segundos, pero cuando no la vio, se dio vuelta para mirar a Sirius. Frunciendo profundamente mientras miraba a los ojos grises.

-Claro, -dijo Sirius.- bueno, ahora te lo estás buscando. No tengo otra elección más que besarte justo aquí en el medio de le biblioteca, si no me hablas.

Y con eso ya se acercaba, pero Remus lo detuvo murmurando.- No puedes hacer eso aquí.

-No me importa. Sólo quiero que me hables. Ves, he tenido éxito.

Lupin alejó sus ojos de él y después de buscar por la boblioteca mientras movía la menor cantidad de músculos posible, murmuró- ¿Puedes ver a Lily?

Sirius resopló mientras seguía tocando la mano de Lupin.- Sí, está en la puerta con Cornamenta. ¿Qué tiene?

-Oh, -murmuró Remus. Su mano comenzó a acariciar la mano de Sirius.- ¿Crees... crees que me vio hablando contigo?

-¿Qué importa?

El licántropo bajó su cabeza y habló de nuevo cuidadosamente,- Deberías irte. No se supone que esté contigo hoy, o que te hable siquiera.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Black, apretándo su mandíbula. Su mano izquierda descansaba en su pierna y ahora agarraba con fuerza la tela.- Y piensa de nuevo, no me voy hasta que me expliques.

Como Lupin únicamente murmuró algo que Sirius no pudo comprender, se acomodó y tomó la mano manchada de tinta entre las suyas.- Lo juro por Dios, Remus, te besaré si no me dices exactamene qué pasa.

Remus volvió a mirar alrededor como si esperara que alguien los atacara, entonces tragó y habló en voz baja.- No debería decirte, pero... Sirius, estoy tan cansado.

-¿Cansado de qué?

-¿Es estúpido? -Dijo Lupin. Por un momento miró a sus manos entrelazadas.- Se supone que siga este sistema de algún tipo. No lo sé. Es estúpido, y no voy a seguir haciéndolo.

Sirius lo miró, su ojo se contrajo un poco.- ¿Seguir un sistema? ¿Qué tipo de... sistema?

-Es un extraño sistema de seis pasos para conseguir lo que quiero.

Black frunció y apretó la mano de Remus.- ¿Un sistema idiota de seis pasos para conseguir lo que quieres? Eso suena terriblemente familiar...

-¿Lo hace? Yo nunca había oído de él hasta que Lily me dijo sobre él.

-Evans... -murmuró Sirius e intentó quedarse tranquilo. Sonrió rápidamente, pero de alguna forma no parecía especialmente felíz.- Bueno, tengo una pregunta más, después de la cual te dejaré sólo para que estudies.

-Pero dijiste que no te ibas...

Sirius lo ignoró. Sacudió las manos de Remus.- ¿Qué cosa querías que te hizo seguir el sistema?

Lupin sonrió nerviosamente.- Primero tienes que prometerme que no romperás nada.

-Bien, -resopló y presionó las manos a su corazón.- Ves, lo juro, no romperé nada, bla bla. Por favor, dime.

-O golpearme.

Sirius lo miró, sin ninguna expresión en su cara.- Piensas que te golpearía.

El hombre lobo murmuró algo y tironeó sus manos lejos del chico. Se refregó la cara.- Como debería decir esto... se me informó que tus sentimientos probablemente no eran tan intensos como lo que expresaste que eran. Entonces, comencé a seguir el sistema, aunque no quería hacerlo, así sabría que no estabas... tomándome el pelo.

De alguna forma la expresión de Black se volvió más seria.- ¿Qué?

-Pero Sirius, en realidad _yo_ no dudé de tí. Estaba seguro después de que hablé contigo...

Black estudió su cara para averiguar.- ¿Quién dudó de mí?

Remus no dijo nada, solamentealejó sus ojos de él. Miró el papel encima de la mesa y murmuró,- No quieres saber.

-Brillante, -dijo Black repentinamente, se paró y pasó un dedo por la mejilla del chico.- Lo siento, Remmie. Tengo que irme.

Lupin intentó agarrar su túnica, pero sus dedos tocaron sólo aire.- Sirius, no...

Pero él ya estaba corriendo a la puerta de la biblioteca mientras gritaba.- ¡Evans!

Remus lo vio caminar hasta que ya no estaba, y entonces presionó su mejilla contra la mesa.- ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?

**hola! muchas gracias por los reviews (especialmente a Bonnie, a quien no le puedo contestar porque es anonimo) no voy a tardar tanto con el que sigue, ahora que se termino el asunto de las ffiestas y eso xD bueno, dejen review y que les vaya bien!**


	13. Una porción de explicaciones mediana

Todavía se quejaba patéticamente contra el libro abierto cuando escuchó la irritada voz de Snape canturrear detras suyo.-

-Despierta, Lupin.

El Slytherin lo pinchó en el hombro con su varita para despertarlo de su sueño evidente. Remus levantó la vista hacia él pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando murmuró- No estoy durmiendo. Sólo pienso profundamente.

-¿En serio? -Sonrió molestamente. Sus dedos se pusieron a jugar con la punta de su varita.- Huh. Para ser honesto, en realidad no me importa nada de esto, pero pareciera que en estos últimos días no piensas mucho... ni duermes. Esas ojeras me recuerdan a algo en un libro de encantamientos.

Remus levantó la cabeza lentamente y le preguntó- ¿Qué quieres, Severus?

-¡Excelente pregunta! Quiero muchas cosas, -contestó Snape mientras lo miraba fijamente. Metió la varita en su bolsillo y se sentó en la silla al lado de Remus. Lupin lo miró atentamente mientras continuaba.- Me gustaría probar el vino portugués, por ejemplo, o tener una tostada crujiente al menos una vez en el desayuno, y quizás también un rebaño de ovejas... pero no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

-Eh, -murmuró Remus mientras miraba al Slytherin- ¿Quieres que... te consiga ovejas? No sé de ninguna pero...

-Sólo escucha, Lupin. Estoy aquí porque tus tontos amigos neandertales la secuestraron, -dijo Snape mientras intentaba mantener su mochila en su regazo. Sus largos y negros mechones cubrían casi toda su cara, pero Remus todavía podía ver sus ojos.- Y quiero que hagas algo al respecto.

Remus le sonrió tímidamente.- No los llamaría neandertales, -señaló- en realidad son más como australopitecus. Tienen cerebros más pequeños, ya sabes.

-Creo que es más fácil decirles cavernícolas, -contestó Snape perezosamente.- Eso es lo que son. ¿No crees?

-Llámalos como quieras, Severus, pero no esperes que haga lo mismo.

Snape inclinó la cabeza a un costado.- Sabes, siempre pensé que eras más o menos inteligente, Lupin.

Remus le sonrió secamente. Entonces comenzó a guardar sus cosas.- Qué amable de tu parte.

-Habiendo dicho esto, claramente tienes un problema dado que eres amigo con _ellos_, -continuó- quiero decir... otros problemas además del peludo.

-Difícilmente la palabra que yo usaría, -dijo Lupin cansadamente y metió otro libro en la mochila.- Despeinado, se me ocurre más a menudo.

Remus llevó sus ojos al chico que solamente lo miraba, y siguió- Pero aunque este asunto es fascinante, Severus, preferiría que no hablaras de eso en público. La gente generalmente no aprecia este tipo de... secretos.

Snape sonrió, y la aterrorizante vista le recordó a Remus al gato muerto de su abuela el cual había tenido una sonrisa similar a la que estaba en frente suyo en ese momento. Pero, como Remus era un autoproclamado maestro de no mostrar esas cosas, ni siquiera se sacudió cuando el horror habló- Sé que no lo hacen. Quiero decir... yo no lo hago.

Remus asintió lentamente y se levantó de la silla. Tomó una pequeña pila de libros de la mesa y preguntó- ¿Eso era todo?

-No, -dijo Snape y siguió a Lupin cuando caminó hasta el escritorio de madame Pince para devolver los libros. Mientras Snape simplemente se paraba al lado suyo, haciendo que incluso Pince frunciera como si preguntara "¿Por qué demonios se hablan ustedes dos?", él suspiró y le preguntó- Entonces... ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Snape esperó en silencio hasta que Pince se había ido con los libros.

-Quiero que alejes a tus idiotas amigos de Lily. Lo peor es que eres el único... -Snape lo miró de arriba a abajo- ser humano que tiene una mínima cantidad de autoridad hacia ellos. No sé por qué, y no quiero saberlo, pero deberías hacer algo.

Después de un segundo de intentar encontrar la manera de zafarse del problema, Remus parpadeó- En realidad no me hacen mucho caso.

Snape hizo una mueca, que claro era peor que su sonrisa, y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.- Si no haces algo, lo haré yo.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza- No los vas a hechizar, Severus.

-¿No crees que sea capaz?

Remus miró alrededor y mandó una sonrisa cansada en dirección del Slytherin. Si Snape la vio, mostró muy poca emoción a cambio.- Sé que lo eres, -dijo Remus honestamente- pero en serio espero que no seas tan tonto. Porque si _tú_ eres lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer eso, entonces no hay esperanza para el resto de la humanidad.

El ojo de Snape se contrajo.- Entonces te sugiero que dejes de pararte aquí y hagas algo. No hay que desperdiciar tiempo.

Lupin caminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca y pasó una mano por su cabeza.- Bien. ¿Dónde están?

-Me interrumpieron en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, -murmuro Snape mientras lo seguía.- Supongo que siguen ahí, teniendo de rehén a Lily.

Remus lo miró e intentó no sonreír.- ¿De nuevo preparabas tu moonshine ahí, Severus?

-Si alguien tiene algo que ver con moonshine aquí eres tú, Lupin, no yo.

-Y veo que las bromas continúan, -murmuró Remus e hizo una mueca. Habían llegado a la puerta y estaba listo para terminar esa conversación.- ¿En serio era para tanto? ¿Gritó por ayuda? Quizás quiere estar allí.

-Confía en mí, no quiere, -gruñó Snape y asustó a un Ravenclaw de primer año- Black la cargó hasta allí mientras Potter le decía obsenidades. Conozco a Lily, y ella odia a Potter casi tanto como yo. No hay forma en que querría pasar tiempo con él.

Remus sonrió.- Claro.

Snape resopló y se dio vuelta, pero Remus siguió hablando aunque en realidad solamente quería estar solo.-

-Severus, sé que seguramente no te gustará oír esto, pero...

Snape lo miró.- Entonces no lo digas.

-Pero, -Lupin frunció,- deberías socializar más. Como lo veo, eres interesante, y sé que a las personas les gustaría conocerte mejor.

Snape levantó el mentón- No me gustan las personas.

-Bueno, eso no es justo, -Remus casi se rió.- ¿Las conoces a todas?

-He conocido las suficientes, -notó Snape y se dio la vuelta para irse. Mientras se alejaba de él, Remus lo escuchó hablar en voz baja- Personas... ¡qué montón de bastardos!

* * *

Llegar al antes mencionado baño no le tomó mucho tiempo, aunque Remus no era exactamente atlético. Además, si tomaba en cuenta que preferiría hacer cualquier cosa además de ir ahí, había llegado bastante rápido. Remus casi estaba seguro de que los idiotas seguramente esperaban que apareciera en el baño y se tirara en medio del caos que eran sus vidas.

Así que, mientras llegaba a su destino, Remus se preparaba para ser emocional y físicamente traumado.

Ni siquiera llegando al baño, frunció, como era usual, con sólo ver la puerta. Acercándose más, murmuró lentamente- Peter, ¿qué haces?

Pettigrew lo calló.- Shh, cállate, estoy escuchando.

-Sí, puedo ver eso. ¿Pero por qué?

Peter lo miró- Porque quiero escuchar, dah.

Remus se quedó quieto.- Espiar es de mala educación.

-No estoy espiando.

Lupin se calló, e inmediatamente reconoció dos voces.

_-¿Estás contento?_

_-No. Estoy a un paso de gopear tu estúpida cara._

_-¡Hey! Deja a mi cara en paz._

Remus miró a Peter.- ¿De qué hablan?

-No estoy seguro, acabo de llegar, -murmuró Peter en voz baja. Entrecerró los ojos como si eso lo hiciera escuchar mejor.- Pero desde que estoy aquí, han hablado mucho de sentimientos. Ugh.

-¿Sentimientos? Eso es nuevo, -murmuró Remus mientras se mordía el labio.- ¿Lily está ahí?

La mejilla de Peter estaba aplastada contra la puerta, y era un milagro que su oreja no se hubiera llenado de astillas. Asintió energéticamente.- Sí, Canuto la llevó adentro, no me preguntes por qué, pero me gustaría saber, así que calla.

Con los ojos grandes Lupin cerró la boca.

-_¡Hiciste tu cama, así que ahora te acuestas en ella, Shirley!_

Remus frunció. Sacudió la cabeza, pero tuvo que preguntar.- ¿Quién es Shirley?

Peter levantó los hombros.- No estoy seguro, pero creo que Snape la tenía de rehén, y aunque él se fue debe tener miedo de irse, por alguna razón, o no sé, quizás se desmayó cuando vio a Cornamenta. No sería la primera vez que pasa.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de rehenes hoy? -Remus suspiró y se acercó a la puerta.- Nadie está tomando rehenes, Peter.

Lupin estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando Peter lo agarró por el brazo.- ¿Qué haces? -murmuro- No podemos ir ahí.

-¿Por qué no?

Pettigrew hizo señas como si debería haber sido perfectamente claro.- ¿No quieres saber de qué hablaban? Yo sí.

Remus le sonrió secamente y alejó su mano de la puerta.- ¿Podríamos preguntarles?

Pettigrew sacudió la cabeza, y Lupin suspiró.- Bien, no entraremos. Pero eso quiere decir que debes dejar de espiar.

-Como dije, no estoy espiando.- Repitió Peter amablemente y presionó su oreja nuevamente contra la puerta.

Lupin se refregó la cara cansada. Murmuró para sí mismo,- Si esta tarde ha servido para algo, fue para demostrar que necesito más amigos. Mejores. -Se desacomodó el pelo furiosamente.- Pero no conozco a nadie. Quiero decir, conozco sus caras, pero no sus nombres, y... ¿Qué pasa si un día hay una emergencia? No puedo describirlos para ayudar. Decir "la chica con una naríz" no ayudará a nadie, ¿o sí?

Pettigrew lo miró.- No tengo idea de qué hablas.

-Bueno, no sé quién es Shirley.

-Yo tampoco, -murmuró Peter.- Quizás es una Hufflepuff.

-Sí, quizás, -Remus suspiró y levantó su mochila del suelo en donde la había dejado.- Te prometo, Peter, que la primera cosa que haré mañana por la mañana será buscar nuevos amigos. Tal vez me uniré a algún club o algo.

-Creí que buscabas nuevos amigos la semana pasada, -la rata lo miró por un rato mientras mantenía su oreja en la puerta.- Ya sabes, las chicas.

Lupin frunció.- ¿Qué chicas?

-¿Esas de las que Canuto estaba terriblemente celoso después de que tuvo un sueño que no tuvo nada que ver con comida?

Absorbiendo la información, Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir y la cerró. Después de esperar un par de minutos, dijo- ¿De qué hablas?

-No estoy seguro, -murmuró Peter.- Nadie me dice nada.

Remus cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Claro que no.

Le dio una sonrisa triste a Peter y finalmente puso la mochila en su hombro. Se dio vuelta para irse.

Pettigrew se levantó.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Él se dio vuelta hacia Peter que seguía mirándolo. Lupin levantó su mano para refregarse el cuello.- ¿Al dormitorio? Obviamente Lily no está en gran peligro así que...

Peter presionó sus labios.- ¿Podrías ser más aburrido?

-¿Disculpa?

Peter se enderezó y caminó hacia él.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una aventura, Lunático?

Lupin frunció.- ¿Una aventura?

-Sí, una emocionante aventura. Y no quiero decir esas de tus viejos libros. Esas son peligrosas.

-Son libros, Peter, -explicó Remus- Las historias no son peligrosas.

-Las sirenas son peligrosas, -dijo Pettigrew mientras señalaba con su dedo a sus enormes dientes.- Los dientes afilados son peligrosos, Lunático. Deberías saberlo. ¡Tienes dientes afilados una vez al mes!

Mientras Remus simplemente negaba con la cabeza, Peter continuó- ¿Crees que las sirenas y los hombres lobo se relacionen? ¿Tienes branquias? Muéstrame.

-Sabes que no tengo branquias, -dijo Lupin solemnemente y se refregó la cara.- Y tampoco las tienen las sirenas, Peter. Vé al punto.

Peter ahora agitó sus brazos en el aire.- Lo que digo es que no tienes aventuras, nunca.

-Ya dijiste eso.

La rata lo pensó.- Sí bueno, es verdad. Todo lo que haces todo el día es sentarte frente a alguna mesa.

-No creo... -comenzó Remus, pero Peter lo interrumpió.-

-Te sientas en la mesa del comedor, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es lo que se supone que hagamos. ¿Qué hago si no? ¿Tirarme abajo de ella?

Pettigrew lo ignoró.- Entonces son los escritorios en clase, y la mesa de estudio de la sala común y las mesas en la maldita biblioteca, y...

-Bien, -interrumpió Remus. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero pronto volvió a mirar al chico.- Entonces... ¿dices que no debería pasar cada segundo estudiando y quizás conseguir un pasatiempo además de los libros? Ya lo sé. Ustedes siempre me lo dicen.

Pettigrew lo miró.- No, quiero decir que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con las mesas. ¡La gente habla!

-¿De las mesas? ¿Qué dicen de las mesas, Peter?

-Cosas horribles, -murmuró Pettigrew gravemente.- Y lo triste es que las mesas no hablan. No pueden. Porque...

Lupin asintió- ¿Son mesas?

-¡Exacto!

-Creo que algunas de esas papas que has estado comiendo estaban podridas. O eran venenosas.

Peter lo ignoró.- ¡Si te haces llamar un merodeador, deberías tenes aventuras, como yo!

Remus se mordió el labio para no reírse.- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de aventuras tienes?

-¡Como anoche! ¡Estuve jugando poker con los elfos domésticos en la cocina, y gané! Eso sí que es una aventura.

Lupin lo miró con la boca abierta.- ¿Perdón?

-Son raros, -Peter sonrió divertido.- A veces creen que jugamos strip poker.

-Me estás asustando, -dijo Remus, y entonces susurró- y soy un hombre lobo.

Peter sonrió enormemente. Levantó su mano para darle palmaditas en el hombro de Lupin.- Sé lo que eres. Es bueno escuchar que lo aceptes.

Lupin se escondió la cara en las manos.- Querido Merlín, necesito algunos amigos nuevos.

-¿Por qué? ¡Me tienes a mí, uno de los más aventureros!

-Mantenerme vivo cuando estoy con ustedes es una aventura suficiente.

Repentinamente la voz de Lily gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.- _¡Cállate, James! ¡No pueden mentir más! ¡Remus tiene que saber!_

La voz de Sirius la siguió- ¡_Ya lo sé_!

Mirando a la puerta, Remus volvió a fruncir- ¿Están hablando de mí? ¿Por qué?

Peter levantó los hombros mientras volvía a mirar la puerta.- Supongo que hablan de ese estúpido plan de amor.

-¿Plan de amor?

-Sí, -la rata lo miró mientras volvía a presionar la oreja contra la puerta. Susurró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Remus lo escuchara.- Ya sabes, ¿el estúpido plan de Cornamenta para que gustaras de Canuto? Sirius ya te lo dijo, cierto, ahora que están... ¿juntos? -A Peter lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Lupin bajó la mirada.- Sí... me dijo todo sobre eso, claro que sí. No es la primera vez que escucho esto, ahora, eso sería... peculiar.

-Sí, ¿imaginas qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras enterado por alguien más, como Evans? ¡Piénsalo! Horrible.

-Sí, porque, -dijo Remus en voz baja mientras metía sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos,- Lily también sabe sobre... el plan que James le dio a Sirius. Claro.

Peter frunció.- _Claro_. ¿Por qué me lo dices? Yo ya lo sé.

Un muy pálido Remus siguió mirar a la puerta. Viendo su cara, Pettigrew dejó la puerta tranquila.- ¿Lunático? ¿Estás bien?

Lupin asintió demasiado rápido.- Claro que lo estoy.

-¿Es algo de la luna llena? -La rata preguntó.- ¿Ya viene? ¿Te estás transformando? ¡No me comas!

-La luna llena es la semana que viene, -dijo Remus en voz baja, y entonces exhaló pesadamente.

Estando tan enfocado en sus pies, Remus no se dio cuenta de que alguien dentro del baño estaba gritando "¡_Hablo en serio, y no me digas Shirley_!" y repentinamente abría la puerta.

Claro que Sirius golpeó a Remus con su cuerpo, y con sus dedos agarrando el frente de la túnica de Black se calló encima de Peter, tirando a Sirius con él.

No, la cadera de Peter no se rompió durante el incidente.

Y sí, Remus se golpeó la cabeza con el piso de piedra.

* * *

Cuatro chicos entraron en la enfermería; el primero tenía las manos en su propio trasero, mientras los otros dos cargaban al cuarto que se había golpeado la cabeza.

Mierda.

-¡Poppy! -Gritaba Black mientras él y James tironeaban a Remus hacia la enfermera- ¡Ayuda!

-Es Madame Pomfrey para usted, señor Black, -le dijo secamente la enfermera al chico que seguía gritando. Caminó hacia ellos- Lo he dicho mil veces. No me digan Poppy.

-Oh, pero Poppy, sabes que no puedo evitarlo, -susurró Sirius mientras intentaba mantener parado a Remus frente a la enfermera.- ¡Tú sabes lo que me hacen las mujeres mayores!

-¿Qué te hacen? -Preguntó Potter mientras intentaba mantener una cara seria.- ¿Cambiarte los pañales?

-¡Silencio! -Black chilló y miró a la enfermera- ¿Por qué sigues parada ahí? ¡Ayuda! ¡_Au secours_! ¡Está débil! ¡_Aide mon copain_!

-Lo siento, ¿qué? -Preguntó Pomfrew mientras tocaba la frente de Remus con la mano.

Sirius no estaba completamente seguro.

-Lo que sea que estés tratando de decir, -murmuró Remus entre Sirius y James.- No lo digas. Lo estás pronunciando horriblemente mal.

La enfermera señaló a la cama más cercana.- ¿Qué le pasó? Y habla español, por favor.

-Nada. Estoy bien, -murmuró Remus pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Estaba en el medio de James y Sirius, quienes agarraban su túnica como si se fuera a morir si lo soltaban. Las manos de Potter se podían ver, pero de alguna forma una de las de Sirius se había deslizado dentro de la túnica de Remus y estaba acariciando su espalda para calmarlo. Nadie estaba seguro de si le molestaba el gesto o sólo sufría de los efectos secundarios de una concusión.

-Se golpeó la cabeza, -dijo Potter mientras los ayudaba a ponerlo en la cama. Tan pronto como Lupin era libre de las manos que lo agarraban, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, -Pomfrey suspiró. Caminó hasta uno de los estantes para encontrar algo, probablemente remedios. Ella murmuró,- Definitivamente le preguntaré al maestro si es posible comprarles cascos a cada uno de ustedes.

-No es necesario, -dijeron James y Sirius simultáneamente. No necesitaban cascos.

-Creo que es una gran idea, -dijo Peter detrás de ellos.- Me queda el amarillo.

-Claro que sí, -se burló Sirius- el queso es amarillo.

Pomfrey caminó hasta otro estante, dado que obviamente no había encontrado lo que buscaba. Mirándolos de reojo habló- Yo también creo que es una excelente idea. Ustedes se golpean la cabeza contra cosas duras con bastante frecuencia. Están matando sus neuronas aunque no tienen para desperdiciar.

-¡Oh vamos, a nadie le importan las neuronas! -Se quejó Sirius al lado de la cama- ¡No te pongas bíblica con nosotros ahora, Poppy!

Potter se dió vuelta- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -le hizo eco la voz de Pomfrey desde el estante-

-No creo que sepa lo que significa, -le dijo Peter a James, todavía con las manos en su adolorido trasero. Sí, había servido como almohadón para Remus, pero el trabajo fue tan malo que de todas formas se había golpeado la cabeza. Nadie le había avisado a Peter la Almohada con anterioridad dónde ponerse en caso de que se cayera un nerd hombre lobo. Esto, claro está, dejó a Peter creyendo que no tenía la culpa.

Por una vez.

-Sí, suena más ridículo de lo usual, -concordó James- Lo que es mucho. Seguro dice eso para sentirse menos inútil.

Sirius resopló- ¡Tú eres inútil! ¡Poppy, por favor! Es mi nov...

No pudo terminar la palabra, mucho menos la oración; James decidió mostrarle cuan efectivo era su pinchazo de codo patentado cuando lo realizó justo entre las costillas de Sirius. Incluso un idiota habría sido capaz de traducir el movimiento a "Tienes dos opciones, niñita, o lo dices en francés o te callas"

Black se calló, como era esperado. Pettigrew, por el otro lado, no tenía idea de qué había querido decir el pinchazo.

Como era esperado.

Lupin fue lo suficientemente afortunado como para ser incapaz de darse cuenta de qué demonios pasaba. Si luego le preguntaran diría que estaba demasiado distraído intentando mantener su comida dentro.

Naturalmente, Sirius tenía que continuar luego de que Potter dejara de darle moretones.- Eh, quiero decir, qué mal, se ve enfermo, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo debería ser cuidado por...

Remus interrumpió murmurando- Sirius, cállate, o te vomitaré.

El perro obedeció.

Pomfrey había vuelto del estante y estaba parada frente a la cama, estudiando la cara del chico enfermo. Les sonrió- Esto será fácil de resolver.

-Bueno, ¿qué es? -Preguntó James- ¿Algo contagioso? ¿Debería alejarme? No se me dan bien las enfermedades.

-Tú eres una enfermedad, -agregó Sirius útilmente.

-Todo me da vueltas, -anunció Remus, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y hacinedo un ruido con la lengua.- Si así es como se siente morir...

-¿Se va a morir? -Le preguntó Peter a la enfermera.- No me gustan mucho las explosiones

-¡Peter, pedazo de tonto! ¡No va a explotar! -Chilló Sirius pero en un momento miró de vuelta a la enfermera.- ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que no! Porque si dices que sí que Merlín nos ayude porque...

Pomfrey los miró con los ojos más grandes de lo normal, pero sacudió la cabeza y miró a Remus.- No hay necesidad de temer una muerte inminente, señor Lupin. Eso no pasará pronto. -Entonces miró a los otros tres chicos.- _Probablemente_.

Puso la toalla mojada que había tenido en las manos en la frente de Remus.- Sostenga esto.

Remus hizo lo que le dijeron. Potter murmuró dudosamente- Esto me parece extrañamente familiar.

-Eso es porque ha recibido el mismo tratamiento antes, señor Potter.

Sirius asintió al lado de James y puso el brazo en su hombro.- Obviamente se refiere a la vez cuando eras un niño y tus padres notaron que tu cabeza crecía y crecía. Me temo que claramente no sabían que las toallas no curaban las cabezas enormes.

-No, quiero decir... -Comenzó Pomfrey.

Pero Peter la interrumpió,- O la vez que tu cabeza se atoró en un balde.

Potter lo miró venenosamente, y entonces alejó el brazo de Sirius.- Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Remus cuidadosamente miró a Madame Pomfrey, que todavía estaba parada al lado de su cama. Entonces susuró- ¿Tiene una poción para hacer que la gente se calle?

Ella solamente sonrió, y se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

-Señor Potter, -le habló Pomfrey- ¿No recuerda lo que pasó en el último partido de Quidditch?

James lo pensó por un momento con cara seria.- Sí... no pude verla porque Snape tiene una naríz enorme. ¿Qué tiene?

-No sobre Lily, -se quejó Remus desde la cama mientras mantenía la toalla en su cabeza.- Te golpeaste la cabeza, James. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-El golpe ha de haber sido fuerte, -murmuró Peter-

-Sabes que lo fue, -le dijo Sirius.- No se ha tenido la misma obsesión con la cabeza de lava desde entonces. Para ser honesto, ese aspecto es el que me preocupa más.

Peter asintió.

La enfermera suspiró mientras se daba vuelta para buscar algo.- Tuvo una concusión, señor Potter, y eso es lo que le pasa a tu amigo. No es nada serio.

-¿Nada serio? -Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron.- Poppy, ¿estás hablando en serio? Potter se rompió, ¡Era un desastre! ¡No podía hablar, o ponerse los pantalones! -Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y sus ojos se agrandaron más, de ser posible.- ¿Estás... estás diciendo que el cerebro de Remus también se rompió? Yo tendría que... -se lamió los labios- ¿ayudarlo con su ropa? Porque puedo hacerlo. En una... forma completamente amigable, sí.

Remus murmuró.- No necesito ayuda con mis pantalones.

-El señor Lupin solamente necesita descansar, eso es todo.

Potter tocó a Sirius en el hombro y señaló a Remus.- Mira, no está roto. Todo está bien.

-¡Pero te rompiste! -Se enojó Sirius- ¡Podría pasarle lo mismo! ¡Que Merlín nos ayude! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

James giró los ojos.- No me pasó nada. Él está bien. Todos estamos bien.

Lupin murmuró desde la cama.- Sirius no parece bien.

-¿En serio, Potter? -Sirius ignoró el comentario del hombre lobo y continuó- ¿Tú estabas _bien_? Le dijiste Dumbledore a la Señora Gorda y salió gritando acerca de delincuentes desconsiderados. Yo y Pete tuvimos que hacer todo tipo de cosas para traerla de vuelta porque estabas demasiado perdido como para disculparte.

-Es _Peter y yo_, Sirius, -corrigió Remus, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Peter asintió seriamente desde atrás de Black y siguió hablando con James.- Y una vez que pudimos llevarte a la torre, lo que nos tomó bastante tiempo, decidiste que era el momento perfecto para usar tus pantalones como un casco de Quidditch. ¿Recuerdas eso?

A Sirius le dio un escalofrío.- Nunca me había sentido tan sucio.

-¿No? -Le preguntó Pettigrew.- ¿Ni siquiera cuando la Dama Gorda...?

-Cállate, -siseó Sirius.

-Están inventándolo, -murmuró James.- Y ya sabes que no uso casco mientras juego Quidditch, Pete.

-Quizás deberías, -dijo Remus mientras daba vuelta la toalla para apoyar el lado más frío en su frente.- ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando todo esto pasó?

-Hablando con Lily, -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Remus los miró.

Sirius se refregó la naríz.- Pero eso no es importante. El punto en esta historia es que Potter no estaba_ bien_.

-Sólo quiero decir que cuando decidas usar casco, Cornamenta, recuerdes usar uno que funcione. -Aclaró Peter.- Los pantalones no son sombreros.

-Estuve bien después, -dijo James.- Perfectamente.

Madame Pomfrey había puesto un líquido rojo en un vaso de agua, y ahora se lo daba a Remus.- Dejaré que el señor Lupin pase aquí la noche.

-¿Qué? -Le ladró Sirius.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es esto? Yo no pasé la noche aquí, -se quejó James- ¿Es discriminación? ¡Tuve una pierna rota, por amor de Pete!

Peter frunció.- ¿El mío?

-Su pierna se arregló en un par de horas, señor Potter, -aclaró madame Pomfrey.- Ya lo sabe. El señor Lupin necesita... atención extra.

Sirius murmuró.- Pero no está bien que Remmie se quede aquí solo! ¡Es absurdo, te digo! ¡Me necesita!

-Es porque él es un lic... -comenzó Peter, pero cuando alguien lo miró mal, cambió la frase- ..un _lector_ compulsivo?

Pomfrey entrecerró los ojos.- Sí, lo mantengo aquí por su... condición. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso, señor Lupin?

-Sí, -dijo Remus secamente.- Por favor. No quiero ir al dormitorio.

-Querías ir antes, Lunático, -notó Peter.

-Eso era antes.

Sirius señaló a James.- Todavía no entiendo, Poppy. El cerebro de cuernos tuvo la condición del pantalón-casco, ¿por qué no hiciste que se quedara? Fue un delito dejarlo salir de la enfermería.

Potter golpeó la mano que lo señalaba.- Bueno, fue mucho menos serio que tu enfermedad de estupidez, la que sufres desde hace siete años.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

Madame Pomfrey le dio el vaso a Remus.- Su lesión, señor Lupin, no es lo bastante severa como para que deba quedarse en la enfermería, pero por lo que entiendo de esta triste excusa de conversación, creo que sería mejor que se quedara lejos de esos tres hasta que su cabeza mejore.

Los tres merodeadores gritaron.- ¡Hey!

Remus asintió y se tomó el líquido.-

-Entonces está el hecho de que el siguiente Miércoles es la lu... -miró a los tres chicos que la veían sospechosos- ...lustración de la biblioteca, y necesita sentirse mejor antes. Necesita recuperar fuerzas. Así que, chicos, creo que deberían dejar al señor Lupin solo para que se recupere.

-Voy a quedarme, -dijo Sirius determinadamente.-

-Señor Black...

-Madame Pomfrey, -dijo Remus en voz baja sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban en alguien más.- Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Bien, pero aléjese del cajón de medicinas, señor Black. Lo estoy vigilando.

Cuando se había dado vuelta, Sirius se burló, Potter le hizo un adorable gesto con la mano, y Peter continuó con sus manos en su trasero. Peter caminó hacia las puertas, pero James puso un brazo alrededor de Sirius y lo acercó. Entonces murmuró,- No estoy muy seguro de que tengas que hacerlo ahora.

Sirius frunció.- ¿Por qué no?

-Primero que nada, no sabes qué pasará. Como dijo ella, la luna llena es la semana que viene, y podría alterarse por... tí.

-Él no es así.

Remus murmuró desde la cama- Podría serlo.

James continuó- Bueno, Poppy está aquí, y no creo que aprecie que sean ruidosos. Además, está eso, -Dijo James y señaló a la cama ocupada al lado de la de Remus.- Lo que sea que eso es.

-Creo que es... eh, ¿un abejorro borracho? -Sirius entrecerró los ojos.- O un Hufflepuff.

-Creo que su nombre es Dennis, -dijo Remus.- No estoy muy seguro.

Potter siguó- Lo que sea que es, creo que tampoco le gustará la idea.

El Hufflepuff se quejó del dolor.

-¡Cómo te atreves, montón de sábanas! -Dijo Sirius mirando a la cama. Se dio vuelta para ver a James.- ¿Qué tiene?

-Sabes que nunca debes tener una conversación seria con Hufflepuff en la misma habitación. Hogwarts 101, Canuto.

-Claro.

James le dio una palmada en la espalda.- _Claro_. Bien, sólo, no lo arruines.

Sirius sonrió- Nunca lo hago.

Entonces Potter murmuró- Y como dije antes, seguramente te odiará.

-No lo creo. Él odia las confrontaciones.

-Deberías, -Continuó James viéndose serio- El infierno no tiene furia como la de un hombre lobo enojado.

-Oh, cállate, -gruñó Sirius y lo alejó.-

-Te despreciará y a tu maldito trasero líquido.

Sirius frunció.- ¿Qué?

James le dio palmaditas en la espalda.- Sólo tómalo como un hombre.

* * *

Sirius transpiraba.

En serio que sí.

Habían tiempos y lugares para que un hombre transpirara, y sentado en frente del tipo al que se supone que quiera, no era ese momento.

El sueño que había tenido en donde aparecía una de sus fantasías con el hombre lobo y estaba profundamente guardada en su cerebro había sido hace cinco días, y Sirius estaba más que felíz de decirle a cualquiera que hubiera dudado de él que su mente ya no tenía esos pensamientos.

Nada subido de tono.

En serio.

Ningún pensamiento sobre Remus desnudo y gimiendo. Nope.

_Ninguno._

Bien: cuando estaba alrededor de maestros o amigos, podía evitar los nervios, pero... cuando estaban solos, Remus y él, como en un oscuro armario de escobas o una detención, Sirius notaba que su cerebro comenzaba a recordarle el sueño apagándose en el momento menos esperado.

Y además, si Remus comenzaba a quitarse su ropa intencionalmente mojada a la luz de las velas, maldito sea ese cabezota Potter, o cuando miraba a Sirius intensamente a los ojos mientras murmuraba algo sobre gustar de él, entonces Sirius tenía problemas cuando se trataba de la involuntaria reacción de transpirar.

Así que la transpiración era su problema real. Nada sospechoso además de eso. La sangre se quedaba arriba. Ninguna iba astutamente hacia su... pie. No.

¿En qué pensaba?

Bueno, sí. Tenía que admitir que las duchas... se habían multiplicado por cuatro.

A Sirius en realidad no le importaban las duchas frecuentes, no, pero era el simple hecho de que las habría disfrutado mucho más si cierto hombre lobo hubiera estado allí con él. Parado cerca suyo. Posiblemente lavándolo... con jabón en las manos, eh, rascándolo, mientras el agua caía en su blanca piel, sin ropa... obviamente, ya se sabe, porque nadie se duchaba con la ropa puesta.

Excepto Sirius esa vez. Había notado que tenía los pantalones puestos cuando se había metido a la ducha.

Esa vez... había sido completamente culpa de Remus. Sirius ni siquiera intentaba negarlo.

Ahora, no solamente transpiraba porque el chico lo miraba con esos ojos dorados y Sirius estaba casi sólo con él, ya que Poppy estaba más de cinco pies lejos, Merlín bendiga su alma, y el Hufflepuff.. bueno, era un Hufflepuff. Sirius transpiraba porque estaba listo para decirle todo a Remus, y por todo quería decir todo, y si hacía eso, como James había dicho, el hombre lobo seguramente iba a sacarle la garganta con los dientes.

En ese momento, todo transpirado y nervioso, su único deseo era que si Remus en serio iba a hacerlo, o sea, matarlo, tomaría su tiempo. Podría empezar lentamente deslizando su lengua contra su garganta desnuda mientras sus dientes esperaban el momento perfecto para atacar, con las venas pulsando contra su boca, esperando a que...

_Ay mierda_.

El ojo de Sirius se contrajo mientras levantaba la cara para descubrir que Remus seguía mirándolo.

Inhaló rápidamente y se acercó al chico. Se sentía como si el suelo intentara alejarlo de la cama, así que tuvo que mantener sus manos en la frazada para evitar caerse. Mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre lobo mientras comenzaba cuidadosamente.- Mira Remus, siento haberte dejado solo en la biblioteca...

Una mano, la que no intentaba sostenerlo, viajó para tocar al licántropo... malditas manos, siempre haciendo lo que querían. Siempre sudando o temblando, no que lo fuera a admitir. Siempre intentando tocar a Remus... eso sí lo podía admitir. No era como si no quisiera tocarlo.

-No, -murmuró Remus y alejó su mano antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera rozar su piel.

Bien, quizás Sirius quería tocarlo, mucho, y definitivamente no solamente en ocasiones.

Ah, maldita sea, en serio que quería. Todo el tiempo... Sirius parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Remus había dicho algo?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Sirius, demasiado mareado y casi dejando caer saliva, pero no le importaba que pareciera ser él quien tenía la lesión.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Remus bajó la mirada.- Dije no.

Ah, que mal. Remus se veía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero todavía se veía bastante sexy con el pelo todo despeinado. No bastante... vastamente. Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron. Mira eso, Potter hubiera estado orgulloso si supiera que Sirius usaba esas palabras, aunque en sus pensamientos, quizás la había oído alguna vez antes.- _No te atrevas a pensar en Potter ahora, ¿qué haces, idiota?_ -Sirius se mordió el labio.

Tenía que decirlo, o su pecho podría explotar.

-Mira, seguramente me odias, y lo entiendo, pero esperaba que pudiéramos poner todo sobre la mesa... aunque no hay una mesa, no existe, no te preocupes sobre la mesa.

El licántropo solamente lo miró en una forma que hacía que Sirius se sintiera bastante nervioso. Habló en voz baja.- No es necesario, Sirius, ya sé lo suficiente.

Había dicho el nombre de Sirius. Demonios, ¿se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba? Eso era bastante cruel de su parte, muy cruel.-

Sirius intentó concentrarse.- Claro... ¿qué? -Sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Escuchaste todo? ¿Así que estabas espiando?

-No, -contestó Remus y se veía ligeramente ofendido. Sirius quería abrazarlo por... alguna razón.- Yo... escuché mi nombre, y Peter me dijo todo.

¡Maldito chismoso! Sirius resopló,- ¿Pete? Ese idiota.

-Por lo menos fue honesto conmigo, en parte, -dijo Remus en voz baja y bajó la toalla de su frente. La piel allí siguió brillando por la humedad, o quizás porque Remus estaba tan nervioso como Sirius, transpirando, pero lo que sea que fuera, le hacía cosas al estómago de Sirius.- _Tonto, podrías por favor enfocarte._

-¡He sido honesto, desde el principio! -Se quejó Sirius mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos en Remus y no en otras cosas.- No te he mentido, ¡ni una vez! Recuerdas cuando te dije que...

Lupin interrumpió.- ¿Y qué sobre el plan?

El corazón de Sirius se despidió aunque este asunto había sido el plan inicial para su discusión hace cinco minutos.- ¿Qué?

_-Y por favor, por todo lo que es bueno en el mundo, no ruegues._

Pero claro, Remus no lo escuchó.- Sirius, por favor dime.

Y ahí estaba. Le estaba atacando en todos sus puntos débiles al mismo tiempo; estaba rogando, por Merlín, y diciendo su nombre, su estúpida frente brillaba en la triste excusa de iluminación en la habitación, como si viniera de alguna novela de romance adolescente, brillante con la luz del sol... Mierda. Se veía herido, así que Sirius quería hacer lo que sea para hacerle sentir algo más, quizás besarlo, pero... no estaba seguro de que Remus siguiera queriendo eso, así que de alguna forma lo hacía sentir triste. ¿Remus se veía triste? Sí, que porquería.

De una forma bastante vista, todo esto hizo el aliento de Sirius parar por un momento. Claro.

Murmuró mientras intentaba concentrarse,- Lo haré, y... sabes, iba a hacerlo antes, cuando estaba en el baño, pero entonces pasó eso de la caída, y... tú estabas en el suelo, inconsciente..

Sirius trató de quedarse quiero mientras Remus no dejaba de mirarlo. Solamente dijo secamente.- Lo sé, estuve ahí.

-¿Sabías que estabas inconsciente? -Preguntó Black. Su mente estaba volando, lo que era bastante nuevo.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No sabía _eso_, -aclaró Remus perezosamente. Levantó la mano para refregar su cuello.- Pero escuché mi nombre, y dijiste algo de que ibas a decirme... algo.

Sirius miró cómo se masajeaba el cuello. Tragó saliva.- ¿Lo hice? Oh, sí lo hice. ¿No?

-Le estabas gritando a Lily.

-Se lo merecía, -murmuró Sirius. En serio que sí, pero... también había tenido razón, lo que era raro. Sirius inclinó la cabeza al costado.- Creo que la chica está loca.

Remus inclinó su cuello pero mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en Sirius.- ¿Entonces?

Black lo miró, no, lo estaba observando. ¿Por qué hacía eso con su cuello? ¿Era tan rencoroso -oh, Potter, otra más- que había decidido vengarse de Sirius de esta forma que no era nada más que horrible, viciosa... extremadamente atractiva? Este chico estimulante sería su fin. Sirius no tenía idea de qué pasaba, así que simplemente siguió mirándolo.

Lupin suspiró.- ¿El plan, Sirius?

Sirius tosió. Nada que perder, ¿verdad? Susurró.- Bueno, como ya me odias...

Y con eso esperaba que Remus hubiera dicho "Oh no, mi amor, no te odio. Te deseo tanto..." pero Lupin solamente inclinó la cabeza a un costado y esperó que explicara.

Sí, bueno, decir cosas como mi amor no era exactamente el estilo de Remus después de todo.

Al menos eso pensaba Sirius.-

-¿Recuerdas el día del pie, no?

Una de sus cejas saltó.- Yo era el pie.

¿Una ceja levantada contaba como buena señal? Quizás debería quedarme en este lugar y no intentar saltarle encima. Sí, Remus seguramente no querría eso.

Entonces, con eso en mente, Sirius continuó.- Sí, eh.. todavía lo eres. ¿Y de esa conversación recuerdas como dije que había estado peleando con eso por años?

-Vagamente.

Sirius parpadeó. Ahora honestamente, acababa de decir- ¿Vagamente?

-Me acabo de golpear la cabeza. No puedes esperar que me acuerde de todo.

Black entrecerró los ojos. Claro.. eso tenía sentido. Quizás.- Oh, claro.

Lupin desenvolvió la toalla, la dio vuelta y le volvió a envolver. ¿Era cosa de Sirius o parecía.. distraído?

Bien, aparentemente era el momento de usar las grandes armas para obtener su atención.-

-Entonces, -comenzó Black inteligentemente.- Es como que choqué con una pared hace unas semanas. No tengo idea de donde vino, pero comencé a perder el control. Bueno, ya sabes, más que lo usual... no podía dormir, y hacer bromas se sentía vacío. Odiar a mi hermano, nope, no sentí nada. Todo parecía... _aburrido_.

Remus lo miró y asintió. Presionó la ahora nuevamente enrrollada toalla contra su frente.

El animago exhaló.- Sí entonces, como me cansé estaba listo para hacer algo, le pedí ayuda a James, porque hola, mejor amigo, y... se rió de mí.

Recordó hace un par de días cuando quería ser la razón para que Remus se enojara, pero en ese momento en la cama, cuando el hombre lobo lo miraba con ojos cansados y expresión seria, Sirius no quería ser el que lo molestara.

-¿Se rió? -Preguntó el hombre lobo en voz baja.- ¿Porque le dijiste que yo te gustaba?

Idiota, arréglalo.

-¡No! -Dijo Black rápidamente.- No le molestó eso, creo que fue porque se dio cuenta de que no era asunto suyo. Claro que su opinión importa, pero... al final la persona que yo... que me guste es asunto mío. No suyo o de nadie más. Y no, por Merlín, de mi familia.

Sí, eso estuvo bien.

Remus bajó la toalla a su regazo y lentamente movió su pulgar hasta el lado derecho de su frente. Murmuró- Siempre criticas a Lily. A James le gusta ella.

Mierda. Sirius lo miró con cara bastante seria, e hizo un puchero.- Sé a qué te refieres, pero ese no es el punto, Remus.

Lupin solamente frunció como señal de que continuara. Pero como Sirius no lo hizo, tuvo que decir- Bueno, continúa.

-Eh, Potter se rió de mí porque le demostré cómo te lo diría.

-¿Y eso era?

Lo que era abrazar a Remus y nunca dejarlo ir, decirle... todo. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso se hubiera reído de sí mismo. ¿Qué eres, un hippie?

Sirius se rió tensamente bajo su mirada.- Pero sabes... tenía razón, era estúpudo. Sólo aparecer y...

Pero el animago paró por un momento, y Remus habló- Decirme.

-_¿Cómo supo eso?_ -Black se pasó la mano por el pelo.- ¡Sí, exacto! Iba a decirte que te quería, pero él dijo que no. Dijo que sería la manera equivocada de decirlo.

Lupin lo miró, seriamente- ¿Ibas a decirme, y James se rió de tí por eso?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? Alguien inteligente le hubiera dicho que la honestidad era una buena cualidad en la gente. Asintió lentamente.- Sí.

-¿Y entonces te presentó ese plan?

Sirius se mordió la lengua. De alguna forma tenía el presentimiento de que esto no terminaría bien. Pero de nuevo, cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho no terminaría bien.- ...Sí.

Remus le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le dio calidez a su corazón. El estúpido músculo latía en su pecho cuando Remus preguntó.- Que claramente no era estúpido, ¿no? No tan estúpido como decírmelo directamente, ¿cierto?

Ah, mierda.

-¿Me dio un gran discurso de venta?

-Sirius.

Sacudió sus brazos, pero fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no golpear al paciente.- Estaba desesperado, bien. Y hablando de eso, amor, usaste el mismo plan. En mí.

Genial, idiota. Empeóralo siendo un cabeza dura como tu mejor amigo. Sirius hizo lo mejor que pudo para no alejar sus ojos de Remus, quien contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza, le sonreía.

-No sabía lo que era, -notó Lupin, y puso la toalla de su regazo a la mesa de luz al lado- y nunca quise hacerlo, así que no puedes culparme.

Black presionó sus labios. Sabía que había una brillante razón por la que se había enamorado de él. Era tan inteligente. No sólo inteligente, sino INTELIGENTE.

Remus cruzó los dedos en su regazo y su mirada se encontró con la de Sirius.- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más?

Sirius exhaló. Las cosas no podrían empeorar. Pero todavía, no no no, no preguntes. Todo se acabaría. Naturalmente Sirius dijo- Dispara.

Lupin habló tan bajo como antes, era como si hubiera perdido su voz en la caída.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que hacer que me enamorara de tí con un plan no habría sido de verdad?

Oh no. ¿Qué? Sirius se sentía como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a transpirar nuevamente. Oh maldición, no ahora.- ¿Perdón?

-Sirius, básicamente intentarse manipularme para que te quisiera. Eso no es amor de verdad, lo sabes, ¿no?

Black asintió lentamente y se veía al borde de las lágrimas, ¿pero en serio? ¡Tenía una explicación!

-Sí, verás, _intenté_ hacerlo, ese es al asunto, -explicó inteligentemente, y se movió un par de centímetros hacia él. Esperando que Lupin no lo alejaría, continuó- Fui horrible con el plan, Remus. Por eso Cornamenta se lo dio a Evans para que te lo diera.

-Fallaste, -repirió Remus, y por dios, esos ojos dorados lo tenían atrapado. Aunque no era que quisiera irse.

Bueno, podría haberse acercado un poco. Enfócate. Sirius levantó los hombros.- ¿Es eso tan inusual?

Remus miró a sus dedos, y no dijo nada.

Viendo que era momento para seguir, Sirius se movió para encontrar los ojos de Lupin.- Verás, prometió que iba a gustarte una vez que el plan terminara, pero todo lo que conseguí fue un tímido beso y que salieras corriendo.

Parecía que Lupin iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Solamente miró a Sirius.

-¿Ahí te diste cuenta, no? -Preguntó el animago cuidadosamente.- Después de mi... ¿confesión?

-Sí.

Nuevamente Sirius se acercó un poco, aunque quería hacer otra cosa. En algún lado podía escuchar a Dennis quejarse, pero como un caballero decidió no prestarle atención.

Sonriendo, estudió la cara de Lupin mientras continuaba,- Pero no era para hacer que te quisiera, no, eso ya había pasado. ¿Sabes de qué se trataba? ¿Sabes qué hacías?

Remus sacudió la cabeza lentamente.- Ya no lo sé. Me han mentido tanto. No quiero saberlo.

Sirius frunció.- ¿No quieres saber? ¿Por qué? -¿Se había golpeado tan fuerte? ¿Necesitaba remedios? ¿Dónde estaba Poppy?-

-¿Y qué importa? -Suspiró Remus mientras alejaba sus ojos brillantes.- Está hecho y yo... -Sirius lo miró tragar. Mierda, eso era todo. Era el final de todo... bueno, al menos tenía esos recuerdos del armario de escobas. El estómago se le revolvió. Sí, no sería fácil ser rechazado. Al menos ahora sabía como se sentían los demás. Bajó la mirada cuando Remus comenzó a hablar.- ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto me odio por no poder odiarte por esto?

Qué.

Sirius respiró.- ¿No estás enojado?

-Lo estoy, indudablemente, -murmuró Lupin y se refregó la cara.- Ahora que lo pienso, estoy tan loco como un Murtlap en tierra seca. Pero no porque esté enojado, sino porque deberían mandarme a San Mungo para que me revisen la cabeza por idiota.

Nuevamente había una pequeña montañita en la frente de Remus, la misma maldita montañita que había vuelto loco a Sirius varias veces antes. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Pero de nuevo, si hubiera estado en otro lado, Sirius hubiera tenido que pasar al menos 18 horas por día intentando que Lupin quedara sin ropa para verlo.

Si algo como eso fuera a pasar, hubiera sido felíz.

Remus lo miraba. ¿Acababa de decir eso en voz alta?

-Oh, San Mungo no toma locos, -dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio.- Una vez intenté internar a mi mamá, pero no la aceptaron.

Vió una breve sonrisa en la cara de Lupin.- Estoy seguro de que tuvo algo que ver con su adorable personalidad.

Ah, cómo lo quería. Sus dedos bailaron cuidadosamente en la cama mientras preguntaba.- Entonces, ¿no me odias?

El hombre lobo exhaló.- Bueno, supongo que un poco, pero no tanto.

-¿...Eso no es bueno?

No, espera. No lo contestes. Por favor no respondas.

Remus sonrió de lado.- ¿Sabías que saqué mala nota en herbología por tí? Olvidé regar la maceta.

-_Oh, a nadie le importan las plantas_. -Pensó Sirius.- _¿Oh, qué?_ -Frunció- ¿Por qué fue mi culpa?

-El patético palito se volvió un palito ligeramente muerto, -el hombre lobo continuó sin responder la pregunta. Sirius vio su pequeña sonrisa.- No me saqué una T porque la maceta estaba intacta. Aparentemente, tendré que escribir un ensayo sobre la importancia del agua.

Sirius cuidadosamente movió sus dedos para acariciar el muslo de Remus, y para su absoluta sorpresa ni siquiera se quejó.

Remus miró a la mano de Sirius.- Sería mejor que te odiara más. La rabia y el resentimiento te purifican.

Eso sonaba inventado.- ¿Lo hacen? -Preguntó- Me pregunto por qué Quejicus se ve tan sucio, entonces.

Miró cómo Lupin cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la cama.- Lo único que honestamente odio ahora es tu inmensa estupidez.

Sirius suspiró dramáticamente. Todo iba tan bien.- No soy _tan_ estúpido.

-Le pediste a_ James_ que te aconsejara, -resopló Remus.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Puede, -Remus sonrió de nuevo mientras hablaba.- Pero no puedes negar que es un ogro cuando se trata de relaciones. ¿No has sido testigo de todo el asunto de Lily durante los pasados siete años?

Asunto era la forma perfecta de describir a Evans. Sirius se rió. James Potter y el Asunto de Evans. Sería un libro genial.

Mientras Remus simplemente lo miraba, murmuro- ¿Quién más? No les hablo a los extraños sobre mis problemas. ¿Y Pete? Maldición, claro que no. Es un chismoso.

-Podrías haber hablado conmigo.

Black le pinchó la pierna. Era una pierna tan buena.- ¿Eso no hubiera funcionado muy bien, no crees?

-Honestamente, piénsalo, -dijo Lupin en voz baja- ¿Qué es lo peor que hubiera podido pasar si me hubieras dicho?

Huh.

Sirius contó con sus dedos.- Humillación, vergüenza... fuego, explosiones, colisiones... lágrimas, desnudez, y muerte.

Remus le sonrió.- Suena terrible.

Casi todo eso había pasado... ¿Pero ahora? Se sentía genial.- Lo sé.

-La realidad no es mucho mejor, -notó Remus.- No sé sobre tí, pero no he dormido bien en dos semanas. Casi nos echaron de madame Pudifoot's, es un milagro que no nos echaran de las Tres escobas. Me regañó mi profesora de Runas porque mi ensayo tenía tu nombre escrito por todos lados, tuviste detención, Filch casi nos comió, entonces los dos tuvimos detención, me pidieron salir, una lesión cerebral, una mala nota en Herbología, y durante todo esto James casi murió y Peter casi se ahogó quince veces.

-Casi. -Sirius repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Te pidieron salir?

Eso era algo que no quería escuchar. Definitivamente no. Lupin lo miró- ¿Eso es lo único que escuchaste? Sí... Tracy me pidió salir.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron por la ira.- ¿Esa abeja felíz? ¡Es un buitre!

-En realidad es buena, -dijo Lupin.- Una persona bastante tranquila. Me gusta eso.

Algo en las venas de Black hirvió. Alguien más lo hubiera llamado celos, Sirius lo hubiera golpeado.- ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

Remus sonrió.- Hace una hora, creo, justo antes de que te metieras en la biblioteca e hicieras una escena.

Sirius resopló y se acercó más.- No hice una escena. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Remus, qué?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

_No_, no realmente.- Sí.

El licántropo miró a Madame Pomfrey, que estaba del otro lado del lugar. Sus ojos encontraron a Sirius rápidamente cuando le contestó.- Le dije que lo sentía, pero que ya salía con alguien más.

Sirius lo miró, sin mover ni un músculo, con los ojos grandes. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Quién salía con Remus? Era...

Lupin le sonrió cansadamente.- ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó en voz baja- Te refieres a... ¿_mi_?

Lupin lo miró.- ¿Eres tonto? ¿Quién más?

Sirius sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero pudo quedarse en la cama. ¡Oh, bien! Nunca había estado más felíz. Claro que expresó sus sentimientos.- Seguro, seguro.

-¿Seguro? ¿No dirás nada más?

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Sirius lo miró, y se le hacía difícil... bueno, todo. Intentó tragar y reírse al mismo tiempo, y terminó sonando como si estuviera muriendo. Que seguramente era lo que pasaba. Lentamente... de adentro hacia afuera. Su ojo se contrajo.- Y he estado pensando esto, mucho, pero ahora que lo digo en voz alta es... un poco difícil de procesar.

-Bueno, -murmuró Lupin mientras se refregaba los ojos.- Cuando estés listo, me vendría bien un abrazo.

Sirius se despertó, bastante rápido. Miró alrededor, y cuando notó que no había nadie más además de Dennis el Abejorro, miró al hombre lobo y se le acercó.

-Ten cuidado, o podría vomitarte encima.

Black casi se le tiraba encima, pero se dio cuenta de que se vería extraño si alguien entrara, así que se le acercó y puso sus manos alrededor. Con los brazos de Sirius envolviéndolo, Remus presionó su cara contra el cuello mientras lo acercaba más, y respiraba. Sirius murmuró contra su piel.- Remus, sabes que no me gusta disculparme...

Lupin murmuró contra la tela.- Está bien.

-Quiero decir, si pudiera compensarte..

-Sirius, está bien.

_-Discúlpate de una vez._ -Sirius acarició la espalda de Lupin.- No lo está. Te sacaste una mala nota...

Remus puso se cara en el hombro de Sirius y murmuró- Idiota.

Repentinamente Sirius tuvo la mejor idea del mundo. Y para ser perfectamente claro, siempre era brillante.- Deberías vengarte.

Lupin se alejó.- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

Sirius suspiró.- ¿En serio quieres que _yo_ me pelee con _ella_?

Miró cómo él sacudía su cabeza y hablaba.- ¿Por qué alguien tiene que pelear?

-Lo sé, odias las confrontaciones.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.- No, odio pelear.

-Amor, esas son la misma cosa, -Sirius le sonrió sabiamente y tocó su mano. Oh, qué mano tan cálida.- Será fácil. Deberías hacer que pruebe su propia medicina. Métete con su vida amorosa.

-No tiene una.

-Bueno, debería -dijo Black.- La haría más tolerable.

-Lily está perfectamente bien, -intentó Remus, pero Sirius sabía que tenía razón. O por lo menos lo creía.

Sonrió, esto podría ser divertido.- Sabes, Remus, el día que ella les parezca bien a mis brillantes ojos, me compraré una moto voladora.

**Bueno, realmente no me puedo acordar si respondí o no a los reviews.. quizás lo hice, pero quizás no. Así que gracias a merry kirkland, bonnie y jessyriddle, que dejaron review en estwe cap. Gracias igual a los que pusieron en favoritos y alertas. Je, tardé más de lo esperado xD**

**Moonshine es la luz de la luna, pero también es una bebida. Por eso Snape le dice que si alguien tiene que ver con moonshine es Remus.  
**

**bueno, los dejo entonces, si pueden dejen review! chau!  
**


	14. Fin, pero no el de ellos

-¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás enojado!

Sirius se quedó en silencio mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que iba de la biblioteca en la que habían estado hace unos minutos, y solamente apretó su agarre alrededor de Evans que seguía murmurando.

Con una mano le agarraba la cintura sobre su hombro, e intentaba evitar que sus piernas lo patearan con la otra - dado que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. No tenía punto preguntarse cómo había podido subirla ahí, simplemente estaba allí y no se iba a mover. Su cabeza detrás de Sirius, y su trasero al lado de su cabeza; extrañamente, él no tuvo complicaciones para mantener los ojos en el camino, por así decir.

Sin importar lo bien tonificado y bueno que pareciera, el culo de Evans no le interesaba.

Y sí, Sirius no era exactamente un atleta, pero no ser capaz de levantar una chica flaca en el hombro hubiera significado que no era digno de llamarse a sí mismo el novio de Remus, y eso no era aceptable.

No que pensara cargarlo a él alrededor.

La chica resopló tristemente mientras se clavava contra el hombro de Black. Siguió intentando salirse del agarre, pero como la capacidad de sus músculos era incluso menor que la de Sirius, se tuvo que rendir. Golpeando la espalda de Black, murmuró.- ¡Déjame ir, loca criatura!

Pero como Sirius no mostró ninguna reacción, se dio vuelta hacia James, que caminaba detrás de ellos. Lily se quejó.- ¡James, está loco! ¡Lunático!

Potter no dijo nada intentando expresar su deseo de quedarse fuera de la conversación- no era su táctica habitual, per se, pero Sirius le había dado la Mirada Venenosa de la Familia Black, y James sabía que no era el momento para intentar persuadirlo de que hiciera otra cosa. Lo había hecho una vez antes, en 1975, y había pasar la siguiente semana hablando español, al revés. Así que obviamente había medido sus opciones esta vez y en el momento que Sirius había tomado a Evans, James simplemente los había seguido, comiendo una manzana.

Tal y como hacía en ese momento.

Optando por decir algo, habló- Lo sé.

-Estoy perfectamente cuerdo, -dijo Sirius, e intentó ignorar como golpeaba su espalda, pero naturalmente sólo resultó en que apenas pudiera evitar golpearle el trasero de vuelta. Preguntó- ¿Saben siquiera de dónde viene la palabra lunático?

-Claro que te podría importar, pero a mí no, -se quejó Evans. Notó que Potter estaba completamente concentrado en la manzana y sabía que era una causa perdida. Levantó la cabeza para poder hablar mejor con Sirius.- Hablemos como seres humanos normales, ¿bien? Estoy segura de que podemos intentarlo. Quiero decir, podríamos...

-No, -contestó Black simplemente y la acomodó mejor en su hombro.- Sólo saldrás corriendo.

Lily se refregó la cara hasta que estuvo casi tan roja como su pelo.- Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Las personas normales no hacen esto! Vamos a perder las clases. Y ni siquiera puedo salir corriendo.

-Es un periodo libre, Lily, -le sonrió James entre mordidas de manzana. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para parecer arrepentido, pero naturalmente falló.- Incluso para tí.

Evans hizo un puchero.

Sirius paró, miró los pasillos de la intersección en la que estaban y siguió caminando por uno que doblaba a la derecha. Se aclaró la garganta como un caballero, y continuó- La palabra lunático supuestamente viene de _lunaticus_, que es latín... -Repentinamente paró; esta vez le sonrió a una pintura de una mujer en la pared.- Hey.

-Concéntrate, -murmuró Potter con la boca llena. Evans simplemente sacudió la cabeza como si no lo pudiera creer, lo que simplemente significaba que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba atrapada en la idiotez de esos dos tontos.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía el exacto opuesto.

Mierda.

-Eh, sí. Mi Remus me enseñó eso, -le murmuró Black al trasero de Lily mientras alejaba sus ojos de la promiscua pintura. Intentó evitar que la chica se le callera mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo- apretó más sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y piernas mientras continuaba.- En conclusión eso significa que se creía que ciertas personas se volvían locas con la luna llena. Cegados por la luna, más o menos. _Lunático_. ¿Conoces a alguien así, Evans?

-Canuto, -le advirtió James en voz baja. En vez de la cara desconcertada de Lily, miró al montón de pelo negro que se movía detras de ella.- Cierra la boca, ¿Bien?

-No soy un idiota total, _Cornamenta_, -le dijo Sirius y sacudió a Lily. Los hombros se Black se clavaron en su estómago haciendo que se quejara.

-¡Hey, estoy esperando! -Canturreó Black.- No creo que me hayas visto durante la luna llena, Evans. ¿O sí?

La chica hizo una mueca. No, puso una cara que se veía muy parecida a la de Snape cuando estaba realmente felíz, lo que en la cara de Lily se veía como si se hubiera comido la media de Potter y la hubiera bajado con un trago de Wisky de fuego. Murmuró.- No, pero no significa que no estés loco. Eres especial en una forma que necesita casco.

-Yo también soy especial, sabes, -dijo James inmediatamente mientras tiraba el corazón de la manzana comida en un tacho sin fondo. Una vez que sus dedos estaban libres, los limpió con su túnica.- ¡Soy excepcionalmente especial!

-Apuesto a que sí, -suspiró Evans.- ¿Explica eso por qué te llevaste mi varita? ¿O por qué lo dejas hacer esto?

Potter le sonrió de nuevo y se rascó la oreja. Levantando los hombros, dijo,- Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, y... es más fácil seguir su, eh...

-¿Idiotez? -Dijo Lily, con el pelo saltando alrededor de su cara mientras Sirius seguía caminando.- ¿Insensatez? ¿Estupidez? -Como Potter solamente le sonreía, se dio vuelta para mirar a Black.- Sirius, por favor, suéltame, hablaremos como gente civilizada...

-No, lo que quiero hacer es aullarte, -dijo Black mientras la acomodaba mejor en su hombro,- creo, y el baño es la mejor elección para eso. -Miró sospechosamente alrededor.- En realidad no quiero atraer atención no deseada de Filch. Está, eh... enojado conmigo por alguna razón.

Sin siquiera notarla pasaron en frente de la profesora Sinistra, que estaba admirando las paredes de ese mismo pasillo. Claro que ninguno le dijo nada mientras pasaban, porque bueno, era Sinistra.

Ni siquiera Lily.

-¡Por los chirzpurfles copulantes! -exclamó la profesora una vez que habían pasado a su lado sin verla.- ¡Señor Black! ¡Señor Potter! ¿Adónde están sus modales?

-En el dormitorio, -le dijo Sirius sobre Lily que seguía colgada. Le sonrió al profesor.- ¡Lo siento!

La maestra los miraba, con las manos arrugadas en sus caderas. Seguramente intentó sonar enojada cuando habló, pero su voz siempre era así cuando hablaba con James y Sirius así que no podían estar seguros. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes del pasillo.- ¡Además retozar en los pasillos está estrictamente prohibido!

-¡Sí, madame, lo sabemos! -le gritó Potter.- ¡Pero no estamos rozando a nadie esta vez! ¡Y la última vez fue accidente! ¡Slughorn lo sabe!

Claro que intentaron alejarse de la profesora de Astronomía tan pronto como fuera posible, y una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la maestra, Sirius murmuró- Sinistra... qué pedazo de loca.

-Dice el que está molestando a la Premio Anual, -susurró Lily enojada.

Dándole palmaditas en la pierna, Sirius se quejó.- Si, bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, el otro Premio Anual está detrás nuestro.

Evans suspiró.- ¿Crees que no sé que él es Premio anual? Le presto atención a las personas, no como ustedes dos.

Potter estaba de mal humor. Se veía como esa lechuza en particular a la que le sacaban las plumas de la cola cada Martes.- ¿En serio? Nunca lo dijiste. Nadie lo dice... excepto mi mamá. Sirius me dice bastardo todo el tiempo... debería preguntarle a Dumbledore si dan medallas por eso.

-¿Por qué debería, James? -Se burló Lily como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más vieja del mundo.- Esa vez que te llamé Premio Anual, me acusaste de decirte que tenías una cabeza enorme.

-Es que tiene un melón colosal ahí, -le dijo Sirius a nadie en particular. Las paredes podrían haberlo escuchado, pero no dijeron nada.- Su mamá está bastante felíz con eso. Es buena y aparentemente también un súper humano, si de hecho pudo sacar la cabeza de Potter de ella.

James el Cabeza grande miró cómo Lily intentaba salir del agarre de Sirius, fallando nuevamente. Inclinó la cabeza mientras la veía intentarlo.-

-Siento que tengas que pasar por esto. Nació para ser un delincuente. Yo soy un caballero.

Ladrando como un perro de caza, Black se rio- Sigue diciéndole eso, Cornamenta. Yo digo esto, Evans, ¡No lo has visto después de una ducha! Eso es _horrible_.

Lily iba a decir algo, pero sus piernas chocaron contra una puerta. Sirius la abrió, y antes de que pudiera quejarse, Black la puso en el piso. Se acomodó la pollera, y se sacó el pelo de la cara.- ¡Gracias!

-Menos mal, ¡Estás pesada! -Dijo Sirius.- Debería haberte traído levitando.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -Preguntó Potter mientras entraba al baño. Su voz hizo eco en la ligeramente iluminada habitación, y extrañamente no vieron a Myrtle la llorona en ningún lado -generalmente saludaba a todos con un chillido que podía hacer llorar a un hombre adulto.

Ese hombre adulto había sido Filch en varias ocasiones.

Después de un par de cigarrillos los alumnos dejaban el baño ya que la fantasma siempre era bastante molesta. Nadie que estuviera cuerdo la soportaba.-

-¿Lily?

Justo en ese momento notaron a Snape mirando sobre un pequeño caldero en frente de los inodoros. Su mochila estaba en frente suyo, y su túnica llegaba hasta el suelo.-

-¡Severus! -Chilló Lily mirando al Slytherin que ya se había parado. Miró a los otros Gryffindor mientras le preguntaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En el baño de chicas?

Los otros dos ya estaban detrás de ella- uno tratando de lucir intimidante ante los ojos del Slytherin, y el otro intentando verse cuerdo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito.

Además se veían como si trataran de saber si Snape se había comido a Myrtle o la había mandado por el inodoro.

Sirius se burló- Vete, Quejicus. Nadie te quiere aquí.

-Estoy ocupado, -dijo Snape pero al mismo tiempo juntaba sus cosas. Entonces murmuró en voz baja a su caldero- Pero no esperaría que _tú_ supieras lo que significa.

Cruzado de brazos, Sirius sonrió mientras veía a Snape moverse hacia la puerta del baño.- Aww, ¿estás un poquito enojado porque tu cita se escapó?

Severus lo miró mal desde abajo de sus mechones. Alguien podría haber notado los largos dedos tocando la punta de su varita, pero claro que ni James ni Sirius vio eso.

Lily educadamente decidió quedarse callada.-

-Sólo ve, Snape, -le dijo Potter, intentando quedarse tan tranquilo como fuera posible. Se preparó para saltar encima de Sirius si mostraba algún signo de querer atacar al Slytherin.- Por favor. Ahora, si es posible.

Siendo terriblemente útil, Sirius lo echó.- ¡Sí, corre con tu baba, cosa malvada! Vé y toma una ducha, eso nos hará felíces.-

-Bien, -murmuró Potter.-

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó Snape fieramente mientras intentaba pasar. Tenía su mochila en los brazos, pero el caldero quedó donde estaba.

Naturalmente.

Lily mantuvo sus ojos lejos de su ex-amigo, y mostró bastante interes en los azulejos de la pared. Eran lindos.- Deberías irte, Severus, antes de que la situación de nos vaya de las manos.

-Eso no pasará, -le aseguró Potter en voz baja.

Mientras Snape caminaba al lado de Sirius, Black levantó una ceja, lo cual evidentemente fue suficiente. El Slytherin parecía a punto de explotar cuando pegó un grito- ¡No me toques, sucio animal!

Cerrando los ojos como si no ver el horror haría que se fuera, Sirius levantó la mano y gritó- ¡Cálmate, persona loca!

-Sí, -dijo Potter perezosamente al Slytherin. Haciendo señas hacia el techo continuó.- Intenta encontrar tu paz interna, o lo que sea que te ayude a calmar el... eh, torbellino en las mazmorras de tu alma infinita.

Sirius y Lily lo miraron incrédulos y James solamente levantó los hombros.

Seguramente fue lo mejor para todos que Snape decidiera irse sin pelear. Una vez que estaba en el pasillo, murmuró- La única cosa que me traerá paz interna es un misil busca monos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué fue eso? -Aulló Black desde la puerta, pero no obtuvo más reacción que un resoplido.- ¿Hey, te estoy hablando! ¡Quejicus! Qué pedazo de...

Lily murmuró mientras caminaba hacia una silla que estaba apollada en la pared cerca de los inodoros- Bueno, eso estuvo mal.

-Sí bueno, con los años llegamos a la conclusión de que Snape simplemente detesta a todos los animales, -dijo James mientras la veía limpiar la silla y sentarse en ella. Se rascó el cuello.- Especialmente a los primates. Siempre nos dice eso.

La chica cruzó las piernas y nuevamente se acomodó la pollera. Le sonrió a James.- Aunque ahora difícilmente somos amigos, tengo que admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que ustedes eran... un par de incontrolables y toscos babuinos.

Mientras volvía de la puerta y caminaba para sentarse en el piso al lado de Evans, Sirius murmuró.- No puedo evitar que me guste el tocino. Quiero decir... ¿a quién no? El tocino es genial.

Lily lo miró, confundida.- ¿Qué? No, cariño, comer tocino no te convierte en un babuino.

-Tampoco soy tu cariño, _cariño_.

-Sí, eso está mal, -notó James. Se quedó parado, en el medio del baño, de brazos cruzados.- Y hablando de eso, Lily, claramente nunca has visto bien a Peter. Está exclusivamente hecho de tocino, y es lo más que alguien se puede parecer a un babuino sin que le crezca pelo en el culo.

-No lo necesita, -asintió Sirius desde el piso. Había estirado las piernas y estaba recostado en sus brazos.- Es bastante peludo para empezar. He tenido pesadillas con eso. -Lo recorrió un escalofrío.- Oh Dios... ¿podríamos hablar de algo además del pelo en el culo de Pete?

-Sí, deberíamos estar hablando de Remus, -dijo Lily, y rápidamente añadió- aunque no del pelo en su trasero.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron y murmuró mientras los señalaba.- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Remus!

-Oh no, -se quejó James mirando a Lily.- Lily, ¿por qué tuviste que recordárselo? ¡Casi se olvidaba de todo eso!

-No se le iba a olvidar, -dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.-

-Sí, iba a hacerlo, -aseguró Sirius mientras se paraba nuevamente.- Apenas dejo de pensar en él pero simplemente pasó. No sé por qué. Pero, de todas formas...

-Demasiados estímulos, -notó Potter. Miró a la chica.- Es cosa de los perros. No se pueden concentrar.

Lily frunció.- Pero él no es un perro.

-¡Enfóquense! -Se quejó Black mientras sacudía su túnica. Cuando había terminado, les gruñó.- Tengo tres preguntas para ustedes dos. -Apuntó con un dedo a ambos.- Qué, por qué y cuál de ustedes.

-El plan, -dijo James bruscamente y estaba listo para retroceder ya que Sirius parecía a punto de saltar. Sin importar que siempre se viera así, James lo había conocido por años y sabía cuando algo iba a explotar.

O eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Lily continuó desde la silla.- ¡Porque es tan testarudo!

Entonces se señalaron el uno al otro, y naturalmente Sirius los miró a los dos.- Entonces trabajaban juntos.

-Sí, -dijo Potter simplemente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Aparentemente.

Sirius cruzó los brazos. Entonces sonrió burlonamente,- ¿Y cómo va eso?

-Es molesto a veces, -confesó Lily, y miró a James de reojo.- Pero mejora.

Sirius apretó los labios y comenzó a ir de un lado al otro.- ¿Entendí bien? -Preguntó en voz baja, pero hizo eco en las paredes así que no tuvieron problema en escuchar qué había dicho- ¿Me ha estado _Potterizando_? ¿Por qué?

Potter asintió.- En realidad Potterizando a la inversa, pero es lo mismo que hablamos antes.

-¿Entonces qué? Díganme.

Y eso hicieron. Uno pensaría que lograr que Sirius Black entendiera algo así habría sido excepcionalmente difícil, pero no era _estúpido_, por Merlín.

-No soy estúpido, -les gruñó- ¡Dejen de decirlo así!

-Lo siento, -dijo Lily y continuó. Mientras ella explicaba todo, James asentía útilmente y ocasionalmente incluso ayudaba diciendo cosas como "Mi plan, Canuto" o "Genial, eso es lo que es". Mientras esto pasaba, lentamente el color de la cara de Sirius cambiaba de rojo vivo a gris y finalmente a la sombra de blanco que tenía cuando se calló al piso con la espalda contra la pared.

Sirius preguntó- ¿Intentó enamorarse de mí? -Los miró asentir.- ¿Y no lo sabe? -Ahora sacudieron sus cabezas- ¿Lo logró? Pudo... quiero decir...

Interrumpiendo, James le sonrió y murmuró- Indudablemente.

Mientras absorbía esta información, Sirius se quedó callado. Lily se paró, caminó hacia él y se inclinó frente a él.- Sirius, deberías ser felíz de que lo hayamos hecho. Por esto ahora esta loco por tí.

-¿Lo está? -Le preguntó Black y miró alrededor. Todo lo que vio fueron azulejos y basura.- No lo veo por aquí.

-Qué idiota, -murmuró Potter a nadie en particular.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza, ignorando a su amigo, y miró a Lily.- Entonces, ¿todavía le falta un paso? El... ¿del reptil?

Gruñendo exasperadamente, Potter corrigió desde arriba.- _Restricción_. ¿Cómo sería reptil un paso?

-No sé. -Black levantó los hombros y recostó su cabeza en la pared.- Tú inventaste la cosa esa. Podrían haber reptiles ahí.

Potter simplemente relinchó como caballo en respuesta. Lily se sentó en el piso y murmuró- Bueno, hasta donde yo sé estaba tan frustrado que no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Él nunca se frustra, -murmuró Sirius.-

-Podemos asumir con seguridad que siempre lo frustramos, -dijo Potter mientras se deslizaba al lado de Sirius. Golpeó con su mano la pierna de Sirius y sonrió- Pero le gustas aunque seas una molestia, lo que debería hacerte mucho más felíz que esto. ¿Estás contento?

-No, estoy así de cerca de pegarte en tu estúpida cara.

-Hey, deja mi cara en paz.

Lily los observó pelear pero no dijo nada. Una vez que habían terminado -por ahora, claro- preguntó en voz baja- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Si me preguntas, -murmuró Potter antes de que Sirius tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca- te diría que si le dices, te aborrecerá por esto. Para siempre.. hasta que te conviertas en una pasa por todo su odio y desprecio.

Lily frunció- Nadie te está preguntando, James.

Sirius se tiró el pelo y murmuró- No podré manejar su odio.

-Hiciste tu cama, ahora acuéstate en ella, Shirley, -canturreó Potter ingeniosamente e hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Sirius lo miró mal- _Tú_ me diste la maldita frazada, Cornamenta, y era una horrible. Así que no es completamente mi culpa, ¿no?

-Dile todo, -dijo Lily en voz baja- Lo conozco, y te perdonará tarde o temprano. No va a odiarte.

-¿Escucharon lo que dije hace un segundo? -Preguntó Potter- Te despreciará con todo lo que tiene. Sé que no es mucho pero es una de las personas más determinadas que he conocido. Es un lobo con ropa de oveja -parece dulce e inocente pero es cruel cuando quiere.

Ignorando completamente a Potter, Sirius le preguntó a Lily- Y qué pasa si... ¿no le gusto en serio? Si está cegado por el plan, o algo.

Lily parpadeó y miró a James que había dejado de meterse.- ¿Éste es el Sirius que se acostó con todo Hogwarts? ¿Está bromeando?

-Ese es él, claro, -le sonrió Potter.- Las víctimas de su hipnotizante canción de sirena no saben cuan parecido a una niñita es.

-No soy una niñita, tú eres una niñita. -Murmuró Black-

James resopló- Dijo el tipo con menos confianza que ha estado en esta habitación hoy, y Snape estuvo aquí teniendo un picnic con Myrtle.

Sirius siguió mirando sus pies. Eran interesantes-

-No está cegado por el plan, cariño, -le dijo Lily y se acomodó el pelo- Ni siquiera le gusta el plan.

-¿Y a quién sí?

-¡Hey! -Gruñó Potter y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero vio la expresión de Lily. Bajando su mano murmuró- Dejen de hablar mal del plan de una vez.

-Y no me llames cariño, -le dijo Sirius a la chica. Estuvo en silencio por un par de segundos y habló- Sólo me gustaría saber por qué se metieron en primer lugar. Claro, seguramente no iba a conseguir gustarle sin su ayuda, pero igual.

-Eras miserable, -dijo Potter inmediatamente desde su izquierda.- Y como tu mejor amigo creo que es mi trabajo intentar hacerte por lo menos algo que parezca felíz.

-Los dos, -agregó Lily- Y podría sonar cursi, pero aunque los dos son bastante egocéntricos y ciegos, no merecen ser infelices.

-¿Así que eso fue? -Les preguntó Sirius- ¿Querían que fuéramos felíces? Porque justo ahora... no estoy muy felíz.

Lily y James asintieron al mismo tiempo, Sirius respiró profundamente.- Bien, gracias supongo. Creo que debería decirle esto, aunque podría terminar odiándome, y podría odiar más esta situación. Y... terminar odiándolos a los dos.

-No, -dijo Potter inmediatamente mientras sacudía la cabeza- no le digas.

Evans lo miró por encima de Sirius con incredulidad- ¿Por qué no? James, ¿eres idiota?

-Porque, -sonrió Potter sabiamente- ¿Lupin se lo comerá? Podría comérselo en serio. Como dije hace un segundo, es mi trabajo mantener a mi amigo felíz y que lo muerdan en el culo es algo que no considero como tal. -Los miró a los dos- No creo que me esten escuchando.

-Es un cordero, -le dijo Lily a James- Es tan frío como un pepino.

-Es un pepino cordero, -se aseguró a sí mismo Sirius y se levantó del piso- Y estaré bien con que me muerda mientras sea entre las sábanas.

Potter tembló mientras se paraba- No necesitaba escuchar eso.

Sirius lo ayudó a levantarse y se limpió la túnica. Asintió mientras hablaba- Claro, bien. Asumo que saben cómo salir de este baño. Me voy.

-No, no te vas, -murmuró Potter y se paró en frente suyo. Parecía bastante serio.- No voy a enterrarte.

Black resopló- No voy a morir, idiota, pero si lo hago, hay gente que hace ese tipo de cosas para que no tengas que hacerlo.

Potter no se movió- ¡Morirás, y seré quien tenga que escribir el maldito eulogio en el funeral de tu cabeza! ¡Porque es todo lo que quedará cuando él termine! ¿Estás felíz ahora?

-¡Cállate, James! -Lily calló a Potter y miró a Sirius seriamente mientras se paraba.- ¡No pueden mentir más! ¡Remus tiene que saber!

-¡Ya lo sé! -le gritó Sirius. Agitó las manos encima de su cabeza- ¡Acabo de decir eso! ¿Estás sorda? -Señaló a Potter con el pulgar.- ¿O estás escuchándolo? ¡No lo escuches!

Mientras James se concentraba en resoplar como un dragón constipado, Sirius siguió caminando. Pero, Potter con sus reflejos rápidos le agarró el brazo.- Esta es la madre de las malas ideas, Sirius.

-No, tú lo eres, Cornamenta, -lo corrigió Sirius mientras sacaba los dedos de James de su ropa.- Generalmente eres tú el que tiene las ideas y, como sabes, siempre apestan.

-Esto, aquí... -Potter hizo gestos hacia él- Lo que vas a hacer, esta estupidez, es tú idea, y va a acabar contigo. Él acabará contigo, Canuto. Hará que mueras.

Lily los miró.- ¿Y qué pasa con esos sobrenombres? Son bastante inexactos. No veo ningunas pezuñas o colas, ¿ustedes sí?

Sirius la miró por un momento y se lamió los labios antes de ver a Potter.- Qué momento elegiste para exagerar. Sé que se va a enojar, pero... como dijo ella, no puedo mentir más -aunque en realidad no le he mentido, pero... como sea, no puedo.

-Intenta, -murmuró Potter mientras se refregaba la cara.- ¡Por favor hazlo! ¡Mentir nunca te molestó antes! ¿Te has ablandado?

-No, -dijo Black- ¿Pero qué te importa si me odia? Como si te molestara verme sufrir, los dos sabemos que te encanta.

James lo miró con una expresión ilegible- Es que... me odiará también a mí y... -rápidamente miró a Lily.- No puedo caerle mal a más personas

-Nadie te odia, tonto. Eres el maldito chico dorado de la casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Lo soy? -La incomodidad de James se volvió repentinamente una sonrisa. Miró alrededor.- El chico dorado... sí, me gusta.

Mientras James estaba ocupado disfrutando su gloria, Lily le dijo a Sirius con gestos.- _Como si su cabeza no fuera lo suficientemente grande._

Black caminó hacia la puerta mientras le sonreía tristemente a Evans. Sacudió la cabeza- No puede agrandarse más.

Medio segundo después Potter gritó- ¡Maldición, Shirley, no puedes hablar en serio! -Y gritándole de vuelta- ¡Hablo en serio, y no me digas Shirley! Sirius abrió la puerta del baño.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado encima de un Lupin inconsciente. Qué tal.

* * *

La mañana de Viernes antes de clase, Sirius bajó por las escaleras para notar a Lily sentada con sus amigas en la mesa de estudio cerca de la ventana. Rascándose la cabeza, inhaló profundamente y caminó hacia ellas.

-Aunque adoramos a los hombres individualmente, estamos de acuerdo en que cuando están en grupos son bastante estúpidos... ¿ese es Black?

Sirius asintió y se dirigió a Lily, que lo miraba frunciendo.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Una de sus amigas se levantó y se paró frente a ella.- Ella no quiere hablar contigo, pedazo de tonto. ¡Corre, y llévate ese genial trasero tuyo contigo!

-En realidad, no me molestaría, -le dijo Evans a Sirius, después de haberse levantado de su silla murmuró- Vamos a mi habitación, está vacía.

Una vez que Lily lo había hecho pasar por las escaleras del dormitorio, Sirius le sonrió a la otra chica.- También me gusta tu trasero, Melissa. Es lindo y redondo, como un bollo. Me gustan los bollos.

-¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!

Caminando hacia atras para irse con Evans, Sirius le preguntó a la chica, bastante desconcertado- ¿Cuántas caras tienes?

De cualquier forma, no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta. Había ido por ahí un par de veces, pero nunca detrás de Lily... por Merlín. Pasando dos peldaños en cada paso, casi había llegado a los dormitorios de las chicas de séptimo cuando alguien salió de la habitación de las chicas de sexto y tomó su brazo.

Una chica se pegó a Sirius y exclamó- ¿Viniste a verme? ¡Por fin!

Black frunció e intentó salir de su agarre.- Eh... no creo.

La chica se sacó el pelo negro de la cara y le sonrió molestamente.- ¿Entonces no estás ocupado? Que bueno que te decidieras. He estado esperando.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando...

Maggie se alejó un poco. Sirius respiró profundamente mientras la chica seguía.- ¿Tu amigo te habló de mí? Ese que, eh... ¿se ve tedioso? ¿Lupin? Tengo que agradecerle.

Black se lamió sus labios mientras intentaba alejarla de él agarrando sus brazos.- ¿Remus? Eh, sí... no sé. Mira, no tengo idea de quién eres, así que si pudiera...

-¡Claro que sabes quien soy! No puedes ir por ahí besando gente sin saber quiénes son, -le dijo Maggie y tocó su pecho. Le sonrió tristemente.- ¿Sabes eso?

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, no puedo, -dijo Sirius después de un par de segundos de pensarlo. Nuevamente alejó sus dedos de él.- Pero, te sentirás mejor cuando te diga que le única forma en que me sienta querido en este mundo de monstruosidades- sabes, voy a dejar de tener acción con personas que no sean tan estimulantes como me gustaría que fueran, -Sirius entrecerró los ojos- ¿Eso tiene sentido?

La chica estuvo en silencio por un momento.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo repentinamente y le acarició el pecho.- Crees que soy estimulante.

-Oh Dios, y pensé que yo era el idiota, -murmuró Sirius.- Mira, no quiero estar contigo; nunca te quise y nunca lo haré, porque... soy un espíritu libre. Además, realmente no sé quién eres, lo que debería ser un indicio para que me dejes solo. Lo siento si te dejé algún moretón, pero puedes enviarle la factura médica, si hay una, a mi mamá. Podría molestarla un poco.

Maggie inclinó la cabeza.- Querido, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Seguramente tendré que hacer eso si no dejas de hablar.

-¿Sirius? ¡Ven! -La voz de Lily hizo eco desde el dormitorio. Black se dio vuelta hacia la voz y se alejó de la chica.-

-Necesito ir y... buscar amor, -dijo y se alejó.- ¡Evans me espera!

Viendo a Sirius subir por las escaleras, la chica le gritó- ¿EVANS? ¡Pero es tan horrible!

-Eso es lo que se dice, -le gritó Sirius.

Segundos después golpeó en la puerta de las chicas de séptimo y entró tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Lily darle permiso. Sirius preguntó- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Evans estaba sentada en su cama. Levantó los hombros.- ¿Quieres hablar con mis amigas escuchando?

Sacudiendo la cabeza energéticamente, Black entró a la habitación y, después de observarla un poco, caminó hacia ella. Pensó por un momento, y entonces habló- Mira, no sé si debería disculparme por algo, pero no sirvo para esas cosas..

-Sirius, no tienes que hacerlo, -dijo Lily. Sacudió la cabeza un poco.- Lo he pensado mucho, y aunque eventualmente fue algo bueno, estuvo medio mal que me metiera... como lo dijiste. No era asunto mío y... lo siento.

-Sí, yo también, -murmuró Black y sentó en la cama cuando Lily se lo indicó. Tamborileando los dedos, agregó en voz baja.- Bueno, veo lo que dices, pero... en realidad no entiendo por qué es algo bueno.

-¿De qué hablas?

El ojo de Sirius se contrajo ligeramente mientras se daba vuelta para verla.- Remus no me habla. ¿Sabías eso?

Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron. Le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Qué?

-Sí, no, es... horrible, -sonrió Sirius amargamente. Miró a la alfombra.- He tratado, pero no me ha dicho ni una palabra desde la cosa del baño. Ha pasado... ¿Cuánto, una semana? Sí, sin duda la peor semana de mi vida.

La chica se veía sorprendida.- No sé qué decir. ¿Se lo tomó tan mal?

-Piénsalo, -murmuró el chico.- Fue algo bastante malo. Ya tiene problemas para confiar, y con lo que pasó...

Repentinamente Lily se paró.- ¡Pero ha hablado conmigo! ¿Por qué está enojado contigo y no _conmigo_? ¡Yo fui horrible con él!

-Yo... -murmuró Sirius mientras se refregaba los ojos.- Supongo que soy el que tenía más que ofrecer, o... no sé. Es un poco difícil entender sus razones para no hablarme cuando no me habla.

La chica lo miró.- Los he visto en clase, y no parece enojado. Sí habla contigo.

-Es educado, claro, -dijo Black- Y me habla, pero... no habla _en serio_, especialmente si no tiene que hacerlo. Remus es... -Sirius nuevamente se refegó la cara.- Es tan frío, Lily. Ni siquiera dice mi nombre lo que es bastante malo después de todo eso...

La chica parecía a punto de vomitar.- ¿Te habla cuando eh, están estudiando?

Sirius levantó los hombros.- Depende de qué consideres estudiar. Ayer, después de Encantamientos le pregunté si después teníamos Pociones o Transfiguración, me dijo idiota y me golpeó con un libro.

-Por Dios, -murmuró Evans mientras caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente. Sus dedos se encontraron con las raíces de su pelo como si quisieran encontrar algo de qué agarrarse.- Nunca creí que terminaría así... Sirius, de verdad que no tenía idea, lo siento.

Black asintió ligeramente.-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -Susurró Lily, se acercó y se arrodilló en frente de él, tomando sus manos.- Por favor, dime, tengo que hacer algo.

-Quizás podrías concentrarte en tu propia vida por una vez, -dijo Sirius en voz baja mientras miraba sus manos. Levantó la vista.- Y no quiero decir en la escuela, me refiero a que... eres divertida, a veces y llena de potencial.

Lily frunció.- ¿Potencial para qué?

Sirius sonrió débilmente.- Sólo, asegúrate de ser felíz antes de tratar con los otros. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

-Estoy felíz, -dijo Evans en voz baja y soltando sus manos. Sirius le sonrió tristemente-

-¿Lo estás? No te ves felíz.

-¿Cómo ibas a saber si soy infelíz?

-Es la misma cara que veo todos los días en el espejo, -dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.- Y... me burlo de la gente que quiere ayudarme porque no puedo dirigir toda mi energía a la gente que trata de ayudarme porque no puedo estar con la persona que quiero.

Nuevamente, la chica frunció.- ¿Qué estás tratando de...?

-Seguramente no digo nada, -interrumpió Black mientras levantaba los hombros. Se levantó de la cama.- Ya sabes que siempre digo tonterías.

Parándose repentinamente, estaba por decirle algo, pero Sirius ya se había ido.

* * *

La habitación de los chicos de séptimo estaba totalmente oscura como todas las noches. Sentado en el borde de su propia cama, Sirius se refregó los ojos. Sin ver nada, tomó su varita de la mesita de noche, se levantó y caminó cuidadosamente hasta la cama al lado de la suya.

Con cuidado abrió las gruesas cortinas de la cama de Lupin, y dijo en voz baja- ¿Remus?

Cuando no escuchó nada que se entendiera desde la cama -solamente murmullos- dijo "_Lumos_", y la punta de su varita se iluminó con una pálida luz azul, naturalmente pudo ver mejor al hombre lobo. Lo miró desde arriba y susurró- ¿Remmie?

Lupin simplemente dio una vuelta, pero no parecía despertarse. Pero el Rey del Chocolate había conquistado toda Gran Bretaña. Sonriendo ligeramente, Sirius se arrodilló frente a la cama y volvió a preguntar, un poco más fuerte- ¿Remus?

Esta vez consiguió que abriera los ojos lentamente.- ¿Qué? -Levantó la cabeza de su almohada y entrecerró los ojos ante la luz.- ¿Quién?

Sirius alejó la luz de sus ojos, e inclinó su cuello para ver mejor.- Soy yo.

-¿Sirius? -Murmuró Remus mientras se lamía los labios. Intentó entender dónde estaba.- ¿Qué hora es?

Black levantó los hombros aunque nadie podía verlo.- Las 3 de la mañana, supongo.

-¿Qué? -El hombre lobo cayó nuevamente en su almohada.- Por favor vuelve a la cama.

Sonriendo mientras veía a Remus medio dormido, Sirius susurró- Intenté dormir... pero no pude.

-Sí, puedo ver eso, -murmuró Lupin y se refregó los ojos- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Estás dormido?

Lupin ahora lo miraba incrédulo.- Qu... No, estoy despierto... creo. Aunque esto podría ser una pesadilla, no estoy muy seguro...

-Oh, quizás deberías continuar entonces; te veías tan tranquilo antes...

Con la voz ronca pero más fuerte, Remus preguntó- Sirius, ¿Qué quieres?

Black levantó los hombros- Simplemente me preguntaba si podría...

-_Acuéstate_.

Sonriendo nuevamente, Sirius murmuró "_Nox_" mientras salía del piso y se trepaba a la izquierda de Remus. Se acurrucó cerca, con el pecho contra su espalda, metiendo un brazo debajo de él - lo normal. Una vez que Sirius había presionado la mandíbula en su hombro, Lupin murmuró confundido en su almohada- ¿Qué haces?

-Me acurruco.

-¿...Por qué? Sólo vuelve a dormir.

La mandíbula de Sirius se movía contra el hombro de Lupin mientras hablaba.- Sólo creí que te había escuchado quejarte, así puedo mantenerte calmado.

Aunque intentaba sonar severo, había una sonrisa en los labios de Remus. Murmuró- Estoy tranquilo, y definitivamente no me estaba quejando.

-No, ves, crees que no porque no te puedes escuchar mientras duermes, -dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio mientras intentaba acercarse más.- Estoy en la cama de al lado y haces _ese ruido_.

Lupin presionó su espalda contra el pecho de Sirius, y con su mejilla contra la almohada habló suevemente- No, no lo hago.

-Me temo que tengo que diferir, -se rió Sirius contra la piel de Remus meintras su mano le acariciaba el estómago.- Te he oído gemir en varias ocasiones. Me distrae bastante, en serio...

Los dedos de Remus tocaron la mano de Sirius, y murmuró- Por favor... sólo duerme, ¿bien?

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Sirius- ¿No te gusta esto? ¿No te gusto?

-Oh Merlín, todavía eres tan inseguro.

-No soy inseguro, tú eres inseguro.

Lupin se giró sin salir de sus brazos. Presionó su frente contra la de Sirius, y murmuró prácticamente en su boca- Sí, me gustas. Te adoro cada día más y más aunque todavía me pregunto por qué... pero por favor... -No pudo evitar bostezar antes de continuar.- ¿Podemos dormir por cinco minutos?

-¿Cinco minutos?

Remus asintió y cerró los ojos.- Cinco minutos.

Terminaron siendo cinco horas, pero a Sirius no le importó.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Remus silenciosamente caminó hasta el baño de la habitación, y cuando vio al chico apoyado contra el lavamanos, se sonrió a sí mismo en la puerta.-

-¿James?

-Oh, hola Lunático, -murmuró James mientras escupía la espuma de su boca. Miró al hombre lobo- ¿Necesitas usar el baño?

-No, no en realidad.

-Entonces... -Potter inclinó la cabeza a un costado.- ¿Vas a pararte ahí y ver cómo me cepillo los dientes?

-Sí. -Sonrió Remus.

James le sonrió burlonamente mientras volvía a mirar al espejo. Puso las manos a ambos lados del lavamanos y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo.- Por qué no vas a mirar a Sirius. Eres bastante bueno con eso.

Lupin lo ignoró, y con una sonrisa ligera, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, preguntó- ¿Hablaste con Lily?

Inspeccionando su cara en el reflejo, James murmuró- No.

Remus frunció.- ¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué debería? -Murmuró James mientras veía a Lupin por el vidrio. Sonaba extrañamente cansado.- Nunca me habló fuera del plan y ahora que terminó... no sé. Aunque nos llevábamos bien, por fin entendí que debo dejarla sola.

-Eso no suena como tú, -murmuró Remus y se acercó a Potter, dejando sola a la puerta. Vio como James abría la canilla, se inclinaba y se sacaba los lentes para lavarse la cara.- Nunca dejas a Lily Evans sola, James. La sigues molestando hasta que se enoja y te golpea con la cosa más cercana. ¿Recuerdas el zapato?

-Ya no, -murmuró Potter a través del agua.

-¿Ya no recuerdas el zapato?

Potter se quejó y cerró la canilla. Sin ver nada, dijo- ¿Cómo podría olvidar el zapato? Quiero decir que ya no la persigo más.

-¿De qué hablas? -Lupin frunció de nuevo.- Todavía te gusta, ¿no?

Potter se dio vuelta.- No eres idiota, bien, como el resto de mis amigos. Claro que sí me gusta, pero... ¿Qué importa si me sigue rechazando? Un chico no puede esperar para siempre. He tratado por 7 años, y... todavía no le intereso.

-No deberías rendirte, -le dijo Remus, sonriendo- Conozco a un chico que no lo hizo, y aunque pasó por las más tontas y ridículas cosas que se puedan imaginar, finalmente consiguió lo que quería, y... cada vez que lo veo, parece felíz.

James casi vomitó.- Oh por dios, dime que no hablas sobre Sirius. Por favor.

-Hablaba de Peter, -dijo Remus.- Por fin pudo robar otro saco de papas de las cocinas.

-¿Ya se comió el primero?

Remus sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.- No fue el primero, pero sí, el _anterior_ está vacío.

-¿Tres semanas? -Preguntó James con los ojos grandes.- ¿En serio? ¿Quién se come un saco de papas en tres semanas?

La voz de Peter contestó desde el dormitorio.- ¡_Yo, muchas gracias_!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Potter levantó las manos.- Como sea. Es sólo que.. tengo que olvidarme de ella, Lunático.

Repentinamente Sirius apareció en la puerta, y tan pronto como Lupin se dio vuelta, Black le guiñó. Remus le sonrió de vuelta.

James murmuró algo inaudible mirando al espejo, pero probablemente era hacia Sirius. Black sonrió, y le dijo a Remus- ¿Se va a quedar todo el día aquí en el baño?

Antes de que Lupin siquiera abriera la boca, Potter se apuró a hablar mirando a su mejor amigo desde el espejo.- Podría tener que hacerlo después de las cosas que vi esta mañana.

-Somos adorables, -notó Sirius mientras sus dedos iban a tocar a Lupin.

Remus, por el otro lado, se alejó de él y se acercó al lavamanos, contra el que Potter todavía se apoyaba. Entonces preguntó- ¿Por qué no se lo pides una vez más?

-¿Qué?

-A Lily. Debes pedire salir, -elaboró el hombre lobo como si no fuera lo suficientemente claro- Quizás te diga que sí esta vez.

Potter sacudió la cabeza y volvió a abrir la canilla.- No lo hará.

-No te rindas ahora, James.

-Sí, -repitió Sirius- Te hace ver feo.

-Bastardo, -murmuró James mientras se mojaba las manos. Pronto, con la lengua entre los labios, intentó peinarse el pelo.- Ya me rendí, Lunático. Ese es mi nuevo nombre. Me-he-rendido Potter. -Los miró- ¿Suena bien, eh?

-No, en realidad no, -dijo Black mientras sonreía molestamente. Potter lo miró mal.-

-Bueno, es mucho mejor que Shirley.

Sirius murmuró- Sabes muy bien que mi nombre no es Shirley, idiota.

Entre ellos Remus volvió a intentar.- James, por favor pídele que salga contigo.

Nuevamente, Potter sacudió la cabeza.

Sonriendole a nadie en particular, Sirius dijo- Sabes, conozco a un tipo que no se rindió. Y después de unos incidentes...

-Ya escuché eso, Shirley, -interrumpió Potter mientras dejaba de intentar acomodarse el pelo.- No me importan las papas.

Black frunció.- No soy una papa.

Remus le sonrió a Sirius que seguía haciéndole muecas a James. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Sirius notó que Lupin lo miraba, dirigió su atención a él. Intercambiaron un par de expresiones, diciéndose algo que James no podía entender.

Sobre qué eran esas expresiones, nadie sabía. Era un milagro si es que _ellos_ sabían.

Claro que Potter encontró esto bastante sospechoso. Parpadeó mirándolos.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

La mano de Sirius fue inocentemente a su pelo mientras sus ojos dejaban a Remus tranquilo.- Ya sabes.. guiñando, coqueteando... esas cosas.

-Por favor no me metan en eso, -se quejó Potter, y salió del baño. Se acercó a su baúl, y claro que Black lo siguió, con Lupin detrás. La mano de Remus fue hasta su cuello, y naturalmente los ojos de Sirius notaron esto.-

-¿Te duele de nuevo?

-Está bien, gracias. -le sonrió Remus otra vez.- Tensión residual de la luna, supongo.

Black le sonrió obsenamente.- Entonces tendré que arreglar eso.

_-Por favor no_, tenemos orejas, -se quejó Potter dentro de su baúl. Después de un par de minutos de revisar revistas de Quidditch, medias solitarias y ridículos objetos mágicos, encontró una camisa. Se paró, mostrándosela a Remus.- Bien, Lunático; ¿Por qué debería pedirle salir, de todas formas? Sé que me va a decir que no otra vez, porque eso es lo que siempre hace. -Cuando Lupin asintió mirando la camisa, Potter se metió en ella, murmurando- Solamente me meteré en una ollo más profundo y no quiero hacer eso. El Plan es inútil ahora que ella lo conoce.

-Podrías hacerla muy felíz, -dijo Remus, pero James sacudió la cabeza mientras abotonaba la camisa.-

-No, no podría. Me detesta, aunque no tengo idea de por qué.

Lupin sonrió- Dile la verdad. Podría funcionarte. Podría gustarle.

-¿Decirle la verdad? -Preguntó James con la lengua entre los labios.- Sabe que soy genial y divertido, pero lo sigue ignorando.

Sirius intentó no reirse. Remus lo pinchó en las costillas y miró a James, diciendo- No, dile que te gusta.

-¿Por qué demonios haría eso? -Potter se veía a punto de explotar.- Regla número uno: _Nunca_ le dices a una chica que te gusta, te hace ver como un idiota.

-Eh, -sonrió Sirius.- Tu plan hace lo mismo, -se apuntó a sí mismo- Prueba A.

Remus se cruzó de brazos, y su pose lo hacía verse exactamente como una madre enojada.- James, la actitud extremadamente frustrante que tienes estos días nos mata las ganas. Nosotros, -continuó mientras se apuntaba y después a Sirius.- Estamos en un estado febril y necesitamos paz y tranquilidad para... _concentrarnos_. Así que, tienes que dejar de quejarte y hacer algo.

Sirius y James lo miraron con la boca abierta. Potter preguntó- ¿Acabas de decir ganas?

-¿Necesitamos concentrarnos? -Preguntó Sirius, lamiéndose los labios.

Después de que Remus le diera una mirada bastante informativa, Sirius miró a James.- Sí, bien, esto es lo que haremos. Si no le pides a la chica salir, _hoy_, voy a hacerlo con él -hizo señas hacia Remus- tan fuerte que no dormirás por tres años.

Potter lo miró con los ojos grandes, y debería ser mancionado que Remus hizo lo mismo. James se veía a punto de desmayarse de miedo, Remus como si se lo quisiera comer vivo.

Una frase bastante correcta.

Black preguntó- ¿Bien?

Con los ojos grandes, Potter asintió rápidamente- Bien.

* * *

Despegó su seca lengua de su paladar, y distraídamente sintió su frente presionada contra algo cálido.

Frunciendo ligeramente, Remus abrió los ojos. Todo lo que vio fue un pezón.

-Buen día, -le dijo el pezón.-

-Hey, -murmuró Remus medio dormido y sintió a la mano de Sirius moverse en su espalda para levantarlo y acercarlo más, aunque no era posible. Sabía que si si se acercaba más a Sirius, se habrían pegado. Aunque a Remus no le hubiera molestado eso. Preguntó- ¿Dormiste?

-Oh sí, -sonrió Sirius felízmente y lo acercó más.- Profundamente. Esto es cálido y cómodo.

-¿Lo es? -Lupin se rió- Pensé que era un poco muy... eh...

-¿Hmm? -Ronroneó Black y le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Distrayente? ¿Sexy?

-Sudoroso, -murmuró Lupin.- incluso sofocante.

-Oh, te mostraré algo sudoroso.

Remus intentó no retorcerse mientras Sirius sacaba sus manos e iba más y más abajo. Una vez que había llegado a su clavícula, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Susurró Remus mientras las manos de Sirius acariciaban su estómago. Dejó un rastro de besos mojados en su pecho, entonces levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Remus.

-¿Besarte?

-Podrías besar mis labios, -Lupin tomó aire.- Están aquí arriba.

-Quería hacer algo diferente para variar. -Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso debajo del ombligo. Sus dedos ya estaban jugando con la cintura del pantalón de Lupin.- Así que voy a encontrarme con tu amigo.

-Sirius.. no, -murmuró Lupin débilmente.- Son... son las ocho.

-Ah, ya lo sé. Tendrá que ser rápido, y vas a tener que ser muy, muy silencioso.

Remus se tuvo que morder los labios para no gemir porque el aliento caliente de Sirius sobre la tela de su ropa estaba haciéndole algo mágico.

Bueno, claro que lo era. Estaban en Hogwarts, después de todo.

Pero, justo cuando Sirius había lamido su camino bajo de la tela, escucharon una voz- ¿_Sirius_?

Los ojos de Black estaban en la cara de Remus en menos de un segundo, pero además de eso no se movió. Vio a Remus sacudirle la cabeza, Sirius simplemente sonrió.

James siguió detrás de las cortinas.- ¿_Canuto, estás despierto_?

Naturalmente Sirius no podía contestar- su boca estaba bastante ocupada riéndose en silencio contra la ropa de Lupin. Además, no estaba exactamente en su cama.

_-No está aquí. ¿Dónde demonios está? Pete, ¿Sirius ya bajó a desayunar?_

Remus intentó no gemir cuando la lengua se movió contra él como una serpiente en arena caliente- deslizándose lentamente y de vez en cuando dando un salto.

Potter tenía que preguntar,- ¿_Estás despierto, Lunático_?

De manera bastante sofisticada, Remus contestó- Ngh.

-_Ah, perdón. Es que creí haber escuchado a Sirius hablar dormido de nuevo. ¿No te ha molestado?_

Como Remus le arrancaba el pelo, Sirius de mala gana dejó la entrepierna en paz y subió para besar el estómago del hombre lobo en su lugar. Lupin subió las manos para tapar sus ojos mientras gruñía lo más bajo posible- No... hng, no lo hizo.

-¿_Estás bien_? -La voz de James se acercó-

Remus rápidamente retrocedió en la cama e intentó sentarse, pero Sirius estaba acostado estratégicamente encima suyo, así que era un poco complicado. Colorado, Remus intentó alejarlo, pero naturalmente falló. Sirius se movió sobre él hasta que sus caras se encontraron, y cuando Remus habló, estaba respirando contra los labios de Black.- Sólo eh... me desperaba. Déjame... sólo, ¿bien?

-_Claro, como sea._

Black le dio un beso y dijo- No estás solo.

-¿_Sirius_?

-Mierda.

-¿_Dónde estás_?

Sirius resopló mientras consideradamente mordía el cuello de Remus.- Debajo del maldito lavamanos, idiota.

Potter bastante indiscretamente decidió abrir las cortinas, pero cuando vio dónde estaba Sirius -en el hombre lobo, con su boca en... todo - y vio lo rojo que estaba Lupin, cerró las cortinas de nuevo mientras gruñía-_ Ah, te odio._

-Yo también te quiero, -Sirius le sonrió a Remus mientras le hablaba a las cortinas.-

-_¿Por qué no me dijiste que no molestara? Hijo de..._

-Siempre molestas, -ladró Sirius. Lupin ahora se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.- Está en tu naturaleza.

-_No, no lo está,_ -gruñó Potter-_ Estaba... tratando de encontrarte, porque tuve un sueño sobre una broma._

-Qué bien. -Sirius sonrió y besó a Remus.- Saldremos en un minuto; sólo tenemos que terminar esto.

Escucharon a James ir al baño, murmurando "oh Dios" en voz baja. Lupin se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Sirius, que claramente no tenía intenciones de salirse de encima.

Remus respiró- Tenemos que... prepararnos para clase..

Acercándose, Sirius sonrió como siempre. Besó el costado de su boca, y murmuró- Todavía no.

Extrañamente, el hombre lobo olvidó lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos; sus manos ya estaban detrás de la cabeza de Sirius, acercándolo y guiándolo como si Sirius no tuviera idea de adónde ir, o qué hacer.

Sí, claro.

Mientras besaba a Remus, los dedos de Sirius fueron hasta sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas y causando que temblara y se sacudiera como Peter ante la profesora McGonagall, y aunque sabía que Lupin tenía dificultades para no reírse cuando le hacía cosquillas, se aseguró que ningún sonido escapara de su boca.

Se los tragó a todos.

Su mano derecha viajaba hacia la entrepierna de Remus para reavivar la chispa de la amistad hacia la que había soplado aire caliente previamente esa mañana.

Lupin se quejaba y gemía, pero nadie escuchó nada.-

-¿_Lunático_? -La voz de Peter habló bastante cerca de las cortinas de Lupin.

No tomó ni un segundo para que Sirius el de las Dos Manos se alejara del beso y se viera como si contemplara seriamente si seguir manoseándolo o ahorcar a Peter.

Para suerte de todos, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Lupin lentamente lamió sus labios mientras sentía a Sirius sacar la mano de su pantalón. Murmuró roncamente hacia la cortina.- ¿Sí?

Sirius salió de encima del hombre lobo y gruñó en la almohada.- Remmie, ¿por qué nos odian todos nuestros amigos?

_-Cornamenta me dijo que te preguntara_, -dijo la voz de Peter y, por supuesto, abrió las cortinas.- Si hoy es el día en que- ¿Estás bien?

Intentando acomodarse el pelo, Remus sonrió tensamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba abierta, y rápidamente intentó taparse.- Sí.

-Estás más rojo que lo usual -notó Pettigrew útilmente.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que seas...?

Rápidamente Sirius se levantó- ¡Sabemos que es un hombre lobo, Pete! ¿Qué tan tonto eres?

Remus se refregaba la cara como si eso lo hiciera menos colorado, cuando Peter levantó los hombros.- Depende en cómo me mires. No, quise decir que si Lunático estando rojo tenía algo que ver con que sea el más femenino de nosotros.

Ahora Remus lo miró- ¿Que soy qué?

-¿Puedo usar _Tentaclifors_ en él? -Suplicó Sirius- Por favor.

-No todavía, -contestó Lupin sin dejar los ojos de Peter. Se levantó para sentarse en la cama apropiadamente.- ¿Soy femenino? ¿Quién piensa eso, Peter?

El chico se refregó la naríz.- ¿Recuerdas el día en que Canuto te dijo?

-¿Me dijo qué? -Preguntó Remus y miró a Sirius.- ¿De qué está hablando?

Sirius se tiró de vuelta en la almohada.- El pie.

Característicamente, Lupin frunció- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo sea supuestamente...?

-¿Un pie? -Interrumpió Peter- No, me refiero a cuando te dijo de sus eh... sentimientos románticos. Ugh.

-Un _ugh_ más y te transformaré en una silla, -le advirtió Black a Pettigrew mientras lo señalaba con un dedo- Y entonces me sentaré en tí, todo el día, todos los días, hasta que tengas la huella de mi trasero en tu cara.

Remus calló a Sirius con un simple movimiento de su mano.- Por favor continúa, Peter.

-Sí, eh. -Peter dirigió sus ojos grandes de la cara furiosa de Sirius a la más calmada de Lupin.- Ese día establecimos que...

-Tú estableciste, -notó Sirus pero nadie lo escuchó.- Hay una diferencia.

Todavía mirando a Remus, Peter siguió- ...que como haces todo tipo de cosas femeninas, llegamos a la conclusión de que debes ser una chica.

Black enterró su cara bajo la almohada y gruñó desde allí- _Tú_ llegaste a esa conclusión, Pete.

Mirando a Peter preocupadamente, Remus habló- No soy una mujer, Peter. Lo sabes.

-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó Pettigrew mientras cruzaba los brazos.- Porque leí un artículo...

Emergiendo nuevamente desde la almohada, Sirius comenzó a acercarse a Pettigrew pero de alguna forma Remus lo detuvo. Así que, tirado en el regazo de Lupin, Sirius le sonrió a Peter.- Es un hombre, claro; me aseguré de ello.

-Sirius..

Black seguía sonriendo.- ¿Sabes cómo lo sé, Pete? Porque comprobé que tiene un...

-¡Lalalala! -Gritó un Peter aterrorizado mientras retrocedía un paso. Cerró las cortinas, y por como sonaba, estaba corriendo lejos de la cama.- ¡_Ajkdhfy_!

-¿Qué fue eso? -Le gritó Remus a la rata que corría.- ¿Peter, me querías preguntar algo?

Naturalmente no tuvo respuesta.

Escucharon a James reírse en el baño, y Sirius miró al hombre lobo.- Maldito Potter...

-Es entendible, -le dijo Remus, sonriendo cariñosamente.- Es absolutamente miserable.

-Sí, y por eso tenemos que escondernos, -se quejó Sirius mientras acariciaba el regazo del hombre lobo- Aunque no quiero hacerlo. Lo hace a propósito. No me gusta.

Jugando con el pelo de Sirius Remus dijo repentinamente- deberías hablar con Lily.

Sirius lo miró.- ¿Repite eso?

-Yo hablaré con James, hacer que le pida salir de nuevo y... cuando lo haga, tienes que haber hablado con ella. ¿Trato?

-¿Eres tonto o algo? -Se quejó Black mientras se alejaba de Remus. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y miró al licántropo.- ¿Que yo hable con Lily? ¿_Quieres_ que muera?

-Eres básicamente estafador -le dijo Remus, sin dejar de sonreírle- planea algo. Haz que se sienta mal por todo esto y prácticamente empújala hasta el punto en que le diga que sí a James. No me importa.

-Hubo un punto en que quise empujarla por las escaleras.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, -se apuró a decir Sirius y se movió para recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama.- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero ella no es estúpida, sabes.

Remus inclinó la cabeza a un costado.- Tú querías venganza. Considera esto como una.

* * *

-¿Hey Lily?

Como todo ese día, todavía era Viernes cuando James caminó hacia Lily después de la clase de Pociones de ese día. Estaba pasando el rato -no, Lily Evans no hacía eso; estaba observando los alrededores cerca del aula de Encantamientos con algunas amigas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la chica, James había deseaba dos simples cosas; Una, que Lily no lo pateara en las bolas o lo hechizara ese día. Dos, que Lily no le hechizara las bolas ese día.

Todavía deseaba eso cuando ella se dio vuelta. Le sonrió- Hola.

James miró sobre su hombro a sus amigas. Ellas lo miraron de vuelta, con bastante frialdad.- Eh, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

-Claro.

Una de sus amigas chilló- ¿Qué es esto, día de los idiotas?

Lily las miró y sonrió como disculpas.- Volveré antes de que venga el profesor Flitwick.

Cuando sus amigas simplemente se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras ellos caminaban a un lugar más apartado, James escuchó hablar a una- ¿No dijo que odiaba a ese tipo?

Inmediatamente Lily le sonrió a James que fruncía y mantenía sus ojos en el suelo- _Odio_ es una palabra tan fuerte...

El pasillo en el que pararon no quedaba lejos del aula de Encantamientos, pero era lo suficientemente solitario para que James hiciera su pregunta en paz. En adición, dado que no había nadie alrededor, si Lily lo atacara con algo además de sus labios, tendría que gritar con todo para pedir ayuda.

Potter se lamió los labios y dijo- Bien, sé que no te gusta la charla, así que iré directo al grano.

-Muy bien, -asintió Evans-

-_Muy bien_. -James inhaló e intentó decir todo de una vez.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?

Lily parpadeó- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

-Sí.

Su mano encontró su cuello. Intentó no mirar a sus ojos marrones, pero lo encontró difícil. Lily susurró- mañana es Sábado, James.

James la miró.- ...Lo sé. Lunático tiene un calendario.

Lily se mordió el labio e intentó sonreír al mismo tiempo.- El Sábado es nuestro día libre.

-También el Domingo, -Respiró Potter como si le dijera un secreto- Tenemos dos días libres... ¿yay?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo?

James cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica levantó los hombros. Un mechón de pelo calló en su cara, y ella lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.- ¿No quieres estudiar para... los examenes, o algo? El tiempo libre es muy buen momento para estudiar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza James dijo seriamente.- No hay algo como un buen momento para estudiar. Además, los exámenes no son tan importantes.

-Diría que son importantes. ¿Para tu futuro, James?

Sin dudarlo contestó- También lo es nuestra cita.

Lily lo miró. Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. James mantuvo sus ojos en ella durante los largos segundos que pensó sus palabras.- ¿Por qué... por qué querrías salir con alguien a quien consideras una aguafiestas?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que esa es una objeción estúpida, -respló James.- Sirius está enamorado de su grinch, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué no puedo yo estar con la mía?

-Pero ellos no...

James frunció.- ¿Ellos no qué?

La chica imitó un pez que se secaba frente a él. Evans parpadeó.- Nada. Creí... lo siento, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Lily. James suspiró, y preguntó- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?

-Sí.

Agachando la cabeza, Potter volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y gruñó mientras retrocedía un paso.- Sabes, esperaba eso, aunque tenía un presentimiento de que podrías decir que sí...

-James, dije que sí.

Potter la miró- ¿Hiciste qué?

Ella exhaló y cruzó los brazos.- Dije sí.

-¿No es una broma?

-No es realmente mi mejor area, -Lily le sonrió- Soy mejor en pociones.

James peleó por no sonreír. Lily volvió a meterse el pelo detrás de su oreja. Inclinó la cabeza a un costado.- Puedes festejar si quieres.

Potter sonrió- ¿Qué? No voy a festejar. Quiero decir, lo haré luego. Entonces... eh, fue bueno hablar con usted, señorita Evans. Eh, nos vemos.. ¿mañana entonces?

-James, -dijo Lily en voz baja mientras lo veía retorcerse.- ¿Te das cuenta de que son las doce del mediodía y nos veremos más tarde? ¿Seguramente en Encantamientos que está por empezar?

Potter señaló- O... podría despertarme pronto, así que...

James sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de la chica que sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado detrás de Remus, con las piernas a cada lado del hombre lobo, y los dedos bailando en su espalda. No importaba qué día era o cuan tarde, el punto era que estaban solos en la habitación; con las cortinas cerradas en la cama de Remus y un hechizo alrededor de ellos, asegurándose de que nada se escuchara fuera de allí.

Los dedos de Sirius cuidadosamente subieron por el brazo derecho de Lupin, lo suficientemente cerca pero sin tocar. Respiró- He soñado con esto, sabes.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Remus mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente la pierna de Sirius.-

-Muchas veces. -Sirius sonrió en su cuello.- Algunos sueños eran más vívidos que los otros, pero todavía estaban ahí. Haciendo que... sintiera cosas. ¿Nunca soñaste conmigo?

-Sí, -admitió Remus.- Pero no en este contexto. Creo.

Por un momento estuvieron en silencio, con los dedos de Sirius ahora rozando las cicatrices de Lupin- en realidad tocándolas. Aunque siempre cambiaban de lugar, Remus jadeó.-

-Esto, -murmuró Sirius y pasó un dedo por la rosada y gruesa marca entre los omóplatos del hombre lobo, haciendo que Remus inhalara abruptamente.- ¿Sientes esto?

Remus intentó no moverse. Susurró- Claro que sí.

-¿Se siente igual que esto? -Black preguntó y tocó otra cicatriz, una en su hombro. Remus frunció.-

-No.

-¿Entonces es diferente de las otras?

-Probablemente, -asintió Lupin y bajó la cabeza, mientras Sirius continuaba tocando su espalda.- Es la primera que tuve.

-¿En serio? -Se maravilló Sirius y miró a la marca.- ¿Cómo es tan visible, entonces?

Mientras tomaba la otra mano de Sirius entre las suyas, Remus se rió- ¿Quizás porque es la primera que tuve?

Nuevamente los dedos se deslizaron en la cicatriz.- Oh.

-La odio, porque, -el hombre lobo continuó mientras miraba a Sirius sobre su hombro- Esto podría sonar estúpido, pero se pone sensible con la luna llena, y no deja de hacerme acordar. No que lo olvidaría, pero es bastante molesto de todos modos.

-¿Quizás podríamos, -respiró Black y se acercó más, presionando la mandíbula con el hombro de Remus -como si se estuviera volviendo un hábito- y deslizando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura,- asociarla con algo más?

Ahora riendo, Remus le dijo- Ha tenido una conexión bastante fuerte con la luna llena por los pasados 12 años, Sirius, no puedes cambiarlo.

Sirius sonrió y le besó el cuello.- ¿En serio? Mírame.

* * *

En el aula de Encantamientos, James casi se cayó cuando se sentó al lado de Sirius para darle las buenas noticias. Claro, Black antes se sentaba con Remus, pero como ninguno se había podido concentrar, Lupin le había rogado al profesor que les diera nuevos compañeros.

Remus había elegido a Peter, aunque habían varios Hufflepuffs a quienes les hubiera encantado tenerlo como compañero. Era otro de los misterios de Hogwarts por qué habían bajado las manos antes de que Lupin los hubiera visto.

Oh, y Sirius había terminado con James.

¿Por qué el profesor Flitwick creyó que era una buena idea? Ni siquiera Dumbledore era capaz de contestar esa pregunta.

Potter no dijo nada, solamente miró a su mejor amigo con ojos grandes. Tocando la varita, Sirius sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Pellízcame.

-¿Has estado comiendo repollos otra vez? -Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a Lupin.- ¿Qué piensas de esa Hufflepuff? Sigue mirando a mi Remmie aunque a él no le interesa.

-No me importa, -murmuró James.- Golpéame.

-No te quiero golpear, -ladró Sirius. Dejó la varita en la mesa y miró rápidamente a su profesor que daba saltos sobre una repiza.- Quiero decir... quiero hacerlo, pero no ahora.

-Entonces pellízcame, por favor, -pidió Potter- Sirius.. ¡OOUAA! -Gritó tan fuerte que las paredes del aula se sacudieron. Flitwick se había caido. Mientras todos los miraban, James le gruñó a Sirius- ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué eres, loco?

Todos, o sea toda el aula menos Lupin que intentaba esconderse bajo su libro para que nadie hiciera conexiones entre él y los dos locos, los miraban.

-No especificaste donde. -Sirius sonrió mientras veía a James refregarse la naríz. Miró mal al resto del aula- ¿Qué?

A nadie le interesaba más. El profesor Flitwick había trepado de nuevo a la repiza, y ahora hacía algo que se veía alarmantemente como ejercicios de respiración.

Black miró a su amigo.- ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa?

-Sirius, -murmuró James en voz baja mientras murmuraba las tres palabras mágicas- _ella dijo que sí_.

-¿Ella dijo que sí?

Potter seintió seriamente.- Sí.

Dándole una palmada en el hombre, Sirius asintió- Bien por tí.

Esto hizo que James respirara agitado como nunca antes, lo que era un logro bastante grande.- ¿_Bien por tí_? -Gruñó en voz baja- Siete años, y "¿_bien por tí_?"

Sirius miró a Remus, que veía al profesor. Mientras Lupin levantaba la varita, Sirius hacía lo mismo -porque enfrentémoslo, era mucho más fácil mirar al hombre lobo que al profesor.- Sí, eso es básicamente lo que me dijiste cuando te conté sobre Remmie. -Miró a James.- Tres años y "¿_En serio, Lunático_?"

James sacó su varita del bolsillo.- Bueno, por lo menos voy a casarme con mi comelibros.

Sirius asintió.- Sí, como sea.

-No, estoy hablando en serio...

Mirando a James, Sirius habló rápidamente- ¿Puedo interrumpirte?

-Claro.

Black asintió y volvió a mirar a Remus.- Gracias.

-De nada, -murmuró James y levantó la varita para imitar lo que fuera que hacía Sirius.- Pero cuando lo haga, casarme con ella, te comerás esas palabras como mi padrino.

Sirius frunció.- ¿Qué palabras?

-No sé, pero el punto es que mejor comiences a llevarte bien con ella. Vas hacer un brindis en nuestro casamiento, y no será sobre tu odio hacia ella. Si lo es, te ahogaré en la torta.

-¿En serio voy a ser tu padrino?

-Claro, -murmuró James.- Sin importar cuan bastardo seas, todavía tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón.

-A veces desearía que mi madre hubiera dicho eso, -Sirius se sonrió a sí mismo mientras bajaba la varita.- Pero soy el mejor, ¿no? El tipo más genial en todo el mundo.

-Yo también soy genial, -murmuró Potter e infló el pecho.- La conseguí yo solo. ¡Sin ningún plan!

-Sigue pensando eso, Potter. -Black sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.- Lo que importa es que lo hicimos. Hicimos lo que nadie pudo hacer antes - domamos lo indomable. Somos reyes, mi precioso hermano.

Potter lo pensó.- Sí... Lo hicimos. ¡Somos deslumbrantes!

-Señores Black y Potter, -la voz del profesor Flitwick chilló de algún lago.- Este no es el momento para bailar, queremos convertir esta papa a medio comer..

Desde sus diferentes mesas, Lily y Remus miraban como James y Sirius se reían idiotamente entre sí.

Los dos pensaban probablemente lo mismo.

¿_Por qué_?

**Bueno, este es el fin! Tarde más de lo esperado porque era bastante largo.**

**Muchas gracias a Produccion calabaza, To555, merry kirkland, jessyriddle, Belll29, Bonnie, Lilith Evans Black x dejar reviews. Gracias tambien a los que siguieron la historia o la pusieron en favoritos. La autora esta escribiendo un capitulo extra, pero no sabe cuando lo va a subir. Asi que por ahora aca termino xD chau! y muchas gracias por leer  
**


	15. Esta estúpida pequeña novena nube

**Hola! Bueno, ahora que se ha subido el bonus que nos habían prometido xD yo hago mi parte y lo traduzco, así que ahí va..**

"El amor es lo que te hace sonreír cuando estás cansado_."_ – Niño de cuatro años.

* * *

Había dejado su valija en la entrada, tocado el timbre, y con el intestino en la garganta había escuchado el suave sonido llenar la casa en frente de él. Después de que la puerta se había abierto, había visto a una pequeña mujer sonreírle cálidamente, y un segundo después había sentido sus brazos alrededor de su torso, ya que era lo más alto que podía llegar. Así de alto era.

Mientras los metía a él y a su valija adentro -con bastante fuerza para una persona tan pequeña- le había asegurado contestando sus preguntas que sí, había estado comiendo bien a pesar de estar absurdamente flaco, _no se preocupe, señora Lupin_.

Sonriendo, también le había dicho que los Potter le mandaban saludos, y que no, no había visto a sus padres en un rato, pero realmente no le importaba, porque, en palabras más bonitas, eran un montón de mierda.

Cuando ella le había sonreído en lugar de decirle que no debería decir esas cosas y ver a su horrible madre -inmediatamente, de hecho, seguramente estaba terriblemente preocupada- Sirius había querido abrazarla otra vez.

Pero no lo había hecho; simplemente le había dicho que lamentaba mucho, pero mucho no haberla visitado en tanto tiempo.

La señora Lupin simplemente le había sonreído de la misma forma que su hijo siempre hacía, con arrugas apenas visibles alrededor de sus felices ojos y sus labios levantandose apenas, y Sirius había sabido exactamente de donde Remus había heredado la forma en que generalmente lo miraba.

Aunque la mirada que congelaba los huesos (sin ser venenosa) no podía haber sido heredada de la extrañamente contenta mujer.

-¿Señora, Remus está bien? -Sirius le había preguntado mientras entraban a la casa, dado que no estaba por ninguna parte. Dejando la valija en el piso y esperando no sonar demasiado preocupado ni nada, _allí era solamenente un amigo_, rápidamente agregó,- Es sólo que... él sabía que venía hoy.

-Sí, está... -la mujer había comenzado y había estado por levantar la pesada mochila de Sirius del piso, pero él le había ganado. Una vez más, lo miró felízmente.- Gracias, querido. Fui a verlo hace un minuto, y está durmiendo.

Sirius frunció.- Son las tres de la tarde.

-Sí, -le había dicho nuevamente la madre, y un poco de preocupación se notaba en su sonrisa.- Ha estado leyendo sus libros por las últimas dos semanas, y también ha estado durmiendo mucho después de... bueno. Se acostumbró a nuestros gritos, y le prometimos no molestarlo en su habitación. Apenas lo he visto a la luz del día porque va por la casa como un pollo asustado. A cada rato reviso para asegurarme de que sigue vivo. -La preocupación se fue un poco, y parecía tener esperanza de nuevo.- ¿Quizás podrías tratar de animarlo? El pobre chico necesita una buena comida.

Después de asentir como un gracias y un "Lo intentaré", Sirius le había dado un beso en la mejilla y subido las escaleras.

* * *

Aunque Remus era una de las personas con el sueño más pesado que conocía, Sirius golpeó la puerta cuidadosamente como si estuviera asustado de que el muy, muy hambriento hombre lobo se lo fuera a comer vivo. Tragando ruidosamente, murmuró a través de la puerta.- ¿Remus? ¿Puedo pasar?

Pero, como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y miró.- ¿Remmie?

La habitación estaba oscura excepto por un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba el piso a través de las cortinas. Sirius fácilmente reconoció la espalda dormida de Remus en la cama, bajo la ventana -vamos, ¿Remus durmiendo? Algo que podía identificar con los ojos cerrados, de ser posible- y vio que el chico no mostraba ningun signo de estar por despertarse.

Empezando a creer que tendría que haber gritado, se metió a la oscura habitación. Después de dejar su mochila caer en el piso cerca de la puerta, caminó en puntas de pie hasta la cama, y todavía intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarlo, se agachó por la mesita de luz, prendió la lámpara Muggle de Remus, y miró nuevamente a la cama.

Se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos dorados, mirándolo de vuelta peresoza, pero atentamente.

Sirius resopló ligeramente.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Lárgate, quieres.

Trató de echar al gato marrón oscuro para que dejara de recostarse en la espalda de Remus, pero el animal pudo evitar su mano -claro que le devolvió el golpe como venganza, siseándole y clavando sus garras profundamente en su carne mientras él intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Falló terriblemente, y se llevó cuatro rasguños en la mano como recuerdo.

Naturalmente.

Se metió el puño en la boca para mantenerse callado, y tomó medio paso de vuelta, sin quitar sus ojos del gato.

El gato se acercó al hueco entre las piernas dobladas de Remus y se metió ahí, ronroneando y gruñéndole a Sirius, que le mostró los dientes como todo un perro. Mientras el animal lo miraba tranquilamente, Sirius se refregó la mano ardiente, y le gruñó gravemente,- ¿Qué, te crees mejor que yo? Voy a clavar mis dientes de perro en tu trasero, maldita bola de pelo.

De una manera bastante gratificada, el felino parpadeó, como una demostración privada de cómo estar satisfecho con las calculadas acciones de uno.

Sirius murmuró algo en voz baja mientras daba un pasó para la cama.

Claro que eso solamente provocó que el animal le siseara de nuevo.

-Déja de sisearme, pedazo de idiota, -Black lo calló y se acercó a él con las manos extendidas, listo para agarrarlo por el cuello y mandarlo volando derecho a Escocia.

Pero el gato tenía otros planes.

Lo que Sirius extrañamente no vio venir, fue que cuando se acercó hasta que sus rodillas tocaban el borde de la cama y se se extendió para agarrarlo, el animal saltó para adelante con las garras salidas, _de nuevo_, esta vez dejando una roja e innegablemente dolorosa marca en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Ven aquí! -Ordenó en voz baja, y atacó a la bola de pelo que se quejaba y retorcía, por fin siendo lo suficientemente hombre como para tocarla; la sustuvo en su lugar por las patas de atras, intentando alejarla lo más posible de su cara y del todavía durmiente Remus.

Pero -y para nada sorprendentemente- por mantener sus ojos en el animal e intentar evitar su baba voladora, Sirius se tropezó con sus propias piernas, se cayó en la alfombra, y llevándose con él al gato chillante y el casi lleno tacho de basura que había cerca.

Líberandose nuevamente de su agarre, el gato nuevamente atacó la cara de Sirius, y no pudo hacer nada más que estar ahí, tirado en el piso en medio de un montón de papeles, atacado por un gato, y sucumbir a su horrible destino.

Sus ojos siguieron al gato de reojo desde el suelo y llegaron nuevamente hasta la cama, donde pronto vieron a Remus, que se apoyaba con los codos y miraba a Sirius.

-Hola.

-Buen día, -murmuró Black como respuesta desde el piso, con su mejilla raspada por la alfombra, pero sin esforzarse siquiera por sentarse. Se refregó la naríz y murmuró contra la alfombra algo que Remus no entendió. En el medio de las palabras se escuchó "me caí".

-Lo siento.

-Aunque la alfombra es linda.

-¿Conociste a la gata?

-Sí. Y créelo o no, el demonio todavía me asusta.

-Claro que sí, -Dijo Remus con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Sonaba como si tuviera un desierto en la garganta.- Pero por favor, ¿no la mates?

-Intentó matarme, -Se quejó Sirius patéticamente, por fin sentándose. Resopló desesperadamente cuando Remus no le dijo nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, y levantó el tacho caído, comenzando a meter los papeles nuevamente adentro.- ¿Desde cuando tienes un gato de todos modos?

-Desde que mi abuela no pudo mantenerla, -contestó Remus, y se recostó en la cama. Se puso una mano en la frente.- Se buscó otro, ésta, cuando se le curó la cistitis, pero.. fue demasiado para ella.

-Es demasiado para_ mí_ y he estado aquí como por tres minutos. Entiendo completamente a tu abuela.

Remus no dijo nada y se quedó acostado en la cama. La gata ronroneante lo imitó, mientras suavemente le apretaba el muslo, peligrosamente cerca a su entrepierna.

La expresión más ridícula que Sirius podía hacer estaba en ese momento pegada a su cara.- Obviamente están teniendo un momento especial. ¿Debería irme? Supongo que puedo ver fotos de cuando eras chico con tu mamá, hasta que pueda volver.

El chico en la cama suspiró conmovedoramente.- Ophelia ha estado aquí como dos meses, pero sólo cuando vine de la escuela salió de su escondite, -murmuró Remus.- Simplemente prefiere mi compañía. No necesitas estar celoso.

-No estoy celoso, -respondió Sirius enojado.- ¡Ella está celosa de mí! -Para hacer énfasis en sus palabras tiró un papel en el tacho de una forma muy masculina.- ¿Y qué tipo de estúpido nombre es Ophelia, de todas formas? Suena como una de mis primas. Y ellas son... -pensó por un momento.- Estúpidas.

Dejando salir una corta risa, Remus murmuró.- Mi abuela adoraba a Sheakespeare.

-¿A quién? -Sirius se paró y se acercó al nuevamente lleno tacho al lado de la mesa. Se sacudió el pantalón sin dejar de mirar a Remus.- Bien hecho, tonto. ¿Y qué...? Espera. ¿Dijiste que... es una gata?

Remus se recostó en su costado, mirando a Sirius. Nuevamente sonrió.- Sí.

-Oh.. qué vergüenza. Me ganó una gata.

-Yo estaría avergonzado de que me ganara cualquier gato.

Mirando sospechosamente a la gata, Sirius se acercó a la cama. Remus se movió para poder agarrar al animal, y medio segundo después había hecho justamente eso. La gata saltó, dándole a Sirius la mirada más enojada del milenio.

Sirius primero miró al gato, y entonces a Remus dudosamente.

-¿Ves? -Remus le sonrió.- No hay necesidad de ser hostíl.

Sirius hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de las piernas de Remus.- La _gata_ es hostíl. Yo simplemente me esforcé por sobrevivir. -Frunció un poco y movió sus dedos sobre la frazada que cubría al hombre lobo.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso, de todas formas?

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Remus, confundido, viendo como se formaba la expresión en la frente de Sirius.

-Eso de agarrarla, -le explicó Sirius, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos.- Quiero decir... lo entiendo con los perros, y conmigo... ¿Pero gatos? Nadie puede obligarlos a hacer nada. Los gatos son idiotas peludos. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Remus contestó honestamente.- No tengo idea.

-Mentira, -respondió Sirius, mirándolo divertido.- No haces nada sin saber qué estás haciendo. Remus

se mordió ligeramente el labio y dijo- Te hago cosas a tí.

Después de que la oración había sido entendida, Sirius resopló como si eso le dijera a Remus algo además del hecho de que tenía pelo de gato en los pulmones.

Pero, como Remus simplemente siguió sonriéndole estúpidamente, Sirius se acercó, mostrándole su mejilla adolorida.- Entonces ayúdame, amor. Estoy liciado.

Levantándose perezosamente y arrodillándose en frente de Sirius, Remus tomó su cara entre las manos y la examinó meticulosamente. Su dedo acarició suavemente la linea del rasguño.- Necesitamos limpiar esto, o se puede infectar.

Sirius le mostró a Remus su mano horriblemente herida, y él no dijo nada mientras la ponía entre las suyas. Simplemente lo miró a los ojos.

-Podría necesitar puntos, Remmie.

Remus le sonrió suavemente y le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar, pero rápidmente se alejó del chico y se acercó a su mesita de luz. Abrió el cajón de arriba, y después de revolver algunas cosas, sacó un par de bolas de algodón y una botellita de plástico blanca.

Las puso en la mesa, y después de abrir la botella sacó una bola de algodón y la mojó con el líquido.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Sirius, quedándose extrañamente quieto.

-Desinfectante, -le contestó Remus a la bola de algodón. Miró a Sirius para calmarlo.- Limpia la lastimadura.

-Eso creí. -Sirius vio como lo usaba profesionamente.- ¿Son las que usas para...?

-Sí, -Respondió Remus sin dudar mientras miraba nuevamente a Sirius. Arródillandose otra vez, presionó la bola de algodón cuidadosamente contra la mejilla de Sirius.- Las uso todo el tiempo.

Black tembló ante el frío y ligeramente ardiente toque.

-Se un hombre.

-Soy un hombre, -contestó Sirius seriamente mientras Remus pasaba la pelotita por su mejilla con cuidado, para después alejarla y pasar a su mano.- Soy un héroe de guerra. Merezco una muy... masculina medalla o algo.

Remus volvió a revisar los rasguños.- Claro que sí.

Mientras Lupin se recostaba contra la mesa de nuevo, Sirius vio un poco de su espalda baja, cubierta en gruesos vendajes debajo de su ropa. Tragó saliva y bajó los ojos.- ¿Estás bien?

Remus sacó un frasquito azul del cajón, y lo puso al lado de las otras cosas. Sacó la tapa, la puso en la mesa, y se dio vuelta con el frasco abierto y un pedazo de algodón en las manos.- Esto ayuda a acelerar el proceso de curación en cortes normales como el tuyo. Hace que los míos sean más tolerables.

-¿Remus? -Preguntó Sirius mientras tocaba suavemente al antebrazo del hombre lobo.- Estuvo llena hace dos días. ¿Estás bien?

Remus le contestó a la pomada.- Sí.

-Siento no haber estado. Debería haber estado, aquí, porque dejarte solo en...

Lupin sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius.- No te disculpes. No tienes que reacomodar tu vida por mí. Tengo que aprender a estar solo en la luna llena de todos modos, así que...

-No, claro que no, -dijo Sirius decididamente, acercándose.- No. Esta vez, yo sólo...

-Estabas en Egipto. -Remus sonrió.- No podías hacer hecho mucho desde allá. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sirius frunció, tocando la rodilla de Remus.- ¿En serio? Por favor no me mientas.

-Nada más tengo moretones, y están sanando bien. Ni siquiera sangré tanto. -Remus lo miró a los ojos mientras metía el algodón en la pomada. Se acercó y la esparció cuidadosamente en la mejilla de Sirius.- Por favor no te molestes.

Sirius hizo una mueca ante la fría sensación.- Molestia es mi segundo nombre.

-Creí que era Orión, -Comentó Remus tranquilamente sin siquiera parpadear. Pasó el resto en la mano de Sirius, y levantó la vista una vez que había terminado.- Sirius, estoy acostumbrado. No es como si fuera la primera vez que estuve solo, lastimándome. -Como Sirius simplemente lo siguió mirando con un puchero miserable en la cara, Remus habló rápidamente.- ¿Sonríe por favor? Te ves patético.

-Es sólo que.. te tengo limpiando este rasguño. No entiendo como lo haces.

-Bueno, -comenzó a contestar Remus, y se acercó para besar la mejilla de Sirius, justo sobre la herida. Remus se rió un poco contra su piel.- Creo que ya hemos establecido un par de veces que aguanto las diferentes formas de dolor mejor que tú.

-¿Sigues con eso? -Se quejó Sirius mientras Remus se alejaba para poner las cosas de vuelta en el cajón.- Bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo, y esta vez no...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Remus se movió lejos de la mesita de luz y lentamente se apretó contra su pecho, exigiendo que Sirius lo envolviera con sus brazos. Se colgó de Sirius como lo hacía siempre; y rápidamente la extrañamente desesperada forma en que lo abrazaba se transformó en querer inhalarlo.

Siendo cómodamente aplastado en el abrazo, Black se las arregló para murmurar,- Eh... Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Remus lo soltó un poco y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sirius. Las manos se agarraron de sus hombros mientras sacudía la cabeza y hablaba en voz baja- Te extrañé.

Sirius le dió un beso en la cabeza.- Yo también. Más de lo que es saludable.

-Supongo que es verdad enconces. -Remus sonrió.- Eso que dicen de que la ausencia hacer crecer el cariño.

-Claro, -dijo Sirius- Pero no me hubiera importado hacerte cariños por las últimas dos semanas.

-No quiere decir... -Comenzó Lupin, pero decidió no explicar.- Tienes razón. Quisiera que hubieras estado.

-Egipto también hubiera sido mejor. Casi le salté encima a un tipo en el mercado porque era extrañamente parecido a tí.

-Bueno, ojalá hubiera sido yo, -se rió contra la camisa.- Pero no he querido hacer nada más que quedarme acostado. No tuve la energía para irme en una aventura al extranjero.

Sirius enterró su naríz más profundo en el pelo de Remus.- Ah, bueno si estamos compitiendo por quién es más patético, creo que gano. Tomé prestada una de tus camisetas.

-¿La verde? Creí que la había perdido.

-Sí... está a salvo, he estado durmiendo al lado de ella, -le confesó a las raíces del pelo de Remus.- Suena raro, pero juro que es verdad. Cuando cerraba los ojos, era como si no estuviera solo con Potter. -Resopló, y sacudió un poco la cabeza.- Soy tan cursi.

Remus exhaló mientras movía sus labios por el cuello de Sirius - se rió un poco, haciendo que temblara.- Dos semanas, y somos como viejas extrañando a los novios.

-Si me hace una vieja, puedes llamarme Shirley.

Remus se rió de vuelta.- Shirley, eres la razón de que no tuviera hambre por dos semanas. Espero que estés felíz, haciéndome miserable.

-Te siento más flaco.

-Seguramente lo estoy.

-Además... -Sirius pasó su mano por el pelo de Remus.- Sabes que te quiero, pero toda esta bohemia.. apestas como si te hubieras empezado a podrir.

-Lo sé, perd... -Remus se alejó, y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Bohemia?

-Estoy empezando a volverme un diccionario, -dijo Sirius y guiñó.- Puedes llamarme Diccionario Black. Estoy aquí para enseñarte palabras y dormir bajo tu almohada.

-Eso es ridículo, -contestó Remus con una sonrisa.-

-Amor, tú eres el ridículo, -dijo Sirius, pinchando la naríz de Remus con su dedo.- Ridículamente apestoso.

-En realidad no ha habido nadie alrededor oliéndome; no sé por qué mis padres hubieras querido hacer eso.

-Bueno, -murmuró Sirius, y se acercó para besar su frente.- Estoy aquí para olerte así que, ¿puedes ducharte?

* * *

Una vez que había ayudado a Remus a ponerse pomada en la espalda y cambiar las vendas después de ducharse, Sirius había puesto sus cosas en la habitación de invitados, que estaba al lado de la de Remus. Claro, la habitación en realidad no era su estilo, con las flores en las paredes y los muebles blancos, pero le pareció que seguramente podía meterse en la habitación de Remus en algún momento durante la noche, así que estuvo de acuerdo.

Y la habitación definitivamente no era su mayor problema.

John Lupin lo miraba de reojo en la mesa.- Entonces, muchacho. ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo volver a visitarnos?

Sirius transpiraba tremendamente bajo la ligeramente irritable mirada (así que de ahí la había heredado Remus), y tenía ganas de decirle al hombre toda la verdad.

Como si mentirle a un hombre que lo miraba así fuera siquiera una opción.

Quería decirle que no los había visitado, porque había estado teniendo pensamientos inapropiados con Remus por tres preciosos años, y el año pasado se había esforzado cada noche para no manosearlo mientras dormía, _seño_r; y no creía que John fuera a apreciar que durmiera bajo el mismo techo que Remus cuando todo eso pasaba.

Además, en ese momento lo único que _su hijo, señor_, tenía que hacerle a Sirius era mostrarle cierta expresión o decir su nombre de una forma en particular, y se pondría tan duro que tendría que tener cuidado de no romper los pantalones - y nadie podría ayudar a solucionar el problema excepto _su hijo, señor_.

Pero, desde que se habían juntado y había probado ese amor tan, tan dulce -_perdón, señor_- había aprendido a controlar su deseo por los manoseos en la cama de Remus, y él _por fin_ le había dado permiso para volver a visitar su casa, así que... ¿básicamente todo era culpa de Remus?

_Señor_.

Sirius dejó los cubiertos en el plato mientras le sonreía a John.- He estado ocupado, señor.

-¿Haciendo qué?

John mantuvo los ojos en el pedazo de pollo que estaba en su plato. Sirius pudo mirar discretamente a Remus que estaba sentado justo en frente de él, y la madre del chico, que estaba al final de la mesa a su derecha. Ella le sonrió.

Eh, ¿qué? Sirius parpadeó. Mirando a John, pensó en como había estado soñando con su hijo, hablando sobre su hijo, hablándole a su hijo en sus sueños... acostándose con su hijo, besando a su hijo, tratando de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo - generalmente teniendo mucho éxito; despierto y en las profundidades de su depravada mente.

Otra cosa que pasó por sus chillantes neuronas fue como había estado tratando hacer felíz a su hijo, pero de vez en cuando accidentalmente lo hacía enojar robándole los pantalones en la mañana o entrando en el baño mientras se estaba duchando. ¿Debería John saber que le había estado robando besos a Remus en varios lugares, como en clase, la biblioteca, la lechucería; o que ha dejado de hacerle bromas a Snape que, hablando de eso, estaba muy, _muy_ agradecido?

Sirius tragó saliva ruidosamente.- ...cosas con gente.

-¿Qué tipo de gente?

-Generalmente, gente con dos piernas. -Contestó Sirius honestamente. Con los ojos grandes se preguntó si iba a morir por esta conversación.

Era muy posible.

Sirius estaba muy de acuerdo con su cerebro -bueno, por lo menos moriría en compañía de Remus. Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba. ¿Le había dicho a Remus que quería ser cremado?

-Parecen tener piernas, -comentó John, y tomó un sorbo de agua. Dirigió sus ojos a su hijo.- Justo como Remus. Él tiene dos piernas.

Sirius calló a su cerebro, y le sonrió.- Sí, las piernas flexibles son buenas.

-Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo con estos amigos de dos piernas que tienes? ¿Alguna cosa rara?

-No, sólo besando, -Sirius escuchó que decía su boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron más cuando vio que John entrecerraba sus ojos mientras lo miraba.-

-¿Besando?

¡Maldita boca! ¿Qué mierda?

¡Tendría que estar cocida!

Sirius volvió a asentir ante la expresión confundida de John, y extrañemente creyó que tenía que seguir diciendo lo mismo,- ...y acostándome también, señor.

Muy bien.

John siguió mirando a Sirius mientras se llevaba brócoli hervido y zanahorias a la boca. Después de masticar la comida tragó, por supuesto, y repitió lentamente,- ¿Besando y acostándote? ¿Es eso lo que hacen los jóvenes estos días?

Remus interrumpió- Eh, quizás podríamos hablar de...

-Sí, señor, -dijo Sirius, a pesar de la advertencia en la voz de Remus, y naturalmente no pensó en lo que iba a decir después. Su boca simplemente seguía hablando como si fuera la de un idiota. Y lo era.- Lo hago constantemente, cuando la persona está disponible y dispuesta, claro. Me gusta tener consentimiento, señor. Además es divertido, y no tengo que hacer ejercicio después.

Dile la historia de tu vida, por qué no.

-Esta persona, -comenzó John, y no vio la forma en que Remus estaba taladrando su plato con la mirada.- ¿Estás solamente con ella? ¿O saltas de flor en flor?

-John, -interrumpió la madre de Remus suavemente desde su vaso de agua.- Sé bueno.

-No, no, -le dijo Sirius. Qué buena señora.- Está bien, señora. -Después de darle una sonrisa, Sirius volvió a mirar a John, que todavía la estaba dando la Mirada Venenosa de los Lupin. Una experiencia que te helaba los huesos, justo como había pensado antes.- Sólo tengo una pareja, señor. Antes era terriblemente desconsiderado, pero... podría sonar raro, pero honestamente tenía razones para serlo. Dicho esto, he mejorado desde entonces. Sólo salto en... una flor en particular.

TOMA ESO, LUPIN.

John asintió.- ¿La haces felíz?

-Eso espero, señor.

Remus le sonrió calmadamente su puré de papa. El puré no le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente pensó que había algo raro con su cara.

Sirius asintió en su dirección.- Señor, creo que Remus sabe. -Después de que Remus frunciera como una manera discreta de que cerrara su maldita boca, pero le había preguntado a Sirius de qué estaba hablando, él le contestó- Tú sabes si es felíz, ¿no? Tú... eres su amigo, ¿verdad? Buenos amigos. Saben lo que piensa el otro, sabes si mi... _novia_ es felíz.

Intentando no morderse los labios hasta que desaparecieran, Remus notó rápidamente que sus padres lo estaban mirando.

Ansiosamente.

-Sí, _ella_ es felíz. -Les contestó rápidamente mientras no dejaba de mirar a Sirius. Cuidadosamente, continuó.- Aparentemente, no deja de pensar en tí.

-¿En serio? -Le preguntó Sirius, intentando no sonreir lo mejor que podía.- ¿Ella dijo eso? Genial. -Se dio vuelta para sonreírle a la madre de Remus, que le devolvió la sonrisa.- Sabía que le gustaba.

John gruñó desde su punta de la mesa.- No está bien. Hijo, ¿por qué eres amigo de esa chica y no te la robas? Deberías. Se hombre, Remus. -dijo John, pero como las personas a su alrededor ni siquiera lo miraron, y se quedaron en silencio, continuó.- Un hombre de tu edad debería estar explorando. ¡Como Sirius! -Le dio una palmada en el hombro.- ¡Acuéstate con todo lo que se mueve! Sí, sí, tienes razones perfectamente válidas para no hacerlo, pero tendrías que conseguirte una chica que no esté interesada en la apariencia. Consíguete una rubia a la que le gusten tus... -por un segundo estudió a Remus.- Hábitos de lectura.

Remus puso su vaso sobre la mesa.- No quiero una novia.

Su padre resopló,- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Todos necesitan una chica! ¿Por qué no?

Después de mirar a Sirius, Remus le dijo a John.- Sé que quieres que tenga una novia, papá, lo entiendo muy bien. -Giró la cabeza y le sonrió a su madre.- Los _dos_ me lo han dicho mil veces. Pero... recientemente, me enamoré, y ha cambiado todo para mí.

-¿Qué? -Tosió su madre.- ¿Estás enamorado?

-¿De qué estás hablando, hijo?

-Sí, Remus, -dijo Sirius- ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Sirius... lo siento mucho. Es sólo que... -Murmuró Remus mientras bajaba la vista hasta el puré.- No puedo mentir.

El puré estuvo de acuerdo.

Sirius miró alrededor, y cuando volvió a ver a Remus, se veía horrorizado, como un ciervo frente a una luz. O mejor dicho... un perro.- ¿Qué?

-¿...hijo?

-Sirius, he estado... traicionándote, y siento que deberías saberlo de mi parte. -Remus dejó al puré tranquilo y volvió a ver a Sirius, que lo veía con la boca abierta.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

Como si les dijera todo, Remus asintió tristemente.- He estado teniendo... relaciones con tu novia.

-¿Qué? ¡Cariño, eso no está bien! -Le gritó su madre.- ¡Si vas a enamorarte, no lo hagas de una chica que tiene pareja! ¡Ya sabes eso! ¡Ya lo hablamos!

-¿Con mi _novia_? -Preguntó Sirius en voz tan baja que nadie lo escuchó.

Claro que su novio lo hizo.

-Buen trabajo, hijo -dijo John y le dio a Remus una palmada en la espalda.

Remus siguió mirando a Sirius mientras su madre gruñía desde su silla hacia la otra punta de la mesa,- ¡John, no es algo para felicitarlo!

-Por fin está mostrando síntomas de ser un hombre, -le dijo John. Sus ojos se iluminaron.- Creo que es algo de lo que tendríamos que estar muy orgullosos. -Le sonrió a Remus, que frunció mirando a Sirius.

-¡Pero no está bien! Una chica con novio...

-¿No está bien que sea hombre? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo tú, John? ¿Que no puede ser hombre sin traicionar a sus amigos? ¡No crié a mi hijo para que haga esto! ¡Es un buen chico! ¡Tú lo hiciste hacerlo con tus pavadas!

Bajo la competencia de gritos Remus miraba a Sirius, que parecía estar totalmente cómodo entre los gritos de los padres. Sirius formó las palabras con su boca.- _¿Qué es todo eso?_

_-Silencio._

-Has hecho un gran trabajo criando a nuestro hijo, querida, -le dijo John ruidosamente a su mujer. Hizo señas hacia Remus.- Pero ahora que eligió la vida de un sinvegüenza, creo que sería mejor que yo continúe su educación.

-¿Un sinvergüenza? ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida de un sinvergüenza?

-¡Mucho!

-¡Sólo tienes una tienda, John!

-Sí, es cierto, -admitió, e hizo un gesto como si apuñalara a alguien.- ¡Pero siempre se lo he clavado al hombre!

-¿Qué hombre? -Gritó su mujer- ¿De quién estás hablando?

Por fin despegando los ojos de Sirius, Remus le preguntó a la mesa, -¿Puedo decir algo?

Sus padres, que inconscientemente se habían parado, lo miraron. La mesa no dijo nada.

Remus les sonrió.- Todavía tenemos un invitado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, -le diio su madre a Sirius inmediatamente.- Deberíamos estar avergonzados...

-Estoy acostumbrado, en serio, señora, -le contestó inmediatamente.- En realidad esto es bonito comparado a las maratones de gritos que mis padres tenían cuando vivía con ellos. No se preocupe.

Remus asintió hacia él, y les dijo a sus padres.- Esa pequeña aventura que tuve en el lado oscuro, por la cual están gritando, me mostró que no estoy listo para una novia. No puedo olvidar mi primer amor, así que no puedo tener a nadie más. Así que, por favor, dejen de molestarme.

-Hijo...

-Papá, -Remus lo interrumpió seriamente.- Además no quiero ser un sinvergüenza. Me gusta dormir y leer, y leer hasta que me duermo. Sería, sin duda, el peor sinvergüenza de todos los tiempos.

-Hijo, podría enseñarte...

-Mamá, -dijo Remus, ignorando completamente a su padre y mirando al otro lado de la mesa.- No tienes que preocuparte por mí y... _ella_. Quiere a Sirius, no me eligió a mí.

Sirius seguía frunciendo, hasta que incluso parecía constipado, y no estaba seguro de adonde iba realmente la conversación. Remus sonrió ligeramente mientras giraba a verlo.- Tu... novia, cada vez que estaba solo con ella, hice lo mejor que pude para hacerla felíz y, sin una palabra mejor, satisfecha con lo que tengo para dar...

-Oh querido, -murmuró su madre, sacudiendo la cabeza y con las manos en la frente. Sirius creyó que parecía a punto de romperse.

Remus siguió mirando a Sirius, y ni siquiera le dio una mirada a su madre.- Pero me di cuenta de que no puedo ni siquiera competir contra tí. Una vez, cuando estaba... tocándola, dijo en voz alta que quería que mis manos fueran las tuyas. -Puso la cara más triste que pudo- Y cuando respiró, lo que dijo fue tu nombre.

Ni siquiera atreviéndose a parpadear, Sirius miró de vuelta a Remus. Parecía que su cerebro había ocupado su máxima capacidad con la información que Remus acababa de compartir.

Que era exactamente lo que habia pasado.

John gruñó.- Hijo, tienes que dejar de quejarte y decirle quién es el hombre en esa relación.

-John...

El hombre tomó la casi vacía jarra de agua de la mesa, y la sacudió, tirando agua por toda la mesa.- ¡Hazla tuya! Tienes que agarrarla y besarla. ¡Bésala hasta que se vuelva loca!

-¡John, por favor!

Alejándose de la jarra, John por fin se calmó, y puso el agua en la mesa. Furiosamente tomó su tenedor, y se metió otra de las pequeñas zanahorias en la boca.

Sin darle importancia a su entusiasta padre, Remus siguió mirando a la cara sorprendida de Sirius. Hizo lo mejor posible para no hablar demasiado bajo frente a sus padres.- Intenté hacerla entender que no estarás siempre para ella, y que _necesita_ aprender a estar sola, o con alguien más. -Rápidamente miró a su madre, que seguía negando con la cabeza.- Pero no lo acepta. Sólo quiere estar contigo.

Sirius lo miró con la boca abierta y sin decir nada.

Lo que no era nada nuevo.

Todos estaban pensando qué raro era el momento. Los padres de Remus estaban tratando de aceptar la idea de que Remus era de hecho, un chico muy malo.

Claro que lo era.

Sirius, por el otro lado, estaba teniendo problemas dándose cuenta de que Remus básicamente le había dicho que se había masturbado pensando en él, en frente de sus padres.

No, estaba seguro de que Remus no lo había hecho delante de ellos a la hora de la merienda -si por seguro uno quiere decir absoluramente no muy seguro.

John se acercó a Sirius y sacudió el tenedor en frente suyo. Sirius ni se movió cuando un par de gotas cayeron en su mejilla del pedazo de pollo que tenía el tenedor de John. Él murmuró- Muchacho, suena molesta. Déjala.

-¡John!

* * *

Remus cerró la puerta apenas sus padres habían salido, y le puso llave. Recostó su espalda contra ella y acercó a Sirius tirando se su camiseta. Lentamente le acarició el pecho, y le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa- Cinco días. ¿Dónde quieres empezar?

Los padres de Remus se habían ido a Escocia a visitar a su abuela, y naturalmente les habían preguntado si estaba bien que se llevaran a la gata con ellos para verla. Sirius apenas había podido quedarse tranquilo y no gritar "¡Sí, llévensela con ustedes y tírensela a Nessie, por favor, está tratando de manosear a mi amado novio!

Aunque no había dicho nada, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas los había visto meter a Ophelia en el auto.

Como era esperado, había insultado a la gata una vez que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Sirius también había hecho de todo para asegurarle a la madre de Remus que no, no iba a asesinar a su hijo mientras dormía porque estaba enojado por todo el asunto de la novia; y después de esconder todos los cuchillos y cortauñas que tenían en la casa, le había creído.

Remus había intentado protestar, pero de acuerdo a su madre, no tenía derecho de hacerlo dado que ya estaba dispuesto a llenar su vida con las bocas de arpías comprometidas.

Qué había querido decir, ni siquiera ella sabía, pero Remus le había sonreído respetuosamente, pensando en cómo era la primera vez que consideraba tonta a su madre.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar el hecho de que su idiotez había aparecido inmediatamente después de que Sirius pasara por la puerta.

Seguramente no era importante.

En realidad, no era la primera vez que Remus se quedaba solo en la casa, pero sí era la primera vez que estaba con un amigo mientras no estaban. Aunque su madre no le prestó atención, había tratado de convencerla de que no iban a morir de hambre, y ninguno iba a destruír la casa. ¿Por qué irían a hacer eso? James y Peter no estaban ahí.

Sirius se acercó y levantó las cejas.

Después de darle otra sonrisa, Remus pregutó,- Entonces... ¿quieres ver una película? Me fijé antes, y hay una en la tele. Siempre las pasan a esta hora.

-¿Por fin estamos solos, y quieres hacer eso?

-Cinco días son muchas horas para pasar en la cama, ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro, pero... -empezó Sirius, pero Remus lo alejó suavemente. No queriendo quejarse más de lo que había hecho, Sirius vio como se iba para la cocina, y después de suspirar de la forma más patética posible, lo siguió pasándose la mano por el pelo.- Esa cosa.. televisor, ¿Por qué la tienen?

Remus se sonrió a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la alacena encima del lavaplatos.- Bueno, me dijeron que al principio la tenían porque tenemos mucha familia y amigos Muggle, pero es obvio que ahora les encanta. ¿Viste a mi papá anoche?

-¿Por qué le gritaba? Esa cosa no le contestaba. -Como Remus no dijo nada y solamente llenó la pava con agua, Sirius se sentó en la mesa y sonrió de lado.- Era bastante bueno usando el auto Muggle. ¿Por qué?

-Los dos aprendieron a manejar cuando eran jóvenes, -le explicó mientras ponía la pava en el fuego. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Sirius.- Me preguntaron si quería aprender. Lo he pensado, podría ser útil dado que no me gusta mucho volar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por favor no lo hagas, -dijo Sirius inmediatamente, frunciendo ligeramente, Remus puso dos tazas en la mesa en frente suyo.- Te matará. Usa el autobús noctámbulo.

-El autobús también podría matarme, -murmuró Remus mientras se daba vuelta para buscar por los cajones. Pronto estaba de vuelta en la mesa, ahora con dos infusores y un par de cucharas.- No lo haré si no quieres. -Miró a la mesa, y dio un salto.- ¡..Ah!

Se dio vuelta otra vez, dándole a Sirius la impresión de que era una adorable puerta giratoria, y sacó un par de paquetes de té y azúcar.- ¿Quieres galletas?

Con una sonrisa, Sirius sacudió la cabeza y miró como Remus se sentaba al frente suyo en la mesa sin galletas. Se rió.- ¿Por qué no usas tu varita? Tienes una, ¿no?

Remus levantó los hombros mientras abría los infusores.- Es algo que me gusta hacer con las manos.

-Aunque no es la única cosa... -dijo Sirius en voz baja mientras miraba a la mesa.- Pero, ¿siete paquetes de té? -Se rió y tomó el que estaba más cerca.- ¿Estás seguro de que va a alcanzar? ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

-Este, -dijo Remus y tocó un paquete amarillo.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Creo que probé este antes. Era bastante bueno, -contestó Sirius mientras inspeccionaba el paquete rojo que tenía en la mano. Leyó de la caja "incluye pedazos de fresas y sabor de vino dulce verdadero." Sus ojos se encontraron con Remus otra vez. - ¿Esto es de Honeydukes?

Remus asintió.

-Bueno. -Sirius extendió la mano.- Una cuchara.

-Ahí hay una, -le dijo Remus, pero después de un momento de mirar la mano extendida de Sirius, suspiró y le dió otra cuchara. Miró cómo Sirius la metía en el paquete que había abierto.- ¿Vas a tomar ese?

-Ya verás. -Sirius tomó media cuchara y puso las hojas rojas en el infusor. Entonces agarró el paquete amarillo que Remus había tocado anteriormente, e hizo lo mismo que él. Remus frunció.-

-¿Estás... haciendo tu propio sabor?

-Y para tí, también, -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, y cargó el infusor de Remus con la misma mezcla.-

-¿Lo has hecho antes?

-...No.

Remus parpadeó.- ¿Entonces podría tener un sabor horrible, pero lo haces de todos modos? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no...?

Rápidamente los ojos de Sirius lo miraron.- Claro que no será horrible. ¿Qué dices? ¡Está hecho de _nuestros_ sabores favoritos! ¡Deben ser compatibles!

La pava empezó a silbar, y Remus se paró rápidamente sin decir nada más; con un par de movimientos ya tenía la pava en la mano, y echó un poco de agua en sus tazas, encima de los infusores llenos. El agua se volvió rojo oscuro.-

-Dos, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Sirius mientras empezaba a ponerle azúcar al té de Remus.

Remus asintió mientras dejaba la pava en la cocina.- Sí, y para tí también. Seis es mucho.

Sirius lo miró incrédulo. Remus solamente le sonrió.-

-Bien, como si necesitara tanta azúcar de todas formas, -resopló Sirius, y logró hacer que Remus se riera de él. Por un momento miró felízmente como Remus se concentraba en su taza, y después de que el chico había juntado los infusores, se sentó de vuelta en la mesa- Eh... esta película. ¿De qué se trata?

Remus levantó la vista pero siguió revolviendo el té.- Ah. Es una historia de un hombre de familia que está decepcionado con su vida, y un ángel le muestra que tiene todo lo que necesita para ser felíz.

Sirius frunció.- ¿Hay alguna explosión?

El licántropo lo pensó por un momento.- No, en realidad no. Aunque el hombre choca su auto con un árbol, y piensa en suicidarse porque es terriblemente miserable.

-Pete nos mostró a mí y a Potter algo que explotó. Fue genial.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hizo explotar la tele?

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron por la emoción.- No. Habían autos muggle volando, y gente muerta de color dorado, y tetas, y este tipo con un traje, y...

-Bueno, esta película no es así, -le explicó Remus.- Es eso o Monty Python, y no los pasan mucho en año nuevo.

Sirius lo volvió a mirar.- Así que.. ¿gente suicida, o serpientes? Suena como una reunión familiar. Brillante. -Sonrió esperanzado.- ¿Podríamos saltarlo?

Remus sopló su té.- Te encantará.

* * *

Mientras subía las piernas al sillón, Remus miró a su derecha y observó a Sirius, que tenía sus ojos pegados firmemente en la televisión y la imagen en blanco y negro. Frunció.- ¿Estás bien?

Sirius se limpió la naríz y contestó.- ...Sí.

-¿Estás llorando?

Se secó el ojo.- Claro que no, es que... tengo polvo en el ojo, creo. -Su boca temblaba.- O una cucaracha, no estoy seguro.

Remus le acarició la pierna para calmarlo.- Está bien que llores. Yo lloré la primera vez que lo ví.

-No estoy llorando. No hago esas cosas.

-¿No lloras? ¿Nunca?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.- Hay veces que me dan ganas, pero no lloro.

-¿Entonces no lloraste hace unos meses cuando se murió ese cantante muggle, como se llamaba, de Estados Unidos?

-¿Qu...? -Sirius respiró agitadamente mientras miraba venenosamente a la cara de Lupin.- ¡Bueno, perdón si lloré cuando murió el Rey! ¡...Remus!

Remus intentó no sonreír. Tranquilamente limpió algo del hombro de Sirius.- Entonces sí lloraste.

-¡Está bien, estuve triste! -Siguió hablando Sirius, y se refregó los ojos.- ¡Por días! ¡Tú también tendrías que haberlo estado, pero _no te importó_!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Remus volvió a ver la televisión.- Es que no tengo corazón.

* * *

Remus abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo huesudo pinchandole la naríz.

Vió una mano en frente suyo.

-No duermas así, -dijo Sirius, y sonrió cuando Remus levantó la vista para verle la cara.- Te va a doler el cuello.

-No estoy durmiendo, -murmuró Remus contra su hombro. Levantó la cabeza un poco e intentó limpiar la baba del hombro de Sirius, pero como vio que no funcionaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos y puso su cabeza de nuevo contra la tela.- Sólo estoy pensando.

-Mira, básicamente admití que lloro. Podrías admitir que te duermes fácilmente.

Lupin se refregó los ojos mientras trataba de no bostezar.- Pero no me pasa.

-No seas tan terco, no es atractivo.

-Si quieres parte de mí, -dijo Remus lentamente.- Tienes que tener todo.

Sirius le acarició la mejilla.- Me parece bien.

* * *

Los ojos de Remus comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

Claro.

Sirius sonrió mientras se le acercaba, y susurró,- De verdad te va a dar dolor de cuello si duermes así.

-Mhh..

-Ven, -dijo Sirius, tomando a Remus por los hombros y lo recostó en su regazo, quedando acostado con la nuca contra la hebilla de su cinturón.- Duerme ahí.

Mientras Remus se acomodaba en la pierna de Sirius, metiendo su naríz en la tela y llevando sus manos para agarrar su rodilla, Sirius poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que la solución que se había inventado era la peor posible.

Intentó moverlo para que _no estuviera_ respirando aire caliente en su pierna, pero él tenía otra idea.

Remus repentinamente se dio vuelta en su regazo, y su cara se encontró con la sorprendida entrepierna de Sirius, mientras movía sus manos para que fueran detrás de su espalda baja. Mientras sus dedos agarraban con fuerza las tiras del pantalón de Sirius, su boca, _por supuesto_, se encontró con sus botones.

Y Sirius se encontró con la sensación de querer poner a Remus en un coma sexual.

Intentó mover a Remus de nuevo.- ¿Amor? ...Arriba.

Pero Remus solamente acercó su boca más firmemente contra la entrepierna de Black.

Sirius sintió la sangre irse de su cabeza, despidiéndose de su cerebro y riéndose de su corazón de paso.

¡Sangre de porquería!

Dado que a su cerebro le faltaba un poco de jugo, Sirius hizo lo que cualquier otro jóven hubiera hecho en una situación similar.

Inteligentemente le pegó una palmada a Remus.

Contrario a lo que esperaba Sirius, Remus ni siquiera se quejó. Sólo abrió los ojos rápidamente y levantó la vista, dándole una de sus miradas serias. Gruñó gravemente.- Te lo he dicho. No me gusta que hagas eso.

Sirius se rió nerviosamente.- ¿Cuándo fue que dijiste...?

-Anoche.

-Bueno, es tu culpa, -se quejó Sirius.- ¡Tendrías que dejar de hacer esa cosa con el aire!

-No puedo dejar de respirar, ¿o sí?

-Estoy seguro de que puedes, al menos contra el amiguito.

Nuevamente Remus presionó su boca contra el bulto, y murmuró- Creí que querías esto... y no es tan pequeño.

-Remus...

Mientras escuchaba las patéticas quejas de Sirius, los dedos de Remus se movieron de su pantalón hacia debajo de su camiseta, bailando en la piel de su espalda baja, y de vez en cuando pellizcándolo y haciendo que pegara un salto. Sirius intentó no morderse los labios mientras murmuraba el nombre de Remus.

Pero justo cuando se había acostumbrado a la sensación, los dedos dejaron su piel en paz y fueron directamente adonde estaba la cara de Remus, en frente de ella, abriendo el pantalón y metiéndose debajo de la tela. Sirius puso su mano izquierda en el cuello de Remus y le sacó el moño del pelo, mientras el hombre lobo soplaba besos en la tela, peligrosamente cerca de la prolijamente abierta linea de botones.

La idea de que al pequeño Sirius le dieran un buen beso mojado apareció en la mente de Sirius.

Pero repentinamente, antes de que Sirius siquiera se diera cuenta de que el chico se había movido, Remus estaba sentado encima de su regazo, y sus labios encima de la boca ligeramente abierta de Sirius.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Murmuró Remus contra él, inesperadamente moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante al mismo ritmo de sus palabras, apretandose contra Sirius.

Después de tragar ruidosamente, murmuró.- Dije... tu nombre.

-Por favor, -pidió Remus en voz baja- Dilo de nuevo.

Sirius cerró los ojos mientras Remus se apretaba más contra él.- ¿...Remus?

-Otra vez.

-Remus...

Mientras ansiosamente trataba de meter a Sirius adentro del silón, Remus cerró los ojos y preguntó- ¿Eres mío?

-Sí, claro, por supuesto, -susurró Sirius en la boca de Remus, y llevó sus dedos al pantalón de Remus.- Lo soy...

Y entonces, obviamente creyendo que los chicos necesitaban algo más de qué hablar, el timbre decidió sonar.

Remus murmuró contra los labios de Sirius- Deja de sonar.

-Perdón, -le contestó Sirius mientras sus manos se metían en el pantalón de Remus.

El timbre quería comunicarles que funcionaba perfectamente bien, y que luego podría presumir en la Academia de Timbres que había tenido mucho éxito, de hecho. Especialmente si su trabajo era molestar a la gente; Remus frunció mientras besaba el costado de la boca de Sirius.- Tú...Hmm. Es distrayente.

-Lo sé, -Exhaló Black. Se dieron cuenta infelizmente al mismo tiempo de que el sonido se había vuelto un ruido sin fin que intentaba quebrarles la cabeza.- Es... tan molesto...

-Entonces, ¿es necesario... -Remus tragó al sentir los dedos de Sirius contra su piel.- ...que hagas eso?

-Aunque, no estoy seguro de que sea yo...

-De verdad hay alguien afuera, ¿no? -Preguntó Remus mientras dejaba de mover las caderas.- Tendría que... hacer que se fuera.

-Por favor, dale una patada, -Se quejó Sirius mientras Lupin se paraba de mala gana de su regazo, colorado y respirando agitadamente. El hombre lobo revisó los alrededores con la vista, y cuando Sirius se dió cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, le tiró una almohada, que había estado detrás de su espalda en el sillón.- Y rápido, ¿sí? Me está empezando a doler.

-No eres el único, -dijo Remus enojado, y se escondió detrás de la florida almohada. Levantó un dedo, respirando pesadamente,- un segundo.

Mientras Remus desaparecía, Sirius apretaba su cara contra el sillón y contemplaba si alguien estaba haciéndole una cruel broma, una broma llamada La Vida de Sirius Orión Black y Otras Cosas que Podrían Hacerlo Sufrir.

Además quería saber quién los molestaba, y entonces golpear esa persona en la garganta.

No en ese orden.

Pero pronto obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que sólo había escuchado en su interior.

Porque, claro, Sirius no habla solo.

Nunca.

-¡Hola! -Chilló James mientras entraba a la sala, cargando una mochila de considerable tamaño que sugería haber sido llenada con ropa para cinco días. Peter, con una bolsa de dormir, lo saludó incómodamente desde atrás de él.

Sirius pudo evitar mostrar su incomodidad mientras hablaba con James,- ¿Te pagan por interrumpirnos, pedazo de idiota?

-Cálmate, ¿sí? -Dijo James mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius. Estudió los alrededores.- Falta menos de una semana para que empiecen las clases, así que... aquí estamos, ¿no?

-¡Sí, pero podrías haber esperado perfectamente bien en tu casa, tarado! -Gruñó Sirius tan pronto como James volvió a mirarlo.- No lo he visto en dos semanas. ¡_Dos semanas_, James! ¿Sabes cómo es eso? No puedo...

Un Remus colorado, todavía sutílmente sosteniendo la antes mencionada almohada en frente suyo, entró a la habitación e interrumpió los pensamientos de Sirius. Lupin suspiró cansadamente, y le preguntó a James.- ¿Está bien si les preparo una habitación para ustedes? Sirius... eh, -dejó de hablar, cerró los ojos y tragó. Entonces volvió a tratar.- Sirius puede dormir conmigo. ¿Espero que sean capaces de compartir habitación?

-Claro, -contestó Peter y movió su bolsa de dormir en frente de la cara de Remus.- Ya estoy listo. Hablando de eso, ¿estabas cocinando? ¿Por eso estás tan rojo?

-Sí, -contestó Remus malhumoradamente.- Siempre llevo una almohada conmigo cuando estoy cocinando.

James asintió mirando a Remus, que después de darle a Sirius una mirada _muy_ necesitada, dejó la sala con Peter, que balbuceaba sobre remolachas y el tiempo que tomaba hervirlas bien. Una vez que estaban solos de nuevo, James volvió a mirar a Sirius, y le sonrió.- ¿Me extrañaste?

Haciendo lo mejor posible para no temblar, Sirius le tiró dagas a James con los ojos, ya que eran los únicos cuchillos en la casa en ese momento.- Sí, y ahora quiero que te vayas. Adiós.

James detectó un plato con manzanas en la mesa, acercándose agarró la de la punta, y la juzgó cuidadosamente.- Sonabas bastante desesperado la semana pasada.

-Y sigo estándolo.

-Así que, ¿cómo va todo? -Preguntó James mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Tomó una mordida de la manzana.

Sirius hervía mientras se abrochaba los botones.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "cómo va todo"? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¿Crees que estoy felíz viendo tu horrible cara sonriente? ¡Quiero estar solo con él!

-Qué asco.

-No de esa forma, tarado, -se quejó Sirius y se golpeó la cabeza con la espalda de su silla una ve que los botones estaban abrochados.- Quiero decir... Sí, también de esa forma, obviamente, pero más que nada que no estuvieras aquí, que estuviéramos solos. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? ¿Sin tí? ¿_Solos_?

-Claro que sí, -contestó James animadamente y tomó otra mordida.- Peuo puduistue aguantuar poh todo ehe tiembo, ud par de días más ho de matauan.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -Murmuró Sirius, y alejó la tela de su entrepierna.- Podría. Ya me duele.

James tragó.- Tendrías que dejar de quejarte y empezar a pensar en mí como tu ángel guardián.

-Estás muy lejos de ser un ángel, -dijo Sirius, y miró a James morderse una uña.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dime, -comentó James, inspeccionando suu dedo.- ¿Qué habría pasado su no hubiera venido? ¿Ni Peter?

-Oh, no sé, -contestó Sirius, levantando los hombros.- En este momento podría estar disfrutando mi tiempo libre con la persona que quiero en vez de estar sentado en el sillón contigo, con madera lo suficientemente dura como para perforar metal.

-Sí, ajá, -estuvo de acuerdo James, moviendo la manzana en frente de Siius.- Ciertamente disfrutarías todo al principio, pero lentamente los dos se cansarían; mirarse el uno al otro y sólo el uno al otro, todo el día, todos los días... eso, mi hombre, hace que la gente se vuelta loca. Comenzarían a gritarse, volverse locos hasta el punto en que no puedan siquera soportar ver su cara nunca más, y respirar el mismo aire que él te haría querer prenderte fuego.

Sirius preguntó en voz baja,- ¿Como nosotros dos?

-Exacto.

Ahora sacudiendo la cabeza, Black habló- No, eso no nos pasará a mí y a Remus.

-Dices eso ahora, pero después de un rato, cuando los dos caigan en este pozo oscuro, donde nada existe excepto el salvaje impulso de matar a la persona en frente tuyo, -continuó James, y una sombra temible apareció en su cara mientras hablaba. Sirius tembló un poco.- Y aunque intentes razonarlo "Lo quiero, por qué haría esto", la necesidad de callarlo sería demasiado fuerte para tu débil cuerpo mortal, y pronto estarías revisando el bolso de tu madre, tratando de encontrar cianuro para poner en el té de tu mejor amigo.

Sin atreverse a parpadear, Sirius lo miró.- ¿...qué?

James asintió tristemente.- Qué bueno que no lo tenía.

Sirius exhaló,- ¿Perdón por ser molesto?

-Y yo me disculpo profusamente por ensuciar tu varita con mis medias sucias.

-No quería llenar de miel tus sábanas, -dijo Sirius. Se acercó un poco a James.- Fue...fue un accidente. Además los bichos...

-Me lo imaginé, -aceptó James inmediatamente.- Y... cuando traté de ahorcarte...

-¿También fue un accidente? -Ofreció Sirius, y vio como James asentía en silencio. Extendió su mano.- Lo siento. ¿Todo bien?

-No, -dijo James, y acercó a Sirius en un abrazo de oso.- Eres mi mejor amigo, y _odio_ querer matarte.

-Sí, es feo, -murmuró Sirius, y entonces se alejó.- Pero... no entiendo. Dime, si querías matarme por las pasadas dos semanas por ser molesto, ¿por qué me seguiste?

-Hay una simple ley para James Potter, -comenzó James, y como Sirius simplemente lo miró sin expresión en la cara, una sonrisa adorable precedió la explicación.- Y es hacer a mis amigos terriblemente felíces por toda mi vida. Sirius, estoy aquí para enseñarte a abrir las puertas de tu corazón a la calma de los rayos del sol de tu alma, como el señor papa Alejandro sugiere.

-¿Qué?

-James explicó lentamente.- Déjame ayudarte a ser felíz.

-¡Estoy felíz! -Gruñó Sirius.- Estaba increíblemente felíz pero ahora estoy furioso, viéndote delante mío. ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo podré pagarte?

James simplemente le sonrió.

-Y, ¿por toda tu vida? -Preguntó Sirius.- ¡Tienes como 50 años de sobra! ¿Por qué tenías que empezar ahora? ¡Esa no es una buena razón para molestarnos!

-Muy bien, -comenzó James- Hoy vine porque no quiero que lo que nos pasó les pase a ustedes. De verdad, quiero que sean... felices. -Sacudió la manzana en frente de su cara.- Además, no quiero que mi único amigo cuerdo pierda un tornillo y se ponga homicida en las vacaciones. Es una verdad universal que un hombre no debería matar a nadie sin haber terminado antes la escuela. Necesito eso, Sirius.. _necesito_ un amigo cuerdp. Por favor, déjame tenerlo.

Sirius le sonrió.- Es la primera vez que me has llamado cuerdo, James.

-No hablaba de tí.

-¿Qué...? -Empezó Sirius, pero cerró los ojos como para contar hasta diez.- Por favor dime que te das cuenta de que solamente estaba frustrado las últimas dos semanas porque no estaba con él.

-Claro que sí.

Sirius lo miró con la boca abierta.- ¡Estoy con él _ahora_, idiota! ¿Por qué estaría frustrado aquí?

James pareció pensarlo.- Sin embargo pareces estarlo.

-¡Eso es porque estás aquí! ¿Ves el problema?

-...No.

-¡Entonces espera aquí y déjame buscarte un espejo!

* * *

Remus se metió en la bañera del pequeño baño, y cerró la cortina amarilla alrededor. Abrió la canilla, y tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando el agua fría salió al principio, pero con la mano la sintió calentarse, y fue capaz de meterse bajo la lluvia.

Las duchas frías eran más cosa de Sirius, de todos modos.

Parado bajo el agua, se llevó las manos al pelo dejando el agua correr encima de su cabeza. Naturalmente mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras estaba parado debajo, pero los abrió inmediatamente cuando se adelantó más, dejando el agua caer en su espalda.

Todo lo que vio eran los caños y los azulejos clínicamente blancos de la pared.

Apoyó la frente contra los antes mencionados caños de la ducha, y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Se quedó en silencio y dejó el agua caer en su espalda.

Repentinamente paró.

Remus levantó la cabeza de nuevo, haciendo que las últimas gotas de agua se le cayeran en la cara. Se acomodó el pelo, escupió el agua de la boca, y lentamente se dio vuelta.

Sirius hizo un puchero.- Tenías que esperarme.

Parpadeando, Remus se pasó la mano por su cara mojada.- Perdón.

-Te perdono esta vez, -dijo Sirius, tomando un paso más cerca y metiendo la mano bajo la axila de Remus para abrir la canilla de vuelta.- Sólo porque te ves bien.

Remus se rió mientras se paraba al costado.- Dificilmente el término que yo usaría.

-Es la palabra exacta, -contestó Sirius y se metió abajo del agua.- En serio.

Mientras Sirius se mojaba, Remus agarró la botella de champú. La abrió, agarró la mano ciega de Sirius y le puso el líquido en ella - un momento después, al ver que estaba completamente mojado, Remus lo ayudó cerrando la canilla.

Sirius se sacó el agua de los ojos y preguntó- ¿Estás siquiera escuchándome?

Le dio una mirada al champú, y entonces a Remus, que le sonreía.- No cuando me haces cumplidos.

Por como se veía, Sirius sabía exactamente qué hacer. Acercó su otra mano para ayudar a extender el champú en cada dedo de ambas manos.- ¿Por qué no?

Con cuidado, puso sus manos encima de la cabeza de Remus, y esparció el champú.

Remus inclinó la cabeza mientras se la lavaban. Se sostuvo con las manos en la cintura de Sirius. Sus ojos quedaron en su ombligo.- Bueno... tus cumplidos generalmente son absurdos.

-Tú eres absurdo, -resopló Sirius. Inclinó su cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Remus.- Soy el Rey de los Cumplidos, James me enseñó. ¿Cuándo te he dicho algo que fuera más o menos absurdo?

Negando con la cabeza, Remus agarró un jabón y se lo pasó a Sirius que inmediatamente lo empezó a mover contra su pecho. Él, por el otro lado, abrió de nuevo la botella de champú y puso una gota del tamaño de un galeon en su palma. Miró el pelo largo de Sirius y entonces el líquido en su mano.- ¿Cómo quieres que...?

-Igual que antes, -le dijo Sirus mientras le pasaba el jabón en el hombro. Acercó más su cabeza.- Está bien.

Remus puso el champú en la cabeza de Sirus, e intentó juntarlo en las puntas también. Sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Recuerdas cómo me halagaste en nuestra primera cita? Eso fue bastante absurdo, mi querido rey.

Mientras Sirus cerraba el ojo izquierdo, se puso a tratar de recordar. El jabón dejó el hombro de Remus.- Que... ¿estás bueno? Tiene mucho sentido.

El hombre lobo lo miró.- Eso fue en nuestra segunda cita después de que me recuperé del golpe en la cabeza. Piensa de nuevo.

-No, -empezó Sirius y llevó el jabón al estómago de Remus.- _Esa_ fue nuestra primera cita.

-No, no lo fue, -Remus le sonrió y paró de mover las manos.- Nuestra primera cita fue cuando me... emborrachaste.

Sirius asintió lentamente.- Y eso fue en básicamente todas nuestras citas. No que me moleste verte borracho, siempre te pones a cantar.

Después de mostrarle la sonrisa más grande posible, Remus le dió al pelo de Sirius una última lavada después de la cual de acercó de nuevo a la ducha.- Me refiero a esa vez cuando nos emborrachamos a la tarde en las Tres Escobas, ¿antes de tu Confesión del Pie? ¿Recuerdas esa? Dijiste que era perfecto.

Con los ojos grandes, Sirius le preguntó en voz baja a la espalda de Remus,- ¿Esa fue nuestra primera cita?

-En mi libro, -comenzó Remus mientras abría la canilla.- Esa fue nuestra primera cita.

Sirius se acercó rápidamente a su espalda, y mientras dejaba el jabón, puso su mano en la de Remus, haciendo que parara. Contra su oreja, murmuró,- Si eso es verdad... ¿quiere decir que te gustaba entonces?

Haciendo lo mejor posible para esconder la gran sonrisa en su caa, Remus miró por encima de su hombro y sacudió la cabeza.- Nunca dije eso.

-¡Te gustaba! -Sirius lo agarró por la cintura suavemente, con cuidado de no tocar los moretones, y después de un par de movimientos, lo tenía apretado contra la fría pared de azulejos. Se acercó mientras veía a Remus reaccionar a la fría sensación. Estudió la cara de Remus desde la cercanía.- Diiste, y claramente recuerdo esto porque me acabas de decir que en ese hermoso día de otoño tú, Remus John Lupin, te enamoraste de mí con mi gran personalidad, y mi hermosa cara, ohh, esta increíble...

-¿Qué? -Remus se rió- ¡Eres tan egocéntrico!

-Y por eso me quieres, -dijo Sirius levantando las cejas. Alejó a Remus de la pared, y llevó sus manos hasta el pelo, sacando más del champú.

Remus le sonrió mientras trataba de evitar que le entrara champú a los ojos.- Claro que sí, ¿no?

Sirius paró lo que hacía y fingió estar sorprendido.- ¿Qué cosa?

El hombre lobo simplemtente lo miró con un puchero ridículo que había aprendido de Sirius.

-¿Amor? -Preguntó Sirus, moviendo las manos desde su cabeza hasta sus costados; cuidadosamente esparció el jabón del estómago de Remus hacia los lados y su espalda baja, mientras se acercaba más e intentaba verlo desde arriba. No pudo, claro, dado que Remus era solamente unos centímetros más bajo que él.- ¿Tengo que hacerte confesar con cosquillas, como la primera vez que me lo dijiste?

-No, -contestó Remus rápidamente y continuó- Te amo, por favor no me hagas cosquillas.

Sirius sonrió.- ¿Que haces qué?

-Te amo. -Repitió Remus sin dudar, pero siguió.- Por favor, no me hagas burla.

La sonrisa se agrandó en la cara de Sirius, y le dio un beso rápido.- No me atrevería a reirme del tipo que me gusta.

Remus frunció.- Pero tu lema es "Sigue su trasero mientras puedas". Hasta en el medio de clase, Sirius. El profesor Slughorn seguramente cree que mi cara siempre es roja.

Sirius simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando escucharon la voz de James del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-_Lunático_, -resopló como si le costara respirar.- _Esa película que nos pusiste_...

-¿Sí? -Le gritó Remus, tratando de no apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sirius.- ¿Te gustó?

-¡_Fue genial_! -Le gritó de vuelta James- _Ese hombre... quiero decir, ¡Es yo! ¡Soy él, Lunático! ¡Era tan increíblemente espléndido; increíble! ¡Tan espectacular que duele! ¡No puedo sentir mis piernas! ¿Me escuchas?_

Remus le sonrió a Sirius, y agarró nuevamente el jabón. Entonces habló, ligeramente más bajo que antes.- Creí que lo disfrutarías.

-¿_Qué_? -La voz en la puerta gritó.- _¡Como sea! ¡Recuerden esto, muchachos: nombraré a mi primer hijo, sea niña o niño, en honor a ese hombre! ¡Recuerden mis palabras, lo haré!_

Su voz desapareció de detrás de la puerta, y Sirius y Remus estaban solos de nuevo.

Por así decir.

Sirius resopló algo mientras Remus le ponía jabón en el pecho y los hombros, y sin pedirle que se explicara, Lupin habló- No tiene mala intención.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Sirius mientras le revolvía el pelo.- Claro que sí.

-Los escuché hablando en la sala. No lo hace.

Un puchero volvió a aparecer en los labios de Sirius.

Remu lo dió vuelta, y le empezó a enjabonar la espalda.- No me preocuparía mucho por nosotros si fuera tú.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, -comenzó Lupin, pero tuvo que parar dado que la sonrisa que tenía pegada en la cara le hacía difícil hablar. Se rió gravemente.- A diferencia de tú y James, somos muy diferentes en personalidad. -Sirius no parecía entender, así que Remus siguió.- Piensa en ustedes. En ciertos momentos los dos son... volátiles.

Sirius se dio vuelta rápidamente.- ¿Qué? No soy...

Pinchándolo en el pecho con el jabón, Remus interrumpió.- Los dos casi hicieron un agujero en la pared de la habitación peleando por cual de sus nombres tenía que aparecer primero en el Mapa del Merodeador. -Remus levantó las ceas.- ¿Y cómo terminó?

Sirius bajó la vista.- Quedamos últimos.

-Claro. Los dos.

-Lo que es ridículo, hablando de eso, -murmuró Sirus mientras levantaba la mrada nuevamente.- ¡El nombre de Pete está antes que el nuestro! ¡Él solamente marcó la cocina y nos dejó el resto del trabajo!

Remus le sonrió e ignoró la ridícula queja, volvió a darlo vuelta, y le pasó el jabón por la espalda baja.- Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que ambos, tú y James, han tenido algún tipo de experiencia con Lily, que también puede tener bastante caracter cuando alguien la molesta. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en que creyeron que sería una buena idea robarle su ropa interior a los elfos domésticos? Habiendo dicho eso, piensa en lo que pasa cuando Lily y James están en la misma habitación, enojados.

Sirius miró a los tubos y murmuró.- ¿Una masacre?

-No podría negarlo, -contestó Remus contra su cuello.- Lo que digo es que no somos así. Eres más animado, apasionado y bastante expresivo, y hago lo mejor que puedo para calmarte cuando parece que vas a hacer algo irresponsable, como hacerle un agujero a la pared. No le pongo más dinamita a la ecuación como James.

-Pero a veces sí que te enojas, -le dijo Sirius por encima de su hombro.- De vez en cuando. Como hace cinco semanas, cuando me pegaste con un libro.

Asintiendo divertido, Remus dio- Fui víctima de las circunstancias. Mi tiempo del mes estaba cerca, así que estaba de los pelos; además, las fotos de James desnudo no me ayudaron.

-Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez.

-Hmm, gracias. -Remus sonrió, y movió sus labios para que quedaran encima de la oreja de Sirius.- Mira, quizás no tenemos muchas cosas en común cuando se trata de personalidad, pero hay algo que sí tenemos en común.

Sirius inmediatamente sugirió- ¿Los dos somos increíblemente sexys?

-Los dos somos completamente idiotas.

Nuevamente, Black se dio vuelta. Sacudió la cabeza.- No...sí, _no_. No idotas, no es nuestra culpa. Potter nos hizo idiotas. Nunca fui un idota antes del plan. El plan... -Sirius asintió ante la expresión confundida de Remus.- _El plan_ me volvió idiota.

Remus le sonrió.- ¿Entonces sí eres un idiota?

-...Mierda.

-Como sea, -siguió Remus, y le dio un beso en los labios.- Por lo que veo, simplemente te lo presentó. Uno ya debe ser idiota si cree que el plan suena bien.

Sirius frunció.- Entonces... ¿Estás llamándome idiota? Gracias, amor.

-Sí, pero yo también soy uno, así que vamos bien, -le dijo Remus con una sonnrisa. Su mano viajó hasta el estómago de Sirius.- Como pasó con el té.

-¡_Lunátco, tengo que verla de nuevo_! -La voz de James sonaba un poco más distante.- _¡Ponte un pantalón! ¿Cómo puedo verla de nuevo_?

Sirius se quejó como si le doliera.

Lo que seguramente pasaba.

-_¡Ayuda! ¿Cómo anda esta cosa? ¿Pete, qué haces? ¡No creo que debas tocar eso!_

-Tendríamos que ir antes de que hagan expotar la casa, -suspiró Remus, y volvió a abrir a canilla.- No tengo la más mínima idea de qué le diré a mis padres si pasa eso.

Sirius resopló mientras dejaba que Remus se metiera abajo del agua, y entonces naturalmente se pegó contra su espalda.- ¿Quién era el tipo de la película? -Le preguntó al hombro de Remus después de besarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que recordarlo cuando ese imbecil logre embarazar a Evans. Para aprovechar.

Remus inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó contra el hombro de Sirius. Se rió- No seas tonto. Lily no va a nombrar a su bebé en honor a Harry el Sucio.

**Bueno, ahora si es el fin.. u.u muchas gracias a los que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos y alerta y todo eso.. **

**para los que estan siguiendo a las otras traducciones entre hoy y mañana subo capiulo. Nos vemos!**


End file.
